


Discretion and Valour

by lyraonyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill saves the day, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Romance, Sick!Severus, Sirius Black is a Jerk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 93,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/pseuds/lyraonyx
Summary: Draco rescues Harry and crew from Malfoy Manor, but not before telling Harry he had best learn to use his head if he wants to survive. Meanwhile, Severus'  head gets used one too many times, and his spying days come to an end. Only together will they find the strength to end the war, at last, and maybe find something to fight for along the way.Edited to fix a couple of loose ends and minor errors, but now complete!





	1. The Shadow Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm writing this on my phone. My computer is broken, and until it's fixed, I can't access my longer works like Rescue Me, Twelve Steps, and Lords of the Realm. So I'm working on this to keep me busy until I can get to my big babies again. Sorry, folks! Hope you enjoy it!

#  **Discretion and Valour**

~¤~

#  **Chapter 1**

##  ** The Shadow Dragon **

Harry watched his best friend pace their small cell, tears streaking his face, hands balled into white-knuckled fists. Another tortured scream rent the air, and Harry couldn't stand it. He tried the bars again, shaking them with all his might, but they refused to give.

Hours had gone by in this hell, listening to Hermione struggle against their captors and suffer for it. His face still hurt like hell, but no one dared attempt to heal it. If their captors realized he was Harry Potter, they would just kill them all and be done with it. 

He had half begun to wish they would get it over with already. Almost anything would be better than standing here, helpless, while Hermione screamed herself hoarse upstairs.

Then, she stopped, and Harry realized the silence was far worse.

"Hermione!" 

It was no good. No doubt, they had the dungeons silenced. 

Either that, or Hermione couldn't hear him anymore. Either that, or she was too far gone to—

No. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think that. Hermione was fine. She had to be.

Gods help him, Harry couldn't be responsible for the deaths of anyone else he loved.

This mess was all his bloody fault. He'd lost focus. Those damned hallows had drawn him in. Like Dumbledore, he had given in to their allure.

And now, because of his foolish lapse of forethought, his dearest friend was paying the ultimate price.

No. Hermione had to be alive. They had just… stopped for the night.

_ 'Please let them have stopped. Please let her be alive.' _

Ron sat down beside him, his expression as tortured as his girlfriend's screams. "I don't think I can do this without her, Harry."

He took Ron's hand and held it tight. "She's alive. I  _ know  _ she is. She… she's too strong to…."

Ron nodded, blinking more tears down his face, and squeezed Harry's fingers.

"All will be well soon," said Luna. "The shadow dragon is watching over her."

Harry prayed with all his might that, this time, Luna's creatures had the right of it.

* * *

Another hour or so of agonizing silence passed, then quiet footsteps crossed the ceiling above them. In the darkness, Ron's pained grimace looked all the more dreadful. Harry didn't want to think of how terrible he must look. 

He sat frozen, hardly daring to breathe, and strained his ears for the slightest sound. He wished his heart would stop pounding so hard so he might hear over it. For a while, nothing happened. Then, soft clinks of metal and hushed groans met his ears.

Hermione. Oh gods. His heart thundered in his ears. He both hoped for and dreaded the first scream. If she could scream, she wasn't dead. If she could scream, there was still hope, but the house was silent. 

Until the door to the dungeons creaked, and socked feet padded down the stairs. Harry jerked up, ready to fight, and opened his mouth to growl at the sight of a lacquered head shining nearly white in the sparse moonlight. 

Then, the light shone on a head of matted, wild curls, and his growl caught on a sob.

"Her—"

"Quiet, Potter," Malfoy hissed. "If you wake them up, we'll all be killed."

"Give her over, now," Ron gasped, breathless and furious at once. "Get your slimy paws off—"

Luna cut across him, "Oh, Dragon. Thank Merlin you're safe. Is she awake?"

"Barely." Malfoy laid Hermione on the floor before the bars. "She's in a bad way. You lot need to get her out of here fast."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Ferret," Ron spat, "we're bloody well trapped."

"And you have a former Malfoy house elf in there, do you not?"

Harry choked. "Shite."

Malfoy fixed Harry with a stern look. "She will pull through, and so will you, but you've got to get your head in the game, Potter. You can't just keep running around blindly. This is war, and you're going to have to learn to use your head if you expect to survive."

"And why exactly are  _ you  _ telling us this, Ferret?" Ron glared at Malfoy. "You would just throw a party if we did die, so just sod of—"

Harry placed his hand on Ron's chest. "Stop. He's already saved us once tonight. Twice now." He turned back to Malfoy. "But I would like to know why, too."

"It's simple enough, Potter. You and I might not be friends, but the monsters upstairs would sooner murder us all than look at us. I… I'm not going to last long on that side. None of us will."

"Bollocks," Ron spat. "I don't know what you're on about, Malfoy, but I don't trust y—"

"Ron." Harry gave his friend a sharp look. "Enough. There's no time for this." He turned back to Malfoy. "Can you unlock the gate so we can get Hermione out?"

Malfoy nodded. "As soon as you open it, sirens will go off everywhere. Give me one minute to get back into my bedroom first, then open the gate and get out."

"Understood. Are you coming with us?"

Ron gave him a scandalized look. "_Harry_!" 

Harry ignored him. "Well?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I can't leave my parents in this mess. They'll be killed."

Harry nodded grimly. "Watch your back then." 

"Yes." Malfoy passed Harry their wands, then went to Luna and cupped her cheek. "Be careful. Please."

"We will." She kissed his palm. "The moonwhittlers are watching over us." 

"As you say." He rubbed her cheek once, then withdrew reluctantly. "Remember, Potter. One minute."

"I remember."

"Good." Malfoy went to the door, then paused at the threshold. "Good luck. All of you."

"To you as well," Harry replied. 

Malfoy nodded and swept away, silent as a cat.

Ron gave Harry a bemused look. "Mate, what the bloody hell just happened?"

"I think Malfoy found a reason to fight for what's right rather than what's easy." Harry nudged Luna's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes. He will be okay, too. The moonwhittlers are watching over us all."

Harry stared. "That's… good?"

"Of course, silly."

Ron made to push past him. "Come on. Let's get Hermione and go."

"Wait. Give him thirty more seconds."

"_Harrrryyyy_."

"Ron. Grow up. Unless you want his blood on your hands when we all owe him a life debt?"

Ron gulped. "On second thought, we can wait a bit."

Harry rolled his eyes and regretted it immediately. "Ugh. Ow. Bloody hurts to move." He took a deep breath. "Okay, that's long enough." 

He pushed the gate open and grimaced at the blare of a siren in his ear. With a groan, he grabbed Hermione's hand and cried, "Dobby, now!"

"Dobby is happy to helps." The elf snapped his fingers, and they were gone.


	2. Keeping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I forgot to mention that it's a pain to reply to comments on my phone. So I just want to say here, thank you for all the kind words!

#  ** Chapter 2 **

##  _Keeping Secrets_

Shell Cottage was a lovely place, but between Harry's worries about the cup and Hermione's injuries, he hadn't much time to enjoy it. He stared out the guest room window, watching the waves buffet the cliffs and half wishing he could sail away on them. No dark lords on the high seas. Or at least not many. 

"What do we do now, Harry? How the hell are we going to get the cup?" 

Harry sighed and slumped onto the bed beside Ron. He had been asking the same question for hours while they waited for Hermione to recover. Harry had no more answers now than he had at the start of this mess. 

"I don't know, Ron. We have to get it somehow, but at this point, we'll have to steal it to have any hope of ending the war." 

Ron paled. "From _Gringotts_? That's suicide, mate!" 

Harry cocked his head, considering. "It's been done. First year, remember?" 

"Harry, that vault was empty. You're talking about stealing something valuable from one of the oldest, most heavily-guarded vaults in one of the most secure banks the world over. And the cup itself is bound to be cursed, too." 

Harry frowned. "Damn. We'd need help then. Inside help." 

"From who? Bill doesn't have access to the vaults." 

"No, but Griphook does." 

Ron grimaced. "Harry… goblins don't do anything for free. And even if you could get him to agree to this, which I doubt, the price is liable to be more than we can pay. And even if we can pay it, he's likely to turn traitor on us the second he has what he wants." 

Harry hugged his chest. "Do you have a better idea?" 

"Mate, just about anything is a better idea than trying to get a bloody _ goblin _ to help us rob Gringotts. They're loyal to the bank, Harry. Not their word. We'll end up dead or blacklisted." 

Harry huffed and flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Shite. Then I'm out of ideas." 

Ron nodded grimly. "You were right about one thing: we need help. Just not from Griphook." 

"Who then? Hermione's still woozy." 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a bloody Gringotts cursebreaker?" 

Harry flushed. "Oh. Right." 

Ron snorted and nudged Harry's knee. "Berk. Trying to get a goblin to rob their own bank." 

Harry laughed and covered his face. "Right. Not my brightest moment." 

"I'll say." 

"Oi!" 

Ron snickered. "That's using your head all right." 

Harry sobered. "Yeah. I'd really better stop being so damn Gryffindor and find some of that Slytherin cunning the hat swore I had." 

"No one said you had to go that far, mate." 

"Prat." 

* * *

Severus stood stoic and silent as the dark lord paced the throne room dais, never taking his eyes off of the beast's wand. Today, Lucius served as the dark lord's outlet for anger management, but in this kind of mood, the dark lord could change his mind at any moment. 

"We _ had _ them," the dark lord hissed. "Fools. Where the mudblood girl and blood traitor boy go, Potter goes also. We _ had them _ in our grasp. And because of your lax security, Lucius, they have, yet again, escaped our clutches." 

Lucius hacked and coughed blood onto the floor. Dear gods. The man wasn't long for the world, even if Riddle did not murder him outright. 

Severus caught Draco paling and trembling out of the corner of his eye. Oh Merlin. Had _ Draco _ helped them escape? 

The boy mouthed an apology to Lucius when no one was looking, and Severus quickly looked away. Best to pretend he had seen nothing, or the entire Malfoy line would perish before the day ended. 

He banished all thoughts of Draco's loyalties to the back of his mind and pulled thoughts of searching for Harry's whereabouts to the fore. To blank his mind completely would seal his fate. Instead, Severus had to use fragments of truth to conceal the whole of it. Bits of true memories to keep him from looking deeper. 

As the most advanced type of Occlumency, it took great concentration to maintain. Particularly here, where distractions abounded and he needed his wits about him most. 

It was a dangerous game, but Severus had mastered it long ago. 

Lucius groaned and hacked up more blood. A cold weight of lead sank into Severus' belly. Gods, he hated hearing his one-time fairweather friend suffering like this. And his godson… Merlin, the boy was miserable. 

"Severus." 

Shite. He pulled his focus away from Draco and hastily restored his memory fragments of searching for Harry. 

"Yes, my lord?" 

"Have you heard any hint as to his location?" 

Severus suppressed a flinch at the press of Legilimency against his skull. 

"No, my lord. The fool professors do not trust me, and neither do the students. I have had my ear to the ground, but as of yet, I have heard no—" 

"Stop." 

The pressure on his skull increased, and Severus stood frozen as the dark lord extracted a shred of memory. A memory he hadn't meant to allow in front of his shields. 

> _ "Headmaster! I heard the mudblood—" _
> 
> _ Severus whirled on the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. "Do not speak that word in my presence!" _
> 
> _ Phineas scowled. "Oh, very well. The Muggleborn girl, then. I heard her as she was searching in her bag. They are in the Forest of Dean." _

The memory ended, and the silence after reverberated in Severus' ears. He dared not breathe. 

"Ssso," Riddle hissed, "the Forest of Dean, him? How strange that this information never reached me." 

Severus fought to remain placid. "It was not the Granger girl, my lord. Just a worthless brat with—" 

"With access to a Black family portrait?" 

Severus forced himself to nod, though he knew the madman wouldn't buy it. To do anything less would ensure his death. Not a quick one, either. 

"_Crucio_!" 

Severus dropped, fighting not to scream. His bones broke and healed, his organs melted and regenerated, his skin peeled and cracked and closed again, and still, Severus did not break. 

He had endured it before. 

The curse lifted, and Severus leaned on his knees, panting and trembling all over. 

"I begin to wonder, Severus, if you are truly as loyal as you appear." 

"I live to serve you, my lord." 

"And yet, you deliberately withheld information from me. Information that might have brought the Potter brat within my grasp." 

"My lord, I—" 

"_Crucio_!" 

Another blast of the pain curse ripped a quiet squeal from Severus' throat, but he managed not to scream, somehow. 

"I tire of your excuses, Severus. You will bring the Potter boy to me within two weeks, or I will replace you." 

And that was it. Severus' spying days had come to an end. 

Well, at least he might be able to make some sort of difference for the light before Riddle killed him through the mark. And at least he need not act like a total arsehole for the last two or three weeks of his life. 

For now, however, he had to appear obeisant. He let a flicker of fear show on his features, a glimmer of doubt. Best not to let the dark lord believe Severus thought he might accomplish such a feat with ease. 

"Yes, my lord." 

If nothing else, Severus could be thankful that those appalling words need never cross his lips again. That alone would make his final days sweet. 

* * *

Bill sat across from Harry and Ron, dragging his chain and dragon fang pendant across his chin. A deep furrow creased his brow, and worry turned his blue eyes grey. 

"Well, I can tell you one thing, Harry," he said after a long silence. "Ron's exactly right. Trying to rob a high security vault in Gringotts, especially with a goblin's 'help,' will see you all blacklisted from the bank and dead or in Azkaban before the night is out." 

"We know that, Bill." Harry refused to squirm. Yes it had been a bad idea, but he was desperate. "What we don't know is how to get it without stealing." 

"There isn't a way. You would have to buy it off the Lestranges, and especially if this cup is important to You-Know-Who, that's not happening." 

Harry winced. "But we _ have _ to get it! We can't win the war without it!" 

"Hufflepuff's cup?" 

"Yeah," Ron affirmed. "We've got to get it somehow. It's the only way." 

Bill huffed. "What possible bearing—" 

"Please, Bill," Harry begged. "We're desperate, and you're the only one who can help." 

Bill rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harry, for Merlin's sake, what is so important about that damn cup?" 

Harry looked away. "Dumbledore said not to tell anyone." 

"And Dumbledore always made the right decisions, did he?" 

Harry's breath caught. He whipped his head around and stared, wide-eyed at Bill. "I… what?" 

"You heard me." 

Ron boggled. "Bill, mate, what are you on about?" 

Bill leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Look, I get that Dumbledore thought it was dangerous to talk about this, but the man was fallible. He made a lot of questionable decisions while he lived, and dumping the heaviest burden of the war on three teenagers is probably among the worst." 

Harry dropped his head. "You don't think I can do it?" 

"I think you never should have had to do it alone, Harry. That's all I'm saying. Maybe we can't deliver the killing blow, but we can damn well beat the bastard down for you first, and we never got Dumbledore to understand that." 

Harry blinked hard, overwhelmed at Bill's wish to support him. "Thanks." It came out rough and raw. 

Bill squeezed his shoulder. "Ron, Harry, I can help you, if you let me. I'm a curse breaker and an Order member. I know dark objects, and I know how the bank works. I can help, if you'll tell me what I'm helping with." 

"But Dumbledore…." 

"Harry, the blunt truth is that Dumbledore was too damn secretive. He shouldn't have taken everything onto himself, nor should he have dumped such heavy burdens onto you and Snape." 

"_Snape_?" Harry snarled. "That bastard deserves every bit of trouble he's got." 

"Yeah, Bill," Ron said, voice sharp. "Why would you bother to defend that traitor?" 

Bill shook his head and stood. "Maybe you kids don't get it, but curse breakers pick up a lot of titbits in our work. Uncommon knowledge, if you will. And one thing I learned while working on the DADA curse for Hogwarts is that the school is sentient. She _ chooses _ her leaders. And that means she chose Snape." 

He moved to the door. "I don't know what the whole story is about Snape, but rest assured that _ we _ don't know it either. Think about that and what it means, then come find me when you want to talk. Until then, there's nothing I can do to help you." 

He walked out, leaving a gobsmacked Ron and Harry behind. 

Ron whispered to Harry, "Do you reckon that's true, mate? About the school?" 

Harry hesitated. "It can't be, Ron. I saw Snape kill him. Why would Hogwarts choose a murderer and a traitor as her headmaster?" 

Ron frowned and nodded, though he looked uncertain about it. "Yeah. I reckon you're right." 

Harry reckoned so, too. He had to be right. 

Didn't he? 


	3. Swift Retribution

Severus had to move quickly. Riddle would know soon, without a doubt, that Severus had no intention of bringing Potter to him. If there remained agents of the dark within Hogwarts when that happened, none of his true allies would survive for long. 

For now, his mark remained inert. He still had time. And he had best take advantage of it while he could.

He slipped into his potions stores and beyond the blood-warded gate that protected his most dangerous brews. A certain acid green concoction, Instant Sleep, would serve his purposes well. Its somewhat innocuous name belied the grim efficacy of the illegal, untraceable poison. One drop on the tongue or even the lips would ensure that his enemies never woke again.

He pocketed the brew and warded his robe against accidental absorption. A pair of dragon hide gloves would protect his hands; he placed those in his other pocket along with a poison-resistant eyedropper.

He returned to his office and took a steadying breath, thanking his lucky stars that all the portraits had gone to sleep. It had been decades since he had killed in cold blood.

_"Severus, please." Silver hair flying, green light glaring, moonlight on an empty parapet where his mentor had once stood...._

No. Albus was... different. It was mercy, not murder. Wasn't it?

Either way, He didn't look forward to becoming a killer again, even for a just cause. He reminded himself that the Carrows were monsters and to let them live meant condemning innocents to die.

It did not comfort him, much. 

Still, it had to be done. He gathered his courage and checked the clock. Four AM. The Carrows had stayed behind during the meeting to keep control of the school, and by now, even those two would have stopped hunting for innocent children to torture and retired for the evening. Even so, Severus hadn't survived this long as a spy by leaving things to chance.

"Hogwarts," he whispered, "are the dangerous ones sleeping?"

Hogwarts showed him mental images of both Carrows, fast asleep in their shared quarters.

"Thank you. Please take me inside their quarters and bypass any wards and alarms. Headmaster's emergency prerogative."

She paused, and Severus sensed a pressure on his mind, gentler than Legilimency but insistent nevertheless. Severus opened his mind to her, knowing she would not let him pass unless he proved a life-or-death emergency existed. He showed her his memories of the death eater meeting and conclusions about what awaited the school if the Carrows were not dealt with.

Hogwarts hesitated, uncertain. She did not like the idea of killing done within her walls.

"I know, milady. I am not happy about it either, but they are the leaders of the dark here. If I do not kill them, they will report my actions against them and their ilk. Then I shall be killed, as well as any student or teacher who crosses them once I am gone."

A sense of dismay flooded him, then soothing warmth wrapped around his chest, as if Hogwarts was giving him a hug. She loved him. She had watched over him for nearly twenty-five years and aided him while he worked in secret to keep all the students and staff as safe as he could. 

With a rush of her grief, he felt Hogwarts' acceptance of the situation, however uncertainly, and Severus reassured her all would be well, soon. He didn't feel it himself, but she needed to hear it. He felt a sense of sorrow-tinged irony and knew Hogwarts understood the futility of such a statement. Still, she seemed to appreciate his desire to help her and wrapped him in another hug nonetheless.

The next moment, Severus found himself standing in the Carrows' living area. He sent the school a silent thank you and cast several spells to mask his presence. Hogwarts' consciousness faded to a sorrowful seed of awareness in the back of his mind, allowing him to focus on what must be done. 

He put on his gloves and cast a bubblehead charm, then reached out for the Carrows' auras, seeking to find Alecto. As the most dangerous and skilled of the pair, it was imperative that Severus take her out first. 

The door on the left called out to his senses. A gaudy Carrows coat of arms hung at eye level against the wood and a painted motto outlined the shield above and below: _ "sanguinis pura potentia." _ He scowled at the blatantly blood purist propaganda and checked the door for any wards Hogwarts may have missed. He found evidence of a disabled physical trap—poisoned garrote wire—and shuddered as he spelled the door open. That would have been unpleasant.

Alecto lay twisted in the covers, face just visible in a shaft of moonlight. Without the evil that forever branded her features, she might have had some small beauty. She looked fragile like this. Peaceful.

A lethal illusion Severus could not afford to fall prey to.

He ignored the stab of guilt and grief in his chest and cautiously removed the poison and dropper from his pockets.

With extreme care, he first ensured Alecto would not wake, then uncapped the poison, set its cap to hover nearby, and pulled a minuscule amount of poison into the dropper. Slowly, he edged forward, hardly daring to breathe, until the dropper hovered just over Alecto's lips.

He sent a silent prayer for forgiveness up to whatever deity might be listening, steeled his resolve, and squeezed the dropper.

* * *

Hermione returned to full consciousness just as dawn crept over the horizon. Harry had been asleep in the chair beside her bed, rest having eluded him the night before, and he jerked awake at her groan of pain.

"Hermione!" 

He rejoiced at the sound of her voice. She was okay! Or conscious, at least. He prayed the torture hadn't stripped her mental faculties as he uncapped the pain potion at her bedside and slid a gentle arm beneath her shoulders.

"Welcome back, 'Mione," he said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the others. "I've got a pain potion here for you. Just open your mouth a bit… there we are." He helped her to take the potion slowly and filled a glass with conjured water. "Want a drink?"

"Please," she said, voice raspy but coherent. 

Relieved, Harry helped her drink half of the water, and when she turned away, lay her upon the pillows again. "How are you feeling, 'Mione? Anything still hurting? Can you think okay?"

"I'm perfectly sane, Harry, and not in too much pain now that you've given me a draught for it. How did we escape, though? I thought I saw Draco Malfoy, but I'm almost sure it was a dream, or perhaps a hallucination."

"No, it was real, but let me call Ron first. He's been going spare without you. And Fleur, so she can make sure you're healing okay."

She gave him a tired smile and nodded.

Another hour passed before Fleur left them to talk, satisfied that she had done all she could. Once she had gone, Harry and Ron told Hermione of Draco's apparent defection and aid.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed. "He really did rescue me. I thought I had gone mad."

"Don't say that," said a pained Ron. "We were terrified you would be."

She gave him a sorrowful smile. "Oh, Ron. I'm okay." At his sharp look, she amended her statement. "Well, no, okay is a stretch, and I'll likely be recovering from this for a long time, but I'm not mad. Just surprised. How in Merlin's name did Draco end up with Luna?"

"Luna's here too," Harry said. "She's recovering the next room over. And she told us that Malfoy's been sneaking down to the dungeons with food, medicine, and water all this time. She said he talked to her a lot, about everything he was going through and how much he wanted to get them out, and along the way, they fell in love. He would have saved them sooner, but knew his family would be blamed if he did. We gave him the opportunity to act."

Hermione frowned. "More like forced him to act, especially if he truly is on our side. He couldn't let you be killed, and he knew that stinging hex wouldn't hide you forever."

Harry grimaced. "Damn. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah. So do I." She squeezed Ron's hand, who had claimed Harry's former seat and hovered as close to Hermione as he could get without hurting her. "Are you two okay? They didn't torture you, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure we were next on the bracket had Malfoy not grown a conscience first," said Ron. "But no, we weren't tortured, and Fleur healed that stinging hex the minute we got here."

"How did Dobby bring you here? He's never _ been _here, has he?"

Harry shrugged. "He brought us to Bill. That was here."

Hermione rubbed her lips. "So house elves can track people. Hmm."

"Don't tell me you're going to ask a house elf for help," said Ron with a wry grin. "Sure you're okay in there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Prat. I'm fine." She rubbed her arms and shuddered. "It's just that being there, what they did to me… what they threatened to do… it brought it home to me how dangerous this war really is. I might not like the idea of asking a house elf for help, but until this is over, I reckon I had best get over it."

Ron nodded grimly. "We're all doing things we never thought we'd do. We _ have _to if we expect to survive."

Harry nodded and hugged his waist. "Never imagined I'd think stealing was a good idea, for sure."

Hermione's brow creased. "Stealing? Why?"

Ron snorted. "Oh, this prat thought it would be a grand lark to try to convince Griphook to help us bloody _ steal _the cup from the Lestrange vault."

Hermione fixed Harry with her sternest _ look_. The bruises and healing cut on her face hadn't diminished its impact in the least.

"_Harry_."

"I'm not going to do it! Merlin. I just couldn't think of what else to do." He sighed and leaned on his knees. "I still can't."

Ron shook his head. "You know, mate, I'm starting to think Bill might be our only choice."

"But Dumbledore said not to tell anyone."

"And Dumbledore also apparently helped murder his sister and snogged a dark lord."

"He changed, though," Harry protested, though it sounded uncertain at best even to his own ears.

"Did he though? Yeah, maybe he worked out that dark magic and killing Muggles wasn't the best way to go about doing things, but he still liked to keep all the cards to himself, you know? He still wanted to control everything."

"And everyone," Hermione added. "I think Ron is right, Harry. We've been struggling to think of a way to get the cup and failing all year. We just don't have the resources to do it alone. And Bill is trustworthy."

Harry hugged his chest and whispered, "But… if Dumbledore isn't to be trusted… what does that mean for me?"

"Oh, Harry." Hermione squeezed his hand. "We didn't say that Dumbledore was a bad man, simply flawed like every other human being. This just means he made a mistake, not that we can't trust him."

"Oh. Yeah." 

But Harry had begun to wonder. Would a good man, as Bill had said, pile the entire burden of the war onto one child and raise him as a weapon against evil? Would he leave said child weapon with abusive relatives?

_ "What doesn't kill you…." _

Had it been intentional?

Harry shuddered and shoved his dark thoughts aside. No. Dumbledore mightn't be perfect, but he was still good. Had to be. After all, he'd fought Grindelwald, too, hadn't he?

Harry shook himself. Best not to keep thinking on it. He had more important things to worry about.

"Hermione, you really think we need to tell Bill?"

She rubbed Harry's fingers. "Yes. I think we're lost without his help."

Harry sighed and patted her shoulder. "I'll go get him."


	4. Four Heads are Better than Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kind words! I really miss having a computer. I'm not nearly so adept on a phone.

#  **Chapter 4**

##  _ Four Heads are Better than Three _

Severus woke from a short, troubled nap and stumbled into the shower. He hadn't time to sleep, not like he needed to. Any moment, the dark lord would realize the Carrows had been… disposed of and Severus' clock would begin ticking. He had to hurry. Liberal use of potions would work in place of sleep for now.

Soon, he would be sleeping far more than he liked anyway.

He staggered out after a quick wash, downed a full bottle of Pepper-Up and waited for the steam to clear. Ah. Much better.

Feeling refreshed if not well-rested, Severus dressed and gathered the tools he would need to complete the next phase of his plan. He would make Hogwarts as safe as possible before he succumbed to the inevitable, so help him. 

Thank Merlin it was Sunday. He had at least a full day before classes began and the mini-death eaters began questioning the absence of the only teachers who favoured them. They would report his treachery to Riddle soon enough, but Severus would prefer to have the wards completed before the dark lord turned his mark against him. 

It would be more difficult to concentrate while he was slowly dying, after all.

Thank Merlin the last ward he intended to place would rely upon the power of the four heads of house more than the headmaster's. He needed all his strength for the initial casting, but after that, he could lean on others and offer support rather than acting as the sole caster.

Assuming he could convince them to believe him, that was.

Merlin, he had to hurry. Quickly, he gathered all the necessary ingredients, potions, and power-amplifying crystals into a basket. That finished, he wolfed down a small breakfast, drank a glass of orange juice for the energy boost, and headed for the heart of Hogwarts: the wardstone chamber.

As he descended the staircase into the magical core of the school, he whispered, "Will you aid me in keeping the evil ones from our youth, milady?"

Hogwarts wrapped him in a hug and stayed with him all the way down.

Severus' heart pattered as he opened the chamber door. He'd heard it described when Albus had prepared him for his term as headmaster, but as he stepped inside and saw the ward room with his own eyes, he knew words could never do it justice.

Severus stood at the edge of a paneled circular room with white stone walls that glittered in the light. Quartz? Perhaps. Silver and gold trim cut to depict scenes from the founders' lives bordered the top and bottom of the walls, and golden trees stretched down between each panel of stone, their branches and roots spanning the edges of the border mural to create an arch-like effect. There were no windows, but a swirl of every colour illuminated the room nonetheless, reflecting off the stones and metal to make the scenes appear to move, though they were not animated. At the four points of the compass, symbols of the elements decorated the hardwood floors, with golden lines of power and silver runes trailing to meet at the centre of the room. 

And at the point where they joined, on a plinth of marble, silver, and gold, sat the wardstone, a giant, multi-faceted opal with a silver glow all around.

Severus' breath caught at the sheer beauty of the place.

As he approached the stone, feeling reverent and at peace for perhaps the first time in his life, a tingle of magic swept over him. The intent wards. Anyone with ill intent who approached this place would be Obliviated and tossed from the room, never to be allowed to return. He held his breath as the magic engulfed him, pausing at his dark mark, but then seeking beyond it to find the core of the man within.

Never had Severus prayed so hard to be found worthy. This time, he risked more than his honour or a long-dead friendship. This time, hundreds of young lives depended on him.

And perhaps because he came here seeking absolution not for his own purposes, but for others, he might be judged worthy enough this time. Enough for acceptance without strings attached. 

That would be a novel thing, for certain.

The magic flickered into his chest and mind. He let it in, revealing his purpose here, laying his soul bare to the heart of the school. He hardly dared hope to be accepted—Merlin knows he had screwed up in life enough to be thrown from here on his ear—but then, a rush of warmth like Hogwarts' hugs enveloped him from head to toe, empowered him, left him practically buzzing on the high of its strength. 

Oh Merlin, he had _passed_. The wards had let him in. For once in his miserable life, he had not fallen short. 

He blinked a few silent tears down his face. Here, there was no one to harm him for his rare display of vulnerability, and it felt so good to know that Hogwarts, at least, believed in him. 

With a shuddering breath, he composed himself and let the power of Hogwarts, the wards, and his own formidable core build inside him. He was ready.

He placed his hands on the wardstone, cleared all other thoughts save those to do with his intent from his mind, and began to chant.

* * *

Harry led Bill into Hermione's room, nerves jangling and heart conflicted. Were they doing the right thing? He just kept coming back to the worry that if Dumbledore could be wrong on this, he might have also been wrong about other things, and where did that leave Harry?

It was a thought he didn't want to contemplate.

It was easier to depend on Dumbledore's wits and knowledge to guide them. Easier to do as they always had done and trust the old man to know what to do. 

The idea that maybe he hadn't known after all and Harry might need to rely entirely on his own wits and strength in the battles yet to come left him nauseated with terror. He was a seventeen-year-old boy. What did he know of strategy and war and obscure dark magic?

Well, he knew one thing, he supposed. He knew damn well that Riddle had to die, and if letting Bill in on their secret in spite of the old man's wishes was the only way to do it, then so be it. 

A rush of courage bolstered Harry's resolve. Yes. They had to do this. Whether or not Dumbledore had had all the answers, _Harry_ did not, and he trusted Bill.

It would be okay.

With a deep breath, Harry steeled himself, then locked and warded the door behind them. Not that he didn't trust Fleur, but letting Bill in on their secret was difficult enough.

"Right." 

He conjured chairs for Bill and himself near Hermione's bed. Ron had already claimed the one at her bedside.

"Okay, Bill. You wanted to know why we need the cup so badly, and we've decided to tell you. I needn't mention that speaking of this is highly dangerous and difficult. So, keep it to yourself, please."

Bill frowned. "Of course I won't share it about, but if you expect me to gain the bank's cooperation, I'll have to tell at least one goblin, probably more like two or three, but I can bind them all to secrecy and test them for intent beforehand. Or, even better, we can do that _and_ bind your secret to a _Fidelius_. That way, no one but one of you could ever reveal it. We'd just have to get you to Gringotts so you can tell them, but a bit of polyjuice and planning will have that sorted."

Harry gaped. "Mother of Merlin, why didn't we think of that sooner?"

Bill chuckled. "Concentrating on other things too hard, I reckon."

Harry flushed. Like his single-minded focus on the hallows. He had learned his lesson there, to be sure.

"Er, yeah. Probably. Anyway, let's definitely bind the secret to a _Fidelius_. I'd feel a lot safer if we could guarantee no one can talk about it but us."

Ron snorted wryly. "Figures that we haven't even told him about the things yet and he's already helped us."

Harry suppressed a flinch. It seemed their theory on Dumbledore's fallibility would play out.

"Y-yeah. Well, it's like this, Bill. Riddle is obsessed with immortality, and he'd do anything to achieve it." Harry took a steadying breath. "Even hack his soul into seven pieces and store the fragments in hiding places all over Britain."

Bill went ashen. "Horcruxes. He made _six_? And Dumbledore has three teenagers hunting for them? Bloody fucking _hell_!"

The teens gaped, having never heard Bill use such strong language before.

Bill raked a hand through his hair. "Shite. Well, that's bad news. How many have you cleaned, and do you know what the others are?"

Harry nodded. "We've destroyed three. Slytherin's locket that we liberated from Umbridge, the ring that cursed Dumbledore, and the journal that possessed Ginny."

"Holy fuck, that journal was a _horcrux_?" Bill shuddered. "Merlin, poor Ginny. And wait, Dumbledore sent kids after horcruxes when one of them hit him with a bloody _fatal curse_? What in the name of Morgana was he _thinking_?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then paused. The curse on Dumbledore's arm was fatal? Why hadn't he said so?

Bill huffed and flopped against the back of his chair. "Well, that's three. Do you lot know what the others are?"

"The cup, obviously," said Hermione.

"So that's why you want it so badly."

"Yeah," said Ron. "He'll never die unless we get it."

"Fair point. And the other two?"

Harry shuddered. "Riddle's snake and something of Ravenclaw's. Some famous artefact like the cup and the locket. There's nothing left of Gryffindor's but the sorting hat and the sword, and we know for sure that Riddle didn't corrupt those."

Bill rubbed his chin. "You know, I think I remember hearing about a crown or something when I was in Hogwarts. Dated a Ravenclaw or two. They said it was supposed to make anyone who wore it more intelligent, but that it's been lost for centuries."

Harry's heart thumped. "A crown?"

"Yes. Let me think. If I remember correctly, they said the Grey Lady knew about it, but wouldn't tell anyone who asked."

"Merlin!" Ron grinned. "Best lead we have so far. We'll talk to her when we go back to Hogwarts after it. We're all sure he's hidden the last horcrux there, somewhere."

Harry frowned. He thought he remembered… but no, it was gone. Damn. Maybe seeing the school again would jog his memory.

Hermione shook her head. "So we hope, anyway. Maybe she'll talk if she understands how important it is and that we're not after it to use it to cheat on exams or some such rubbish."

"Now that's an idea," Ron said with a wistful sigh.

"Prat. That kind of attitude isn't going to convince her to speak up."

"No, s'pose not. I'll let you two do the talking then."

"That's probably for the best." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, can you help us, Bill? Er… with the cup, I mean?" 

Bill nodded. "You're in luck. The goblins don't allow anything with soul magic to be stored in Gringotts. And, even better, we don't need to take it out of the vault permanently to get rid of the horcrux. All I have to do is clean the horcrux out, then we can return the cleaned cup to the proper owners." He gave them a feral grin. "Not that it will do them any good when Gringotts blacklists them for knowingly keeping soul-cursed objects in their vault."

"They're not the proper owners anyway," said Ron. "Riddle stole it from Hepzibah Smith, then murdered her."

Bill shook his head. "Poor woman, but that's good news for us. That means Riddle will be blacklisted, too. Goblins, in general, don't care about our wars, but they  _ loathe  _ thieves."

Harry grinned back. "Brilliant. That'll put a dent in Riddle's fundi—wait a minute." He stared, wide-eyed, at Bill. "Wait. You know a spell to remove a horcrux without destroying the vessel?"

Bill frowned. "Yeah, all senior cursebreakers do. It's much safer than destroying it. It stops the horcrux from trying to attack you while you work. Don't tell me you didn't know?"

Harry's gut dropped like a stone. "No. Merlin."

Hermione grimaced. "We should have told you a lot sooner, Bill."

"No," Harry said, voice shaky. "Dumbledore should have told him."

Ron gave him a pained look. "Yeah."


	5. No Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With any luck, I should be able to order a new hard drive tomorrow! So, I can stop fighting with my phone soon, I hope. I'm going to finish this, though. I've already written it 2/3 through.

#  **Chapter 5**

##  _ No Surrender _

A weary Severus dragged himself to the Great Hall that evening. Not even a full six hours of rest had restored his energy after altering the wards. Of course, the burning in his arm that started halfway through his nap hadn't let him rest much. 

His time was running out. Thank Merlin, he had only one last mission before he gave into the peace of death, perhaps three more if he survived the first, but before he could complete any of them, he needed to see with his own eyes how many threats had walked around Hogwarts undetected. How many Albus had let stay on in hopes of bringing them back to the Light. 

Most of those students had never had a chance, but Severus never said so. After all, he had come back, eventually. Perhaps others might, too. 

Well, they might have done before tonight. With the dark swiftly taking over Britain and his own life drawing to a close, the time had come to draw a line in the sand, at least at Hogwarts. They could afford no further leniency with so many lives at stake. Those who had aligned with the Dark would have to make their own way now. 

In his weariness, Severus arrived to dinner late. By the scowls on the faces of his colleagues and remaining students, he gathered that they had hoped he had disappeared, too. It hurt, but he had long since accustomed himself to pain. 

Severus ignored the steadily increasing burn in his arm and the hollow ache in his chest and swept his eyes along the student tables. Merlin. So many, gone. So many, lost to darkness before their lives had even begun. 

Half of the Slytherins had vanished, mostly the upper years. A solid quarter of the Ravenclaw table had vanished, too. And a healthy percentage of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff upper years had disappeared along with them. 

No, death eaters did not come only from Slytherin, and yet, his own house had suffered hard. It was unavoidable. The dark preyed on the snakes first, and it showed. He had only four seventh years left: Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Lily Moon, and Tracey Davis. Merlin. 

With a sad sigh for those he had failed to save, he turned to his colleagues with intent to call the heads forward. 

Poppy was absent, but Severus knew without a doubt where she would be now. Without the Carrows to threaten them, the injured among his students would have made their way to the Infirmary. She would be there with them, treating all manner of bumps and bruises.

The empty space between Aurora and Hagrid, however, left him cold. Septima. He never would have suspected the cheerful, unassuming Arithmancy professor to be an agent of the dark, and yet, her absence was telling. 

Unless the Carrows had gotten to her first. 

He shuddered and waved the heads forward. 

"Minerva, Horace, Filius, Pomona, please come to the podium." 

As she approached, Minerva spat, "I suppose we have you to thank for the loss of a third of our students and one of our professors?" 

"Three professors, actually," Severus murmured, not that the Carrows deserved the title. "And yes, but all is not what it appears." 

Minerva's eyes flashed. "You monster. What have you _done_?" 

Severus repressed a flinch at her vituperative fury. "I have done all I can to keep us safe." With that, he turned from the heads and faced the chattering student body. "Silence." 

The students quieted, but if glares could kill, Severus would have disintegrated on the spot. 

"I am sure you have noticed that many of your fellows are no longer among us. That is not an accident." 

Murmurs of "murderer," and "traitor" filled the air, but Severus ignored them as best as he could. They were true, if not in the way the students thought. 

"You see, I have not been as loyal to the dark as it would appear. I am, or was until last night, a spy for the Light." 

Minerva went stock-still. "Severus…." 

Her tone might have cut through stone. It certainly cut Severus. He ignored it, too, and carried on. 

"Albus' death was not what it appeared. The curse in his arm was killing him slowly. He asked—or rather, demanded—that I use his impending death to benefit the greater good. So that, when his time came, I would catapult through the ranks of the death eaters and secure the headmastership of the school. So that I could, while appearing to maintain a mask of evil, protect you from the true monsters among us to the best of my ability." 

He lowered his head. "I am aware that I have not always been successful in this endeavour. I will not dare to ask your forgiveness. I have harmed you though I tried to shield you, and there is no forgiveness for such betrayal." 

He lifted his head once more. "But the time for such masks has come and gone. I have been discovered as a spy, and my remaining time is short. Knowing this, I have done, and will continue to do, what I am able to protect Hogwarts." 

Minerva hissed, "And how do you explain the fact that a third of our students and one of our professors are missing?" She did not acknowledge the Carrows, of course, not that Severus blamed her. 

"I am coming to that." Severus held himself in readiness to be attacked. "Last night, at approximately four AM, I snuck into the Carrows' quarters and… ensured that they will never harm another human being again, nor will they be able to aid their master in the battles to come." 

Minerva gasped. "Severus… you murdered them?" 

He closed his eyes. "I did what I must to protect the students." He blinked rapidly, but failed to stop the slow slide of tears down his face. "It has scarred me, but I was never whole regardless. Better that I bear the guilt for their blood than an innocent should suffer the same fate." 

The hall went deathly silent. Severus carried on despite the break in his voice. He always had done. 

"After I ensured they would do no further harm, I entered the core of Hogwarts to alter the wards." He tensed in preparation for a blow. "I altered them to ward out any student or professor who was loyal to the dark lord." 

Gasps and mutters filled the hall as the students looked around, taking stock of who was missing. 

Minerva cried, "You do not intend to tell me that Septima was loyal to Riddle, do you?" 

Severus nodded grimly. "I assure you, it shocked me as well." He turned back to the students and held their gazes in turn. "And now, there is only one thing left for me to do." 

With a deep breath to steel his resolve, Severus sank to his knees and bowed his head. 

"I… surrender myself to your mercy. If you will kill me, I shall not resist. All I ask is that, before you enact justice upon my soul, you will allow me to pass on Albus' final instructions for Harry into worthier hands." 

The hall went silent again, then shouts echoed off the walls, reverberated in Severus' ears. The students stood and made to rush the dais. Severus winced and jerked a phial from his pocket, already full of the memories Harry would need to see and charmed to be unbreakable. 

"Minerva." He passed her the phial, clenched his fists on his knees, and waited for the first curse to fall. 

It never came. A shadow fell across his lap, and he looked up to find Minerva standing in front of him, wand held at the ready, phial of memories clenched in her fist. Shock and gratitude overwhelmed him, and the hall blurred into a sea of jumbled colours. 

Perhaps he was not entirely alone after all. 


	6. The True Betrayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two up tonight because the last one was so short.

#  **Chapter 6**

##  _ The True Betrayer _

Severus did not attempt to hide his tears. He had imagined that, once he surrendered himself, he would find himself the target of the students _ and _professors. He hadn't supposed any of them would have enough good will towards him left to shield him. He had hoped, of course, but thought himself a fool for allowing such sentiments to colour his judgment.

Yet she had shielded him, and that knowledge healed something long-since broken within him. Something that had snapped when Albus demanded that Severus be the one to kill him. A quick, painless death for Albus had meant a year of suffering without an ally for Severus, along with the pain of a broken heart and tattered soul.

Minerva's defence of him gave him hope that he mightn't spend the last hours of his life entirely alone.

"Enough!" Minerva's brogue always came to the fore when she was angry. "Sit down. To attack a man who has surrendered is the behaviour of death eaters and demons, and we are neither. _ Sit down_. I shan't tell you again."

Severus flinched at her not-so-subtle slap. So she defended him out of honour rather than trust. He ought to have realised, but still, it hurt.

Amidst an outcry of grumbling and shouts, eventually, the students returned to their seats and Minerva stepped away from Severus.

She gasped at the sight of tears rolling down his face. "Ach! What is this all about?"

He stared at his lap. "Is it so difficult to believe that I would suffer in finding myself left without a single shred of hope the world over? That after baring the honest truth of my soul, I am still found wanting by all whom I value?" He shook his head and brushed idly at his robe. "Do not trouble yourself for my tears, Minerva. I damned myself long ago. That I suffer for it now is no one's fault but my own."

She stared, gobsmacked and bemused.

Filius' voice broke the silence. "Severus, is what you have told us true?"

Severus waved to the student tables. "Look around you, Filius. If I were truly Dark, then I am also a fool for removing every soul within the castle who might come to my aid."

Minerva shook herself as if coming out of a daze. "How do I know this is not an elaborate plot?"

Severus lifted his sleeve, revealing the blistering and redness already seeping down his arm. "He knows, Minerva. My time is limited, whether you choose to believe me or not. I only ask that you allow me to use what little is left of my strength to aid you."

Her lips twisted into a scowl. "I find it difficult to believe—and too convenient—that Albus would ask you to murder him, then ensure that you are the only one who is able to aid Harry."

"He knew that I was the only one of us who is desperate enough, and jaded enough, to do what must be done. And I am the only one, in the end, vow-sworn to do whatever he asked of me." Tears slid down his face. "Even that which breaks my soul and destroys my hope and future, all for the greater good."

Her lips pursed and her hands trembled. Perhaps his grief affected her more than she wished to admit. 

"Your wand. Give it to me."

Severus gave her both the wand he carried in public and the spare hidden beside it, though he could not hide a shaky intake of breath nor his fear at doing so. "If… if you will kill me, Minerva, I ask only that you place that series of memories in Albus' pensieve for Harry after I am gone and, with the help of the other heads of house, enact the Shield of the Founders. I will not be here to give the boy his… mission, but he must know, and the school must be protected. I have done what I can, but it will not hold long against a siege, and we shall face one all too soon."

Minerva's resolve wavered. "Albus… that is an excellent idea. We shall see what Albus has to say about this. Then, and only then, will I consider your requests."

She expected him to balk. Instead, Severus bowed his head in deference to her orders. "I do not know if he will speak to you, but you are welcome to ask."

She hesitated. "And I will remove any spells on the canvas first."

"There are none but wards to protect him from tampering and damage, which are easy enough to restore once you have finished my interrogation. Do as you will."

His lack of resistance must have rattled her. "You will surrender Hogwarts to me then."

Severus' shoulders tensed. "That I cannot do. I would do so, and gladly, if I were able, but it is out of my hands. Hogwarts herself chooses the headmaster. However, you are welcome to ask her. I do not deserve the honour of leading when I have… the things I have done…." More tears slid down his face. "If she will surrender the headmastership to you, then take it and welcome."

Minerva sucked in a sharp breath, no doubt recalling Albus' own lessons about Hogwarts' sentience and succession. Lessons that meant the school would never allow one who had truly turned on her students and professors as Severus had supposedly done to take control.

Lessons that would have, if anyone had thought to recall them in the chaos surrounding Albus' death, proved Severus' innocence.

Minerva's expression shifted to horror. "Oh, gods. Severus…."

He hesitantly touched her wrist, a gesture of support. "You were never meant to know. Not until I died or my cover was blown. Do not blame yourself."

She took in a shaky breath. "Right. I… Albus. We must talk to Albus."

Filius stood at her side. "I believe the heads should sit in on this conversation as well. Especially if there is to be a change in leadership."

Minerva gave a curt nod and led Severus away.

* * *

While Bill had gone to Gringotts to arrange for a secure meeting with the goblins in charge of the Lestrange vaults and Gringotts' laws, Harry and Ron sat with Hermione and talked about what they had learned.

"So Bill knew how to clear horcruxes all along," said a subdued Ron.

"And Dumbledore never mentioned it, yes," Harry half-growled. "Like the prophecy, the reason I needed to learn Occlumency, the possibility that Hogwarts might be sentient…. I wonder what else he failed to mention."

Hermione tugged Harry's hand. "He did what he had to do, Harry, but wait. What do you mean Hogwarts is sentient?"

Ron huffed. "Well, that's what Bill said, but he can't be right, can he?"

"I don't understand. Why can't he be right?"

"Because if the school is sentient enough to choose her headmaster, then she chose Snape." Harry snarled at the mere thought. "And that would imply he was innocent."

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. "Merlin. But you saw him kill Dumbledore, so he can't be innocent—"

"Exactly," said Ron. "Just what we said."

Hermione paused and rubbed her chin. "On the other hand, there could easily be more to the story we don't understand. After all, this bit about the horcruxes proves that Dumbledore didn't tell us half of what he should have done. Perhaps Snape might be innocent after all."

"Hermione!" Harry gave her a scandalized look. "You're not saying you don't believe me?"

"Of course not. I'm saying what you saw might not have been murder. There might have been a reason for that night on the tower we don't understand. Snape _ was _a spy, after all. And we all know they were hiding things that year. A lot of things. Today has made that all too clear."

Harry looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "Hermione, come off it. Don't you think that's a bit farfetched?"

She shrugged, though one shoulder moved less than the other. "I could be wrong, of course, but it might be wise to withhold judgment until we know all of the details."

"Snape killed him," Harry cried. "What else do we need to know?"

"Why he did it, to start."

"He did it because he's a slimy Slytherin traitor," Ron said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Like Malfoy, you mean?"

Harry huffed. "Malfoy… that's different, 'Mione."

"It might not be, Harry. I mean, think of it rationally. Snape had a position of trust, a place of honour within the Order, and a home. Why would he throw that away just for petty revenge on the one man who ever gave him a chance?" 

She shook her head. "Besides that, it doesn't mesh with Snape's earlier behavior for him to murder Dumbledore out of the blue. It's out of character. And that bothers me. Honestly, it's been bothering me for months." 

She sighed at Harry's incredulous expression. "I don't know, Harry. Maybe you're right. I just think there might be more to the story. That's all."

Harry remembered Bill saying the exact same thing and squirmed a bit. _ Had _he missed something that night? He tried to recall Snape's expression as he killed Dumbledore, but his memory wasn't clear. Snape had rarely given anything away in his face anyway.

And yet, Harry could recall a time or two when he had caught Snape staring out over the grounds that year. In those moments, he had looked haunted. Despairing.

Why would he be so miserable if he knew his dark plan for ultimate power was within his reach? 

And then, Bill had said Dumbledore's curse was fatal. The old man hadn't shared that with Harry, either. What did it all mean?

Harry shoved his worries away with a huff. "Hermione, I think you're chasing shadows. He's just a bastard, plain and simple."

"Perhaps," she said with a pensive expression, "but one can be a bastard without being evil."

"Snape can't," Ron argued, and Harry could only agree.

Even if a tiny seed of doubt had taken root within the back of his mind.

He wouldn't acknowledge it. Couldn't afford to. They had no time to worry about it.

"Where do you suppose that crown might be?"

Hermione gave him a wry look, then began to postulate on all the potential hiding spots for a famous artefact and horcrux.

* * *

Albus finally woke up—for those other than Severus, at least—when Minerva led Severus in at wandpoint. "Severus… I see you have told them."

Severus bowed his head. "There was little choice. I have been discovered, Albus. My time runs short, and he is, most likely, already planning a counterstrike. I have warded him and his followers out as best as I can, but it is only a stopgap. I fear we must enact the Shield of the Founders immediately if we are to survive beyond the night." 

Minerva's jaw dropped. "A-Albus… it's true? He… he is not a traitor?"

Albus gave Severus a sorrowful look. "Severus has never betrayed me. Never. He has been loyal to the end. It is I who have harmed him. Greatly so. My boy, I am so very sorry."

Severus waved him off. "We both knew the price of my last order would be my death, whether at Riddle's hand or the Light's. We both knew it would only be a matter of time. I have accepted it, if I admit… I am afraid. Not of death as much as leaving my missions unfinished. Of failing him." His voice broke. "And of… of what it will cost him if I succeed."

Minerva released Severus and sank into a chair. "Albus… I… I cannot believe this. If what he says is true… then you _ ordered _ him to do this. To kill his mentor and become the Light's scapegoat. You _ ordered him _to break his own heart, soul, and life, and you continue to do so."

A tear leaked down Albus' face. "I am afraid that is what it came down to, yes. I was far crueller to Severus than he has ever been to me."

Minerva buried her head in her hands to hide her tears. Severus laid a tentative, shaking hand on her shoulder, certain he would be rebuffed, but Minerva tugged him down, pulling him into her arms.

"Oh, Severus. I am so very sorry."

He held her as she wept and wondered that his own eyes did not. Perhaps he was numb. He had never dreamed he would be held in her arms like a beloved son. He had never dreamed he would be forgiven at all.

His shields cracked, and in the arms of the woman he had considered a dear friend for the past fifteen years, he wept.


	7. Honour and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments! A note about the ritual, setup here, I was drawing from my own knowledge of the elements and Wiccan rites, but it's been a long time since I studied either. Hopefully, it's not a mess, but blame my Swiss cheese brain if so.

#  **Chapter 7**

##  _ Honour and Grace _

Severus let the heads discuss the situation for a moment while he slipped into his quarters for much-needed potions. He hadn't reminded the shell-shocked professors of his dire condition, but nevertheless, if he intended to survive long enough to erect a final shield over Hogwarts, then he needed to boost his strength.

Pepper-Up, an Anti-Dark Magic Draught, and several powerful healing potions would keep him alive long enough to finish this last task. He returned to find them still in deep discussion and used the opportunity to slip the memories Minerva had set aside earlier into Albus' empty pensieve. A few phials of Albus' memories proving Severus' innocence sat near the edge, but they had both known they would not be used while Severus still lived.

At least his name might not remain blackened forever now. He could hope for it, at any rate.

It didn't matter much. Whether he was ever cleared of his crimes or not, he would never live to see it.

Severus didn't mind. Knowing he had given his all for the Light, for Lily, for her son, that was enough for him.

If only he could save Harry, he would be at peace. 

Gods, it hurt. Severus had only ever wanted to protect that boy, and at every turn, he had caused him pain. And, in the end, he would be the one to deliver the killing blow, too.

Merlin, how he wished there was another way.

With a heavy sigh, he closed the cabinet and turned back to the other heads.

"If you are ready, we should descend to the wardstone chamber and erect the Shield of the Founders. I fear Riddle will not wait long to begin a siege, and I must aid you while I have the strength."

Tears slid down Minerva's face. "Oh, Severus. This… should not be."

"He would have killed me regardless, Minerva. He wants control of Albus' wand. At least this way I am able to do some good before my time runs out."

She took his hands. "Don't give up hope, Severus. There may yet be a way."

Severus gave her a sad smile. Gryffindor to the end. She would carry on hoping until he breathed his last. The thought gave him surcease. Perhaps his time was running out, but he would not leave this world entirely unmourned.

He squeezed her hands and released her. "Perhaps. For now, we should focus on protecting the students."

She dabbed at her eyes. "Have you always been so selfless, and none of us noticed?"

Severus snorted. "Merlin, Minerva. Don't canonize me yet. I'm still an irascible bastard."

The light of humor returned to her eyes. "Indeed?"

He chuckled and led the heads to the secret door only revealed to the head of the school except in times of dire need. "Come."

With a deep breath, Filius gazed down the stairs. "This is the way to the wardstone, Severus?"

"Yes."

Pomona smiled tentatively. "It's said to be a lovely place."

Horace put on his monocle and nodded. "I am looking forward to the opportunity to see it. So few ever do."

"Words fail to describe it," Severus said in a reverent tone.

Minerva winced. "And there is more proof that you are worthy. The wardstone does not allow anyone of ill intent to approach."

"No, but we mustn't dally. There is little time."

Minerva took a deep breath and followed Severus down into the chamber, Filius, Horace, and Pomona on their heels. 

"I do hope this works," Horace said. "Do you know the incantations, Severus?"

"It is passed down from Hogwarts to her head upon their acceptance of the position."

Minerva flinched. "So if we had killed you…?"

"The knowledge would have passed to whomever Hogwarts chose to succeed me."

"And if I  _ had  _ allowed that travesty, it may well have passed me over."

Severus inclined his head. "Perhaps. You are the deputy, but Hogwarts does seem to be passing fond of me. I confess I have no idea why."

Hogwarts gave him a sense of being rebuked. Severus couldn't help but laugh at her irritation with him.

Pomona looked at him askance. "Severus?"

"I am being chided like a recalcitrant child by the castle," Severus said with a little snicker. "I do not think she appreciated my self-deprecation just now."

Minerva chuckled. "Wise lady. Are we… oh." 

She trailed off as Severus opened the door to the wardstone chamber and stepped inside. He couldn't blame her. Even having seen it before, its beauty still took his breath away.

"Oh my," Filius breathed.

"Lovely didn't begin to cover it," Pomona whispered.

"No, indeed," said an awestruck Horace.

Severus moved into the room and stood directly in front of the wardstone. "Minerva, please stand on the depiction of fire on the floor. Your house is most attuned to that element. Filius…."

He had already taken his place upon the air emblem. Severus nodded. 

"Pomona, please stand upon the earth symbol, and Horace, that leaves water for you."

The heads took position around the stone. 

"Well done. Now, for this ritual, I am only the chanter and the conduit. The power of the wards comes mostly from you. Please, hold your hands and wands out, palms facing me, and focus on pouring the power of your respective elements into me. I shall direct it to the stone and guide it to form the shield."

Horace paused. "Severus, are you well enough to…?"

"There is little point in conserving my strength, Horace. There is no coming back from this. If I go while placing the wards, then at least I shall know I gave my all."

Minerva blinked another fall of tears down her face. "I shan't give up."

"Good. Hold onto that love and determination. It will help you call upon the powers of fire. Filius, you are rationality and invention. Horace, adaptability and insight. Pomona, steadfastness and the mother aspect. I am rebirth and the father aspect."

He met their eyes in turn. "Do not weep for me. I am content. Are we ready?"

Minerva wiped her eyes and nodded. "I will give you everything I have, Severus."

"You always have, Minerva." 

He swallowed against a wave of emotion. He needed to focus, and yet, instinct told him their desire to protect him and his sacrifice could only strengthen the power of their casting.  Albus had always said that there was no greater power than love.

Shame it would not be enough save its champions, in the end.

He focused on the ritual he needed to perform. As soon as his thoughts centred, the wardstone, again, reached out to examine his intent. By the surprised jolt his companions gave, they had felt it, too.

"Do not be afraid, and do not hide. It is only the wardstone assessing our intentions."

The others nodded, and after a moment, Severus again felt that wave of warm acceptance. Thank Merlin.

He waited for each of the heads to nod in turn, then braced himself for the ritual ahead. 

"Begin."

* * *

The ritual magic, while it coursed through him, had made Severus feel invincible. For an instant, he was immortal, unbreakable. Yet, he could not remain so and protect the school, and so, he released the power into the night, letting it use him not as an anchor, but a conduit. It passed through him, ephemeral but lovely while it lasted.

Then, the ritual ended, and Severus knew pain like he had never felt before. It tore through his arm to his chest and into his heart. It pulsed through his veins, liquid fire burning him from the inside out. He failed to hold back a cry, then everything went black.

"Severus!"

He sank into the ether knowing that, in the end, he had given his all.

* * *

Severus awoke to the astringent smells and crisp sheets of the infirmary. He hadn't thought he would awaken at all, but it seemed he still had some little wait left before his time ran out.

Poppy clucked over him. He didn't need to open his eyes to imagine the way her lips would be pursed in irritation and her eyes soft with concern. A good thing, too, as he could not move so much as an eyelash.

"Minerva, it's not good, I'm afraid. Severus had the right of it. His mark is poisoning him slowly. There… I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

Minerva sniffled and took a shaky breath. "He sacrificed himself for us, Poppy. And all this time, we thought…."

"I imagine our hatred of him bought him time. You-Know-Who would have only killed him sooner had we acted with anything less than utter fury, and I expect that Severus went into this situation fully aware of that fact."

"Perhaps you are right, but to be so alone… gods. Poppy, I can hardly bear the thought of what he must have endured." A warm hand squeezed his own. "Well, you shan't be alone any longer, Severus, though it does little good now."

On the contrary, her support filled him with a sense of peace. He had been forgiven, at least by this one person. 

"How long, Poppy?"

"I… two weeks, at most. That is the best I can do, and it might be kinder… not to drag it out."

"Poppy!"

Poppy paused, no doubt gathering her courage to speak the blunt truth of Severus' terrible fate. "If I could say it will be a peaceful death, but it will be anything but, Minerva. For the moment, the pain draughts are keeping him in relative comfort, but they will stop working eventually. And Merlin help him when they do." Her voice broke. "Merlin help us all."

A shudder passed through Minerva's fingers. "Dear gods."

"I am sorry." Poppy sounded like she meant it. "I wish I could do more."

Minerva sniffled again. "No. I think you've done miracles to give us even this much time." Her breath hitched, and a stricken sob escaped her. "Oh, Severus. I am so very sorry!"

She buried her head upon his shoulder and wept, and Severus lamented that he could offer her no comfort in his final hours.

_'Forgive me, Minerva. I am sorry, too.'_


	8. Out of the Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kind comments! Still working on getting a hard drive. I hope it can be soon, but it might have to wait another month. My son is autistic, and he's starting preschool a year early to try to catch him up. I have to buy him all kinds of stuff (a nap time blanket (good luck trying to get him to sleep without one), clothes (because he already outgrew the batch we got last month), shoes (same problem), probably eyeglasses... the list goes on.) Plus his 3rd birthday is November 2nd. It's going to be tough to do all three.
> 
> We'll get it as soon as we can. It just might not be this month. Sigh.

#  **Chapter 8**

##  _ Out of the Cupboard _

After a visit with Luna, Harry went back to see how Hermione was doing. He hadn't been there long when the door opened, admitting Bill and Fleur.

"Bonjour," Fleur said with a smile and went to Hermione's bedside. "Ah, let us see 'ow you are 'ealing, oui?"

Hermione smiled wanly and tolerated her poking and prodding. 

Bill nudged Harry and took him aside. "Our meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning. I've some polyjuice on hand so you won't be in danger. The goblins know you will be disguised and that we need their help with something dangerous in one of their vaults. They do not yet know why or which vault. They have already agreed to a vow of secrecy as well."

"Thanks, Bill. We had best do the _ Fidelius _tonight then."

Bill nodded. "Soon as we're done here. Fleur will be busy with dinner and our other patients, so it's the best time."

"Sounds good."

Bill clapped him on the shoulder and went to leave, but Hermione called him back.

"Bill, wait a moment. I meant to ask you, the boys told me you said Hogwarts is sentient. Will you tell me what you know?"

Bill shot Ron and Harry a half-reproachful, half-amused look, and Harry had the feeling he knew exactly how that subject had come up. He refused to acknowledge the twist of guilt in his gut.

Bill conjured a chair and sat in it backwards draping his arms along the top. Fleur clucked at him and went on healing Hermione. Bill just grinned at his wife.

Harry found himself wishing he would, one day, find a relationship like that. He wondered why it hadn't quite… meshed with Ginny, then jumped as Bill began to speak.

"Well, it's like this. We cursebreakers have been trying to figure out the curse Riddle left on the DADA position for years. Best we can figure is that he tied it into his life-force, so as long as he lives, so will the curse."

Harry kept it to himself that Riddle must have thought it would be permanent, then. Judging by the expressions of his confidants, they had come to the same conclusion.

"While we were working on it," Bill went on, "we got to experience the core of Hogwarts' magic and wards. And it nearly shocked us all out of our skins when she _ talked _to us. She asked us what we were doing and why. She let us alone when she realized we were there to help, but not before leaving us all with a million questions.

"As I was already in the Order, I was closer to Albus than the others, so I asked him about it. He invited me for tea and lemon drops, of course."

Harry snorted. Of _course _he did.

Bill grinned at him. "And after plying me with far more sweet things than were good for either of us, he told me a bit about Hogwarts' sentience. He mentioned how it had surprised him, too, when Hogwarts tested him and chose him as her next headmaster. He had thought the position would go to someone else, I imagine due to his past indiscretions."

Ron gaped. "Dumbledore said this?"

"He did. He also said that Hogwarts judges people at the core of their being. She looks past all disguises, all personality flaws, and even a person's past to choose someone who puts the needs of the students above their own to lead her. Someone who would sooner die themselves…." Here, he held Harry's shocked gaze. "Or sacrifice everything of what they are before seeing the school and her students come to harm."

Harry jerked up. "But that _ can't _be true! Snape killed Dumbledore! And he bloody well hurt me! I was a student, wasn't I? Don't I count?"

Bill nodded, expression grave. "And was Snape not a spy for the Order at the time? What do you imagined would have happened if You-Know-Who had gotten wind of Snape being decent to you?"

Harry swallowed hard and looked away. He knew what happened to traitors in Riddle's ranks. He had seen it—and lived it—firsthand.

"Well, it still was being cruel to Harry to protect his own hide," Ron protested. "So it was still putting his own life above Harry's."

"No," said Hermione. "It wasn't. Snape saved us all any number of times by spying and gathering intelligence for us. He was protecting Harry by being cold to him, odd as it sounds."

Bill nodded. "That's what I thought, too."

"Maybe," said Harry in a shaky voice—gods, was it true? "You might be right about that. But how does murdering Dumbledore equal protecting the students more than his own interests?"

Bill shook his head. "I don't have the answers there, but rest assured, they exist, or Hogwarts wouldn't have chosen him. There's no fooling magic that searches your very soul."

Harry leapt to his feet and paced. "But there _ must _be! He killed him! He's a cruel, evil, selfish bastard, and…."

Harry huffed and sank into his chair again, feeling torn in a million directions. Snape _ was _evil, wasn't he? 

Fleur sighed and looked up from her work. "I zink you are wrong about ze 'eadmaster, too, 'Arry. You know I am a Veela, oui?"

Harry nodded shortly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Much. You see, Veela allure draws in every kind of straight man nearby. Only men who are not interested in women will be able to resist until a Veela 'as a bonded mate or zey do."

Ron's and Hermione's eyes slid to Harry, who choked and flushed to his hairline.

"Er… you're sure it's only gay men who don't…?"

She gave him an understanding smile. "I zink it is more zan danger which drove you away from my seester-in-law, oui?"

Harry gulped. "Um… I…."

Ron coughed. "Oh. Well, that explains a lot, I suppose. I always wondered why you never made a fool of yourself around Fleur."

Harry hissed, "I had more important things on my mind!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Like the Half-Blood Prince, perhaps?"

Harry whirled on her. "Don't. Don't use that against me. You have no idea how much…."

She took his hand, her eyes apologetic. "How much it hurt?"

Harry blinked hard and looked away. "Doesn't mean I fancied him."

"Harry. You _ slept _with your potions book. It was blatantly obvious."

Harry dropped his head in shame. "Look, can we get back to the point, please? We were talking about Snape, not me."

"Well, so was I."

"Hermione. Please."

At the genuine pain in his voice, Hermione relented with a squeeze of his hand. "Fair enough. Why did you bring up the allure, Fleur?"

The Veela gave Harry a sad smile. "I am sorry, 'Arry. I would not 'ave said, but I zot you 'ad already told your friends. I zot zees was why you really broke eet off with Ginny."

Harry waved her on. "Just… tell me what this has to do with Snape. Please."

She nodded. "Eet was because ze allure attracts all kinds of straight men, 'Arry. Even dangerous men. Evil men. We must be able to tell which men will 'arm us because, under ze allure, zey all act ze same. We 'ave a natural pull for men who would be good for us and us good for them, like Bill and me, but zere ees also ze ability to tell which men are truly evil. We feel it, like cold in our chests when we are near. I felt zees for Professor Moody, but did not yet understand what eet meant. I 'ave never felt such coldness for Professor Snape."

Harry paused. "Wait a minute. None of the professors ever reacted to you either."

"It doesn't draw men who are married, bonded, uninterested in women, or over twenty years a Veela's senior," said Bill.

"But Snape isn't bonded or over twenty years her senior," said Ron.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh_." Ron blushed. "He's gay then?"

"Might also be asexual, or his ability with Occlumency might be able to counteract the allure. I don't know. Snape isn't exactly forthcoming about his personal life. Either way, the important thing here is that he's _ not _evil. If he was, Fleur and Hogwarts would have known."

Harry shook his head wildly. "No. It… he must have hidden it. You said Occlumency might block the allure. It might block Fleur's built-in evil detector, too."

Hermione frowned. "Couldn't Crouch Occlude, though?"

Ron grumped. "What does Crouch have to do with it? He never reacted to Fleur either."

Bill nodded. "That one I'm pretty sure was asexual, or at least far too fanatical about Riddle to care about women. And I think he's a few years older than Snape anyway, but the issue with Crouch isn't his response to the allure or lack thereof. Hermione brought him up to prove that Occlumency doesn't fool Fleur's ability to sense evil. Crouch would have had to be able to Occlude exceptionally well to fool Snape, yet Fleur sensed he wasn't to be trusted. So it follows that if Snape was evil, she would sense it, Occlumency or no, and Hogwarts definitely would."

"Maybe Snape and Crouch were in on it together," said Ron, but he sounded uncertain.

"That doesn't explain the lack of evil around Snape, and even if it did, why would Snape have alerted Dumbledore that Moody had run off with Harry after the tournament if he had planned for Crouch to abduct him all along? Why wouldn't he have gone straight to Riddle or let Crouch hurt Harry?"

Harry drew his knees to his chest, feeling sick. The idea that Snape wasn't a traitor was so unbelievable after everything the man had done, and yet, Harry couldn't deny that Bill, Fleur, and Hermione had given compelling evidence. It hurt to think of it.

If Snape wasn't evil, then what did that say about Dumbledore? About Harry himself and everything he knew to be true?

It was all too terrible to contemplate.

"I… I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."

Fleur gave her husband a knowing look. Bill stood and patted Harry's shoulder.

"All right. I reckon this _ is _ a lot to take in. Just try to calm down for now." By the look in his eyes, Harry understood that he would need to be at least somewhat focused for the _ Fidelius _to take properly.

"Y-yeah. I'll do that."

Bill squeezed Harry's shoulder and left with his wife, leaving Harry with far too much to consider.

* * *

The next morning, a still troubled Harry left for Gringotts under the guise of Arthur Weasley. Ron had stayed behind as they had feared to draw too much attention. Bill guided him into the bank, nodded to the tellers, and went straight into a room Harry hadn't noticed before. The sign above the door read: "Claims and Disputes." 

A tired-looking goblin sat behind a desk and scratched facts and figures onto a long piece of parchment. He gave them a bored look when they entered and pulled a red notebook towards him.

"Name?"

"Bill Weasley and a protected client here, by appointment, to see Madam Tilvaxe and Master Longhook. They are aware of my friend's need for secrecy and have already approved the use of polyjuice potion for his protection."

The goblin looked askance at them. "I see…." He scanned a long, knobbled finger along a list of names in his notebook. "Ah, yes. There is a note here that your… friend is a high-security client. Very well." He snapped his fingers, and a door appeared on his left, in the wall nearest the way they had just come. "Step through there. Tilvaxe is awaiting your arrival."

They thanked the goblin and obeyed, Harry a bit warily. Hadn't that wall led to the main lobby? 

Instead of a large, busy hall, the door opened to reveal a stone tunnel with torches along one side and high windows along the other. A goblin in a black suit dress with a sensible navy blouse and matching pumps waited for them at the door. Her facial features were a bit softer than her male colleagues, but she had no more hair than they did.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I am Madam Tilvaxe, the overseer of the Rosier-Fawley family lines of heritage vaults. If you will follow me, I will escort you to a secure location for the remainder of our interview."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Harry, jumping at the sound of Arthur's soft-spoken tenor coming through his own lips.

She gave him a curt nod and led them down the corridor, down a second that branched off toward the left, then into a small, stone room with no windows. Harry hurried inside after Bill and jumped again at the snap of the door shutting.

"Relax, sir," said a goblin at a table across from him. He looked younger than most Harry had met, but sharp as a tack. "We don't bite. Not humans, anyway."

Bill snorted. "Not today at least, hmm?"

The goblin gave them a toothy grin that only made Harry more nervous. "Not while you are paying for my fine steaks and expensive clothing, no."

Bill chuckled and pulled out a seat for Harry. "Good to know."

Harry sat, eyeing the goblins warily. 

Tilvaxe settled beside her companion and motioned for Bill to sit beside Harry.

"Now, Mister Weasley, you did inform your companion that he will need to remove his disguise before we continue?"

"Yes, but please allow me to ward the room first. What we are about to discuss here is a matter of life and death." He fixed the male goblin with a grim look. "I'm afraid it would result in the loss of thousands of clients who pay for your treats rather than four."

The goblin raised an eyebrow. "In that case, proceed."

Bill nodded and obeyed. Harry didn't feel remotely at ease until he had finished and sat beside him again.

"Here, Harry. We're safe now. The antidote is here."

Bill handed him a foul-looking potion, but Harry knocked it back without much of a fuss.

"Urgh." He dealt with the bubbling and shifting of Polyjuice until he felt himself again. He took his glasses from his vest pocket—which sagged on him now—and settled into his seat.

"Harry Potter," said Tilvaxe. "I see now why you insisted on such secrecy, Bill."

"Yes, ma'am."

The male goblin nodded. "I am Longhook, master of laws and codes of ethics at Gringotts. We have both already taken vows of secrecy concerning the contents of our meeting today. Are you ready to proceed?"

Harry deferred to Bill, who nodded. 

"Yes, sir. I'm here about an item in the Lestrange vault. It's stolen, first off. It rightfully belonged to Hepzibah Smith, but Tom Riddle stole it from her along with the locket of Slytherin, then killed her to make horcruxes, or so we think. Well, the cup of Hufflepuff is definitely a horcrux, but we don't know for sure if he used Smith for the ritual or his father and step-mother, or their parents. He murdered them all around the same time, you see, and we didn't find confirmation as to who… well, you know."

The goblins eyes flashed with fury. Harry thought they might attack, but then Longhook hissed, "_thieves_," in a low rasp, and Harry knew they weren't enraged at him.

Tilvaxe said, "Do you have proof of this, Mister Potter?"

"I have a memory of someone else's memory proving the theft. As to the nature of the cup, no. It's just deduction."

"Thankfully, that is easy enough to prove." Longhook put on a slim pair of silver glasses. "Are you familiar with Legilimency, Mister Potter?"

"Too much so," he said with a grimace.

"I am quite skilled in the discipline and shall do my best not to cause undue harm. It should not hurt you, Mister Potter, but if it does cause you pain, we do have headache remedies available."

Harry gave Bill a look. If a goblin could muck around in his head without hurting him, surely the foremost mind master in Europe behind only Dumbledore and Riddle himself could as well.

"I'll remind you, Harry," said Bill, "that you have a bit of a wild card to deal with concerning Legilimency." As if to prove his point, Bill tapped Harry's scar.

"Ow!" Harry winced and rubbed his forehead, feeling as though Bill had hit him with a sledgehammer rather than a fingertip.

"I think I will fetch that headache remedy while Master Longhook is reading the evidence," said Tilvaxe, looking askance at Harry's scar. "Perhaps more than one."

Bill raised an eyebrow, and Harry slumped, miserable. If just tapping his scar hurt that much, maybe Snape _hadn't _meant to hurt Harry. Maybe he just couldn't help that it did.

"He still might have given me a potion after," Harry grumbled. "Potions Master and all."

"Also a spy. Until you learned to Occlude, or at least began to took it seriously, I doubt there was much he could do. And there _is _a mediwitch available on school property. I imagine he hoped you would go to her since his hands were tied."

Harry flushed. Damn. Bill had an answer for every argument Harry could think of, except one, and he had evidence one existed for that one even if he didn't know the details. Maybe he was right. Merlin knew something was amiss about the situation.

Maybe he'd best take Hermione's advice to heart, or at least consider the possibility—

"I do hate to interrupt a conversation we obviously have no privy to," said Longhook in a tone that suggested just the opposite, "but Madam Tilvaxe and I do have a schedule to keep. If we could focus on the matter at hand, please?"

Harry's ears burned along with his face. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that."

"Never mind it. Are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, if you will bring the memory of the theft to the front of your mind, Mister Potter, I will examine your evidence and act accordingly. If it is as you say, we shall task Mister Weasley with neutralizing the threat and all parties involved with the theft and storage of forbidden dark artifacts will be blacklisted and banned from all branches of Gringotts the world over. As well, the cup will be returned to its proper owner, and you and Mister Weasley will receive compensation for aiding us in identifying thieves and criminals in our midst."

Harry flushed. "Er, that's not necessary. The compensation, I mean. I had help in working this all out besides."

"Then we shall compensate all of your helpers," said Tilvaxe in a stern voice.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but at Bill's firm shake of the head, he subsided.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, face hot, and brought the memory of that day in Dumbledore's pensieve to mind.


	9. Tried and True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at Harry ;)

#  **Chapter 9**

##  _ Tried and True _

Severus woke to the sound of muffled voices and muted sniffles. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids remained frozen. He tried turning towards the voices, struggled to reach out, to call to them—hell, to make a sound at all—but all avenues of communication had closed to him. 

Paralysis. The second stage of the venom had set in, then.

Two weeks had been too generous an allowance. He would succumb to the final stage of the venom and die—if he did not go mad from the pain first—in perhaps three days. If he was lucky. Already, the pain potions had ceased to be completely effective.

Gods help him, he wished he might have died in the ritual. The idea of so much suffering, hopeless, ceaseless agony without relief until madness claimed him, then death… Merlin, no. 

He wished someone yet remained to grant him a merciful death, but there was no one.

_ 'Gods grant me courage.' _

Merlin knew he would need it.

"I just can't abide this," Minerva's tormented voice broke through the fog of Severus' exhaustion and terror. "After all he gave for us, all he endured _ from _us, we are supposed to just sit here and watch him die slowly? In agony? And we cannot even offer him the comfort of our presence?"

Poppy sighed. "I _ am _sorry, Minerva. I have tried to find a charm, a potion, anything to save him, but there is nothing. I hate it, too."

Minerva's heels clacked on the floors. Severus could imagine her pacing, the pink rimming her eyes as she struggled to come to terms with something no Gryffindor could ever accept: the inevitability of fate. Well, perhaps one Gryffindor might, but then, Severus had always wondered if Harry wasn't half Slytherin despite his reckless courage and unshakeable loyalty. He was certainly resourceful enough, and too jaded to be entirely lionish.

Minerva, however, had no snake-like qualities to help her embrace impending death. She would deny it till he breathed his last. It comforted him that she would fight so hard for him, even if he had accepted it long ago. At least he wouldn't face this horror alone.

"There must be _ something_. Horace, you don't have any potions to…?"

"I'm afraid not." He sounded honestly sorry, too. "I have tried, but the truth of the matter is that the only person capable of saving Severus, is Severus himself. No one else has his knack for the art, I'm afraid."

He wanted to snort at the irony that Horace would only acknowledge that now, when Severus' brilliance was fast fading from the world. Now that he was no longer a threat to the old man's livelihood, he supposed it didn't gall as much.

"Humph," Poppy said. "Certainly took you long enough to notice."

Horace had enough grace—or self-preservation—not to respond.

"I simply cannot bear this," Minerva said again after a moment. "It is unconscionable to lose him so soon when we _ just _found him. And when we have all failed him so—" Her voice broke. "Poppy, you're sure there's no hope?"

"If I could grant you hope, I would, but I am not so cruel. If it were a potions-based poison, or even an animal bite, I would call in a team from St. Mungo's and have them take over. But the fact is that no one can save him. The mark is killing him, Minerva, and the only person with the ability to manipulate it is the one pumping his veins full of poison."

"The mark…."

"Yes. So there really is nothing to be done. There are no charms or antidotes in existence for the mark, and no one can study it to make them. There is nothing to be done, Minerva. I'm sorry."

Minerva's voice held a slight edge when she spoke again. "Well, I, for one, refuse to give up. Even if it is a fool's hope." She muttered something too low to hear and left the infirmary. 

Poppy sighed and moved to Severus' bedside. A gentle hand brushed his hair from his face, and he lamented that he had only felt such care when he was too far gone to respond. When he would soon be too far gone to feel it at all.

"Oh, Severus. I am so sorry."

_ 'Thank you. Thank you for your love.' _

If this was the last thing he remembered, their love and grief for his pain, perhaps dying wouldn't be so terrible after all.

* * *

As Bill had said they would, the goblins had indeed blacklisted the Lestranges and Riddle, let Bill remove the horcrux, then returned the cup to the Smith family. Of course, they had also promised to give Harry three days to get to Hogwarts and prepare the castle for an attack before notifying either blacklisted party of their change of status. Thank Merlin, too. It would take that long to fortify their defenses, at least.

The goblins' idea of a "small" reward, however, had turned out to be a monetary gift of a thousand galleons to Bill, Dumbledore's heirs, and the house elf fund for the care of abandoned elves—for Hokey's aid, though she had died shortly after Dumbledore visited last year—and five thousand apiece to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Apparently, goblins _ really _hated thieves.

Harry might have complained about the money but for the fact that he knew it would give Ron and Hermione something to help start their lives together. For their sake, he kept his discomfort to himself. 

Harry had other things on his mind anyway. Much as Fleur's revelations about his own probable sexuality had blindsided him, he kept going back to Snape instead. He just couldn't tear his mind from the possibility that maybe the man wasn't evil at all.

He spent much of the day alone, struggling and failing to make sense of his convoluted thoughts. By the time Potterwatch aired, he was thoroughly ready for something to take his mind off of the chaos inside.

But, as always, his luck did not work that way.

After a few moments to report the latest skirmishes and casualties, George came on the air, sounding a bit off-balance.

"And now, folks, we have a special message from Ruby Rambunctious herself."

"Gods, that sounds like a stripper name," said Ron with a snort.

"Hush," Hermione urged.

Harry jolted as McGonagall's voice filled the air.

"_What _did you just call me?"

"A cat name, not a stripper," Harry said with a snort.

Ron shrugged unapologetically. Hermione gave them both her patented glare of death, and Harry reckoned he'd best shut up now.

McGonagall had just finished chiding the twins for such a ridiculous name. "Merlin. Call me Ruby if you must, but do not add that ridiculous surname."

George chuckled. "Will do, Madam Ruby. Now, in the interest of time, which we're short of, what did you need to tell us, ma'am?"

Her voice wavered with emotion. "Gods, forgive me."

Hermione gasped. "Professor…?"

Harry sat rigid. McGonagall wasn't inclined to showing emotion of any sort. To hear her like this… something dreadful must have happened.

"I… I am ashamed to admit that I have been a fool these past eleven months. I heard that Professor Snape, whom I had loved as a son until this time last year, had murdered Albus and taken his place as headmaster under You-Know-Who's orders, and like a fool, I _ believed _ it."

Harry dropped his gaze to his lap, blinking back tears. She didn't believe him?

"While it is true that Severus killed Albus, what we all thought was murder… was truly an act of mercy."

"_What_?" Ron's shout reverberated off the walls. Harry was too distraught to protest, vocally at least. 

Luna shook her head at Ron. "You'll draw the nargles like that. She's just telling the world a truth it has ignored far too long."

Ron gave her a heartsick look. "Luna, not you too."

"Quiet," Ollivander said, and the effort it cost him to ask made the usually vocal Ron settle down again. "Severus' wand does not lend itself to true evil. The girl is correct."

Harry flinched and clenched his fists in his lap. Everyone around him kept insisting that Snape was innocent.

Maybe it was time to move beyond the shackles of the past and listen.

Fred had just finished voicing his own protests. McGonagall took them in stride.

"I know, ah… what are you calling yourself then?"

"I'm Rapier," said Fred. "My partner in crime goes by Rapscallion, and our tag-along here prefers River."

"Oi," Lee protested.

McGonagall chuckled slightly. "Thank you. As I was saying, yes, Rapier, that is what I thought as well, but we have found out since this morning that we were so very wrong."

She took a deep breath. "This morning, we all reported to breakfast as usual, but many people were missing."

Harry tensed. _ 'Oh gods, please let them be okay.' _

"Among those were most of the Slytherin upper years, half of the Ravenclaw upper years, and a good portion of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Most of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth and seventh years are already in hiding, so we assumed those few missing from those tables had joined their peers, but the massive portion of students gone from the other two houses, naturally, alarmed us. As well, one professor, two scourges upon the name of professor, and the headmaster were absent. 

"We have since learned that, at the time, the Carrows were dead and the headmaster was resting. Unfortunately, the other absences are also accounted for.

"You see, it was only after taking a headcount that we realized the majority of missing students were aligned with the dark. We placed the castle under alert without informing the headmaster, as we all assumed he would be with the missing dark students. We believed they had all withdrawn in preparation for a siege of some sort, and so we sought to alter the wards, but we could not reach the path to the ward room. Even with the emergency overrides, Hogwarts would not let us through. At the time, we were flummoxed, but we have since learned that Hogwarts was protecting the headmaster, who was asleep and injured after a rather large expenditure of magic, and who would not have been able to protect himself from our wrath. Unjust wrath, at that.

"At any rate, after that, we had no choice but to reassure the remaining students that we were doing everything possible to protect them and try to carry on. Classes were cancelled, but we called them to lunch and dinner just the same.

"At dinner, however…." Her voice broke. "Everything changed. Severus came to the great hall. We all… we glared at him. We had hoped he would stay gone. Gods forgive me."

"Ma'am," Lee murmured, distraught. "Merlin. What happened, ma'am? I've never seen you cry."

"I've been doing rather a lot of it as of late." She sniffled and carried on. "Forgive me. As I was saying, Severus came to dinner, but he did not take his seat. Instead, he stood at the front of the teachers' dais and called the heads of house to him. We were… I was rather hateful, I am ashamed to say, but he accepted it with grace. He was a different man then, and now I know that tonight is the first time I've ever seen the true Severus Snape at all."

She sniffled again and cleared her throat. "Severus addressed the hall then, and what he said shocked the life from us all. I… we were wrong. So very wrong about him. 

"He… until that morning, or late the night before, however you wish to look at it, he had been acting as a spy for the light, but under deep cover. And last night, he was discovered."

"Mon dieu," Fleur breathed.

"He had been listening to Phineas Black's portrait for months, hoping to catch a hint as to Harry Potter's whereabouts, not to harm him, as we all believed he would, but to bring him… a tool to complete his mission. He told us that Phineas Nigellus Black, one of Hogwarts' former headmasters, had heard the name of their hiding spot one night, and Severus went straight there, using his stealth skills to track Harry. Once he found them, he placed the tool nearby and used his Patronus, a doe, to lure Harry to it."

"The sword," Harry gasped. "He brought us the sword!"

Hermione put her hand to her mouth and nodded tearfully.

Griphook eyed him, but Harry wasn't stupid enough to mention what sword he had in his possession. Bill had explained about goblins in more detail while they were staying there, and Harry didn't want an enraged goblin jumping him because he thought the Sword of Gryffindor should still belong to the goblin who crafted it rather than the wizard who paid for it.

Thank Merlin they hadn't been stupid enough to try to wheedle the goblin into robbing his own bank. Harry had a fair idea now what he would have demanded in return. And what would have happened when he got it, too.

"It seems," McGonagall continued, "that Severus had been using fragments of memories in front of his mental shields to convince You-Know-Who of his loyalty, but last night, he was distracted, and did not manage to hide a fragment of his memory of hearing of Harry's whereabouts in time. He was then issued an ultimatum to bring Harry Potter to You-Know-Who within two weeks, or die."

Harry gasped, guilt and terror coursing through him. He had half come to believe in the headmaster's innocence himself, but if they were wrong….

George said in a shaken tone, "Ma'am, if this is true, don't you think it's a mistake to mention it on air? Someone from the dark might hear and report back."

She gave a quiet sob. "You are correct, but as it happens, You-Know-Who already knows of Severus' true loyalties."

"No," Hermione whispered.

"You see, from the moment he received that ultimatum, Severus knew he could no longer act as a spy and threw off his masks. He spent the remainder of the night altering the wards to force out every person loyal to You-Know-Who. Then, at dinner, he explained this and told us the truth of Albus' death, which his portrait has since confirmed."

She took a shaky breath. "Severus never betrayed us. If anything, Albus betrayed him. Albus used Severus' vows—he had sworn when he became a spy to both serve Albus and protect Harry Potter at all costs—"

Harry gasped and went rigid. 

"—And Albus used those vows to force Severus to kill him. Severus begged him not to, but Albus would not listen to his pleas."

"Merlin and Morgana, _ why_?" Fred's voice trembled with his shock. "Why would Dumbledore do that? It makes no sense!"

"Had he been healthy, no, it would not, but the truth is that the curse in his hand was killing him, and Albus knew when he died that You-Know-Who would take over the school. He wanted someone he could trust to protect the students in charge, even if that person had to pretend to be evil, and so, he used Severus' vows against him. He broke Severus' heart, his honour, his soul, his reputation, and his life to use his own impending death to further the cause of the greater good. He left Severus alone and friendless at the darkest time of his life and doomed him…."

She sobbed. "Albus _ knew_. He knew Severus would die for killing him, whether at our hands or the dark, and now, it is coming to pass. You-Know-Who is poisoning him through his mark. He is in a coma. Poppy has given him, at best, two weeks to live, with the latter week spent in excruciating agony. And there is nothing she can do."

"Oh _ gods_," George gasped out. "Sweet Merlin! You… you're sure about all this, ma'am?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Damn," Fred breathed. "No one deserves that, least of all… gods, he's a ruddy hero and we've all been treating him like rubbish!"

"He won't hear any apologies or accolades," McGonagall said with a sad little laugh. "Merlin knows I tried to tell him. He laughed it off—laughed, while he knew he was dying!—and told me not to canonize him yet as he's still, quote, 'an irascible bastard.'"

The people around Harry gave chuckles choked with tears, but he couldn't laugh. He couldn't even breathe. Couldn't think beyond the raw, bitter hole in his chest. All this time, Snape had been a hero. Not just innocent, but probably the bravest of them all.

Harry's mind could barely comprehend it.

"He is dying," McGonagall said in a broken voice. "This selfless, unbelievably brave, brilliant man is dying a slow, miserable death, and there is nothing I can do but watch. He… do you know, he used the last of his strength to power the wards over the school? And, when we expressed concern, he told us not to weep for him. He said that, if he died while giving of himself to protect the school, then he would die content to know he had given all he could."

Hermione burst into tears, and if Harry hadn't been so numb, he might have done, too.

McGonagall took in another shaky breath. "He wished us to let him go quietly, believing he has done all he can and is now finished with the tasks fate, and Albus, heaped upon him, but I cannot abide by that wish. I cannot stand by and do nothing. I would never forgive myself if I did not at least try to save him.

"And so, I am here, not just to clear his name, but to beg for help. Harry, I know we have already asked too much of you, but it is the mark killing him. We can do nothing, but there is hope that you might. You are the only one who might have the smallest chance of saving his life now.

"If you can find it in your heart to forgive him, or at least to try to spare a comrade in arms a terrible death, I am begging of you, please, try. I do not know what you can do, but… please, Harry. We need him. _I_ need him. And he needs you, desperately."

Oh gods. He couldn't bear it. With a shattered sob, Harry stood and raced out of the cottage.


	10. A Darker Shade of Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you not to hate Harry too much! 😂

#  **Chapter 10**

##  _ A Darker Shade of Grey _

Harry paced up and down by the cliff, trying to sort out his muddled emotions. All this time, Snape had been a hero. All this time, Snape had been innocent.

And Dumbledore had hurt him, terribly. He had hurt them all. 

In the cold moonlight, with Snape dying for his loyalty to the old bastard, everything Harry knew began to shift and turn inside out. Shite. How much of what he knew of himself, his life, his mission—_everything_—how much was true, and how much was manipulation and lies? Everything he had lived through, everything he had thought he knew… it all seemed grimmer from this side of the fence. 

A letter to his relatives after dumping a child they would, naturally, be afraid and jealous of, now seemed pitifully inadequate. A shudder itched down his spine at the thought that said letter might have even _ encouraged _them in that line of thinking. If Dumbledore could force a man who loved him as a father to kill him, and knowingly sentence his unfortunate protégé to die by the same turn, then Harry wouldn't put it past him to ensure Harry's life was as painful as possible. All for the sake of the greater good, of course. 

Wouldn't want his little child weapon to have a _ loving _family, now would he? No, then they might intercede when Dumbledore did mad things like force Harry into Occlumency lessons with an instructor who hated him—or not, as the case might turn out to be—or set him up to face Quirrell in his first year. Really, that had all been too convenient, looking back on it now. Harry felt like a fool for failing to put the pieces together this long. 

Dumbledore really had wanted Harry raised as a weapon against evil, not a human child.

After all, lonely, unloved, abused young boys would be more likely to develop almost fanatical loyalty to a benevolent, kindly old man who offered him tea and biscuits and affection, treats and attention his loyal little weapon had never experienced before. That child wouldn't be likely to question why said old man singled him out of all his students and took an almost obsessive interest in his activities, all while being utterly neglectful in checking the boy's reckless behaviour. No, such a neglected child—a weapon—would just be glad that _ someone _cared about him at last. Thankful.

_ Indebted. _

Perhaps enough to remain loyal after learning the old man knew of his relatives' abuse, but never lifted a finger to aid him.

Or after leaving Harry in that house alone for ten years without so much as a letter to ask how he was. Without ever once checking on his well-being.

Or after learning that the old man took such an obsessive interest in him because he expected Harry to defeat a master dark wizard hundreds of adults had tried, and failed, to kill. After learning of the prophecy that the old bastard had hidden from him for four years, too.

After watching his godfather, the last of his family who gave a toss about him, die because the old man hadn't revealed the entire prophecy to Harry or told him the true reason why he needed to take Occlumency seriously.

And even enough to stay loyal after the old man had set his boy weapon an impossible, dangerous task, alienated him from everyone who could help, and left him with absolutely no information on how to accomplish it. And that in the middle of a war, one with his face on front of all the wanted posters.

Dumbledore had been nearly as cruel to Harry as Voldemort. Maybe he was worse, because he hid his cruelty in kindness and false affection while letting others take the fall. At least Voldemort had always been up front in his desire to kill Harry.

In contrast, Snape's shouting and snarky comments seemed almost kind.

Had Dumbledore ordered Snape to be so rough with Harry in Occlumency lessons? Or did Snape really hate him? Harry's family had certainly given him cause, he supposed.

And there was another cruelty Dumbledore had never answered for. James Potter et al had come close to sexually assaulting Snape in that memory Harry had seen. He hadn't seen all of it, either. If James had stripped the boy in front of the entire fifth form, that crossed the line from bullying into assault. Especially if they hadn't stopped there, either.

Why had they never been punished? Even if they didn't strip him, they had still been allowed to bully him relentlessly for years, four on one, and that with a bloody prefect standing by and letting it happen! 

Remus should have been stripped of his badge, much as Harry loved him. He hadn't done his job. He had allowed a fellow student to suffer and done nothing to relieve him. 

Come to think of it… Remus probably would've been in big trouble had Dumbledore done his job. Sirius had nearly killed Snape by sending him in with Remus while he was Moony. The world would have known about the man's "furry little problem" a lot sooner than Harry's third year if Sirius had been disciplined like he should have been. Sirius wouldn't have graduated Hogwarts either. Premeditated attempted murder was _ absolutely _against Hogwarts' rules.

Which meant Dumbledore had, again, done nothing. Worse, he must have forced Snape to keep quiet about the assault. The boy had almost died, and Dumbledore had punished _ Snape_, not the one who had nearly killed him.

Why? Why go to such lengths to ignore the Marauders' abuses and alienate Snape?

Well, in the case of the Shrieking Shack, Dumbledore might have simply been trying to keep Remus from being killed for a crime he didn't consciously commit, but what about the other thousand and one times he should have disciplined them and didn't? Why would he ignore one student's suffering just to coddle a group of spoiled, arrogant bullies?

Harry could only think of two reasons, and neither improved his rapidly sinking opinion of the late headmaster. Either Dumbledore saw Snape as another weapon and wanted to make him strong the same way he did Harry, or he saw him as expendable in comparison to his would-be warriors of the Light. Either way, he had played god with people's lives, but then, that shouldn't surprise Harry, now should it?

Regardless of Dumbledore's reasons, he had alienated Snape, a child in his care who had needed his help, and in doing so, he had also driven him straight to Riddle, probably. Who did Snape have left other than Dumbledore? Harry knew already from the pensieve that Snape wasn't popular even among his own house. He had seen as much green in the jeering crowd during Snape's assault as any other colour, after all, and that implied that Snape was entirely friendless. He had no one left in the world.

And Dumbledore had failed to protect him again and again. Hell, Dumbledore might have _ ensured _that Snape was left alone and unprotected. He had certainly done so the year before without a shred of remorse.

Was it any surprise Snape had turned to the dark when the Light had treated him like shite?

No. Dumbledore _ was _fallible, and ruthless, frankly. 

But where did that leave Snape? Was he really the hero McGonagall had made him out to be? Harry knew he was. But, just in case this was all a terrible mistake, he had to be sure.

"Kreacher."

The elf appeared and bowed to Harry. "What does master Harry wish of Kreacher?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Kreacher, you've seen Snape around the school, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, McGonagall said he's _ not _a traitor tonight. And I want to know what you've seen confirming or denying that claim."

Kreacher hesitated. "Kreacher himself has not seen much of Headmaster Snape's goodness, but the other elves is often talking about it in the kitchens, when there is no humans near."

Harry winced. One point in favour of Snape already. 

"What have they said, Kreacher?"

"Tipsy be saying she saw Headmaster Snape ward the come and go room so the students is being safe there. And Muldy be saying he saw the headmaster make a deal with the goat man to keep the children fed when we's cannot reach them."

"The goat man?"

"Kreacher is not knowing much about him, Master Harry, but he is looking like the old headmaster and working in the Hogsmeade pub with a pig on the sign."

"Oh, the Hog's Head owner. I don't know much about him either. He's been feeding the students then?"

"Yes, master. We's be bringing food from the castle and making it there so the children can eat safely. Muldy says the headmaster is paying the goat man a lot of money so the goat man can afford to feed them and keep his pub."

Harry winced. "Merlin. Anything else?"

"Silvy says the headmaster is being keeping the Carrows away from the students. She is saying he spells them and makes them thinks the half-giant teacher is being cruel and evil and detentions with him are worse than theirs. And…."

Kreacher's ears drooped and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Lolly is saying she is seeing the headmaster killing the Carrows last night while they is sleeping. She says Hogwarts was telling her not to stop him. Hogwarts says he is doing it to keep the students safe. Lolly says she is taking the bodies far, far away where's no one knows who they are."

"Sweet _ Merlin_," Harry breathed. 

"Yes. Kreacher not be knowing anything else from the other elves, but…." He rocked on his heels in a display of distress. "Kreacher is sometimes checking on the headmaster. Just to make sure he is not hurting master. And I… I's saw him crying, master, at his bedroom desk. Often. He is crying out and asking to be forgiven then. And… sometimes he asks Master Harry to forgive him while he cries."

Kreacher shook his head sadly. "Kreacher thinks he is not a traitor at all, Master Harry."

Harry sat back on his heels and buried his face in his hands. "Oh gods, oh _ gods_! He really _ is _ innocent. He gave up _ everything _ for us. And Riddle is killing him for it!"

"Kreacher is thinking he is doing it for master."

"Shite! For me? Merlin, that makes it even more awful." 

Harry stood and paced. "Merlin, what do I do? McGonagall wants me to help, but how? What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to heal!" He took several calming breaths and turned to the distraught elf. "Kreacher, can you save him?"

Kreacher rocked again and twisted an ear. "Kreacher cannot. The evil snake tattoo is killing him, and Kreacher cannot be telling it to go away."

Harry froze. "Telling it to… wait. Are you saying a Parselmouth can remove the mark just by telling it to go away?"

"Kreacher is only an elf, master, but I thinks so."

"Oh, thank Merlin." Harry motioned to the house. "Thank you, Kreacher. Come with me. We have a headmaster to save and a horcrux to find, and I'll need all the help I can get."

Kreacher bowed and followed Harry inside.

* * *

Harry stormed into the house like a man on a mission. Well, he was. Just not the same mission as before.

"Everyone, pack up. We're going to Hogwarts. I'm going to save him or die trying."

"No dying, mate," said Ron, his eyes rimmed in pink, "but I think I understand what you mean." 

He stood and started summoning their things, packing them all into Hermione's bag. Hermione helped as much as she could, as did Bill and Fleur.

"I think I should like to come as well," said Luna, "but would you mind sending Dobby after Draco first, Harry? The whittlewinds are telling me he's in pain."

"Shite!" Harry looked around for the elf, but he wasn't in sight. "Dobby!"

"How can Dobby be—"

"No time, Dobby. Go to Draco Malfoy—be careful not to be seen—and pop him straight to the Infirmary at Hogwarts, please. Hurry!"

Dobby bowed and popped away.

"Thank you, Harry," said Luna. "Are we going to save your Prince now?"

Harry choked. "Merlin, Luna. Last I heard, the man hated me."

But that wasn't true, was it?

_ "Kreacher thinks he is doing it for master." _

Heat suffused his cheeks. "Well, maybe not, but still, one thing at a time, Lu." He paused. "Wait. How did you know that Snape was the Half-Blood Prince? I never said."

She blinked wide eyes. "Oh. I didn't know he was."

He stared at her, gobsmacked. "Then why did you—"

"Harry," said Hermione, "in all likelihood, both Draco and Snape are close to dying this instant. Don't you think this discussion can wait?"

Harry's ears burned. "Er… right. Well, are we ready to go then?"

"All packed," said Ron.

"Have Kreacher pop you into the wards," said Bill. "There's a caterwauling charm on Hogsmeade, and it's after curfew. Plus, the girls are in no condition to walk."

"Right." Harry offered Kreacher a hand. "Get Ron and me to Draco and Snape first, then Luna and Hermione into beds in the Infirmary." He looked to the other residents. "Does anyone else want to go?"

"I believe the rest of us are more comfortable recovering away from the battle," said Ollivander, "but before you go, Harry, I think I must explain a few things about your wand and Riddle."

Harry frowned. "But my wand is broken."

"Ah, and did you not disarm Draco Malfoy when you attempted to save Miss Granger during your stay at Malfoy Manor?"

"Well, yes, but they didn't exactly allow us to keep it when they captured us again. Though Draco did bring us back everyone else's wands."

"And good thing he did, too, but Draco also disarmed Albus on the tower, did he not?"

Harry hesitated. "Sir, I'm not sure where you're going with this, but could you please make it quick? They're suffering."

Ollivander nodded. "You are aware of the significance of Albus' wand?"

Harry glanced around the room, remembered the history of the "deathstick," and decided to keep that secret to himself. "Yes, I know what it is."

"And you know that You-Know-Who has it now?"

"Yes, sir." Harry avoided tapping his foot in annoyance by sheer force of will.

"Also know this, Mister Potter. Wands are living things, in a way. They have a magic of their own. And while one _ can _gain a wand's allegiance by killing its master, it is not the only way."

Hermione gasped. "Oh! Sir, are you saying…?"

Ollivander gave her a wry smile. "Your wand always did lend itself to a brilliant mind, Miss Granger."

Hermione flushed slightly. "Thank you, sir. I'll make sure they understand."

"See that you do. Good luck, Harry Potter."

Harry looked between them, bemused. "Er… thank you, sir. Um… are we ready to go now?"

Hermione nodded. "As soon as you and Kreacher are."

"Be careful," said Bill.

Fleur kissed all of them on the cheek, wished them good luck, and whispered to Harry before she moved away, "Do not be afraid to embrace what you want. We will be 'ere for you regardless."

Harry gave her a hesitant smile. "Thanks." He took Kreacher's hand once more and held his other out to Ron. "Kreacher, time to go."

With a snap of the elf's fingers, they were gone.


	11. Heroic Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry to the rescue! Also, I thought it best to bump the rating to mature for language, one discussion of a gory injury, and a few sentences referring to a sexual assault. There is no smut in this one, just thought I might not want my kids reading f-bombs every chapter at 13. Or rather, since I cuss like a sailor, someone _else_ might not want their 13 year olds reading it. 😅
> 
> Carry on.

#  **Chapter 11**

##  _ Heroic Homecoming _

If Severus had had any ability to move, he would have nearly jumped out of his skin when Dobby apparated into the Infirmary with a screaming Draco in tow. The boy's cries reverberated throughout Severus' already pounding skull, and he wanted to cry out himself at the additional pain.

And Draco… _ gods_. He was only seventeen, and though it had taken him a long time and a severe shock to find his bearings, he was a good sort now that Lovegood had helped him recover. He didn't deserve to die like this, like Severus did.

Damn. Severus had sacrificed himself so Draco would not suffer, and now, they were both lost.

So much for Albus' grand scheme.

_ 'Oh, Draco. Forgive me, little one. I shielded you while I could, but it is never enough, is it? Gods, I am so very sorry.' _

It hurt that he could not say it. That he couldn't hold his godson and make potions to save him. Or at least try.

Severus found his fate more difficult to accept when he didn't face it alone.

"Sweet Circe!"

Poppy's heels clacked on the floor, phials clinked, and liquid moved about. A moment later, Draco stilled and went silent. Unconcious, perhaps, or paralysed.

Merlin help him, Severus wasn't sure he could face his fate with his godson dying beside him.

He listened in silent horror as Poppy bustled about, trying to heal the boy. 

The elf piped up, "Dobby is bringing Draco for great master Harry Potter, sir. He is coming, soon, to save them."

Poppy barked, "Who is coming?"

"Great master Harry Potter sir, Mistress Poppy. He is coming to help his Princey and Draco."

Poppy hesitated. "His Princey? Dare I ask?"

"Headmaster Snapey, mistress."

"Oh! But there is nothing to be done, Dobby."

"He is able to talk to the evil snake tattoos, mistress. I thinks he can do it."

Severus' breath hitched. Oh gods, was it possible?

For the first time in days, a tiny sliver of hope filled his heart. Hogwarts hugged him, and in her touch, he sensed her intent to aid him.

Tears slid down Severus' face. Harry, his charge and the one person he had treated the worst, was coming to save him. At least to try. And the school wanted to help him, though Harry probably wouldn't feel her yet. That took years of experience and training.

It was one hell of a long shot, but then, Harry lived to confound the odds. He might just pull it off. He might be able to save them after all.

More tears slipped down Severus' cheeks and temples, past his ears and into his hair.

Harry might save them, but Severus could do nothing to save Harry. That boy had a surer death sentence in his scar than had ever branded Severus' arm.

Severus couldn't move, see, or talk, but he could weep, and so he did.

_ 'Harry, I am so very sorry.' _

* * *

Severus had imagined Harry would come immediately, but several moments passed in tense silence as Poppy tried to save Draco's life. Merlin, Severus hoped Harry hadn't gone through Hogsmeade. Severus had rendered the castle safe enough—for now—but even at full strength, he couldn't do the same for Hogsmeade. 

He lay there, tense as a bowstring, frozen but for his breath, and waited.

The Infirmary doors opened, and Minerva strolled in. "Well, I have done what I c—Poppy? What is Draco doing here? Is he not loyal to You-Know-Who?"

Poppy sniffed. "Judging by the fact that You-Know-Who is trying to kill him the same way as Severus, only faster, I would say most assuredly not."

Severus wished he could explain.

"Oh _ Merlin,_" Minerva said, horrified. "Oh, the poor boy."

Severus hoped Draco hadn't heard that, or there would be hell to pay later. Gryffindors just didn't comprehend a Slytherin's innate loathing of being seen as weak. Vulnerability got compassion among lions. Among snakes, it could get one killed.

Severus, of course, had walked the edge of death long enough not to care any longer. He only wanted to be safe these days, and not alone.

At least he had the latter.

With a sigh, Minerva sat at Severus' bedside and took his hand. "I hope, Severus, that help is on the way. I have done my best, at least."

Severus wished he could squeeze her hand.

Minerva rubbed his temple. "Hmm." Carefully, she wiped the tear tracks from his temples and ears. "There you are. I hope that helps, if only a little."

Severus was simply reeling at the fact that she had cared enough to wipe away his tears.

Strange, how dying could render one worthy where one never had been before.

But no, that wasn't entirely true. Not with Minerva. She had loved him for years. Severus' apparent betrayal had broken her heart as much as Severus'.

She had been so _ angry_. So hurt. But then, so had he. Only he had not been free to show it.

Merlin, it had been a miserable year.

Another sharp pop startled him half out of his skin even if his body did no more than twitch.

"We're here," came Harry's voice, stronger and more certain than Severus had expected it to be. "I'm going to help Headmaster Snape now. Or try."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Minerva breathed.

Poppy called, "Harry, if you would, try to save Draco first. Severus still has some time, but Draco is dying fast. You-Know-Who must be furious with him to want him dead so badly."

Harry's trainers made little sound as he approached Draco's bedside. "Or he knows the headmaster is perfectly aware of what's happening to him and wants to draw out the torture."

_ 'Right in one, Harry.' _

'Well, thankfully, Severus is in a coma and unaware of his predicament, at least for now."

Severus wished he could snort.

"Come, hurry, Harry. This poison is spreading too fast."

"Merlin. Right away, ma'am." 

Severus held his breath at the silence, then gasped, internally at least, as sibillant hissing sounded near Draco. 

_ "Hess sshy isss…." _ Harry paused and spoke in English again. "Whoa! What the hell is _ that_?"

"Language, Mister Potter," Poppy chided. "And what do you mean?"

"I dunno, ma'am. I just… right when I started talking in Parseltongue, there was this huge burst of power through me. Not _ my _power either. It felt… warm."

Minerva gasped. "Hogwarts. The school is helping you, child. Hurry."

"Really? Sweet Merlin, that's brilliant. Might have a chance in… Hades of doing this then." 

Severus' heart thumped. _ 'I'll be damned. He felt it. Gods.' _

It seemed Harry would never cease to amaze him.

Harry switched to Parseltongue again. _ "Hesss ssshy isss! Hesss sssee sssith!" _

Severus had no idea what he was saying, but he couldn't help but fear it. Harry sounded angry and demanding, just as Riddle did when he used the snake tongue against his followers. 

"Cold, Severus?" 

Minerva spelled a blanket over him, and he realised he was trembling. Merlin.

Poppy gasped, and all sound vanished for a moment. Even Draco's struggles had ceased. Oh gods, was the boy dead already?

"Bless my soul," Poppy breathed. "It's gone? You truly removed it?"

"Looks that way," said a relieved Harry. "Thank all the fates, I think so."

"Oh, Harry…." Poppy sounded overwhelmed.

"Right. Your turn, Headmaster."

Severus' breath stilled. Sweet Circe, the boy had done it. He had saved Draco. He might even manage to save Severus, too.

For that, Severus thought he could put up with a bit of angry Parseltongue.

"Professor, I'll need you to move, please. I need to get at his arm."

Minerva stood and moved to Severus' other side. "Take care, Harry. The skin is in awful shape."

"I hope Madam Pomfrey can heal it once the… oh, Merlin."

Agony like liquid fire raced up Severus' arm and poured into his veins. He would have screamed if he had any capacity to. His body bowed and arched, his limbs flailed, his heart thudded in his ears. 

The final stage. Gods help him now.

"Oh, shite," Harry hissed. "He _ knows._"

"Hurry, Harry," came Poppy's voice through a fog of agony. "He can't bear this level of pain for long."

"Right." 

Harry took a firm hold of his left arm, but it jerked free without Severus' consent. 

"Ma'am, I hate to ask this, but can you Petrify him, please? I can't work on it with him thrashing like this."

"Merlin. That will likely increase his pain, Harry. Hurry."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Forgive me, Severus. _ Petrificus Totalis_!"

His body went rigid and locked into a supine position with his arms straight at his side and legs stretched to their full length.

Gods help him, without the ability to use movement to cope, the anguish multiplied tenfold. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his world shrunk and twisted into a seething mass of sheer, unadulterated agony. A scream escaped him, then another… his throat was soon raw with them.

His mind would snap like a twig soon in this kind of hell.

_ 'Please gods, make it stop.' _

Then, there was nothing. He thought, at first, that he had fallen unconscious. Then, he became aware of pressure on his chest and his right arm. Slowly, sounds began to filter through to him once again—Minerva was sobbing on his chest, and Harry was panting beside her. Poppy muttered spell after spell on his left, and slowly, the pain that remained in his arm and shoulder began to recede.

A calloused thumb swept along his palm, and Severus realised Harry was holding his hand.

"You're okay now, sir," the young man murmured, voice gentle and soothing. "You're safe. The poison is gone now, and Madam Pomfrey is healing the damage left behind. You're going to be okay."

Until Riddle began the next round, at least. Harry might have stopped it for now, but Severus knew Riddle would find a way to attack again. It was too much to hope for that Harry had removed the mark along with the poison, and as long as Severus remained bound to that monster, his life was in danger.

"He'll never hurt you again. Nor will anyone else. I won't let them."

Severus clung to the safe harbour those words offered like a drowning man, and, with his pain gone and his body exhausted from its too-close brush with death, Severus gave in to the siren call of rest.

* * *

Harry felt the tension go out of Snape's body and knew he had fallen unconscious. A spike of alarm shot through him. Despite the fact that Harry had removed his mark, the poison had done one hell of a number on him before Harry had won out over the mark. Riddle had fought tooth and nail to keep Severus in his control. In the end, Harry's love had won out over evil, but had he come too late? 

Love. He remembered the not-so-subtle hints the women at Shell Cottage had thrown around lately and couldn't help but blush. Had they known something he hadn't?

Harry held Snape's strong hand in his own and examined it while the man slept. He mightn't get another opportunity to see them up close, after all.

Merlin. Snape mightn't have been the handsomest man around—though without his permanent scowl, he looked much better—but his hands were beautiful. Soft palms, pale skin, perfect nails, and long, elegant fingers. Lovely. Harry didn't even mind the faint potion stains on his fingertips. They marked his skill and told a story about his life. Harry rubbed the pads of his fingers and prayed he would have a happier life from now on. Perhaps with Harry and McGonagall to protect him, he would.

Ron's voice startled him out of his observation of Snape's hands. "So the girls might have been on to something then, yeah?"

Harry's face burned. "I… I don't know."

Ron stood at Harry's side and nudged his shoulder. "It's okay, you know. I'm not going to be angry or anything."

Harry swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "Thanks, Ron. That means a lot. The honest truth is that I really don't know yet, though. It might all be moot anyway. I'm not the only person in this, after all."

Ron nodded. "Fair point. But, mate, if you can tear yourself away, I reckon we had best go meet the others. And Professor McGonagall needs to update the students. And evacuate the lower forms while there's still time."

McGonagall returned to the chair beside Snape's bed. "It is too late tonight to attend to the students, and whatever task you have planned can wait until morning, boys. We all have had a rough day, and we could use some sleep."

"I'm afraid we can't wait, ma'am," said Harry. "With their marks gone, Riddle will be furious. He'll be here soon with his entire army, and we need to be ready."

McGonagall winced. "He shan't get through the wards Severus set for quite a while, but just in case, perhaps you're right. Very well. I will send the house ghosts to wake their students and have them all gather in the Great Hall. You should gather your friends. They're all in hiding, but I'm not quite sure where."

"I know where they are, ma'am. I'll send them to you."

McGonagall chuckled wryly. "Of course you know. Why am I not surprised?"

Harry grinned. "No idea. Um, ma'am, will you tell the Grey Lady we need to speak with her once we're done?"

"The Grey Lady?"

"Yeah. It's important."

McGonagall gave them a searching look. "Very well. I will tell her to wait for you in the west vestibule off the Great Hall. Is that suitable?"

"As long as no one can overhear us there," Ron said.

"It is secure."

"That's good then," said Harry. "Thank you, ma'am." 

Her expression softened. "I should be thanking you. You saved them, Harry. I… I cannot say how much it means to me."

"Yes, well done, Harry," said Hermione.

"It means a lot me as well," said Luna from Draco's bedside. "The blimblebears are very happy now."

Harry blinked. "Er… you're welcome?"

McGonagall snorted. "Off with you, Harry."

Harry nodded and led Ron out of the Infirmary.

* * *

The DA broke into cheers when Harry walked into the Room of Requirement. He had to force himself not to scowl. Not at his friends' welcome, but at the fact that they expected him to be a hero. Another cruelty he could thank Dumbledore for, at least in part.

Come to think of it….

"And here's the Defence Association all well… mostly… and ready to fight. Merlin, I'm glad to see you all."

In retrospect, he should have expected the thirty or so wands pointed directly at him.

Neville called in a harsh tone, "That is _ not _what Harry called us."

Ron gave Harry an exasperated look. "Mate, I know you're hacked off at him, but you have to admit, that was stupid."

"Right." Harry sighed. "Dumbledore's Army then. As it happens, I've recently learned quite a bit about the old man, and, honestly, using his name for my friends and the soldiers I trained until this year is making me ill."

The wands didn't drop.

Ron hissed, "Harry, you prat. You're acting out of character. _ Prove _who you are. Now."

"Shite." 

Harry rubbed his brow in aggravation. If he hadn't been so blindly loyal, this wouldn't be a problem. 

"Right. Well then, Neville, your toad is called Trevor and he has a tendency to run off to play in Umbridge's swamp and greenhouse five. Dean, you and Seamus aren't just _ friends._" He grinned. "And Merlin, I'm glad you're okay."

Dean nodded. "You too, mate." Harry had the feeling Dean would be blushing if his skin tone allowed for it. Seamus certainly was.

"Colin, yes I did catch you trying to snap a photo of me coming out of the loo one day in fourth year. Did you think the fact that your camera broke that instant was an accident?"

Colin coughed. "Sorry, mate. Learned better since then, I hope."

"Glad to hear it." Harry have them a stern look. "Is that enough of your deep, dark secrets, or should I go on?"

Neville sighed and lowered his wand. "Stand down, you lot. It's Harry."

Harry nodded as they all relaxed, though they still looked confused. "Sorry about that. The fact is that while you've been in hiding here, you've missed a lot. It turns out that Dumbledick wasn't _ nearly _as benevolent as he pretended to be, and he hurt me, a lot. And, believe it or not, he was even worse to Headmaster Snape. Who was innocent all along."

"_What_!"

Shouts and protests rang out everywhere, but none so loud and sharp as Neville's.

"_Innocent_?" He raised his shirt, revealing healing lash marks and angry red scars. "Does this look innocent to you?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. "Holy fuck, Neville. Who _ did _that to you?"

"Snape did!"

Harry cringed, feeling ill. "He… he beat you?"

Neville paused. "Well, no, the Carrows did, but he sanctioned it."

"Ah." Harry felt somewhat better, if he still hurt for his friend. "Snape couldn't prevent everything, but he tried to shield you as much as he could without blowing his cover. He warded this room, confunded the Carrows to think Hagrid's detentions were worse than theirs, and paid the bloke at the Hog's Head to keep you fed to start with."

"Snape paid Aberforth?" Lavender frowned. "I thought he was just being nice."

"No, it takes money to feed you, and the Hog's Head isn't exactly rolling in galleons. He'd have gone under trying to cover it all on his own, so Snape gave him a small fortune to—but wait a tick. The bloke at the Hog's Head is Aberforth? Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' brother?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "When we're hungry, he lets us into a secret room in the back through a big portrait of his sister." He frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't think Aberforth likes his brother much either."

"With good reason. Albus helped murder their sister while he was in a lover's quarrel with Grindelwald."

Mouths dropped all over.

"That's… it's not true, is it?" Neville's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "It was just more of Skeeter's nonsense, right?"

Harry glared. "Every word is true. I've seen quite a lot of it verified."

"He's telling the truth," Ron said with a grim nod.

"Merlin," Ginny breathed from her position at Neville's side. "He really killed Ariana?"

"Yeah. Well, they don't know for sure which one killed her, but it was at least partially his fault."

"Even so, Snape still let this happen, Harry." Neville motioned to his middle. "And he killed Dumbledore."

Harry snarled. "No, Dumbledore _ forced _Snape to kill him against his will. One reason why I wanted a name change. The only people Snape has killed willingly, at least since becoming a spy, are the same people who gave you those scars."

Neville boggled. "You're mad."

"I'm not. The house elves could tell you. Ask Lolly. A house elf. She saw him poison them. Hogwarts herself stopped her from interfering because she knew he was doing it to spare _ you._"

Neville reeled backwards. "What? Hogwarts is a castle, mate."

Ron gave him a wide-eyed look. "And where did you hear all this about what Snape's been up to anyway?"

"I asked Kreacher. House elves see a lot more than we give them credit for." Harry turned to the others again. "And Hogwarts is sentient, Neville. I felt her myself in the Infirmary just now, when she helped me save Headmaster Snape and Draco Malfoy from being killed in agony for betraying _ Riddle,_ not us. You-Know-Who to you lot. Snape got caught as a spy two nights ago and nearly killed himself trying to protect the school while he was dying."

Neville took in a shaky breath. "Mate, I think you've been had. There's just… there's no way."

Harry shrugged. "Believe what you will, but I'm not the only one who saw it. McGonagall is the one who told us about that part, so go ask her yourself. You're supposed to go to the Great Hall anyway. It's time. Riddle will begin a siege soon, and we had best be ready. Lower forms too."

Neville stared at him a long moment. "All right. We'll go."

"Don't hurt Snape or Malfoy. I mean it. They're innocent, and they both saved our lives. Snape a thousand times over."

"I wouldn't anyway," Neville snapped. "I'm not like him!" 

Ginny rubbed his back in sympathy. Harry didn't feel the slightest twinge of jealousy about it either.

Maybe the girls _ had _been onto something earlier.

Harry sighed and waved the others on. "Just go talk to McGonagall, okay? You need to be there anyway, and the school is safe now." Thanks to Snape, but Harry didn't bother trying to beat the point into their skulls again. It would take them time to come to terms with it, just as it had for him.

"Fair enough. Army, out."

The others followed, their expressions full of varying degrees of anger and confusion. As long as they didn't hurt Snape, Harry would let them deal with it in their own time. It would happen one day, he was sure of it.

As the last person left, Harry closed the door behind them and nudged his friend's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go talk to the Grey Lady now."

Ron shook his head wryly. "Sure, but you're something else, you know?" 

Harry snorted, though not in mirth. "Part and parcel of being the bloody Chosen One, I suppose."

"Yeah." Ron gave him a worried look. "Harry? Can you tell me what Dumbledore did to hurt you?"

Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Should have done years ago, probably. Your mum would've put him through the wringer. But I guess… I believed too much. And that's the problem. Just… it's hard to talk about, yeah? Don't hate me?"

Ron rubbed his shoulders. "I learned my lesson in the woods, Harry. We're brothers, you know. I should've remembered that. I'm sorry, you know? For leaving and the awful shite I said to you."

"It's over now. Don't keep beating yourself up about it." Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "So, Dumbledore and me. I won't have time to tell you everything before we meet the Grey Lady, but I'll finish once we're done. Anyway, I guess it all started with the prophecy…."


	12. A Line in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, finally, a giant dose of rampant fluffiness among the angst.

#  **Chapter 12**

##  _ A Line in the Sand _

The next time Severus woke, someone was stroking his hair and holding his hand. He wanted to learn into the touch, to at least open his eyes, but the poison had ravaged him too much. He was still paralyzed, if in far less pain.

"Ssh. It's all right. You're safe now."

Harry. Severus' heart thumped at the feel of his gentle, forgiving touch and the softness of his tone. 

"No more nightmares for you, sir. Not while I'm here to stop them, anyway."

Severus might have smiled if he could make his facial muscles move. This was a happy dream, not a nightmare.

Gods, he had certainly become a sop, hadn't he?

Then again, was it so bad? He had spent too many years without touch. Decades without affection, or trust, or even a brush of a gentle hand. He was damn well tired of being alone. If that made him a sop, so be it. There were worse things.

"I forgive you, you know," Harry murmured into the silence. "Even if you can't forgive me. And gods, I'm so bloody sorry."

Severus' breath hitched. He never imagined he would hear those words. Tears built under his lids, stinging, healing, and a great maw of love and grief split his chest wide open. Oh Merlin, forgiven! 

He had never known absolution could feel so sweet. The relief was almost painful.

His tears dropped, and Harry gasped. 

"Sir…." Harry brushed his tears away with a gentle hand, and the soft touch bid more to follow in his wake. If Severus had the power, he might have been sobbing.

At least his physical weakness had spared him that bit of embarrassment.

"Oh, sir. Are you awake? Are you in pain?"

Severus fought to squeeze Harry's hand, but only managed a slight twitch.

"Madam Pomfrey! I think he's in pain!"

Poppy came running, heels rapping out a sharp tap against the tile. A flow of warm magic embraced him, then she sighed in relief.

"He is not in pain, Harry, and he is recovering apace." 

"But then, why…?"

Poppy paused. "Oh dear. I see what you mean. What did you last say to him?"

"Er, that I forgave him and I'm sorry."

"He is not in pain, Harry, but he can hear you. I imagine he is simply overwhelmed."

Harry let out a whoosh of air. "He heard me? You heard me, sir?"

Severus managed to twitch his fingers again.

"Oh, Merlin." Harry squeezed Severus' fingers. "It affects you so much, that I care?"

More tears dropped beyond all hope of control. Care. Merlin and Morgana, he couldn't believe… after everything he had done….

"Ssh. It's all right now. You're safe. I've got you."

_ Gods. _Severus was going to break into pieces soon if this kept up.

"Harry," Poppy said, "why don't you tell him what's happened as of late, hmm? I'm sure he wants to know."

Another finger twitch confirmed it.

"He does, I think."

"Good. Then you work on getting him up to speed while I see about getting some strength into his muscles again and healing his nerves. Severus, if you can hear me, I'm going to spell some potions into you. Do you understand?"

He twitched his hand again.

"I'm pretty sure he's saying it's okay," Harry said. "I just felt his hand move."

Severus did it again.

"Yeah, that was an okay."

"Yes, I think he's trying to communicate the only way he's able to at the moment," Poppy explained. "Just keep holding his hand. I'll see what I can do to make him stronger."

"Not like that's a chore or anything," Ron Weasley teased from across the ward.

"Ron! Ssh!"

Severus wanted to chuckle at the obvious embarrassment in Harry's voice. He soothed the boy with another twitch.

"A-all right, sir, then here's what happened."

Severus listened to Harry explain about current events, most of which he had already heard about while lying paralyzed. That Neville had come to a grudging acceptance of his innocence came as a shock, however. Apparently Harry had been working on him while he slept.

"Right now, we're waiting for Riddle to show up. The lower forms have been evacuated to Beauxbatons for the moment, and those of the upper forms who didn't want to fight either went with them or returned home. So everyone left in the castle is a soldier for the Light, unless Draco doesn't want to fight."

_ 'Well done, Harry.' _

He tried to communicate his pride with a twitch, and found his fingers would now close around Harry's. He still could not open his eyes.

"Oh! He's doing better, Madam Pomfrey. He just squeezed my hand."

"Good. That means he'll recover soon. And we should let him rest."

"Oh. I guess I'll head back to the dorms so I don't bother you then, sir. Good—"

No. Severus didn't want to be alone. Never again. He closed his fingers on Harry's and refused to let go.

"Sir? I… you need me to stay?"

Severus squeezed harder.

"All right," Harry murmured. "Okay. I'm here."

Slender arms enfolded him, gently holding him close, and a fuzzy head nuzzled his cheek. "I'm here."

Severus couldn't breathe. The feel of Harry in his arms left him breathless and shaky. In case Harry misunderstood, he held the boy's hand tight and slowly rubbed his fingers. 

_ 'Stay. Just like this. Stay.' _

Harry's breath hitched. "Sir, this is… okay?"

Severus forced his voice to work, if only in the barest whisper. "Harry… stay."

Harry caught him closer and breathed harshly into Severus' cheek. Was he crying, too?

"Yeah. Okay."

Yes, definitely crying. Merlin.

With no further preamble, Harry climbed right up into the bed beside Severus and cradled him close.

"_Mister _Potter," Poppy protested. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He asked me to stay, so I am." Harry squeezed Severus' hand and brought it to rest on his chest. "Do you need me to move?"

Move? Severus wanted him closer. His entire body screamed for the gentle affection and simple contact he had been denied for so long.

"Stay," he repeated.

Poppy huffed in annoyance. "Oh, very well. Just be respectful, Harry. He isn't well enough to consent to or even bear anything physical."

"Sweet _ Merlin_, ma'am! I wasn't going to…."

"Just see that you don't." She walked away, leaving a shocked Severus and a thoroughly embarrassed Harry behind.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry, sir. I… I didn't mean…."

Across the ward, Weasley and Granger broke into snickers.

"Oi! Don't make this worse, you two. I _ didn't_. I'm just trying to make him feel better."

"Methinks he doth protest too much," Granger said.

"What? 'Mione, please."

She chuckled. "Sorry, Harry. We're only teasing."

"Teasing he can _ hear_, I'll remind you."

"It's quite all right, Harry," said Lovegood. "I don't think the headmaster minds."

Of course he didn't. He was only amazed that Harry didn't rage at his friends' insinuations. 

"Hush, Harry."

Harry took a shaky breath. "Right. Supposed to be letting you rest." He eased Severus over so he lay against Harry's chest and wrapped him in his arms. "All right, sir?"

Severus trembled at the intimate position after so many years alone, and harder at what it implied. Harry couldn't possibly care for him, could he?

No, it was a fool's dream.

Still, he couldn't deny that he felt more at ease in Harry's arms than he had ever known. Sleep would come easily like this, he thought.

"Yes," he whispered, and curled the hand Harry had laid upon his chest into the young man's shirt.

"Good. Sleep then, sir. I'll keep you safe."

Severus thought he never had known what safety meant, until now. With a soft, contented sigh, Severus let himself relax and drift into dreams.

* * *

Harry thought a few hours must have passed before he next woke, but it was still too damn early. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, trying to work out what had woken him. It was past dawn, at least, so at least Snape had had a few hours rest. He was still curled into Harry's arms, too. Merlin.

An annoyed huff sounded nearby, and Harry looked up to find Neville standing at the foot of the bed, giving Harry a disgusted look. 

"You're in _ bed _with him? Are you shagging? Is that why you're protecting him?"

"Oi," Ron said, irritated. So Neville coming in had woken him, too. "That's not on. Harry's not like that and you know it."

Well, likely the whole ward would soon be awake if this kept up.

Snape jolted awake, too, and Harry murmured an apology to him. 

"Be still, sir." Harry slid out of his arms and positioned himself in front of Snape's bed. "Why are you here, Neville?"

The boy glared. "I came down to check on Hermione and Luna. McGonagall said they were hurt. Now, though, I think we need to talk more. Why, Harry? Why do you trust him?"

"You already know, Neville. McGonagall and I both told you."

Neville huffed. "I just… I can't believe it. Why do you want to protect him anyway? Even if he _ is _innocent, he hates you, remember?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Does he? Didn't seem like it when he asked me to stay by his side earlier."

"Well, even so, how can you forgive him, just like that?"

"I just do."

"Why? I don't understand."

Harry sighed. "Look, Nev. I'll talk to you about it if you stop looking at him like you're going to tear him limb from limb and promise me you'll listen."

"I…."

"I will speak, too," Snape murmured, voice weak but audible. "If you wish to hear the truth from me."

"Hold that thought," said Pomfrey, who had just appeared from the other side of Draco's curtains. "You may speak about it, Severus, but only _ after _I give you your next round of potions, and for no more than half an hour. Then, we shall need to get breakfast for you all."

Snape nodded weakly. Pomfrey spent the next few minutes flitting about while Harry and Neville watched, one irritated and one worried.

"There you are, boys." She gave Neville a stern look. "I understand that you are angry with the headmaster, and I understand why, but I'll remind you that this is an infirmary, and as of three hours ago, Severus nearly died for his efforts to protect the school. I will not deny you the time to clear the air, as it were, but I expect you to be considerate of the fact that he is my patient and quite ill. Do not upset him. Do I make myself clear?"

Neville nodded curtly.

"Good boy." Her expression softened. "Neville, you are a kind, honest young man with quite as much capacity for love and forgiveness as our Harry, and an even temper and fair judgment besides. Listen to the headmaster's story with as much fairmindedness as you have shown the rest of the world, please. That is all I ask."

Harry nodded. "Me too."

Neville sighed. "I… I'll try. It's just, he hurt us so much."

Pomfrey squeezed his shoulder. "Ask him how he feels about that, Neville, and why it happened. You might be surprised."

"All right, ma'am. I'll try."

"Thank you. I'll just be over here keeping an eye on Draco if you need me."

"Thanks." 

Harry watched her walk away, then conjured a chair for Neville beside the bed. He hesitated as to where he should place himself, and in the end, decided to conjure one for himself between the two men. He had no idea which might need him more.

"Right," said Harry. "I'm going to give you a brief answer to your question first, Neville, then we'll let Headmaster Snape talk while he can. I'll explain more about me later." 

Harry took Snape's hand to comfort them both. Snape brushed his thumb across Harry's knuckles, soothing the younger man.

"Right." Harry took a steadying breath. "The reason I find it easier to forgive the headmaster than I probably would otherwise is two-fold: first, I know him. Probably better than anyone here besides Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, and maybe Hagrid. We've shared memories, clashed over lessons and our pasts, and had more secrets between us than I wager any student and professor here before ever have done. And, while he isn't perfect and I hated him back then, from our first year, I knew he would protect me with his life."

"Why?"

"He saved my life from Quirrell's jinxed broom and risked his own life trying to figure out what the bastard was hiding all year. As Quirrell had Riddle's spirit pasted to the back of his skull, it wouldn't have gone well for the headmaster had Quirrell ever once suspected his loyalties."

Snape squeezed Harry's hand.

Neville nodded cautiously. "He was still awful to you."

"Yes. But as a dear friend pointed out to me recently, one can be a bastard without being evil."

Hermione chuckled from the next bed over. "You're welcome!"

Harry snorted and rubbed Snape's hand, hoping it comforted him.

Neville frowned. "All right. So what was the other reason?"

Harry breathed in deeply. "Because Headmaster Snape isn't the only one Dumbledore manipulated, neglected, abused, and left for dead repeatedly, all while stringing them along with false affection and free biscuits, and I know what it feels like."

Pomfrey dropped a potion phial and let out a sharp gasp. "Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes. "Ma'am, I… it's not something I'm prepared to talk about here with so many people about. But the headmaster knows how bad it was. He can tell you later."

Snape paled. "Harry, I didn't know until your fifth year. And I reported what I saw to Albus. He told me he hadn't known either, and said he would make sure it stopped."

Harry snarled. "I might have known he'd done something like that. He lied, sir. He knew. I begged him every year to stay at Hogwarts. And Ron told me earlier that Mum Weasley reported my abuse to him in second year, when the twins rescued me. And second year was horrid. I might have died had the twins not come when they did."

Snape closed his eyes and lowered his head. "He knew. All this time, I have been serving and damning myself for a man who knowingly let a child be abused. Criminally so if they nearly killed you."

Harry caught Snape's hand against his heart. He hedged his reply carefully, but knew the former spy would understand.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one he allowed, or even _ arranged _to suffer, either."

Snape squeezed Harry's hand. "No. You are not."

Neville fixed him with a piercing look. You as well, sir?"

Snape's throat bobbed. "I was… bullied, sexually assaulted, and nearly killed twice on school property. The perpetrators were never punished. Instead, I was forced to keep silent as to their identities and never speak of my suffering."

Harry went rigid. "Sir…?"

_ 'Twice?' _

Snape held Harry's gaze and slowly lowered his eyes. Damn. His family had nearly killed Snape the second time, too. Harry stood and paced.

"This isn't right. Dumbledore treated him like rubbish, and yet the world thinks Dumbledore is a hero! Gods, they're so far wrong. I don't know if it was because Dumbledore thought… the people who hurt Se—er... Headmaster Snape were worth more to the light or because he wanted to make him into another child weapon, but he was _ horrid _to him!"

Harry turned to find everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"A weapon, Harry?" Neville's voice was shaky. "That's what Dumbledore did to you? Turned you into a weapon?"

"Pretty much." Harry flopped down on Snape's bed with a sigh. "Maybe he did it to us both."

"Merlin," Hermione said with a sniffle. "I feel awful for both of you."

"I am mostly recovered," Snape said. "Or was. This new knowledge will take time to heal. At the moment, however, I would like to move on."

"Yeah," said Harry. "We don't need to open past wounds to prove Sev—er… sorry, Headmaster Snape is a good man that Dumbledore abused. At least, not that far into the past."

Snape beckoned him with a smile and a tentative wave. "Call me Severus if you wish to. You were correct when you said we are… more than merely student and professor. We have too much shared pain not to be."

Harry reclined against Sn—Severus' headboard and guided him to rest against his chest again. "Not just pain anymore, Severus."

Severus smile grew. "No."

Harry suppressed the urge to kiss the top of his head, barely.

"Right. So that's why I'm able to forgive him, Neville. Among other things."

Neville nodded hesitantly. Much of the anger in his eyes had faded. "I think I understand. There's just one thing I want to know. I can guess why you were so awful to Harry as he's Riddle's number one enemy, but why were you so awful to me?"

Severus closed his eyes again. "Do you know, Neville, that you missed being the child of prophecy by _ one day_? Only that and the fact that you were a pureblood kept the dark lord from marking you as his equal rather than Harry."

Neville gasped. "_What_?"

"The one with the power to defeat the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…." Harry shook his head sadly. "It's true, Neville."

"Merlin."

Severus lifted his head as much as he could manage. Harry helped sit him up, holding him against his chest.

"The truth is that I never hated you, Neville, not Harry, nor any other Gryffindor save for the four who abused me so badly."

"As I was the Light's only spy, however, I had no choice but to make you and everyone else believe I did. I… I regret it terribly. Particularly the pain I heaped upon Harry in Occlumency lessons and upon you this year, Neville, when I could not manage to drive the true demons away. I am far more remorseful than I am able to express."

Neville closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Did you really kill them?"

Severus nodded sharply. "And I make no apology. They would have killed me, then every Light oriented person in the school, and they would not have been humane about it either."

"No apology needed," Ron said with a huff. "You did us all a favour."

Neville nodded hesitantly. "Well, I don't know if I can honestly forgive you yet. But I'm not angry anymore. It just… it hurt."

"I know. I do not dare ask your forgiveness. You, most of all, suffered far too much."

Harry nudged Severus closer. "You have mine, if it helps."

"And mine, sir," said Hermione and Ron at once.

Ron squeezed Severus' shoulder. "We'll watch out for you, okay?"

Severus closed his eyes, and streams of tears raced down his face. "Thank you."

The emotion in his words left Harry aching. How many years had he gone without this simple show of solidarity? How many long, lonely years had he spent in suffering, waiting to die alone?

That moment, Harry vowed to himself that Severus would never be alone again, if he could help it.

"I'm going to let you rest, sir." Neville stood and vanished his chair. "Thank you, though, for being so open with me. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that kind of honesty from you."

"I have lived the past eighteen years as someone I am not," Severus said. "I shan't resurrect that cold, miserable bastard again."

"No," said Harry with a playful smile. "Now you're our irascible bastard."

"Harry!"

Severus ignored Pomfrey's reproach and chuckled. "He was joking, Poppy. I said much the same to Minerva yesterday. She must have mentioned it. And I think I do not mind that arrangement so much, Harry."

"Glad to hear it." Neville nodded to them all and left. Harry watched him go, hoping that one day, both of his friends—all of them, really—could heal.

At least they had a fighting chance now that Dumbledore wasn't there to muck about with everyone's lives.


	13. A Ray of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring tissues for this one, folks. Fair warning.

#  **Chapter 13**

##  _ A Ray of Hope _

Severus watched Neville leave and hoped, one day, he could make his sins up to him. Perhaps if he offered to tutor him in potions properly, at least the theory—which would benefit a future herbologist—might go some small way towards healing the breach. It was a start anyway.

If only he had such time to make it up to Harry, but no. He had to enjoy Harry's presence while he could. Every second was a gift.

Harry hadn't much time left to spare.

"Well," said Harry into a long silence, "that was painful, but at least he understands now."

"Yes." Severus tried to smile even as he sent Harry away to do what he must. "Will you return to your mission now?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I fancy a rest now that it's done. At least as much as it can be until Riddle attacks. Didn't I tell you last night? Well, maybe you had fallen asleep by then. You were having some trouble staying awake by the end." 

Finished. So Severus had even less time than he had supposed. Gods. The idea hurt like hell. So few people had ever cared for him, and none like this. 

Merlin help him, he would be lost without this sweet, forgiving young man in his life.

Harry took a miniaturized crown out of his pocket and resized it. It had a silver band shaped like a stylized eagle and a bright blue topaz at the centre. 

"See? All clean, and this was the last besides Nagini. I've little else to do besides train, and I'm honestly not in the condition at the moment. So I can sit with you while you rest and help you with breakfast, if you want me to."

Severus stared at the diadem, eyes wide, heart thundering in his ears. 

_ Cleaned_, not destroyed?

"This… it was…?"

"One of the _ artefacts_, yes. It's clear now. Can't you tell?"

Severus lifted a shaking hand and sent a wave of magic out. It truly was clean. 

Oh gods. Was it possible?

"There is not an ounce of dark magic on this. You are quite certain it was…?"

"Yeah. Riddle liked to use famous artefacts of the founders. Slytherin's locket is a loss, but we were able to clean Hufflepuff's cup."

"And you got You-Know-Who and the Lestranges blacklisted from Gringotts while doing it, too," said Ron with a snicker.

Harry grinned. "Sure did. Remind me never to steal anything around goblins. They were _ furious _when they knew."

"As well they should be," said Hermione with a huff.

"Harry," Severus prompted, "the tiara?"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "Right. Well, this is Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Poppy and Severus gasped.

"_How_?" Severus stared at the tiara in awe. Sweet Merlin and Morgana, it had been missing for nearly a millennium! "How did you find it and how did you remove the… curse?"

Harry chuckled wryly. "Funny story, that. You see, Riddle actually found it first. Sweet-talked the details out of a descendant of Ravenclaw and tracked it to Albania. It's dangerous, you see? An instant blast of superhuman knowledge at your fingertips? Too tempting. The Ravenclaw line thought it should _ stay _lost, you know? The one who lost it stole it, then got stabbed by her lover over it, then said lover killed himself right after she died, so it was probably a good thing it stayed lost so long."

"Merlin, Harry!" Hermione gave him a wide-eyed stare. "How in the name of Morgana did you learn all that?"

"Talked to the same descendant Riddle did. Don't you remember?" He shot her a pleading look, his thoughts loud in Severus' ears. _ [I promised I wouldn't tell, 'Mione.] _

She blinked. "Talked to…? Oh. Oh, I see. Yes, I remember now. Go on."

He sighed, tension bleeding from his frame. "Right. Well, once Riddle used what little that descendant was able to reveal to track the diadem, he brought it here after cursing it. I think it must have been when he cursed the DADA position. Anyway, he hid it in the room of hidden things in the Room of Requirement."

"How did you work _ that _ out?" Granger glared at the tiara and pouted a little. "This is a _ huge _castle. Even with knowing he probably hid it here, I expected it to take weeks to find, if not longer. How in Merlin's name did you work it out so fast?"

Harry chuckled and raked a hand through his hair. "It's all Severus' fault, actually." 

Severus gave him a bemused look. "I had no idea where this was, Harry. I might have fallen prey to temptation before now if I had. I was quite desperate to find a way to kill the bastard before he killed us all." And now that he had found it, he wished he hadn't.

Gods, he didn't want to lose Harry. Did he dare begin to hope that he might not have to say goodbye?

Harry brushed a lock of Severus' hair behind his ear, causing the older man to catch his breath. "It's all right, Severus. We know how to beat him now. It's almost over. We just have to keep the castle safe while I get some training and recovery time in and work out a plan. The rest is all ready to go."

Severus closed his eyes to hide a welling of tears he couldn't stop. Gods, he didn't want to let Harry go. 

"Yes." His voice came out too rough.

Harry cupped Severus' cheek and ear and traced his thumb over Severus' cheekbone.

_Oh._

Severus wanted to bask in the feel of such a tender, intimate touch. He stared into Harry's gorgeous eyes, heart pounding and breath tight in his chest. He wanted to lean closer, to breathe him in, but only dared to take comfort in the softness of his gaze. 

Merlin, he could hardly breathe. He had never felt such wonder before, almost childlike in its purity. He had never felt such fear, knowing that unless the tiara offered some hope to save Harry, too, this could only be a transient moment. Ephemeral and short-lived as the kiss of a butterfly's wings. Beautiful, but doomed.

Merlin help him, he couldn't bear the bitter irony, the despair and clinging hope warring within him. Would fate be so cruel as to crush this… bond between them? After a life utterly devoid of love and twenty-five years of desolation and pain, had he truly found the one person willing to hold him gently and look at him as if he was precious… welcomed… _ wanted—_had he truly found such beauty and comfort just in time to lose it all?

He opened tear-blinded eyes to stare at the bluish blur of the diadem. _ Cleaned, not destroyed. _Was there any hope to save this nascent bond blossoming between them—to save Harry—before the war crushed Severus' hope under its heels and left him a broken man all over again?

_ 'Please, if anyone out there cares for us at all, please let this be real. Please let there be a way to spare him.' _

"Ssh." Harry's thumb tracked through the tears Severus couldn't check. "Hey, it's all right now. It's almost over. It's going to be okay."

Gods, Severus hoped, just this once, those words would prove more than the impossible, sentimental wishes of the hopelessly naïve. Just once, he prayed he had a _reason_ to hope.

"Severus, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

At the concern in Harry's voice, Severus forced himself to pull it together. 

"Yes, Harry. Forgive me. It is only that, for the first time in decades, I have hope that the end is in sight."

Gods, he hoped it wasn't a terrible end, too.

Harry gave him a soft smile. "Yeah. It's going to be okay. We'll make sure of it, yeah?"

Perhaps if they fought for the hope of those words together, they might be more than a fool's dream after all. 

Severus turned his face into Harry's hand and whispered, "Yes. We shall."

He would damn well do his best anyway.

When he opened his eyes again, Harry's expression held a warmth and welcome Severus had never dreamed he would find anywhere, much less in the arms of one he had hurt so much. His cheeks warmed in spite of the long years he had spent training away such telling emotional responses.

Then again, he wasn't Occluding now, was he?

Granger cleared her throat, and the spell was broken. "Ahem. So how precisely is it the headmaster's fault that you knew where the diadem was, Harry?"

Severus suppressed a flinch and turned to look at Harry's friends. He had expected scorn, or at least worry, but their faces only held wry amusement. Did they know? Or was Severus reading too much in Harry's eyes?

It must be the latter. Harry was young, beautiful, and a wonderful person. He could have his pick of partners. And hadn't he been involved with the Weasley girl? Well, Severus knew for a fact that relationship wouldn't rekindle, but it certainly spoke to Harry's preferences that it had happened at all.

Perhaps he should be grateful for the boy's friendship and stop letting himself believe in things that were never meant for men like him. 

With a sad little smile for what would never be, he nudged Harry on with his tale, too.

"Yes, Harry, do explain how I caused you to find an ancient relic I did not know was anywhere near us."

Harry chuckled, cheeks faintly red. "Well, you remember how you demanded your potions book back after I cursed Malfoy last year like a ruddy idiot? I didn't want to give it back. I liked the Prince, you see, and I knew I hadn't a hope of passing NEWT level potions without your 'help.'"

"You are more skilled in the art than I have led you to believe, Harry," Severus said, "but I would be happy to tutor you in the future if you still wish to pursue it." 

_ 'And if we both survive,' _was left unsaid.

"Really?" Harry grinned. "Wicked. I'd love that, Severus."

"Then it is settled. Now, the diadem?"

"Right. Well, I ran to the Room of Requirement and asked it for a safe place to hide my book. It led me into this giant room with stacks of random junk everywhere. It just so happens that I hid your old potions book in the same vanishing cabinet Malfoy was working on, and the diadem was sitting right beside it. I remembered it as soon as the descendant told me about it. I actually had it in my _hands_! Thank goodness it didn't have… er… a touch-activated curse on it like the ring."

Severus snorted wryly. "Indeed. Merlin, Harry. You have the strangest luck."

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Reckon that's good for us, yeah?"

"True. And the _ other _curse?"

"Ask Bill. He removed it."

Severus gasped. "You truly removed it? I thought you had to destroy the item."

Harry huffed, expression full of irritation. "Yeah. So did we, no thanks to Dumbledore. That's why Slytherin's locket is gone—we killed it with the sword that night you brought it to us, but then we had no idea what to do about the cup." He glared at the diadem. "The old goat told us not to tell anyone, but we were stuck. The cup was in the Lestrange vault and we couldn't get to it alone."

"So you told Bill against Albus' advice?"

"Yeah, and bound the secret to a _ Fidelius _ on _ Bill's _ advice, like we should've done to start. It's my secret now. Anyway, it turns out that all senior cursebreakers know how to remove the curses without harming the vessel. See for yourself." He handed Severus the diadem. "It's not even scratched!"

Severus' breath hitched. "Not even scratched…."

"Not a bit."

Severus' heart raced and his palms tingled. "How does the removal work, exactly? A hex? A potion?" 

"No, it's more like a chant and a vanishing spell. Bill starts chanting, and it just kind of draws the curse out without activating it. Then he vanishes it as soon as it's clear of the object. The curse doesn't even fight back like it did with the locket. It's like the chant puts it to sleep first, a bit like a lullaby. It's wicked to see it in action."

Severus stared at the diadem, tears building on his lashes and hope bubbling, effervescent and light, in his chest. A spell to remove horcruxes without harming the vessel. Not a potentially toxic potion or damaging dark hex to kill the foreign soul fragment, a spell chant to remove and banish it harmlessly.

A spell Severus could use upon a human being without hurting them.

This was the answer. Bill could save Harry. 

Gods help him, Harry would _ live_!

He looked up to find Harry watching him warily, as if he worried the diadem might tempt him. Paugh! Severus had no need for magically-enhanced knowledge. He had intelligence enough without a fancy crown, and Harry was a far greater gift regardless.

Man's greatest treasure had nothing to do with wit beyond measure.

Severus set the diadem aside and threw his arms around Harry, crying onto his shoulder. Gods, he was so emotional as of late, but then, everything had been so dire for so long, and now it was beautiful again. Perhaps he could be forgiven a few tears, in light of all that he had lost and gained in the past four days?

Merlin, had it been only four days? To Severus, it seemed a lifetime had passed in that short time. He had been ready to die, but fate, and Harry Potter, had given him another chance. 

Now, he would have a lifetime to give back for all his role had forced him to take, for all he had taken on his own will before becoming a spy. He would have a lifetime to learn how to be a friend, a teacher, a healer, and a better man. He would _finally_, after two decades of serving two opposing masters, either one as cruel and ruthless as the other, have a life to live by his own terms.

And, by gods, so would Harry.

"Oh, Harry! Oh, gods."

Harry's voice came out shaky with panic. "Severus? Merlin, what did I do?"

"Hope, Harry. You gave me hope." Severus hugged him so tight, he could hardly breathe. He had never felt anything so wonderful before. Hope… sweet Merlin, it was a beautiful thing.

"Oh, Harry. Oh, thank the gods. It might… we might just have a hope in hell of surviving this now."

Harry moved as if coming out of a daze and hugged Severus back. Someone took the diadem, but Severus didn't care. Harry would survive! Bill had known the way to save him all along.

A sudden chill enveloped his heart. Bill knew how to save Harry, but Severus had nearly sent him to his death anyway. 

Dear gods. Albus' bloody minded manipulation and secrets might have cost them everything. The old bastard might have cost them _ Harry_.

Tears choked Severus as he realised how close he had come to losing the biggest miracle of his life.

"Harry, Harry…." Harry's shirt muffled his breathless whispers. "Oh, gods, Harry…."

"Shh, shh." Harry cradled Severus against him and rocked him in his arms a little. "That's right. It's going to be okay. We're both going to pull through this. And when it's over, we're going to celebrate together. Get a drink and show the world that we're friends. That you were a hero all along."

Friends. Thank Merlin, Morgana, and all the fates, they could be friends now. They had all the time in the world.

They still had Riddle and his pet to deal with, of course, but now that the looming death sentence over their heads was gone, they had a bloody chance at least. And, once Severus recovered, he would make damn sure they took advantage of it.

They would survive. One day, this would all be a bad dream. He believed it at last

"Yes. I… I would like that."

"It's settled then," said Harry with a playful note.

"Yes." Severus whispered, "Stay, Harry. Please. Don't leave me."

"Gods." Harry blinked back tears of his own and lay beside Severus, clutching him in his arms. "I'm here. Right here with you. It's going to be okay."

Yes. It _ would _be okay, soon. As Harry had said, they would make sure of it.

Severus buried his face in Harry's neck and wept like he never had before. For Albus' betrayal. For Neville and his peers' pain. For his own guilt and remorse. And for the sheer wonder and relief that Harry was with him, and the dark shadow of death that had followed them both around so long had finally gone.

The dark clouds had finally lifted, and a ray of light had filtered through the grey. 

Gods, it was a beautiful feeling.

Hogwarts wrapped them both in a gentle hug, soothing their fractious emotions, and Severus came up from his grief to find Harry had been crying, too.

Harry smiled weakly and brushed Severus' hair off his face. "Feeling a little better now?"

"Yes. Much. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. I was crying, too. I reckon we both needed it."

Severus nodded and returned his head to Harry's shoulder. "Will you stay?"

"Hmm. Madam Pomfrey said while you were grieving that we need to sleep, and she'll bring us a spot of breakfast once we've had time to calm down and kip a bit. I think I'll sleep better right here, where we can keep each other out of nightmares. Sound good to you?"

Severus smiled into Harry's damp shirt. "It sounds lovely."

Harry cuddled him close and pulled a blanket over them. "Sleep then, Severus, if you can. I'm right here with you."

Severus nodded and let himself drift. Just as he had begun to dream, he woke up enough to murmur, "Harry?"

His companion mumbled in a sleepy voice, "Hmm? You okay, Sev'rus?"

He had never heard his name shortened in such a manner and found it endearing. He wanted to hear it again. More sleepy mumbles from this beautiful, wonderful man.

"I am with you, too. I am here for you, should you ever need me."

"Mm, good. Want you here." Harry brushed a half-asleep kiss across Severus' forehead and was out in seconds. Severus' face burned, and he thrilled at the feel of that soft touch for a long time, but eventually, he, too, succumbed to dreams.

_ Happy _dreams. It was such a sweet relief, Severus might have cried again, had he not been fast asleep in Harry's arms.


	14. Reality Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, no, Severus is not going to tell Harry about his scar right away. He's waiting until he's recovered enough to help or Riddle forces his hand because he's afraid of how Harry would handle that kind of news. He doesn't want him doing anything drastic, so he is waiting until it's time to get rid of it for the sake of Harry's mental health and safety. At least, that's the idea.
> 
> Also, on a more personal note, my almost-3 year old son was officially diagnosed with autism today, which is both daunting and a relief to know someone sees what we do and is willing to help. I'm severely disabled myself, so I'm more than a little worried about whether I'm going to be enough for my sweet little man. Still, if anyone knows what it means to grow up with challenges and have to adapt, his also on-the-spectrum, disabled since 6 years old mom does. I'm relieved he's getting treatment now, unlike me. Hopefully it will make his challenges easier.
> 
> Anyway, carry on.

#  **Chapter 14**

##  _ Reality Breaks _

Harry woke some hours later, warm in the headmaster's infirmary bed and with Severus' hand tangled in his shirt. The headmaster was still asleep, head tucked under Harry's chin and face pressed into his chest, and Harry couldn't bring himself to move away. Merlin, he had never felt so safe.

He lay in Severus' arms, content and hazy and considering going back to sleep… until pain like a sledgehammer nearly split his skull in two. Harry went rigid and managed to find the presence of mind to stagger out of the bed lest the visions come with a _ Cruciatus _this time. He didn't want to hurt Severus.

"Harry?"

Severus' frightened call was the last sound Harry heard before the vision struck. 

> _ Harry paced the floor before a twitching, bleeding body, facedown. A fall of silver blonde hair pooled on the floor from under a tatty cloak that must have been fine once. _
> 
> _ "How? How did the traitors escape?" A rush of fury flooded Harry and poured through his wand. "_Crucio_!" The curse burned blood-red and sent the body at his feet into convulsions, but Harry did not feel the pain this time. _
> 
> _ "Merlin curse them all! Revenge shall be mine. Avery! Bring me Narcissa!" _

Harry jerked awake at the sound of Poppy shouting his name. 

"Harry! Come on, now. Snap out of it, child."

Harry groaned and sat up, trying to get his bearings. He was lying on a bed in the Infirmary, and Poppy and Ron hovered over him, eyes wide with concern.

"What… how did I get here? Where's Severus and Hermione?"

"I levitated you when you began having a seizure, Mister Potter," Poppy said. "And the headmaster and Miss Granger are both still recovering in their own beds. Now, hold still while I examine you."

"What?" Harry shook himself, trying to clear the fog from his mind. "Seizure? Oh. That wasn't a seizure. It was the _ Cruciatus_. I had a vision." He frowned as bits and pieces began to return to him. There was something important he needed to remember, but he couldn't quite pull the details from the ether. He remembered the curse hitting… someone. Remembered getting hit with the backlash, but something was off. 

"Wait. I remember the incantation and the curse light. I _ know _ it was the _ Cruciatus _that hit me, but…." He gave Ron a bemused look. "Why didn't it hurt? It always hurts."

Ron shrugged. "Got nothing, mate."

Poppy grimaced and summoned a bright yellow potion. "Drink. I don't want you out of bed for at least five hours."

Harry shook his head. "No need. I've had visions since fourth year. Most where there was no time and nobody to help." He froze. "Time?" And like that, the veil over his memories shattered. "Oh _ no_. Dobby! Kreacher!"

The elves popped in, startling Poppy. 

"I would appreciate it if you would not simply summon your elves with no warning, Mi—"

"Sorry, ma'am! It's an emergency. Dobby, Kreacher, please go to Malfoy Manor and bring Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy straight here, immediately. Don't let yourselves be seen!"

The elves bowed and popped away. A moment later, Dobby appeared bearing a worse-for-wear Narcissa, but Kreacher was nowhere to be seen. Harry's heart slammed into his ribs. 

"Kreacher?"

The elf popped into the Infirmary, expression grim. Lucius wasn't in sight.

"Kreacher, where is Lucius? Could he not get past the wards?"

Kreacher looked to Draco and shook his head. "Little master Black may be waking soon," said the elf. "Kreacher is thinking he is not wanting to see his father like that."

Harry closed his eyes in remorse. "Oh. You're saying Lucius is…."

"He is dead, Master Harry. Kreacher is taking him to the lower dungeons where it is cold and putting him in stasis. Kreacher is sorry, master. We were not fast enough."

Harry lowered his head in remorse. "Oh gods. I'm so sorry."

"Draco will understand, Harry," said a sorrowful Luna. "You did what you could."

"I… I should have realised Riddle would take his anger out on them. I should have been faster. Damn it! I didn't like the man, but no one deserves to die like that."

Ron rubbed Harry's shoulder. "Based on what you said, mate, I think he was dead before you had a vision at all. It always hurts you."

Harry sniffled and stood. "Still should have thought of it sooner."

"Mister Potter," Poppy squawked, "I told you not to get out of bed."

"Merlin, there's no need to put me to bed for a headache, ma'am. Besides, I'm going to rest. I just need to be here." He sat on the edge of Severus' bed and brushed the man's hair back from his face. "I'm sorry."

Even Severus was mourning. Merlin. He and Lucius must have been some kind of friends once.

"It was not your fault."

Harry sighed. "Feels like it."

"Harry," Poppy chided, "_please _lie down. You might not have been in pain, but you still suffered terrible trauma and a blast of the Torture Curse. It is so named for a reason."

Severus lifted a hand towards him. "Come."

Harry smiled sadly and lay beside him, tucking Severus against his chest again. 

Poppy huffed. "Well, it's lying down, I suppose." She clucked and went to help Narcissa, muttering about stubborn fools who don't know what's best for them, and that Harry had best not hurt him.

Harry cradled Severus' head against his heart and sighed. One more death on his tally. Gods.

He really was a fool.

* * *

After a late breakfast, Severus had asked Harry to finish his time in recovery next to him, so Harry had lain beside him once more, Severus' head cuddled on his chest. Several hours had passed like this, Harry lying pensive in Severus' bed while he considered the situation and his rapidly changing heart.

Or perhaps it hadn't changed at all, but Harry had just been too dense to realise what the signs meant. Too slow.

He _ had _wanted Ginny for a time, he supposed, but as he looked back on his feelings and motivations at the time, he thought maybe he had _wanted_ to love Ginny more than he had loved her in reality. 

It was what they all expected of him, right? Marry Ginny, become an auror, have three kids and a dog, live in a sunny little cottage with a white picket fence… oh, and defeat an undefeatable, temporarily-immortal dark lord along the way, of course. Never mind that legions of better-trained adults had failed at that same task, Harry could do it at seventeen after surviving a hodgepodge of some of the worst defence instructors Hogwarts had ever seen simply because he hadn't died as a bloody fifteen-month-old infant.

Cowardly arseholes.

Other than the war he couldn't escape, Harry wasn't sure he wanted any of that anymore. Now that he looked back, he'd been a bit too relieved to leave Ginny behind last summer. He'd chalked it up to being glad she hadn't made a fuss and that she would be safe, but then, he hadn't missed her much in those nights in the tent with nothing but his own troubled thoughts to accompany him, had he?

No, he'd spent an inordinate amount of time railing against Snape and trying to pretend the Prince's true identity and betrayal didn't hurt as much as it did. Come to think of it, he'd wept over the loss of the Prince, but never over leaving Ginny behind.

And that said it all, didn't it?

Harry huffed and turned to look at the man cradled on his chest. Already, his perceptions had begun to shift. Before the end of sixth year, when the Prince's identity had come out, he had seen nothing but ugliness in Snape. Eyes like holes. Greasy, stringy hair. Stained, creepy hands. Crooked, hooked nose as big as his face.

Had he always looked that way to Harry? Surely not. He didn't look that way to Harry now, so there must have been a time where Harry had seen him as he was, before hatred had twisted his perception. 

He tried to recall his first impressions of the man, before everything between them went tits up. Severus had been watching him that first night in Hogwarts. Harry remembered turning to him, having sensed someone's eyes on him. The sorting had just ended, and the Weasleys were giving the newest lions a rundown of the instructors and what to expect. 

When their eyes met, for just a moment, Severus' expression had seemed… sad. Haunted. Remorseful. He had twisted his face into a sneer the next instant, but not before Harry had gotten a good look at him.

And back then, at least at first, he had thought the man to be… interesting. Maybe not classically handsome—as an eleven-year-old, Harry had been too young to think much on such things anyway—but certainly intriguing.

He hadn't thought Severus' hair to be greasy or lank until Ron did. At first, it had looked soft and shiny in the candlelight. He hadn't thought his eyes looked like holes either, but rather, fathomless, expressive, and sad. And while it was true that his nose was big and a bit crooked—had Severus' father broken it? Harry's?—it wasn't necessarily _bad_. Just imperfect, like Harry's arms were too skinny or his fingers and toes a bit stubby. 

Back then, he hadn't thought Severus to be ugly at all, not at first.

Harry tucked a stray lock of hair behind the man's ear and smiled slightly at Severus' sleepy sigh of contentment. He didn't think him ugly now, either. The man was careworn—who wouldn't be after twenty years in deep cover during wartime and while recovering from a bout with terrible poison? And yet, as he slept, content and safe in Harry's arms, he looked twenty years younger than Harry had ever seen him. Happy.

Endearing.

Harry found himself wanting to caress his cheek, to feel the roughness of faint stubble against his jaw, the velvet of his skin. As that would, undoubtedly, wake Severus, he contented himself with just watching him rest instead.

Somehow, Harry didn't think he would be returning to Ginny.

Gods, what would his friends think if he went through with what his heart wanted more and more by the moment? What would _ Severus _think? Surely they would all laugh at him. 

This wasn't what the world had expected of him, after all. The Chosen One, gay, and falling in love with the ex-death eater spy?

The world would go mad. The Weasleys would be upset. Hell, even Severus himself might be furious.

Then again, that look they had shared earlier… Merlin. Harry had thought, just for a moment, that Severus might kiss him.

He hadn't, though. He had broken down in Harry's arms instead. 

Shite, was it taking advantage of Severus' grief to feel this way? Maybe that look hadn't meant anything romantic after all. Maybe Severus had just been grateful to have someone with him when his unbreakable façade finally shattered. In that case, Harry was an utter sod for reading more into it than he should when Severus had needed his help.

Gods. Maybe Harry should just keep his mouth shut and focus on trying not to die in the next few days.

Luna's dreamy voice shocked Harry out of his thoughts with a jolt.

"Harry? It's okay, you know. If you want to care about him. I don't hate you, and neither will your friends and family."

Harry swallowed hard. "And Ginny?"

"I'm quite sure she'll understand, given time."

Hermione gave him a searching look. "So you finally worked out your feelings for him, hmm?"

Harry flushed. "Exactly how long have you known?"

"Since about a month into sixth year, I suppose. Of course, none of us knew who the Prince was at the time, but I could tell you were mourning more than Dumbledore when we left this summer. I knew you hadn't moved on as easily as you might've hoped."

"I reckon I never did, which is only going to hurt even more soon enough. He'll never… and everyone will turn on me."

Hermione huffed. "Harry. Even Neville knows by now. Ron, too. We don't hate you for it. Or haven't you noticed the teasing?"

"Well… it was just teasing then, wasn't it? Now it's a real thing." Harry took a shaky breath. "You really think Ron will be okay with it?"

"Yes. Are you going to tell the headmaster anytime soon?"

Harry shuddered. "Are you mad? I… he wouldn't… I mean, I'm only seventeen. And he's… gods, Hermione. He's brilliant. He's invented spells and potions, he's kept us alive with Riddle breathing down his neck, hell, he's basically won us the war on nothing but his wits and sheer bloody courage. I just… what can I offer a man like that? I'm just a dunderheaded Gryffindor freak."

"Harry! You daft idiot! You are not a freak!"

"Hush, 'Mione. You'll wake him up. Besides, it's the truth."

* * *

Severus wasn't sleeping. He had woken at that first touch to his hair, but unwilling to let Harry go just yet, had pretended to still be asleep.

Damned if he hadn't gotten the shock of his life out of it.

Harry _ did _ want him after all. Cared for him. _ How?_ How in the name of all the founders had the one person Severus had treated the worst come to care about him?

"Oh, Harry," Granger said, her voice wobbly. "You can't listen to them. Your idiot relatives… they're the awful people. You can't base your self-worth on what those monsters said."

"How… how did you know?" Harry was shaking so hard, he jarred Severus. Gods. 

"Harry, I've slept in the same tent with you for eight months now, and you talk in your sleep. I've heard your dreams."

"Oh." 

Harry sounded so small and afraid. Severus wanted so much to hold him.

"And… and you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Harry James Potter! Stop thinking that rubbish right now! I love you like the brother I never had and you know it."

Harry stiffened. "You love me? Really?"

"Well, of course I do, you prat. A lot of people do."

"I… I've never heard it." 

"Oh, Harry."

Harry struggled to control his breathing, but couldn't help a few quiet sniffles. His tears cut Severus to the heart. How could Harry have gone so long without one person saying they loved him?

The same way Severus had done, he supposed.

In that instant, desperate longing burned his soul. He wanted to hear it, too. He wanted those three little words so much, ones always deprived him, and he wanted them from Harry's sweet lips. He wanted Harry, too.

But how to win him? It would be bad form to reveal himself now. Harry would be mortified. 

Perhaps Severus should wait and court him properly. Yes. Harry deserved that honour. As soon as the war ended and Harry was safe, Severus would woo him. Slowly. Tenderly. Just as he had always secretly longed to be loved. 

Then again, was it fair to Harry? He could do so much better.

"You should be prepared, Potter," came Draco's quiet voice. 

Harry gasped and went rigid. "Malfoy! You're awake?"

"Oh, piss off, Potter. If you didn't want people to overhear, you shouldn't have been talking about it in a public place."

Harry flinched. "Malfoy, please don't say anything."

"Relax, Potter. It just so happens I think my godfather has been even lonelier than you have apparently been, but for far longer. If you can make him happy, I'll stand by you all the way. I'll even help you win him over. Just be prepared to deal with a lot of rubbish when the news breaks. Your raving public won't be happy."

"The public can piss off. I've had to live my entire life by everyone's expectations for me but my own, and it's about time I went after something I want for myself."

Well, if that was how Harry felt, then Severus couldn't feasibly guide him to a "public-approved" candidate without doing the same damn shite to him that everyone else had done. Who was Severus to say who Harry wanted or what was good for him anyway? If Harry had chosen him, he ought just to respect that decision and be grateful for his affection.

A relationship between them _ would _ be difficult, of course. They had a lot of history, and even if they could surmount it, Draco had greatly underestimated the vitriol they would likely endure from the public. Eligible young men and women would seethe with jealousy, their parents would be disgruntled at being denied the chance of securing Harry's fame for their own benefit, and everyone else would be furious that the hero of the light had chosen to ally himself with the most prominent death eater. Well, perhaps the latter group would not be quite as livid now that Minerva had aired the truth of Severus' alliances on Potterwatch, but while they might forgive Severus his sins in the abstract, it would be more difficult when it affected them directly. And years of alternating scorn and adoration for every move Harry made had long-since proved the public considered Harry _ theirs_.

No, the public would not be pleased.

Neither would the Ministry. Fudge had not been the only tyrant to use their authority against Harry, after all, and he wouldn't be the last, either. The Ministry wanted Harry's powerful influence either on their side or silenced. They would want to see Harry with someone to further their own interests. Kept under their thumb, much like the public wanted to keep him as a pet.

No. Damned if Severus would let that happen. Harry deserved the freedom to make his own choices.

Even if he chose Severus.

The Ministry and public would, no doubt, throw a massive tantrum, one that would most likely stretch well into the new millennium, but if Harry wanted him, then, by gods, he would have him, and to hell with everyone else's expectations. Severus would shield him from their censure as well as he could. 

Protecting Harry had become second-nature anyway. 

Harry had just finished a long-winded, bitter rant on everything the public had demanded of him. 

"They just keep asking and asking, just keep piling expectations upon my head and going mad when I don't fulfil them. I can't live the rest of my life like that. _ I'll _go mad."

Harry traced his fingertip across the curve of Severus' ear, and it took everything in Severus not to reveal himself with a shiver. Merlin, he felt that simple touch to his toes.

"I… this feels right to me. Him, I mean. I never feel safe, never have, but right now, with him cuddled against my side and fast asleep in my arms, I do. I feel safe for the first time ever, which is probably mad considering I'm about a week or so away from a fight that might cost me everything, but I do, and I don't want to give that feeling up just because Sally Simpleton and all her friends think I should marry a good, upstanding witch and start a brood. A hero is good enough for me, not that this won't all be moot when he laughs in my face."

"Judging by the way he is, as you said, cuddled into your side after living as a social recluse and being a closed book for most of his life, Potter," said Draco, "somehow I doubt he would laugh. The way it looks to me, he'd sooner snog you senseless."

_ 'Right in one,' _Severus thought.

"Still, if you're really worried about it, I reckon I could help you, though I don't think you'll need it. Not with Severus anyway. The mob outside these walls is another story."

Harry huffed. "Even if you're right, why would you help me? You hate me, don't you?"

Draco didn't speak for a long moment. "Potter, we were school rivals. We had different values, different houses, and a serious competitive streak between us. There's a big difference between that and watching someone torture your mum because the salmon wasn't flaky enough and use your sick, bleeding dad as a literal footstool because he failed to bring you in two years ago. There's a big difference between being hacked off about a quidditch match and watching a madman torture hundreds of innocents to death just because they don't have magic or a pureblood-approved family tree. No, Potter. I never hated you. Until a few months ago, I didn't know what hatred really means."

"Merlin," Harry breathed. 

"Potter, my parents… they'll be punished for me if they haven't been killed already. Help them, please."

Harry gasped and curled his fingers into Severus' shirt. "Oh gods. Malfoy… I already… I had a vision this morning about them, and…."

Draco breathed in harshly. "They're gone then."

"N-no. Not… not your mum."

Draco said nothing for a long moment. "Father is dead, then."

"Yeah. He was gone before I had the vision at all."

"I'm not surprised. He's been dying for weeks."

"Merlin, Malfoy. I'm so sorry. I should've thought of it sooner, but you were dying, then Severus was, and then I had to help them understand the situation with Severus' innocence, and… gods, by the time I realized, it was too late."

Draco sniffled quietly. "I-I knew it would be too late, Potter. Even if you had remembered the second you saved my life and Severus', it would have been too late. Father has been a breath away from death for weeks, as I said. One more curse… he couldn't have survived long. At least he's not suffering any longer. Thank you for bringing him back. And Mother."

Harry took a shaky breath. "Gods. I'm still sorry. No one deserves that."

"Don't. He made his choice, Potter. Had he still been alive, I don't think he would have been happy to be removed from the dark lord's presence despite his ill health and worse status. He always loved his place in that demon's ranks far more than he loved me. Mum, though… she never wanted this."

Sheets rustled, and Severus peeked under his lashes to see Lovegood crawl into bed beside Draco and take him into her arms.

"I have you, Draco." 

Draco kissed her lightly, buried his head in her shoulder, and struggled to contain his tears. Severus wanted so much to comfort him.

Draco murmured, "Potter, we… we'll talk later, yes?"

"Yeah. Later. Are you…." Harry shook his head. "Of course you're not. Sorry. Just… let me know if you need anything?"

"Stick with Severus, Potter. Luna will take care of me, and he needs you."

A gentle hand brushed through Severus' hair. "Yeah. I… it's where I want to be anyway, but… I really am sorry, Draco."

"Me too," said Granger. "We're here if you need us, ok?"

Draco sniffled. "There… there's something to be said for Gryffindor acceptance, I suppose. Thank you."

"You saved our lives, Malfoy," said Harry. "We won't forget that."

"Draco," the boy said. "Call me Draco."

"Harry then."

"And Hermione."

"And Ron," said the boy from the doorway. "And, just to clarify, yes, I did overhear that conversation, and no, I'm not going to bloody run out on you because you care about the headmaster, Harry. Brothers don't run out on each other." He paused. "Or, if they are stupid enough to do it, they come back."

Harry gave a quiet laugh. "Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime. But if Mal—Draco's awake, we'd best get Pomfrey to check him over. That poison really did a number on him."

Draco sniffled and sat up. "Poison… right. How exactly did you stop that, Potter? I reckoned I was done for."

"The mark," said Harry. "I ordered it off your arm, though I had to fight a lot harder for Severus'."

Draco hesitated. "You… ordered it off?" His voice dripped incredulity. To be fair, Severus didn't understand either.

"Yes. In Parseltongue."

"Oh. Oh! Shite, are you telling me the mark is _ gone_? I'm _ free_?"

As Draco had all but shouted that, Severus supposed he couldn't keep pretending to sleep without looking suspicious. 

Besides, he had to know, too.

"What?" He sat up and shook himself as if he had just woken up. "What happened?"

Harry searched Severus' eyes. Severus was careful to reveal no signs of what he had overheard, only confusion and worry.

Severus would tell him, but not when it would embarrass Harry.

Harry's tense posture eased after a moment.

"Draco asked how I saved you, so I told him." 

Draco couldn't wait any longer, not that Severus blamed him. "Potter got rid of our marks, Severus! At least, so he said. I can't see past the bandages on my arm."

Severus met Harry's eyes, unable to hide the naked fear and hope rushing through him. "The… the mark… is it really...?"

Harry lifted Severus' left arm and cautiously removed the bandage Poppy had placed there earlier. Severus didn't complain. He needed, desperately, to see it with his own eyes, and Poppy could always replace it if necessary.

The gauze fell away, revealing… nothing. Nothing at all but Severus' pale, bare skin and a few healing blisters.

Tears blurred the image of his wrist into a blob of alabaster. Gone. It was truly gone.

He was _ free_.

Severus grabbed Harry's head and tugged him close, catching him into a desperate embrace. They were both shaking hard. Severus threaded his hand through Harry's hair and held him so tight, he could hardly breathe, but damned if he cared. 

"Thank you," he choked out. "Merlin, thank you."

Harry cradled him against his heart. "Ssh. It's all right. You're okay. It's over now. No more pain and masks and suffering in silence. You're safe now. You're free."

In the next bed, Draco broke down in Luna's arms, too.

Severus clutched Harry closer. "Thank you."

"I had to do it. You're a bloody hero. I had to save you." Harry whispered, "I swear I always will."

Severus couldn't resist kissing Harry's stubbly cheek. 

_ 'Soon, Harry, I will save you. As you have set me free, soon, I will free you.' _

"As I will for you, Harry. Always."


	15. Sleepless in Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the spell in this one and bit of added history. ❤
> 
> Also, thank you for all the kind words and encouragement concerning the story and my son. We're doing just fine. Mama knew he was autistic at 18 months, so it's been percolating for a while. Actually, getting treatment for him led to my own diagnosis of autistic traits, though whether I'm fully autistic is still in question. At any rate, it's led to a lot of answers about my life and behavior and helped me better understand how to help him.
> 
> Thanks again for the kind comments, and on with the story!

#  **Chapter 15**

##  _ Sleepless in Scotland _

The next day, Harry officially moved back to the Gryffindor dorms, but after the first two nights away from Severus—both full of unrelenting nightmares and visions—he snuck back to the Infirmary. Hidden under his invisibility cloak, he padded to Severus' bedside with a spare blanket in hand and a pillow tucked under his arm. From the look on his face when Harry appeared from under his cloak, Severus hadn't been looking forward to another night alone either.

"Can't sleep, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you know those two times I slept here beside you are the first times I remember not having awful nightmares?"

Severus gave him a smile full of grim understanding. "I, too, slept far more peacefully with you nearby."

Harry hesitated. "Um… in that case, would you… could I…?"

Severus lifted the corner of his blanket and smiled conspiratorially. "Since the two of us obviously have trouble sleeping alone, it would be conducive to our health to sleep near each other, don't you think?"

"I reckon even Madam Pomfrey couldn't argue that logic," said Harry with a quiet chuckle. 

"Spies do tend to be good at that. The ones that survive, anyway."

Harry grimaced and climbed in beside Severus. "Don't joke about that, Severus. We almost lost you. And I…." He blushed and focused all his attention on plumping his pillow and blinking against the sting behind his eyelids. "I-I'm not sure I ever would've recovered if I hadn't been able to save you."

Severus lifted Harry's chin and winced at the tears in his eyes. "Harry…." He sighed and lay back, tugging the young man into his arms. "Lay here, so your head is on my chest."

"Mm. Yeah, s'nice."

Severus paused. "Ah. Oh. Good. Now, listen. Do you hear that?"

"Hmm?"

"My heartbeat."

"Oh… yeah." Harry laid his hand on Severus' chest and snuggled close. "Feel it, too."

"Does it help?"

"Yeah. It's… peaceful, I reckon."

Severus trailed his fingers through Harry's longish mop. "It soothes you?"

Harry turned into Severus' hand and sighed at the touch. "Oh. Yeah. I like that."

Severus' low chuckle vibrated Harry's cheek. Oh. Merlin. That was good. 

"I see that, Harry." Severus hesitated, then stroked through Harry's hair again. "You truly do not mind when I touch you?"

_ Mind_?

"Of course not. It's nice."

"Even with our past?"

Harry scooted up and laid his head on Severus' shoulder instead. "I could ask you the same thing. My family hurt you. Are you sure it doesn't bother you when I touch you? Especially because I look so much like…?"

Like the man who had assaulted Severus years ago and bullied him relentlessly, at least until their OWLs.

Severus sighed and dropped a kiss on Harry's hair, knocking the breath from Harry's lungs. "I suppose we should talk about that, hmm?"

Harry could only nod.

Severus whispered a _ Muffliato _ charm and wrapped Harry in his arms. "First of all, Harry, your resemblance to your father is far less than others might have brought you to believe. You do have that messy hair famous to the Potter line—did you know your grandfather invented a potion for it? Sleek-Eazy Hair Solution was Fleamont Potter's crowning glory."

Harry looked up at Severus, wide-eyed and heart overflowing. "I didn't even know his name. All anyone ever talks about is Dad. I always hear, 'you look so much like your father, Harry, but you have your mother's eyes!" Then I get treated to twenty minutes of hearing, again, all about the rubbish Dad and Sirius got up to in school." Harry's heart twisted. "It's not so funny anymore."

Severus rubbed Harry's back but didn't speak.

"Even Slughorn only ever talks about how Mum was good at this potion or that one. I mean, it's more than I hear from other people, but it's still not a lot. I don't know anything _ real _about any of them besides that they hurt you, and that doesn't exactly make me feel better. It didn't even when I thought you were my enemy."

Severus closed his eyes and laid his hand over Harry's. He was quiet for so long, Harry thought he had fallen asleep, but then he spoke in a soft, sad voice rife with nostalgia and sorrow.

"Your mother _ did _have quite the knack for potions, but unlike me, it wasn't a passion. She was truly gifted in charms. By the time we took our OWLs, she had already invented several charms of her own. One we created together in our third year painted a person's nails in whatever style they wished. We even made a few modifiers and the countercharm. Well, Lily made the charms, and I the polishes and potions required. It was, despite the apparent simplicity, quite a difficult piece of charms work for a third year. And quite the challenge for a young potions prodigy, too." 

Harry grinned, heart alight with this piece of his past he had never known. "Merlin! Really?"

Severus lifted one hand into the light and murmured, "_Pingo unguis_." 

Harry watched, amazed, as pale silver polish covered Severus' fingernails. A clear shiny coat went on atop that. Severus shook them a bit and offered his hand to Harry.

"Brilliant." Harry traced each of Severus' fingers, lightly trailing between each and across the pads, and thought he heard Severus' breath catch. "Can I touch?"

"The polish? Go ahead. It is an instant-drying, non-chipping variety. One reason among many why the spell was so complex. As were the polishes and accompanying formulas."

"Brilliant." Harry traced a fingertip across the smooth surface of Severus' thumbnail.

"Can you change the colour?"

Severus smiled. "That was another of her charms. _ Colora muto_!" The polish turned black with silver cauldrons and green bubbles. "That version of the spell changed it to a pre-chosen shade or design. This… _ Colora Vario_!" The colour shifted to a deep, shimmery red that Harry thought looked good on the man's shapely hands. "Chooses a random colour or design. The results are somewhat like Bertie Botts' infamous confection in that not every design is remotely palatable."

"This one looks nice on you, though."

Severus flushed. "Thank you. Perhaps I shall wear it for you from time to time, if you like. I was often her test subject, so I am used to wearing it. Doing so again reminds me of her in a way that is not painful."

Harry grinned. "I'd like that."

Severus smiled shyly. "As you wish, but for now, let me show you her final charm related to this spell set. _ Acclaro Unguis_!" The colour vanished, leaving Severus' fingernails a clear, healthy pink. "And that removes it. I invented the formulas for the removal agent and skin care elements as well. The spell works on toenails, too, and one only needs to ensure one has the base potions in one's possession to use it."

"Merlin, Severus! That _ is _advanced, and bloody brilliant! Ginny would pay a fortune for it, and I doubt she's the only one."

Severus nodded, eyes sad and far away. "It would have been quite popular had Lily ever had time to patent it. It is much easier and healthier for the nails and skin than traditional polish, and no other charm and formula combination I have yet encountered works as well as ours does."

Harry rubbed Severus thumbnail. "It feels smooth. Your skin, I mean. And your nails. Mine are so rough."

Severus chuckled softly. "I use her polish vanishing charm to help keep my hands clean after I brew—after washing up, of course. The spell has charms to heal and smooth rough, unhealthy skin built into the matrix, as do the potions it draws upon."

"Merlin, really? Do me."

Severus chuckled and painted Harry's nails Slytherin green with silver sparkles."

Harry grinned. "Trying to tell me something, Sev'rus?"

Severus chuckled in a low, possessive tone that made Harry's heart thrum. "Absolutely."

Harry's cheeks heated, but he kept grinning. "Yeah? All right then. But do the vanishing charm, please. My hands are in bad shape."

"I will give you some of the base potions when I am able to access my stores. _ Acclaro Unguis_!"

Harry gasped at the soothing feel of the potion and how much better his hands felt after using it just once. "Severus, that's wicked! This would make a killing. Witches would go mad for it, and even rigidly non-queer men would benefit from the vanishing spell. And you were only thirteen when you two made this?"

Severus closed his eyes again, pain evident on his face. "Yes. We made a good team, and Lily would have been a brilliant charms master, had she ever had the chance. I would have patented it after her death, but it would have put me in danger, and it simply hurt too much to remember it."

Harry laced his fingers with Severus', half-expecting to be rebuffed, but Severus only blushed slightly and swept his thumb along Harry's hand. 

"I'm here now, Severus. Does it help?"

Severus squeezed Harry's fingers. "Immensely. Perhaps I shall patent it once the war is over, now that Minerva has cleared my name and you are here to take the sting from the memories."

"I'll sponsor it if you want me to. Could only help."

"You should co-patent it with me in her honour. You _ are _her heir."

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah, that's a plan. We'll publish her spells and yours and your potions you never could do while you were too busy pulling all of our arses from the fire."

Severus chuckled softly. "A lovely plan, though I have no intention of publishing _ all _of my spells or potions."

"The helpful ones then. Like your healing chant you used on Draco. That was yours, right?"

"Yes, it was, and yes, I would be happy to publish our work with you, at least that which will cause no harm."

"It's settled then, but how did you come to know Mum well enough to make something like this to start with? It must have taken time."

"Yes." Severus sighed. "Harry, as much as your father was my enemy, your mother was my dearest friend. My only friend."

Harry jerked up, eyes wide. "What? Really? How? When? Why did no one ever tell me?"

"I imagine they did not tell you because I had to appear to hate you. I assume they believed you would not take it well. As for when, we grew up together. I met her when I was seven years old. We lived on the same street for years. By the time we started Hogwarts, we were already inseparable."

Harry edged closer, shock and wonder coursing through him. "Merlin!" He paused, remembering why he had neither known or would have believed such a relationship to be possible until now. "But, if you were friends, why…?"

"The pensieve." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harry, by then, our relationship was in a shambles."

"Oh. What happened?"

"The blunt truth of it is that your father's jealousy of my close relationship with Lily drove a wedge between us, but I… no. It was Albus more than I who drove the final nail into the coffin of our friendship."

"What happened, Sev?"

Severus shuddered. "Please do not call me that. It still hurts."

"Oh." Harry squeezed Severus' hand. "I'm sorry. Is Sev'rus okay, or should I avoid that, too?"

"You are the only person who has ever truncated my name in that manner. There are only positive associations so far."

Harry smiled. "It'll stay that way, Sev'rus. But what happened between you and Mum? You said Dad was jealous? Were you dating then?"

Severus grimaced. "Much as I loved Lily, romance never entered into it. I was far too socially-awkward and retiring to be her type, and she wasn't the right gender for me."

Harry's heart skipped. "Wait, you're gay?"

Severus searched Harry's eyes, expression wary and nervous. "I… is that a problem?"

"Of course not. Just… surprised me, that's all." 

Or relieved him. At least he had a fighting chance.

Harry gave him a shy smile. "I think I am, too, actually."

"You _ think_?"

"Well, it's not as if I've ever had the opportunity to test it, now is it?"

"True," Severus said with a chuckle. "I was teasing, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Glad you feel safe enough to wind me up a bit. But, seriously, what happened?"

"Sirius Black was, indeed, a rather large factor in—"

"Prat!" Harry snickered and nudged Severus' shoulder. "You know what I meant."

Severus gave a low chuckle. "Yes, very well." He sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "You will promise to stay?"

Harry curled up closer and slid his ankle under Severus' calf. "Can't go anywhere now."

Severus pulled Harry closer. "Truly, Harry. I am… it is…."

"You're scared."

"Yes," Severus whispered.

Harry laid his head on Severus' shoulder. "You have nothing to fear, Sev'rus. If fighting on opposite sides of a war, Occlumency lessons, potions lessons, that _ minor _cursing incident at the end of third year—"

"You speak of the time that you and the dynamic duo gave me a concussion the size of a quaffle?"

"That would be the one," Harry said with a wry laugh. "If all of that plus the Carrows and bloody well watching you kill someone I thought loved me… if that can't scare me away, I reckon you're stuck with me for life."

Severus took a shaky breath. "Please."

Harry kissed Severus' cheek. "I promise I'll stay with you, Sev'rus. I know what's at the core of you now." He held Severus' trembling hand against his heart. "And that's too damn beautiful to throw away over stupid things you may or may not have done twenty-five years ago."

Severus' breath caught. "Beautiful? I… truly?"

"You're a hero, Severus. _ My _hero." Harry's face burned, but he kept going. "And you're never going to lose me. Not until we're crotchety old men and you're ready for a bit of Harry-free peace and quiet."

Severus chuckled, then whispered, "I think I will never be ready for that."

"Then you'll never have to be without me."

Severus caught Harry into his arms and held him for all he was worth.


	16. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stand by my endearment choice. 😅 I know it's not always popular, but when it's Harry saying it, I love it. Kinda weird for Sev to say it admittedly, but I think it's fine for Harry. And that's my story and I'm sticking to it.
> 
> Also I think I rewrote this ten times before I was semi-satisfied.

#  **Chapter 16**

##  _Better Together_

_ "Then you'll never have to be without me." _

Severus lightly ran his fingertip over Harry's scar and prayed with everything he had in him that it was true. Already, he had no idea how to survive without the love of this man, and they hadn't even made anything official yet.

Whether they ever got to that point or not, Severus would never be able to let him go.

_ 'I swear I will save you, love. I promise you this.' _

Harry sighed and leaned into the hand Severus had been absently running over Harry's scar. "It feels better when you touch me like that."

Severus' cheeks burned. "I… what does, Harry?"

"My scar. It hurts like the bloody Dickens all the time these days, but when you touched it like that, it stopped hurting."

Severus' heart thumped. Could it truly be so easy? Gods, he hoped so.

If his love could save his Harry, he would give him his heart that moment. Anything.

Instead, just for the time being, he built a little magic behind his lips and kissed Harry's scar.

Harry melted into Severus with a moan of relief. "I don't know what you're doing, but don't stop. I'm not sure I've ever been totally without pain before, but that took everything away. How did you do it?"

Severus gave him a soft smile. "There is a far more powerful magic than death."

Harry's gaze held surprise, then wonder, then warmth and joy lit his eyes from within.

Gods, he was lovely.

"Yeah. I reckon so." He kissed Severus' temple with the same sort of reverence, a soft promise Severus hoped they both lived long enough to keep. "All right?"

Severus' voice came out breathless. "Yes. More than."

"Brilliant." Harry settled in Severus' arms, head cuddled into the crook of his neck and hand resting at the base of Severus' throat. "Well, now that we have that settled, will you tell me about you and Mum and what happened to drive you apart?"

"Yes." Severus struggled to gather his wits when he was still reeling from Harry's acceptance of his tacit declaration. "I am sure you have heard the rumour that I have attempted to secure the defence position every year running since I begun teaching here?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure the prevailing theory is that you want to turn students into newts and use their eyeballs in potions. Never mind that turning people into animals is transfiguration, not defence, but no one ever said gossipers were intelligent."

Severus snorted, heart light with mirth. "Yes, I'm quite sure I have overheard something to that effect."

He turned into Harry's shoulder again. "It _ is _ true that I have sought it most years, but the reason changes upon who you ask. As you have pointed out, the students believe I am an evil bastard out to do dastardly deeds while teaching them the difference between a shield and a curse. Ask Riddle or his lot, and I am after the position to have an excuse to curse Muggleborns into potions ingredients. Ask Albus, and I am seeking it both to satisfy the dark lord's demands and to scratch an itch for the dark arts that I am, supposedly, addicted to. The truth is they are _ all _wrong."

"Yeah, well, everyone on that list is either a gullible berk or a bastard. I don't value their opinions much anyway."

Severus chuckled. "Good to know." He stared at his hands. "Harry, you have seen me duel. Defence is a passion. It has been since I realized my father was hurting Mother and she refused to raise her wand to protect us."

"Merlin, _ why not_? How could she let you suffer?"

"To put it simply, he hated magic and she loved the evil bastard more than she loved either magic or her son, but that is neither here nor there. The point is that I love _ defence_, not the dark arts, but one cannot fully understand one subject without studying the other. How can you learn to defend without understanding what you are defending against? They are two sides of the same coin."

Harry nodded and rubbed Severus' fingers. "I've learned that more and more over the past few years. I have a decent grasp of defence because I've seen the dark arts and know a bit about how dark wizards fight—nothing to you, of course—but the other students are clueless. Or they were. Maybe they've caught on that this isn't a ruddy game by now. You'd know more than I would."

Severus shook his head sadly. "The only ones who attempted to fight back are the ones you trained, and even within that group, there is a core group of fighters and many followers. Outside of your student army, the others haven't the slightest idea what to do."

"I was afraid of that." Harry frowned at the ceiling. "We need training. We all do, myself especially. You'd be the best, but we're still trying to get people to understand your loyalties and sacrifices, and you're not well enough anyway. Suggestions?"

"First Lupin, then Shacklebolt, then, if the battle is not already upon us, I shall take over. We have many advanced duellists, but the honest truth is that not one of them can match me when I am fighting with no holds barred. I have been a death eater spy for twenty years, and I have spent most of my life training to fight and to heal. I should be our final trainer regardless of my health and status in the community. Until the students pass Shacklbolt's training, they shan't be ready for mine."

Harry laughed ruefully. "Yes, I know. You were trying not to hurt me, and you were still brutal."

Severus cradled Harry's face and searched his eyes. "I hurt you? The pain curse was unavoidable, but I tried to leave it for only a second or two. I hurt you?"

Harry turned into his palm and kissed it. Severus' breath caught at the feel of kisses against his fingertips, too. 

Yes, they were well and truly partners now, even if nothing had yet been said. Severus knew Harry's heart, and as of that night, Harry knew his. The thought made Severus happier than he had ever known, but the idea that he had hurt the one man who had ever cared for him made him ill.

"Harry… much as I enjoy that, please answer me."

Harry returned Severus' hand to his face and gave him a shy smile. "You like it when I kiss you?"

Severus' heart skipped and a thrum of love and desire resonated low in his belly. "I do. Please answer me now."

Harry shook his head. "No, Severus. You didn't hurt me. No more than you had to anyway. Mostly just my pride, but even what pain I did endure that night—physically anyway—was worth the cost. 

"You taught me one hell of a lesson that night, Sev'rus: I'm not invincible. I'm not going to win every time. Hell, I'm not even that great of a duellist, not compared to death eaters and Riddle. I've survived this long on dumb luck and other people's skill, and I can't afford to do that anymore. You taught me that I'm not bloody ready to fight him all out yet, and that might just save my life. It might save all of our lives."

Harry's explanation eased Severus' guilt and misery.

"At least that I can be grateful for." Severus kissed Harry's forehead. "Until I am well enough, train with Shacklebolt's group. Once I am recovered, you are mine."

Harry gasped and squirmed a bit. Severus smirked, having an idea of what rabbit hole Harry's mind had just dove into. 

Teenagers.

Ugh. He grimaced at how very old that thought had made him feel. He wouldn't fall into that trap again, to be sure.

"Sev'rus? Are you okay?"

Severus shook off his guilt. Harry was an adult and older than his years, and Severus' love was keeping Harry safe and out of pain. That was all that mattered.

"Yes. I was disturbed by our age difference for a moment, but then I remembered what is truly important. Forgive me. I will not let it trouble me again."

Harry gave him a worried look. "Would you be happier with someone older? I… I know I can't offer you much."

"Can't offer me… Harry, for Merlin's sake, you are a hero—and I am referring to your traits and deeds, not that Chosen One rubbish, so don't give me that look. You _ are _ a hero, a kind, loving person, intelligent and honest, bloody well beautiful, and we share a passion for defense magic as well. You are wiser and older than your age would normally allow, and, unless I have read everything wrong, you have implied to me tonight that you… care for me. Nothing to offer me? By the gods, Harry, you have given me every dream of my heart tonight and more besides."

Harry's eyes went as wide as two galleons. "S-Sev'rus, really? You really think so much of me?"

"Harry… I think much more of you than that. You are… I never _ dreamed _I would have the affections of someone as lovely and brave and good as you are. Yes, pet. You are every dream of mine come true and even dreams I never allowed myself to harbour. Do not doubt your worth, not to me."

Harry buried his face in Severus' hair. He was shaking all over. "Oh, gods. Oh, _ love_. I thought… you're so brilliant and brave and sexy and bloody wonderful. I just… I didn't think I measured up."

"Merlin." Severus kissed Harry's hair and held him close. "I feel much the same. I could not fathom why you would turn your affections onto me."

"You're everything I want and more, Severus. Don't doubt your worth in my eyes, either. You're my hero and the one man I cherish above all others. You're my dream, too."

"Oh, Harry." Severus peppered gentle kisses in Harry's sweet curls. "Stay with me."

"You already have my vow, love. It hasn't changed."

Severus gasped and moved back. "You… you meant as a partner?"

Harry wiped his eyes and gave Severus a shy smile. "I meant it as any way you'll have me. As a partner sounds brilliant."

Severus swallowed hard and cupped Harry's face. "How can you already be so sure of me?"

"Well, because I know you, Severus. Maybe not the details, but that's what dating is for. We already know the big parts of each other's heart, like whether we're honest and loyal—all those things that are usually dealbreakers in a partnership. All we need to know is if we can live together peacefully. And I reckon we won't need that long to work it out."

Severus whispered Harry's name and pressed their foreheads together. "It seems absurd to be speaking of such deep emotions and long-term commitment when we have yet to kiss."

Harry giggled and nudged Severus nose with his own. "Probably, but when have we ever done anything the normal way?"

Severus chuckled. "True. I shall soon be beating the stuffing out of the one man who has ever possessed all of my heart. The man I have lived and died to protect since before his birth."

Harry kissed Severus' forehead. "No more dying. I need you."

_ 'More than you know.' _

The thought of Harry's scar brought Severus out of the clouds and back to the battle looming over their heads, darkness that could rend all of this beautiful, sweet hope to pieces if they let it.

No. Severus would not lose this. He had lost and endured far too much. He would rather put the development of their budding love on hold for a bit and keep the promise of a future with the man he loved, or at least keep the man he loved alive, than waste time now and lose it all.

He could wait. Merlin knew he'd been waiting for decades before now. A few more days or weeks was nothing by comparison.

And the reward would be worth it. He was sure of that.

"I would rather you stay alive, too, beloved, and so we must focus on the war for now and continue these promises when it is done."

Harry gave him a wry smile. "You're absolutely right, Sev'rus, but calling me those sweet names isn't exactly making me want to focus."

"I need that reassurance," Severus whispered, "that this promise between us is more than a dream."

Harry's smile turned warm and gentle. "You have it, love." 

Severus' heart flooded with joy and light. "Thank you." He kissed Harry's scar once more, hoping their promises and understanding would give his healing power strength.

"Oh," Harry murmured, breathless. "Oh, it feels so much better. Thank you, love."

Severus basked in the glow of hearing proof of Harry's heart for him, then moved back with a sigh. "I have never been so happy, my Harry, but for the sake of staying that way, we need to get back on topic now. To that end, I want you to call the trainers and prepare the Order and honest aurors for battle in the morning. You must take the leadership role now that the true war is upon us, at least in spirit." 

At Harry's worried expression, Severus kissed his partner's hands and reassured him. 

"You will be fine. Minerva and I will, most likely, be the true heads of the Order, but as every fool and their brother believes you to be an immortal hero sent from heaven to save us all—"

"Or a dark lord in training, depending on the day…."

Severus chuckled. "Everyone left here will either be of the hero camp or a sensible person with wits of their own."

Harry laughed. "Let's hope so!"

"Indeed. At any rate, for the sole purpose of getting the sheep to realize that the time to fight is at hand, you will need to take the apparent lead. However, we shan't make Albus' mistakes and pile all the responsibility on one or two people with no communication between them. We shall be leaders, not lords."

Harry nodded, eyes full of strength and resolution. "Yes. I'm willing to do that. How, though?"

"The most important trait of a good leader is their humility. Learn from others rather than keeping all the secrets to yourself, not that I believe you would, but that is where Albus went wrong. He was not humble, despite the act he portrayed to the public. He believed he had all the answers. We both know how very wrong he was, and so we shall not resurrect his folly. 

"The time for shadows and secrets is gone. There are no traitors here; the wards will not allow them. Therefore, though some secrets we must be careful to keep among only those we trust absolutely, such as the truth of the horcruxes, we shall be open with those in our confidence from the start."

"Yeah. That sounds wise."

"There you are, love. You are young and inexperienced, but you are a natural leader. You will be fine. Simply listen to your friends and advisors, be thoughtful and honest in your decisions, do not fear to trust proven allies, and if all else fails, be your beautiful, brave, Gryffindor self. And do not fear; I shall support you every step of the way."

Determination shone bright and true in Harry's eyes. "All right. I'll do my best, baby."

Severus shivered at the way such an intimate name made him feel: protected, cherished, soft, a little submissive, loved. Overall, he greatly enjoyed the feeling, despite knowing he was Harry's senior by two decades. Being referred to as such made him feel younger, better able to make his youthful partner happy.

"No good?"

Severus shook his head and smiled shyly. "On the contrary, I find I quite like that endearment, much as it surprises me."

Harry grinned. "You like _ baby_? I was mostly sure you'd hate it."

"No. It makes me feel safe."

"Okay, Sev'rus. I'll remember. Whatever makes you feel good."

"_You _make me feel good."

"It's about time someone did."

"The wait is worth the reward."

Harry smiled and curled up closer. "Yeah. It really is." He checked the clock and grimaced. 

"Sev'rus, it's gone one in the morning. Let's take a rain check on the rest of the story about you and Mum and the war for tonight. Madam Pomfrey will gut me if I keep you up much longer."

"A wise plan. And, I am unsure I will rest at all if we dredge those wounds up so late."

"Yeah, probably not wise for me, either." Harry tugged the blanket over them and turned so his back was to Severus. "Will you hold me like this?"

Severus spooned Harry and kissed his nape, eliciting a shiver from his partner. "Goodnight, my beloved."

Harry cuddled Severus' hands to his chest and wriggled closer. "G'night, baby."

Severus smiled against Harry's neck and let himself fall into dreams.


	17. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Harry finally lets Albus have it. A bit, anyway. 😂

#  **Chapter 17**

##  _ Wake Up Call _

Harry woke to Pomfrey's irritated voice. 

"_Mister Potter_. What _ are _you doing in the headmaster's sickbed?"

Harry sat and rubbed his eyes. "Sleeping beside my partner so we don't have nightmares all night and can actually _ rest_." He yawned and fumbled for his glasses. "What time is it?"

"Seven." She sounded sharp.

Harry frowned and put his glasses on. Pomfrey was glaring at him and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Madam Pomfrey? Why are you so angry at me? I was telling the truth. Severus and I don't sleep unless we're next to each other." He turned and checked on his partner, who was either still asleep or pretending to be. Harry tucked Severus' hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. "Hey, Sev'rus, you need to wake up and take your potions now, love."

Severus groaned and buried his face in the pillow. So he really had been sleeping then.

Harry chuckled and petted his hair. "I know, but the sooner you take your medicine, the sooner you can be out of here and back in your own quarters."

Severus tensed. He lifted his head, expression dark with sorrow. "I am not sure I wish to return to them now, knowing how deep his betrayal truly runs."

Harry closed his eyes in grief. "Yeah. Do you want me to get someone to redecorate them or something? Molly would probably be happy to help, and she won't be busy besides the Order meeting later. Or we can move you elsewhere, maybe."

Severus lifted himself on his elbows. Harry arranged the pillows behind him so he could sit up a little. 

"The offer to redecorate would be much appreciated. Ask Molly to come here and I will give her the funds and an overview of what I am hoping for, or if not Molly, perhaps your house elf friends would like something to do."

Harry cocked his head. "Do you have a house elf, love?"

Severus shook his head.

"Then I might have a better idea. Winky!"

Severus blinked at the sight of a clearly drunk house elf in stained, tattered clothing. She glared at them all.

"Winky," said Harry, "I know you miss your family, but I was wondering, would you be happier with a new family? Would that help you recover?"

Winky hiccupped. She stared, wide-eyed, at Harry. "Harry Potter is wanting Winky? Why? You's already be having two house elves."

"Only Kreacher, Winky. Dobby helps me as a friend, rather than as a bonded elf, but I wasn't asking for myself."

She scowled. "I is not be going to the home-breaker girl! She is keeping her hats; I is a proper house elf." She hiccupped and let her head drop. "Or I was."

Harry couldn't help a snort at her description of his rather gung-ho friend. "No, no. Not Hermione, my partner. The headmaster needs help, both with his recovery and household needs. Like redecorating his quarters. He needs that done before he leaves the Infirmary, and I know you elves are better at that kind of thing than we are. Would you be willing to bond to Severus?"

Severus gave Harry a wry look. "That _ is _ a good idea, Harry. Many problems solved in one move. You _ are _a good leader, but next time, a little warning would be appreciated. Especially before coffee."

Harry chuckled. "Noted. Well, Winky? What do you say?"

Winky blinked huge tears down her face and offered her hand to Severus. "I is honoured to accept the bond to Master Severus Snape Prince."

Severus blinked. "Prince?"

Harry shrugged. "Just run with it. We'll figure it out later. Actually, I'll ask Tilvaxe today if she knows about your Prince inheritance if you give me permission. Might be to do with that."

"Or we might ask Winky."

Harry grinned and raked his hand through his hair. "Do that. But first, do the bond. She's scared."

Severus nodded and placed his hand against the elf's. "I am happy to welcome Winky of the house elves into the Snape-Prince family." Golden light sprang up between their palms and vanished. "Welcome, Winky. You are not to punish yourself in my care. If there is discipline to be given, it shall come from me, and it will not consist of corporal punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." She looked uncertain, but happy. 

"Well done. I know that is difficult for your kind to accept. I am proud of you."

Winky gasped and swayed into Harry's leg. He helped her gain her balance. 

"You… you is _ proud _of me?"

Severus gave her a sad smile. "Never heard it much before either, have you?" He turned to gaze at Harry, eyes warm with love. "Our new family is already changing that, yes?"

Harry rubbed Severus' cheek. "You know I'm proud of you, Sev'rus. You're amazing."

Severus kissed his palm. "The feeling is mutual, but hurry on, love. I will handle things from here, and you have responsibilities of your own." He smiled. "And thank you."

Harry kissed Severus' cheek and whispered in his ear, "You're welcome, baby."

With a shiver, Severus cupped Harry's cheek. "Let me charge your scar before you go."

Harry grinned. "That's apt." He nuzzled Severus' palm. "Thanks, love."

"Yes, that is the point." Severus stroked Harry's cheek and pressed a soft, tender kiss to his scar. All the faint stirrings of pain and tension vanished, and Harry melted into his touch.

"Merlin, you're brilliant. Thank you, Sev'rus." He pulled back and stood. "I'll come see you at lunch if they don't train me through it. Want me to bring you some books?"

"I will ask Winky if I require one."

Winky positively vibrated with happiness.

"All right, then. See you later, love. Send me a Patronus or Winky if you need me for anything."

Severus smiled. "I shall be well for a few hours, pet. Go on."

"Yes, sir." Harry brushed Severus' cheek once more, then stood and summoned his slippers. "Sorry about that, Madam Pomfrey. He's all yours now." He looked up to find all the anger had vanished from her expression, and a sheen of joyful tears had formed in her eyes. "What?"

She gave Severus a searching look, then Harry. "You truly do care for him, don't you?"

Harry gave her a warm smile. "Ah. So that's why you were looking at me like I was flobberworm snot." She blushed faintly. "Yes, I do care for him, and I'm glad he has you to protect him, too. Maybe together, we can keep the monsters and berks away this time?"

Pomfrey nodded firmly. "Yes, indeed. Take care of him, Harry. Please."

"I promise, ma'am."

"Good boy."

"Winky be taking good care of him, too!"

Harry grinned. "He's in the best of hands, then." He kissed Severus' cheek once more and grabbed his cloak. "Right, I'm off now. See you later, love."

Severus waved and watched him go. Ron and a newly recovered Hermione were waiting at the door.

Hermione grinned. "So that's going well then, hmm?"

Harry flushed and grinned back. "He's brilliant. In every sense of the word." He sobered. "But we have a war to fight now, and I have someone to protect. Someone _ new_, rather. Let's go get this started so we all come out in one piece and have no more worries than what linens you'll use at your wedding and whether Sev'rus likes cream in his coffee or not, yeah?"

Ron nodded firmly. "Let's go." He paused. "But you _ are _going to talk to Ginny, right?"

Harry chuckled wryly. "Somehow, I don't think she'll be too disappointed. Come on."

Harry led a smirking Hermione and a bemused Ron from the Infirmary.

* * *

After a quick shower, Harry asked Dobby for a to-go breakfast and nibbled at the bacon sandwich he provided on the way to the headmaster's office. Harry wondered why the gargoyle took one look at him and leapt aside without waiting for a password, but shook it off and went upstairs. He would have just asked Dobby or Kreacher to ask Severus for the password, as he had forgotten earlier, but if the gargoyle would let him skip a step, Harry wouldn't complain.

When the locked and warded door let him pass without so much as an _ Alohomora_, however, that raised questions. Had Severus' wards been breached?

Harry went inside, set down his bottle of orange juice, ignored the former headmaster's twinkle, and summoned his elf. He really should learn to make his Patronus talk so he needn't send them back and forth constantly. Still, Harry trusted his elf friends, and they liked the extra work. It could wait for now, he supposed.

"Kreacher."

The elf popped in. "How can Kreacher helps master Harry?"

"Good morning, Kreacher. I need you to go to Severus. Don't interrupt if he's being treated, but otherwise, ask him why his wards let me in without a password or a check at the office door, and if we need to be worried that a spy somehow got through his new wards."

Kreacher bowed and popped away. Harry, aware he should be wary just in case, held his wand in readiness for a fight. Hogwarts poured warmth into his chest, soothing the tense pressure building there, and Harry wondered if she had done this.

Dumbledore called, "Harry, my boy, did you say the wards let you in without a check?"

Harry ignored him. He would trust _ nothing _out of that man's mouth ever again. 

"Harry? Didn't you hear me?"

He pretended he hadn't. Less drama that way.

"I think," said an amused Phineas Nigellus, "that Mister Potter has finally seen through your scheming, Albus. I must say, I'm enjoying the results."

"Nonsense, Phineas. I have no schemes, and perhaps he has a silencing ward—"

Harry turned to Phineas, unable to resist the opportunity to rub Dumbledore's nose in it. "Headmaster Black, do you know why the wards let me pass? Has anyone dangerous been through?"

Phineas smirked. "What was that about a silencing ward, Albus?"

"Oh, there's no ward," said Harry. "I simply have nothing to say to that lying, manipulative, arsehole."

Several portraits gasped. Dumbledore turned white. Phineas laughed. 

"Well _ done_, Mister Potter. I've been waiting to hear one of his pet pawns put him in his place for years."

"Phineas!" Dumbledore looked worriedly at Harry. "Shouldn't you be more concerned? Harry has obviously been compromised. Perhaps the _ Imperius_—"

"I'm bloody well immune to compulsions, you arse. And I'm not turning on the Light. I'm just sick of _ your _bullshite."

"Now, Harry, I'm not sure what you've been told—"

"The truth, old man. Someone finally had the bollocks to tell me what you _ really _ are, and that opened my eyes to a lot of rubbish in my own past I let slide too long." Harry glared at the portrait. "Tell me, Dumbledore, did they abuse me enough, _ strengthen _me enough to survive Riddle? Or did you intend to throw your little child weapon away when they had served their purpose like you did to Severus?"

Albus narrowed his eyes. "I see. Severus corrupted you then."

Harry grinned wickedly. "No, not yet. We still have a major battle on the horizon that will take all of our focus. But once that's out of the way, well, let's just say I'm looking forward to it."

Dippet coughed and turned red. A headmistress in a wimple fainted. Phineas positively roared with laughter.

"You know, Harry," said Phineas, "I think I rather like you after all."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. And thanks for leading him to me."

"Of cou—"

Kreacher returned with a pop.

"Ah, welcome back, Kreacher. What did Severus say?"

"The headmaster said you is not needing to worry. Hogwarts is letting you in because you is the headmaster's mate."

"_What_!"

Dumbledore's shout rocked the office and made Harry grin.

"Thanks, Kreacher. Well done. Couldn't have hacked off the slimy old bastard better myself. Go treat yourself to a butterbeer, if you've a liking to it."

Kreacher gave him a devious grin.

Phineas broke down into snorts and snickers. "I _ definitely _like you, Mister Potter."

Harry smirked. "Happy to oblige."

"Now, Harry, you really must reconsid—"

Harry ignored Dumbledore and went straight to the floo. "12 Bennett Lane, Cambridge, Lupin-Tonks residence."


	18. The New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wrangles the Order into... well, order.

#  **Chapter 18**

##  _ The New Order _

After an _ interesting _meeting in the headmaster's floo, during which Harry silenced the old goat's portrait two minutes in and earned another gale of laughter from Phineas, Harry gathered the Order in the Infirmary. He had seriously considered making them meet in the headmaster's office just to rub Dumbledore's nose in it again, but decided it wouldn't be fair to Severus. After the renovation was soon enough to make the former headmaster eat the shite he had sowed. 

Poppy had moved Severus into a private room at the back of the infirmary and helped him to sit up. Winky happily worked with Hogwarts to enlarge it while they had need of the space and to place a sturdy wooden table and several chairs around it. They lowered Severus' bed so he might "sit" at the table as well. McGonagall took the seat on one side and Harry the other.

Before everyone had quite settled, Harry snuck into the hallway outside once more, not surprised to find Ginny, Luna, and a few other sixth years listening in. Narcissa and Draco watched from their beds nearby, but said nothing. No one in the Order would trust them yet, but once Draco had recovered a bit, Harry had full intent of asking him to join anyway.

For the moment, however, he had someone else to speak to.

"Ginny? I need to see you for a second."

She looked at him with clear apprehension in her eyes, and Harry had no doubt that she dreaded having to break his heart. Lucky for them, he had already given it to someone else.

He took her aside and cast a quick _ Muffliato_. "Ginny, listen. I know you're going to spy on the meeting today, and I don't blame you. If I could get around your mum, I'd just bring you and Luna in and be done with it."

Ginny blinked several times, clearly surprised at the direction their discussion had taken. "Er… all right? Thanks, Harry. Mum's been an absolute harridan about protecting her poor, innocent, little girl. I don't blame you for not wanting her to hold up the meeting when there's so much riding on it."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry. You and the DA will hear everything but a few things we have to be incredibly careful about later. I need you to get those girls away when most of the Order leaves. I trust you and Lu, but I don't know them, and _ hundreds _ of lives are riding on that secret. Well, it's under _ Fidelius _ too, but we still have to be very careful. I promise I'll tell you and Luna later, but don't let those girls hear this."

Ginny nodded gravely. "I promise. Is that… the only reason you came to talk to me?"

"Er… no, just the most important one. To the war, at least." Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ginny, you might… hear things in that meeting that will come as a shock. I think… you're not interested in getting back together, are you?"

She blushed and winced. "Sorry, Harry, but no. I… while you were gone this term…."

"Neville was here, huh?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Saw you when I broke the news about Severus. It was pretty obvious you weren't missing me anymore."

"Severus?" Ginny shook herself. "You don't exactly sound that broken up about it."

Harry snorted. "No, I was relieved you'd found someone. I have, too. And he's not what you'd expect, so I just wanted to warn you. And _ do _keep those girls from blabbing if I can't keep our relationship quiet during the meeting. He'll be in even more danger if it gets out, and trust me, he's already on Riddle's hit list."

Ginny gaped. "_He_?" She shut her mouth with a grin. "Well. That explains a lot."

Harry laughed sheepishly. "It blindsided me, too. Fleur just outed me easy as you please, and I'm sitting there gaping like a fish!"

Ginny laughed. "Hell of a way to find out!"

"You're not kidding." Harry patted her shoulder. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you fair warning so you weren't hurt, just in case."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And good luck, Harry. I'm glad you don't have to face this alone either. I was scared I'd have to…."

"Yeah. Same here. Glad we avoided that mess."

"Me too, but you had best get back now. They look impatient."

Harry nodded and hugged her. "Good luck with Neville. And… try not to be too upset when you know, okay?"

She frowned. "Upset?" Her eyes widened. "No! _ Really_?"

Harry gave a wry laugh. "Should've known you'd catch on. Yes, Sev'rus. And he's so… he's nothing like we've ever known under his masks. And Dumbledore… he really hurt him. More than you know. Just… trust my judgment on this, okay? He really is a hero and a good man."

She gave him a hesitant nod. "I'll try. He hurt us, Harry."

"And no one hates him more for it than he does himself, trust me. He tried his best to save you, but he was one man in the middle of a war. Just… give him a chance, okay? For me?"

Ginny sighed and pushed his chest. "Go on then. Those damn puppydog eyes. I'll try."

"Thanks, Ginny," he said with a smile. "Now, pretend to be leaving so your mum doesn't stuff my bollocks down my throat."

"_There's _a lovely image," said Ginny with a grimace as she walked away.

Harry laughed and cancelled the muffling charm, then returned to the Order. "Sorry about that. I had to talk to her about a few important things and tell her not to listen in." To the entire meeting anyway. 

He ignored Molly's suspicions look.

"Anyway, I've already delayed us enough, so let's get started." 

He took his place beside a nervous looking Severus and gave him a warm smile. "It's okay," he murmured, and Severus' shoulders relaxed.

"Forgive me."

"Everyone you've ever cared for except Pomfrey has betrayed you until now. It's understandable, but you have nothing to fear this time, okay?"

Severus smiled hesitantly and nodded. "Thank you. Do go on, however."

Harry nodded and turned back to the Order, who were all looking between Harry, McGonagall, and Severus with confused expressions, and most acted wary of the latter. Well, Harry would settle that matter soon enough.

"Welcome to this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry began, but Doge cut him off before he could properly begin.

"I say, lad, do show proper respect. It's Minerva's place to lead us with Albus gone." His mustache quivered on the last line.

Harry wanted to tear into the old goat, but knew this wasn't the time. For now, he would have to let Dumbledore's crimes rest and focus on more important tasks.

"But as Dumbledore isn't here any longer and the final battles of the war are now upon us, I am taking over in Minerva's stead—" He carried on over a clamour of objections, "—Just as you have all raised and trained me to do since I first stepped foot in the Wizarding world. 

"You want me to defeat Riddle. You want me to off the madman none of you could manage to kill before me. Fine. I'm going to do it, for the sake of the people I love, but that means you don't get to pat me on the head and set me in the corner until I'm useful any longer. You don't get to expect me to lead a battle against the darkest wizard the world has ever seen and have me sit on the sidelines like a good little pet weapon at the same time. If you expect me to kill him, then you're going to have to sit down, shut up, and get the bloody hell out of the way."

Most of the Order shut their mouths and obeyed, some with shamed blushes. Molly, of course, remained in denial. She would still baby them all when they were old and grey; he was sure of it.

"Harry, dear, none of us expect you to kill him. You're only a boy and—"

"A boy?" He fixed hard eyes on her. "How many death eaters do I need to kill in battle before you treat me like the adult I am, Mum Weasley? And yes, everyone but you does indeed expect me to kill him. The prophecy saw fit to that."

"But you're just seventeen and—"

"Yes, Mum, I'm seventeen. I'm a seventeen-year-old who has fought head-to-head with Riddle more than most seasoned aurors and lived to tell the tale. I'm a seventeen-year-old who has killed twice. I'm a seventeen-year-old who grew up first as a house elf and then as a hero, and its past time you let me earn the latter title without getting in the way and making my job more difficult."

At her crestfallen expression, he moderated his tone and words. "Mum, I love you like the mother I never had, and I do respect that you're trying to keep us all safe, but the time for coddling is long since past. Riddle will be here soon with all his forces, and he won't spare the few left here under seventeen because they're not technically adults. He won't go easy on me because I'm not trained as well as Severus—"

"That's headmaster Snape to you, Harry," Doge protested, and several others did, too.

Severus silenced their objections with a shout. "Enough! We do _ not _ have time for the arguing and debates Albus seemed so fond of! Riddle will, in all likelihood, be here by tomorrow night with all his armies, and you are squabbling about titles and treating the only blasted one of us with a hope of defeating that monster like a ruddy child in need of a nap and a scolding? Grow the hell up already! This is a council of war, not a tea party. We are too late in the game for these foolish interruptions. Harry _ is _our leader, like it or not, and all of you owe him your respect, not the other way around."

"Severus is exactly right," said a hard-as-flint Minerva. "Severus gave Harry the right to his forename of his own will, as have I, and Harry _ is _ an adult and the proper leader of the war effort now that we are coming to its end, or so we hope. Any of you who continually see fit to hinder the _ man _ and _ hero _ Severus and I have asked to lead the Order, as is his right and duty, may leave this meeting this instant. Otherwise, cease your foolish and time-wasting objections and aid us in defeating the Dark before we are all crushed under its heels, child and adult alike."

Under their fierce tongue lashing, the Order shut up, cowed, and ducked their heads with blushes of shame on their cheeks.

Harry grinned at his partner. "Still got it, I see."

Severus chuckled. "Indeed. Carry on, Harry."

Harry nodded and turned back to the others. "I'm sorry about that. I'd hoped this could be a smooth transition as Minerva and Severus are correct, this is the last stretch of this war, for better or worse, and squabbling among ourselves with Riddle and all his ilk scratching at our door is going to make it 'for worse.' We need to work together at this critical time if we expect to survive, not argue over little things that don't matter right now. 

"Please, don't hold us back any longer. I care about each and every one of you, and if we continue to argue and claw at each other when so much is on the line, we're not going to survive."

Molly sighed and gave him a worried look. "Harry, I'm sure most of us aren't trying to claw at you or argue—" Everyone's eyes slid towards Doge, who huffed and looked away. "It's just that you're so young. Too young to lead."

Harry rested his hands on the table and met each of their eyes in turn. "You're right. I'm not an experienced leader, and I _ am _ much younger than I should have to be to lead you. In a perfect world, we wouldn't need a seventeen-year-old to lead us. We wouldn't need the Order at all, but our world is far from perfect. So, young or not, like all of you have done for so long, it's time for me to take the role I was given and take my place in the fight.

"That said, I do understand why you're concerned. I'm a neophyte general. I'm going to make mistakes, but that's where I'm counting on you to help me. I'm not going to pretend I know better than you do. The hard truth is that I don't. I need you. I need your wisdom and experience to survive. We all do. I know that.

"I'm not asking for you to bow to my every whim. I don't want to _ rule _you. I'm asking for your support.

"Can I have your word that, from here on out, you'll help me do that? Be the leader I have to be? Teach me to lead, and lead well, so the Light lives to fight another day? Will you help me to lead us, _ together_, into a future we can all be proud of?"

Severus offered his hand first. "I, for one, am honoured to fight beside you, Harry, and I will gladly offer you whatever help I am able to in the battles to come." The love and pride on his face made Harry feel like far more of a king than taking the lead had ever done.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said, his heart full and his loyalty won. "I'm relieved to have your support."

As others stood and offered Harry their aid and allegiance, eyes full of wonder and restored confidence in their new leader, Severus took Harry's hand and whispered, "Well done."

Harry didn't manage to hide his joy and relief from his expression. Severus' respect meant so much to him. Knowing he had earned it made Harry feel as though he might fly.

"Thank you, baby," he whispered back.

Severus squeezed his hand and watched him, eyes adoring and utterly devoted to him.

Harry would fight this war over again just to see that look on his face one more time.

"Thank you," he said as the final person—Doge, of course—offered his allegiance. "I'm grateful to have all of your help and support in this. With all of us in this together, I know we can win this. Together, we are stronger than the dark. So let's get down to business so that by this time next month, we'll just be meeting for that tea party Severus mentioned." 

Laughter sounded throughout the room. Harry grinned, then stood tall and squared his shoulders. 

"Right, then let's get started."


	19. Let's Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't read the chapter title without the song from Mulan playing in my head. 😂

#  **Chapter 19**

##  _ Let's Get Down to Business _

Severus watched, heart thrumming with pride, as Harry wrangled the Order into shape with hardly an effort. Within five minutes, Harry's strong, but humble leadership had brought them to a state of unified purpose and cooperation Albus had never managed in fifty years.

_ 'Well done, indeed, my beloved lion.' _

Harry had gone straight into battle plans, his first being the innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. After seeing what Riddle had done to Diagon Alley all for the purpose of abducting one wizened, batty old wandmaker, Severus had no doubt that Riddle would kill and destroy anything left in Hogsmeade when he passed through on his way to Hogwarts. 

In hopes of giving the citizens time to prepare, Longbottom had left the meeting temporarily to warn Aberforth. The old man would see to it that everyone in Hogsmeade who could safely be given advance warning would be ready when the time came. For those who could not be warned, they would either be taken to Hogwarts until they could make other arrangements or, for those who could not pass Severus' loyalty wards, be taken to a special area of the dungeons. 

As the Order could not feasibly allow dark supporters to return to Riddle and strengthen his ranks, the captives would remain there until the war ended, before being remanded into auror custody as soon as the Ministry was relatively safe again. No one relished the idea of taking prisoners or using a school to house them, but the alternative was even worse. The house elves and Hogwarts had already begun preparing the prison, though Severus hoped it would not fill as quickly as he feared.

As for the death eater occupation in the town, Harry was in the process of organizing a strike team to take as many down as they could and distract the rest while the evacuation team led the citizens out under their noses. They were to use the death eaters' own rules against them, by marching into town after curfew and leading the death eaters to the strike team with the caterwauling charm. By the time the death eaters stationed in Hogsmeade, who, after all, were not particularly intelligent, worked out that the Order was evacuating the town behind their backs, they hoped to have the citizens long gone. 

Each member of both teams would have a small medical kit on hand as well as a stack of single-use, secure portkeys with the destination left unspecified, to be given to evacuees so they could move quickly between them. Each group within both teams would also be assigned a Hogwarts house elf to shield them in secret and get them out in case of emergency. As Harry had pointed out, purebloods tended to underestimate house elves, and no one would see them coming. And less illegal portkeys meant less chance of Ministry interference.

Aberforth was to warn those who could escape before curfew to do so. The fewer families the Order had to save, the better their chances of rescuing everyone left behind.

It was a strong plan, and all the more impressive for the fact that Harry and his two closest friends had both conceived of most of it on their own and brought the stagnant, infuriatingly pacifist old crowd around to embracing the less palatable aspects of it. Severus' pride in his partner grew by the minute as he watched him prepare and plot and wrangle everyone into doing what had to be done with a minimum of fuss. 

Frankly, it was downright sexy how Harry had turned even the most resistant of them to his side and now had them all but eating out of his hand.

Any lingering doubts about their ability to work as equals in their relationship vanished. Harry was more than a match for him.

Merlin, Severus was bursting with pride. No longer could Harry say he hadn't earned his place in the prophecy or the accolades the public showered upon him. No. This, Harry had done on his own merit. He was already proving himself a resourceful and talented leader, far more so than their previous figurehead or even Minerva had been.

Severus had no doubt, when the time came, Harry _ would _emerge victorious. Riddle wouldn't know what hit him.

Severus frowned as Harry rubbed at his scar. The pain lines that had never left his face before last night had crept in again while Harry had worked on the evacuation plans, and that reminded Severus that he had a horcrux to banish from his lover before they could ever hope to survive.

"Bill," Severus murmured to the man sitting two places down from him, "I need to speak to you tonight before the evacuation begins. Alone. It is of dire importance."

As Harry was currently elbows deep in planning out the living quarters for the Hogwarts refugees with Minerva and Filius, he did not hear Severus' quiet words.

Bill nodded almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to assure Severus he had heard.

_ 'I will save you, love. I swear it.' _

He had to. Without Harry, Severus wasn't sure he would survive.

He wasn't sure he wanted to.

* * *

Harry was flat out exhausted, but Merlin, they had accomplished a hell of a lot in that three-hour meeting. Dumbledore had never done half of what Harry had, and that before lunch! Ugh. The bloody poser.

In that meeting alone, they had worked out a plan to evacuate Hogsmeade, house the refugees who had nowhere else to go, and organized a plan for the rest of the school year. Damn, he was beat, but it felt good to know the first hurdle was behind him.

Hogwarts would, of course, continue to function as a school. Arthur Weasley had, after much surprised blushing and a quick discussion with his wife, agreed to take on the post of Muggle Studies. Dark Arts class would again be _ Defence_, and Remus and Tonks would teach it together, with accommodations for Teddy. Severus would remain on as headmaster. By now, no one doubted he had earned it.

Besides, Severus hated teaching. His announcement to that effect had surprised no one.

No matter. Severus was much better suited to the headmastership, and having the freedom to pursue his own research after the war would make everyone happy. Not least, the potions and defence students.

While all the current students would still attend class, Harry and his two best friends flat out refused. They had a war to fight before they could begin to focus on studies. The older adults argued until Harry pointed out the obvious.

"One, we're legal adults able to make our own decisions," Harry began, and continued over the expected outcry, "_Two, _as much as the lot of you would like to pretend that we're normal students with nothing but NEWTs to worry about, we're not and you know it. Or have you forgotten that it's my face plastered all over the wanted posters these days? 

"Whether or not you want me to fight, whether you believe that prophecy, whether you expect me to face Riddle head-on before I'm out of Hogwarts—none of that matters because _ he does _ expect it. He is _ going _ to come for me regardless of what you try to do to shelter me, and, as my past dust-ups have proved, he's _ going to _find me eventually. If you expect me to survive, then I have to train. I have to learn to fight, and better than the lot of you do, if you expect me to kill a dark wizard none of you but Severus have ever managed to get close to and live to tell the tale.

"So now is the time to wake up and smell the blood. He's coming for me, and if you don't let me use what little time I have until then to prepare for that, I won't live long enough to take my NEWTs. And neither will Ron nor Hermione, because those two would move heaven and earth to be there for me in the end. Let us be the soldiers we have to be so we can live long enough to be the students we want to be."

Molly and Minerva subsided with sighs and sad, resigned expressions.

"You are correct, Harry," said Severus, hoping to appease the worried women, "but please do not neglect your studies forever. We have put too much effort into your education to see you throw it to the wayside indefinitely."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand. "Hermione would drag us to class by our ears if we did."

"Yes I would," said Granger with a smirk. "And beat you over the heads with your books until I'm convinced there's more than air up there."

"Which could take quite a while," said Ron with a grin, "and would be rather unpleasant."

"So, really," said Harry in the same playful vein, "it's best for everyone involved if we just agree to do what she says beforehand. Much less book-beatings that way."

"_Fewer_," Minerva corrected with a snort.

"My point exactly."

Severus chuckled. "So we may assume you will finish your education as soon as it is safe for you to do so?"

"Absolutely, headmaster," said Harry. "You wouldn't want much to associate with a dunderhead, would you?"

Severus smiled softly. "You have never been a dunderhead, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Good to know. So, are we all satisfied? We three can't afford to be students again now, but we will once there's no longer a price on our heads and a mad dark lord after our blood, agreed?"

Molly nodded and dabbed her eyes. "I wish that plan made less sense than it does, but yes, I think we have little choice but to support you if we want you to…." She closed her eyes and clutched her handkerchief tight. "I'd rather you be soldiers and live than students and dead. Do what you must to stay alive, dears. I can't bear to lose a one of you."

"We shall all do our best to ensure that you don't," said Severus, voice low and gentle.

Molly gave him a tearful nod. "Thank you. For everything."

Severus inclined his head in reply, unwilling to delve into his past at the moment.

"I reckon you're going to need the rest of us to support you then, Harry," said Neville. "But rather than dropping out for a while, I'll take my NEWTs now. I think we're ready enough with just two months left in the term. I'm sure there are plenty of DA members who would want to do the same."

"I will see to it that safe, unbiased testers are brought in as soon as possible," said Minerva. "Severus?"

Severus nodded. "Do that, please."

"Very well."

"I'll get the names of everyone interested in testing out now to you as soon as I can, ma'am," Neville said.

"Thank you, Mister Longbottom," said Severus, causing Neville to start in surprise.

"If that's all then," Harry said, "I think we should dismiss for the day and get some rest. I need the core members to stay behind, please, as well as Neville, Bill, Ron, and Hermione."

Molly opened her mouth to protest, but at Severus' stern look, she subsided and settled back into her seat with a sigh.

Severus leaned back on his pillows and waited to see how the Order would react to _ this_.


	20. A Dangerous Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! Lol. I promise the next chapter will be up soon.

#  **Chapter 20**

##  _ A Dangerous Plan _

Dead silence. That was how the Order had handled it. 

After Severus had given a patient explanation of the basics of horcruxes and the theory behind the making and use of them, if not the specifics, Harry had broken the news of what Riddle had done to himself. 

And then, the hall went silent. 

For a while, at least.

"So… there is nothing to be done?" 

Severus had never heard Minerva sound so broken, and he hated it. 

"Merlin help us all," Molly breathed.

"Easy," Harry said. "It's not so bad as all that. We've already destroyed or cleansed five of the six. Nagini is the last one, and as a living horcrux, a strong cutting curse or a sword through the neck _ should _do. Just in case, though, we'd do better to kill her with the sword of Gryffindor."

Minerva frowned. "Why that sword?"

"Because it's goblin-forged and I killed the basilisk with it, too."

Another silence. 

"Goblin-forged weapons imbibe what makes them stronger," said Bill, "and since we can't risk trying to cleanse Nagini rather than destroying her, we have to use something to destroy her beyond magical repair. Like fiendfyre, or the basilisk venom that the sword of Gryffindor has carried since Harry's second year."

Minerva paled. "Dear gods. Thank Merlin none of us were fool enough to cut ourselves on it."

"Yes indeed," Severus said with a shudder. "I was terrified Harry and Ron would be when they retrieved it. Would that I could have simply given it…."

"But we all thought you were a traitor and the sword has to be won during a test of honour and bravery." Harry squeezed Severus' hand. "It's okay. We know, and we weren't hurt." He grimaced and rubbed the hollow of his throat. "Not by the sword, at least."

Severus glared at the table. "Albus should have given the task to Bill. Or at least asked for his aid."

Harry nodded sadly. "We would've been done long time ago. But then, we mightn't have been able to save either you or Draco. So, it's worth the wait."

Severus closed his eyes so he wouldn't reveal the intensity of emotion Harry's comments had inspired in him. Harry stroked his hair gently, then turned back to the others. 

"What Severus is saying is why we decided to tell you about the horcruxes. We could've just said to kill the bloody snake first and make sure she stays dead, but Dumbledore's mistakes taught us better. He kept too many secrets, played god in too many lives, and I won't make his mistakes. Not again, anyway, though I never fancied myself as a god. Regardless, you're all proven, trusted allies, and you deserve to know the full truth of why the final hours of this battle will be so crucial."

"The situation is this," Severus said. "At the moment, Riddle is unaware that his horcruxes have been destroyed, but we expect that to change within the next day or so."

Bill shook his head. "Two weeks. I called in some favours and managed to convince the superior goblin to hold back the news of the blacklist that long. And they're still following the original plan afterwards."

Severus sighed heavily. "That is a relief. In that case, we have two weeks before Riddle will suspect that one of his horcruxes has been compromised. Anyone with sense would likely assume that horcrux to be a loss and immediately check the others."

"Anyone with sense wouldn't have made them at all," Minerva huffed.

"True," Severus conceded, "but I speak in terms of strategy. Now, as I said, an intelligent wizard would immediately check his other horcruxes—" He held up a hand to forestall any other objections, however accurate they might be. "—But, in this case, I believe Riddle's extreme overconfidence will tip the scales in our favour. He does not believe anyone is intelligent enough to discover his secrets, and, therefore, is unlikely to rush straight away to check the next."

"We think Riddle will probably try to find out what item was reported stolen first," said Harry. "And the goblins have also agreed to cover our trail there. They're going to tell him it's against policy to reveal the reported item or items to protect the victims."

"Which is true," said Bill.

"From there, they're going to keep him hopping as long as they can," said Ron. "And that will, we hope, give us at least another week of leeway, assuming he hasn't already broken through the wards here and forced our hand early."

"An eventuality we should prepare for as soon as Hogsmeade is evacuated," Severus said. "We must begin training our soldiers and students immediately, Harry and his team in particular. Lupin and Shacklebolt will be excellent in that capacity, as will I when I am recovered enough. We shall discuss the details of that after Hogsmeade, but in the event that Riddle attacks and breaks the wards down sooner than we can arrange it, we must discuss our strategy for the last battle now."

"If Riddle breaks the wards before he works out that his horcruxes are gone," Harry said, "we just have to kill the bastard and his pet and be done with it, but if he works it out that all his soul bits are gone before he finishes breaking the wards, we might have a big problem."

"Essentially," said Hermione, "right now he's mortal but for Nagini. And if he works that out, he might be tempted to make new horcruxes. So to prevent that happening, we need a plan to draw him in the minute he knows."

Lupin frowned. "But how are we to know when he does?"

"I have an inside connection," said Harry with a grimace. "Chances are good I'll see it."

Minerva's eyes flashed to Harry's forehead and down again. "And if you don't?"

"It is a possibility," Severus said with a frown. "We have found a… treatment of sorts to reduce the pain Harry feels in his scar. We do not yet know how it will affect his visions. However, I believe it quite likely that it will not block anger of _ that _magnitude from reaching Harry."

"You don't know without a doubt, however."

"No."

Neville grimaced. "So what happens if we go through all this only to find that he made another horcrux before attacking the school?"

"Then it shall be much as it was sixteen years ago," said Severus. "He will lose his strength and corporal body until he finds someone fool enough to resurrect him again, unless we are first able to locate his last horcruxes and destroy them while he remains a wraith. Then, as he will have neither an external soul piece nor a physical form to anchor his existence to the plane of the living, he shall perish."

"It's not the end of the world should he manage to create another horcrux," said Hermione, "but as that would be a risky, challenging situation we would all like to avoid, we need to come up with a plan to prevent it, if possible."

"It's fifty-fifty that Riddle will even try to make a new horcrux," said Harry. "He might be so hacked off he just attacks us out of sheer anger. Which would be the best possible outcome, as he'd be both mortal then _ and _sloppy. That's what we want to happen."

"But in case he's smarter than that," said Ron, "we have to figure out how to make him attack before he makes himself immortal again. Any ideas?"

"Well," said Shacklebolt with a grim look, "I'm thinking there's only one thing he wants enough to distract him from making himself immortal again at a time when he would feel particularly vulnerable. And none of you are going to like it."

"Me," Harry said with a nod. "He's been obsessed so long, a clear shot at removing me from the picture is about the only way he'd come near us."

"And not just a clear shot. You would have to convince him that you're weak. In his grasp. Easy to pick off. Or else he's going to be too cowardly to risk coming near the man prophesied to defeat him without backup."

Harry shuddered. "You… you're suggesting I let myself be captured."

"No!" Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and tugged him down so he could grab the little fool's face instead. "No! You will _ not _ sacrifice yourself for the sake of the war. You will _ not _use your life as bait."

"But if it's the only way to end it—"

"No! Albus has been raising you as a weapon, he has drilled it into your head that you are to live and die for the war and that is your duty, but it is not true!"

"I _ am _a weapon, Severus. The prophecy—"

"The prophecy can go to hell! I will not sacrifice you." Severus' voice broke. "I cannot lose you."

Harry's eyes glimmered in the candlelight. "Sev'rus…."

"It took me nearly forty years to find you, Harry. Forty years believing I would live and die alone. And now, now you have brought such joy into my life. Don't ask me to give that up. Please, don't make me lose you, too."

The room had gone utterly silent but for the sounds of Severus' harsh breathing.

"I don't want to face this world without you, Harry," he whispered.

"_Severus_…." Gentle fingers tipped up Severus' chin, then soft lips brushed his own and strong, slender arms held him tight.

_ Oh_. Severus swayed into Harry, tears racing down his face and his heart thundering. This… oh, sweet Merlin, this was what he had been searching for all his life. This was right. This was _ home_.

Like hell he would ever give this up.

"Don't ask me to let you go," Severus whispered. "I can't."

"Merlin," Longbottom's shocked shout jolted Severus back. "Harry?"

"I love him," Harry said in a clear, strong voice, then softer, "I love you, Sev'rus. And… knowing that, knowing you love me and need me, too… no. I can't do that to you. I can't sacrifice myself when you love me and you've suffered your whole life until now."

Severus blinked back more tears and rested his head against Harry's chest, relief making him weak. "Thank you."

Harry petted Severus' hair and supported him, and Severus found he had no desire to move. Not when he was warm and safe and loved, and Harry wasn't ashamed to show it. No. He wasn't moving till Harry did.

"We'll have to think of another plan, King," said Harry. "I can't tear him to pieces like that."

"Oh, Severus," said Minerva in a soft, broken voice. "Thank Merlin."

He felt more than saw Harry nod.

"Mate," said Ron, "I completely agree. The headmaster needs you—and I'm not about to let you off yourself for the greater bloody good either—"

"Ronald! Language!"

Ron ignored Molly's reprimand and carried on. "But King is right about one thing. You're the only thing You-Know-Who wants enough to distract him in that state. So what do we do?"

Kingsley shook his head. "If you lot would've let me finish before you went all noble on me—Gryffindors, honestly!"

Severus couldn't hold back a snort.

"Anyway, the plan I had in mind wasn't to sacrifice Harry. At least, not the _ real _ Harry."

"We're not giving anyone Potter-flavoured polyjuice and throwing them to the wolves either," said Harry with a growl.

"No, but what if we made a copy? Not a polyjuiced person, but a golem. A doll, if you will. It would have your signature, your appearance, your behaviour, everything, but it wouldn't be a real person. It would, unfortunately, draw from your core and weaken you while it lives, but if the alternative is throwing your life away or enduring _ another _war… well, it seems a small sacrifice in comparison."

Harry cocked his head. "Just weakens me a bit?"

"Yes." Kingsley gave him a wry smile. "Honestly, Harry, you're so bloody powerful, you mightn't even notice the drain."

"Do it, then."

Molly cried, "Harry! Do you have any idea how dark that magic is?"

Harry paused. "No. Of course I don't. But the reality here is we might have to do it anyway. It doesn't do anything but draw on my core, so I'm willing."

"But… we can't use dark magic! Albus never would have allowed—"

Severus looked up, fury cold in his eyes. "Yes, Molly, he would allow dark magic—and worse—to happen right under his nose, and he bloody well has. Or did you imagine it was my own dark, evil nature that drove me to the death eaters in the first place?"


	21. The Dark Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**WARNINGS:** discussion of past graphic violence, potentially body horror, and past non-con, near rape. This is the chapter that bumped the rating to an M and pushed an annoying Albus fully into Manipulative!Dumbledore, borderline evil, people. He only missed that tag because he still, ultimately, fought for the Light in this story, though he was a complete ruthless bastard about it. Sirius almost got a dark tag, too. Skip over this chapter if you don't want the dark details of Sev's past. The next shouldn't be too much of a jolt if you do need to skip it._  
Also, this is about 3 times as long as most chapters in this story have been. Fair warning.  
And, last note, when referring to a medical dummy, my research indicated that the proper spelling is "manikin." It looks weird to me, but that's what Grammarly said. *shrugs* I just work here.

#  **Chapter 21**

##  _ The Dark Truth _

The room went silent. Not a breath sounded in the tense stillness after Severus' challenge. Harry sat on the bed by his partner, trying to offer support. He wasn't positive that this was the best time to discuss Severus' pain, but if he needed to talk about it, Harry would help him through what would undoubtedly be a traumatic experience.

"S-Severus?" Molly sounded both contrite and confused. "I don't understand."

Severus' voice came out bitter and raw. "I suppose Albus told you that I joined them out of a love of dark magic? Perhaps that I knew more curses my first year than most seventh years? Or that I courted the dark Slytherins and turned my back on the light out of a belief that Muggles were foul beasts who deserve the worst magic can give them?"

Harry winced at hearing his godfather's words thrown back at them. He had to admit, it sounded stupid and judgmental from this side of the fence.

Several others looked away, shamed blushes on their cheeks.

"Bah!" Minerva scoffed, lips pursed. "Not a word of that was true, not that Albus would ever listen. It was one of the few points—before our recent discoveries, at least—on which I found him to be incredibly shortsighted. Someone can know _ of _ dark magic, can have a passion to learn about it, but that does not mean they will _ use _it!"

Severus gave her a grateful smile. "I am glad you understand that now."

Minerva lowered her head. "Would that I had then. Would that _ anyone _had."

"Yes."

Harry took Severus' hand. "What happened, love?"

Severus sighed. "If any of you had recalled that my dearest friend was Muggleborn, you might have realized I wouldn't join the death eaters without being driven to it."

"Mum," Harry murmured, heart hollow with the lingering void her loss left behind.

"Yes." Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. "As I told you last night, my love, we were once inseparable. More like twins than friends when we started Hogwarts."

"Ach, you looked so disappointed when Lily sorted Gryffindor," said Minerva. "I'll never forget it."

"Yes. We had surmised we would fall into the houses we did, but Potter and Black had already accosted us on the train, and I confess I hoped she would sort Ravenclaw instead, as those two positively reeked of Gryffindor brashness."

Harry frowned. "On the train? Why?"

"Your father wanted Lily for himself and resented our friendship. It was the primary cause of our clashes over the years."

"Oh." Harry's stomach clenched and squirmed. Merlin. His father really _ had _been an arse.

Severus rubbed Harry's side, soothing him. "His jealousy drove a wedge between Lily and I, but it was not the only factor in the destruction of all the positive influence in my life." He met Molly's eyes. "Albus' refusal to see Black as the dangerous, murderous fool he was did that."

Molly squawked a protest, but Minerva shook her head. "Listen to him. Something happened to him—was it the beginning of their fourth year or fifth? At any rate, Severus was gravely injured and none of us knew why. Albus made sure of that, but the rumours were simply too ridiculous to be believed." She shook her head, lips prim in irritation. "Severus Snape, the brightest potions prodigy Hogwarts has seen in centuries, injure himself by _ mishandling _a risky potions ingredient? Rubbish."

Severus smiled, though it held worlds of old pain. "Thank you, Minerva."

"Anyone who believed that codswallop was a fool. You have far too much natural talent to make such a neophyte's mistake. " She rubbed her temples and sighed. "I assume it was Black?"

Severus nodded tersely and looked away.

Tears blurred Harry's vision. "Oh gods. Sev'rus…."

Severus tugged Harry closer and searched his eyes. "This will be painful for both of us, I fear. Should I stop?"

Harry blinked his tears back and shook his head "You need to talk about it, and the rest of us need to know. If Dumbledore really was that awful, what else might he have done? I don't think we can afford to keep it quiet now."

Severus nodded cautiously. "Then, so there are no doubts…." He met Molly's eyes, pointed his wand at his chest, and intoned a vow. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby swear to speak nothing but the unvarnished truth, as I experienced it, concerning my story of my youth at Hogwarts and defection to the death eaters. So mote it be."

Minerva murmured, "Your vow is witnessed and accepted, Severus Snape."

Severus watched the golden light envelop him and waited until it had faded entirely to speak again. "Minerva jumped ahead a little in the story. I shall have to explain my background before you understand the events of that day.

"My father was terribly abusive and a violent drunk as well as a Muggle. Mother was a pureblood witch of the Prince line. They disowned her when she married my arse of a father.

"During the formative years of my youth, I watched my mother suffer. I suffered myself. I wondered why she never raised her wand to protect us, and in those early days, I decided she did not fight because she was too weak, or perhaps afraid, to do so.

"Thus, I vowed to learn to defend us. To fight. To protect my family. That vow spawned a deep love, not for the dark arts as Albus would have you believe, but for its sister and opposite discipline: _ defensive magic_. However, as one must study the dark arts to truly master defence, a _ theoretical _study of the dark arts soon became necessary."

Molly blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Now," Severus continued, "Lily was aware of both my infatuation with defence and study of the dark arts. And, while I got my information from books, she was content to turn a blind eye. 

"Eventually, however, I ran out of viable literary resources and had little other choice but to speak to dark arts practitioners or invent my own spells to carry on my education. Naturally, the dark Slytherins were easiest for me to access, and so I spent more and more time in fourth year and beyond learning all they could teach me.

"My plans, however innocuous their intent, backfired spectacularly. First, Lily began to fear I had gotten too drawn in, as did Albus and many others. Secondly, I lost protected status in Albus' eyes. He believed me to be dangerous and a lost cause, and so he, as far as I can fathom, chose to protect his warriors of the Light over myself. And thirdly, it drew the dark lord's eye, and death eaters began courting me.

"As a result, Potter et al became all the more determined to separate me from Lily, and Albus less determined to protect me. And Lily, fearing that I had gotten drawn into the Dark, began distancing herself, too. Fifth year became a nightmare, with one or the other group trying to either alienate me or draw me into a cause I did not wish to follow."

"Merlin." Harry rubbed Severus' shoulders. "They should have just talked to you."

Severus nodded grimly. "I attempted to speak to Lily, but she did not believe me."

"Gods. So what happened next?"

Severus rubbed his nose and winced. "The Marauders did. They were far darker students than I."

Harry snarled. "I hope I'm never like that."

Remus opened his mouth, then dropped his head and sighed. "You're not, Harry. You're kind where they were cruel, brave where I… wasn't. Severus, it means little now, but know I'm ashamed of the part I played in their cruelty. I won't ask your forgiveness—I'm not sure I deserve it—but I am—"

Severus cut him off, expression hard. "Sorry does not erase the scars, Lupin. The scars you watched them inflict upon me and did nothing to prevent. I was a fifteen-year-old boy with no one left in the world but Lily, and you took her from me, too. You let them bully me, disfigure me, and tear everything from me that mattered, and never said a word in my defense until the rat took it a step too far and tried to take my innocence, too. There is no excuse for what you did." 

Rage bubbled up in Harry, but before he could turn on his last remaining pseudo-family, Severus shook his head and tugged Harry into his arms.

"However, there are many such inexcusable acts I must also answer for. In your defense, you were still a child and fearful of losing your only support as well."

Tears ran down Lupin's face. "It doesn't fix it, Severus. It doesn't make it right."

"No. No apology will ever do that. Just as no words can possibly make what I did to Longbottom and his peers vanish into the ether, no apology will ever undo the damage you and your friends caused me." Severus looked at him with eyes full of forgiveness anyway. "But I imagine if Mister Longbottom can put aside his rightful anger with me and work beside me as an ally, then I can do no less."

Remus looked up, shocked. "But I hurt you. Or rather, I didn't prevent it when I should have."

"And I was once a true death eater. Just as I am no longer that cruel, broken man, you are no longer the selfish coward you were at fifteen. I am willing to move past it, if you are."

Remus sniffled and wiped his face. "We drove you to it, Severus, but yes, I would be grateful for the chance to move on."

"Then let us not dwell on what you did not prevent. I must discuss what happened, but I do not do so to reveal the culpability of a young boy who has regretted his part in the past most of his life, but of a grown man in a position of authority who has never shown a fragment of remorse for what he did to us all. We were both children and fools, Remus. I do not hold you nearly as responsible as I have pretended to all these years I served as Albus' spy and willing puppet. I simply had no freedom to move on until now."

"Oh. Thank you, Severus. And, for what it's worth, I _ am _sorry."

"I know. It is over now." Severus nudged Harry. "Let it go, pet. Remus was not the one at fault for my pain."

Harry sighed and kissed Severus lightly. "How's a man supposed to stay angry when you're acting so noble?" He smirked. "Just like a Gry—"

"Don't say it."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, all right. Considering your early experiences with Gryffindors, I reckon you've more of a right than most of us to say we're not all noble." He rubbed Severus' back. "But you just scared the bloody hell out of me with that litany of crimes. What in the name of Merlin did they_ do _to you?"

"They bullied me throughout my schooling, but until I began speaking with the dark arts users at Hogwarts, it did not turn violent. Then… it did."

Severus closed his eyes and curled one hand into Harry's shirt. "It was just after Halloween in my fifth year. I had gone to collect the last crop of ghoulberries for—"

"Severus Snape!" Molly's screech made them all jump. "You say you're not dark and yet you were toying with _ those_? How can you—"

"Molly," Minerva snapped.

Molly turned, looking shocked to be stopped in the middle of a haranguing. "Er… yes?"

"_Do _ shut up. Severus was trying to explain, but no one can hear over your shouting. Try to hold back judgment for now and listen, as the rest of us are."

Chastised, Molly sank into her seat with a huff. "Oh, very well."

Severus glared at her. "As I was saying, I had gone to collect the last ghoulberries of the season. What those of you less skilled in potions than Molly need to understand is that, traditionally, those berries _ are _an extremely dangerous, extremely dark ingredient. That is why Molly protested so strongly. In most cases, they are only used in soul draining potions, which are, of course, incredibly dark and cruel.

"I, however, did not intend to use them for that purpose. As with all my forays into the dark, at least until I broke, I had gathered them to study in hopes of finding a _ cure _ for those dark effects. The Kiss. Soul sickness. A preventative measure against dementors for those unable to form a Patronus."

Molly flushed and shut her gaping mouth. "Oh Merlin. Severus, forgive me. I heard that name and reacted without thought. I'm sorry."

"It is forgiveable. I wish I had had someone to mother me and box my ears for delving too deep into dark research then. I put myself in danger, and I have paid the price these twenty-five years."

Molly sniffled. "I was a bit young to mother you much then, but I would have taken you under my wing anyway, if I had known you needed me to." She gave a wry laugh. "Seems I do it with everyone, probably more so than I ought."

Severus smiled. "Thank you." He shuddered. "Would that you could have done then. I had no one left to protect me but Poppy, and Albus tied her hands, too."

He leaned closer to Harry, and Harry wrapped him in his arms.

"That night," Severus went on, "the Marauders attacked me, though Lupin was not present. For those of you who do not know, that group also included Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and…."

"My dad," Harry said with a grimace.

"Yes." Severus kissed Harry lightly. "I do not hold you accountable. I never have. Indeed, besides Lupin, Potter was the only one of them with any honour. And I am sorry for the pain that must cause you."

Harry sniffled and rubbed Severus' shoulders. "I'll be okay. Go on."

"Yes. Well, the Marauders showed up just as I had finished placing the last berry in a jar made for that purpose. I had not had time to seal it before Black used my hex, the one I invented for the sole purpose of stopping their attacks without causing harm, upon me. _ Levicorpus_. It levitates the victim by their ankles and hangs them in the air upside down."

Molly cried out, "Merlin and Morgana, no!"

Harry winced. "Why is Mum Weasley shouting again?"

"Because ghoulberries are, as I said, extremely dangerous. They require careful handling, or a person can be seriously damaged or killed. I was not spared, as you must have surmised by now.

"The berries fell out of the jar and hit me in the face. The bones in my nose instantly crumbled and withered, and my skin peeled off, too. In seconds, I was bleeding profusely from a giant hole in my face where my nose had once been, dazed, and too far out into the forest for anyone at the castle to hear my screams."

Ron cried, "Sweet Merlin! They might have killed you!"

Severus shuddered. "They nearly did. I do not believe they intended to hurt me so badly, but rather than transporting me to the hospital wing or St. Mungo's, as anyone with a shred of decency would, Black attempted to _ Obliviate _me, and the others ran away. Black followed as soon as he had finished attempting to modify my memory."

"Dear _ gods_," Harry breathed. "That's… gods."

"It is worse than you think. Had Black succeeded in _ Obliviating _ me, I would have been able to recover my wits, cast a silent _ Liberacorpus_, and stagger back to the school, perhaps. At least I might have made it out of the forest. 

"However, I am a natural Occlumens. My mind naturally resists alteration, so instead of having the idea in my head that I had accidentally harmed myself and needed to go straight to the Infirmary, I had a concussion from the force of an adrenaline-charged, novice-cast, failed spell against my mental barriers. I was left dazed, unable to breathe, and bleeding to death, in the Forbidden Forest after nightfall."

Harry cursed. Beside Severus, a potion phial rattled ominously.

"Harry," Hermione called through sniffles. "Your magic…."

Severus calmed Harry with a kiss, or tried to. "Peace, beloved. All those who harmed me are now dead. They can do no further harm." 

"I loved them," Harry half-growled, eyes blazing. "Well, not the rat, but Sirius and Da, I loved them, and they nearly murdered you. They ripped your dear face to shreds, attacked your mind, and left you for dead in the middle of a forest full of magical predators."

Severus smoothed his hands down the man's tense, trembling arms. "Ssh. It is over now, beloved. Breathe."

"They nearly murdered the man I love, _ twice_! They scarred you, blasted a goddamn crater in your face, and didn't even have the decency to get you to the hospital! And then they _ mocked _you for it!"

The phial shattered. Not even Molly dared reprimand him for it either, not in this state. 

Severus winced and vanished the mess. "Calm yourself, pet. And, to be fair, I believe they were terrified."

"If they had the presence of mind to_ Obliviate you_, they had the presence of mind to know you needed help! Gods!"

"Harry," Severus called, holding Harry by the shoulders, "yes. You are right. They behaved like cowards and Black nearly acted on the level of a death eater, but it is _ over now_. It is twenty-three years in the past. Yes, I am scarred, but I am not dead. I am not broken."

Tears welled on Harry's lashes. "I loved him."

"I loved my father, too, pet. I prayed he would change right up until the day his drunken rages hurt my mother so badly, she did not survive. That does not make me weak or foolish or evil, Harry. It simply means I am human. And Black and Potter, at least, were not cruel to you or to Lily."

"No, just my partner."

"We were not, thankfully, partners at the time." Severus couldn't help but smile at how happy that word made him. Harry caught it, and, slowly, the pain and fury faded into gentle warmth.

"That might have been… interesting."

Severus snorted. "Merlin, Harry. I am already old enough to be your—"

"Don't. I'm younger, yes, but I've never been my age." Harry wrinkled his nose. "If that makes any sense."

"It does, love. You have lived lifetimes in your years, but then, so have I."

Harry chuckled wryly. "You're not helping."

Severus laughed softly and curled Harry into his arms. "Do not feel guilty for their darker sides, Harry. Until now, you only saw hints. And, even if you had seen more, that you loved them in spite of it is not a crime either. Mothers love their sons even when they become monsters, after all." He smiled sadly. "Or so I am led to believe."

Harry kissed Severus' cheek and held him tight. "Sev'rus, I love you."

Severus laid his head on Harry's. "I love you too."

Harry slid a hand into Severus' hair and kissed his cheek again. "Well, how did you get out of _ that _mess alive?"

"Honestly, I did not. Had it been up to me in that state, I would have died. I managed to get out a _ Liberacorpus_, but after that, I'm fairly sure I fell unconscious. The next thing I remember is Firenze appearing out of the trees with Poppy and Minerva."

Harry gasped. "He saved you, too."

"Yes. Centaurs cannot use magic in the same way we do, but he knew before it happened that a student who would, one day, become crucial to the survival of his home, of Britain altogether, was about to be attacked, so he went to get help. He was ten at the time. Bane and his ilk were torn between irritation that he had interfered in the lives of humans and pleased that his visions and star-scrying had come in so soon."

Harry shook his head wryly. "I knew I liked him. Firenze, I mean. Bane is a berk."

"Yes, we both owe him our lives."

"Wait, that's literal. A life debt?"

"It is paid, love. I spoke in his favour when the herd banished him and secured him his position here. I asked that he also relieve you of your debt at the time, and he told me both were already paid as he would not have had a home to grow in without me, and Britain would not survive without you. Well, in so many words."

Harry snorted. "I never could half understand him when he started speaking in riddles."

"You are, most definitely, not alone on that score."

"No indeed," Minerva huffed, then her stern expression softened. "But I am so relieved he found you that day, Severus. Riddles or no, I will always be grateful to him."

Severus bowed. "As am I."

Harry petted his hair. "Me too, but let's get past this part before I get angry again. Madam Pomfrey fixed you, or…?"

"Both. St. Mungo's reattached my nose and sealed the skin. Poppy made it usable and did the best she could to make it straight and somewhat human again. I had to invent a special type of skele-gro before we could even heal it this much. She had to vanish the bones and use that potion to regrow them. Merlin, it was horrid, too."

"Dear gods," Remus breathed. "I hadn't realized it was so bad."

"Yes."

"Oh, Sev'rus." Harry kissed the tip of Severus' nose. "I didn't know why your nose wasn't straight when Madam Pomfrey can fix most everything, but I thought you'd only broken it. Now that I know how bad it really was, healing it to look as good as it does is nothing short of a miracle."

"Indeed."

"Tell me why Dumbledore didn't expel the monsters and toss them in Azkaban again?"

Harry ignored Remus' flinch.

"He used the fact that I was in the forest alone at night and collecting dark ingredients to justify Black. That I intended to use them for medical research did not phase him."

"Of course not. Then he wouldn't have had anything to use to get his pet lions off the hook." 

"Indeed. In Pettigrew and Potter's case, he argued that they hadn't intended to hurt me so badly and had been just as horrified as myself by the events of that night. I believe it was true for Potter. He never insulted my nose, and until Poppy and I got it back to some semblance of normality, he cringed away every time he saw me."

"Still a bloody monster for leaving you there," Ron snarled, then winced. "Sorry, Harry."

"Don't be. I was about to say the same thing."

"Harry," Severus said, "I think you must not be so hard on him. He was still a child, and he never had his mettle tested as you have. I believe he is somewhat forgivable. In that case at least."

Harry growled. "Maybe then, but he certainly got over his sudden shyness of seeing you fast enough, didn't he?"

Severus shuddered. "There is more to that story as well. I was so horrified by how close I had come to death so quickly, that I began working on a spell to heal dire wounds, as well as a potion. The problem was that none of the curses I found would kill a person as fast as I nearly was, not unless they hit an artery."

Harry gasped. "_Sectumsempra_. That's why you invented it."

"Yes. I used an unused charms classroom and a medical manikin I borrowed from Poppy to test the spell, healing charm, and potion. I had finished the chant, and had prepared the first round of potions tests when the Marauders walked in. They opened the door just as I cursed the manikin, and I, unfortunately, was too absorbed to notice."

"Merlin. What happened?"

"They got the headmaster and lobbied for my expulsion. Black, I think, wanted me gone so I couldn't reveal what he had done. Potter thought I had gone dark and wanted me away from Lily. Pettigrew was just an evil little demon. Remus was the only one to suggest that they hear my side of the story first."

"That's how the death eaters learned your curse, then. You didn't tell them. The rat did."

"Yes. The 'for enemies' note in my book was only a bit of bitter venting on my part. I never intended anyone to see it. It was why I recorded it in a textbook. I imagined my text would hold little interest to my peers."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Sev'rus."

Severus kissed his forehead. "You had no idea, and you have already learned that lesson. You are forgiven, love."

"Thank you. So how did the giant arse spin it this time?"

"He would have expelled me had I not sent a Patronus to Poppy and had it guide her there. They were stunned that I was still 'Light' enough to use a Patronus and that I could both cast and direct one at fifteen. Too stunned to react until Poppy had already gotten the gist of the problem and flooed into the headmaster's office."

"Good on you, sir," said Neville, making Harry grin.

"T-thank you," Severus said, eyes wide with shock.

"He meant it, love," said Harry.

"I know."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand. "What did she do?"

"She stood in for me," said a still stunned Severus. "She said I was 'working on medical research inspired by Albus' 'grave miscarriage of justice where the true monsters were concerned'—her words, verbatim—and that she had already received one highly powerful healing chant from me. And as for the curse, of course inventing chants powerful enough to heal dire wounds in seconds required powerful damage to heal."

"Good on you, too, Madam Pomfrey. Remind me to buy her something nice."

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"She enjoys Irish whiskey, orange and chocolate treats, and gardenias," said Severus with a chuckle.

"I'll buy her the lot once I can safely stick my head above ground."

"You might also use an owl."

Harry shook his head and paled. "Can't."

"Oh. Your familiar. Forgive me." Severus kissed his hair and cradled him close. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, love."

"What happened next, Severus?" Minerva looked fit to kill. Harry didn't blame her.

"Well, once Poppy turned the tables on him, he couldn't justify expelling me, but he made it clear he was 'disappointed' that I had chosen to follow a dark path and refused to hear Poppy's subsequent haranguing on the matter. He released me, but the next day, Lily was much more wary of me."

"He manipulated her."

"I'm sure he considered it a 'friendly warning.'"

"The bastard," Bill spat.

"He was then, to be sure."

"He was later, too," said Ron. "He just hid it better."

Severus winced. "Most assuredly. To continue my tale of woe, from then on, my relationship with Lily was rocky. She would harass me every time I so much as looked at my dormmates. It strained our friendship terribly. 

"As well, Poppy had advised me not to continue medical research alone while I remained a student as Albus had taken up arms against me, and she doubted he would listen to reason a second time. Instead, she oversaw my final potions tests in her own office. She cast the curse so I would not be accused and, when an alarm went off the first time and fetched a 'gravely disapproving' Albus to her office with full intent to expel me for using dark magic again on school grounds—"

"_What_?" Arthur's furious shout stunned Severus into silence. "Severus, there is no way he could have known about the spell unless…."

"Unless he cast illegal trackers on Severus," said a fierce Kingsley. "The conniving bastard."

"Yes, Poppy said as much as well." Severus smiled wryly. "Watching her knock him down several pegs was quite satisfying. When he burst in, all grave righteousness and fatherly disappointment, Poppy took great pleasure in informing him that _ she _had cast said curse as part of a controlled, supervised, and documented medical experiment and that placing trackers on students is highly illegal."

"Go Pomfrey!" Harry grinned. "Definitely buying a store out for her now."

Severus chuckled sadly. "She was the only one who never changed her demeanour towards me. She knew I had been dragged down the path to darkness and that I had never been the monster Albus pretended I was. I wonder now if he did not believe I would secretly take pleasure in being 'allowed' to use the killing curse upon him."

"_Gods_!" Hermione's eyes had gone golden with the power of her fury. "That twisted, manipulative, evil bastard! He was darker than you ever were, Severus!"

"Not so," Severus murmured, eyes downcast. "After everyone abandoned me, I had nothing left but the Dark. I was lost for a time, and so angry. I never killed directly until after becoming a spy, and then only when I had no other choice, but I am no fool. Poisons do kill, after all. I justified the creation of them to myself by making antidotes and calling it research, but they were never used for that purpose outside of my lab." 

He blinked back tears. "Do you know it was not Lily who turned me away from the Dark at first, but Regulus Black? It was my potion that killed him, and Regulus had been the only one to be kind to me. He was trying to lead me back to sanity when I killed him."

Harry held Severus tight. "Inferi killed him, Sev'rus, not you. That cave was full to the brim of them. There is no way Regulus could have fought them alone. Even Dumbledore could barely handle that many, and that with me shooting _ Incendio _left and right."

"How do you know that?"

"Regulus got the first horcrux. He left a fake and a note telling off Riddle in the same place before he died and gave the real one to Kreacher to destroy. That was what Dumbledore and I got out of the cave the night he died. Kreacher helped us find it—I'll tell you the whole story later." 

Harry kissed Severus' hands. "The point is that you didn't kill him, Sev'rus, and he gave his life willingly to see Riddle defeated anyway. He was more of a hero than his brother was, to be sure."

"Black died to keep you safe, as did your father. We will choose to remember them for that and leave the rest in the past, where it belongs."

"I think we shouldn't, love. I think we need to expose the old man for the arsehole he really was."

"I agree," said Remus. "You shouldn't have to carry the weight of our sins any longer, Severus. It never should have happened in the first place."

"And we need to warn people about Dumbledore's true nature anyway," said Ron.

Severus shrank into himself. "I… he is dead. What more harm can he do?"

Harry raised a eyebrow. "And he hasn't been advising you and manipulating you into dying for the greater bloody good all year, then?"

Severus froze. _ 'Remember, Severus, Harry must not know until the very end.' _

"You are right. To leave him the buffer of a good reputation gives him the opportunity to lead others astray." Severus sighed. "We shall expose him, then. Every betrayal and cruelty we are aware of. But it hurts to think of it."

Harry winced. "If you can't bear it…."

"No. I will do it. I believe I should finish my tale here first, however."

Hermione blanched. "Dear gods, it gets _ worse_?"

Severus nodded sadly. "I am afraid so."

"Sweet Merlin," Neville breathed. "Sir… I had no idea."

"No one did." Severus closed his eyes and shuddered.

Harry whispered in his ear, "I'm here, baby. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and I'm right here with you. It'll be okay."

Severus nodded hesitantly and murmured, "I am glad of your presence." He raised his voice again. "The next part of this story is… quite difficult for me to discuss. I must ask your forbearance."

Remus hesitantly approached Severus' side and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Would you like me to tell them instead?"

Severus shook his head. "I need to speak of it, I think, but thank you for the offer."

Remus nodded. "I wasn't there for you then, Severus, but I will be now, if you want me to be."

Severus patted Remus' hand. "I am… glad to have your support. Please do not touch me now, however. I think I will only be able to bear Harry's touch, and even that much might…."

Remus gave him a pained smile and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I completely understand. I won't touch you, but if you need my support in any way, you have it. Late as it is."

Severus gave him a brief smile. "Thank you." 

He faced the others and took a deep breath. Harry hoped his embrace soothed him, but he left it loose and light in case Severus needed space.

"After Albus warned her again, Lily and I fought increasingly often over that year. By the time we took our OWLs, our friendship was almost dead. I clung to her because I had no one else left and I loved her, but I was also bitter and resentful. She continually called me evil and dark and said I was a death eater in the making, and I… it hurt. Desperately.

"Potter and the others had grown more cruel as well. _ Intentionally _cruel, I mean. The incident with my nose was an accident. The other tricks they used against me had never been violent… until they saw my friendship with Lily die.

"I had just finished my charms OWL and was reviewing my answers under the beach tree by the lake. Potter and his cronies found me and started taunting me just as Lily arrived. She told them to leave me alone. To stop acting like bullies."

"_Bullies_?" Hermione scowled. "You were her best friend, but your medical experiments somehow made you a death eater when they blew a crater in your face, and somehow they're _ bullies_?"

Severus closed his eyes in grief. "The hypocrisy hurt me, too. And in that moment, when everything felt dark and hopeless, and it seemed I would forever be branded as evil no matter what I did, I lashed out. I suppose a part of me intended to point out her double standards, but, as everything I did in those days, it backfired.

"I called her a… forgive me, a mudblood. I did not truly mean it. I never saw Muggles as less than wizards, my cruel father notwithstanding, but then, I was hurt and angry and wanted to cause her the same kind of pain she had heaped upon me all year."

"It's okay," Hermione said, her eyes full of tears. "Well, not okay, but I get it. You lashed out with that because she'd been treating you like a death eater. You meant it ironically."

"Yes, in part, but she, naturally, did not take it as such. It was the first time I had ever fought back. The first time I hurt her as much as she hurt me. And it was also the last.

"She turned on me. She told me to save myself then and left me to face them alone. And they were _ furious_. They assumed my comment proved my allegiances, and that, in turn, gave them free rein to hurt me."

Tears ran down his face. Harry gently brushed them away. 

"They disarmed me and used _ Levicorpus _ on me again. At the time, I hadn't any trousers on under my robes as it was summer and too hot in traditional dress to justify it. This revealed most of my body to them, and to a small group of bystanders.

"They taunted me. Mocked my body, my face, my hair. They pointed out my scars—scars my own father had given me—and laughed about them. Then…." His breath hitched. "They took my underwear off, too."

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed.

"It was my dad who did it," said Harry in a tortured voice. "I saw it, up to that point anyway. That was what I saw in Sev'rus' pensieve in Occlumency lessons."

Hermione grimaced. "So that's why you were so desperate to talk to Sirius and Remus."

"Yeah. I wanted the truth." Harry shot Remus a dark glare.

Remus sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Harry, I wasn't sure what to tell you. I felt like revealing more of what happened that day would be a violation of Severus' privacy. As for the rest… you're right. I should have come clean. But with Umbridge after werewolves, you, and Hogwarts, and with you in _ her floo _with a falsely-accused supposed serial killer beside me, I was afraid we'd all be found out and killed."

Harry gaped. "Sweet Merlin. Now that you mention it… yeah, you couldn't have come clean then. But why not later?"

Remus sighed. "James was dead, Harry. And after twenty years, I admit I'd hoped the rivalry could be put aside. Then Sirius died, and I was admittedly too distraught to remember it. When I did remember, it seemed cruel to hurt you more than you already were, then Severus killed Albus and you disappeared… so much happened, Harry, and we're in the middle of a war. I just wanted to move on and focus on the present, which seemed more important at the time. Until now, anyway." 

He hugged his chest and shook his head sadly. "Sirius, though, he never let it go. He hated Severus right up to the end. Now that I know what happened in the forest that night, I think I know why, too."

"Black hated that I knew his dark side," said Severus in a quiet, sad voice. "I reminded him of all his mistakes and everything he tried so hard to run from."

"It didn't give him the right to attack you for it," Harry grumbled.

"No." Severus edged closer, and Harry held him in a loving embrace. "I need to get through this part of my story before it becomes too difficult."

Harry nodded. "We interrupted you after Dad… after he took your pants off. What happened next?" 

Severus took a shaky breath. "They, again, mocked my body. I was terrified and crying by this point, but still fighting. Then…." He shuddered and curled into himself. "Then Pettigrew grabbed me. B-between my legs. And while the others were too stunned to move, he… touched me. Worse, he summoned his broom and threatened to… to impale me on it like death eaters did to their victims."

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped. "Oh, _ sir_…."

"He knocked my legs apart. I screamed for help. And that is when Remus and Potter came to their senses. Even Black looked ill. Potter summoned the broom from Peter and broke it over his knee, and Remus leapt on Pettigrew. Potter followed, and between the two of them, the rat was a bleeding mess when they had finished."

"Well," said a disgusted Minerva, "good to see they still had _ some _shred of human decency, small as it was." Her glare did not spare Remus. "Be glad you are no longer my student, Remus Lupin. You would have never seen the end of your punishment, and your friends would not have graduated at all, had I any inkling of what you had done."

"I know." Remus dropped his head. "I was a coward and a fool. I can't begin to fix it, either. All I can do is apologize and promise I will never be that spineless, self-centred lump again."

"No," said Harry fiercely, "you had better not be. You have a son to think about now. You had best grow the hell up before you teach him to act the same way."

Tonks' hair went brilliant orange, a sure sign Remus would have his ears boxed later. "Harry's right. You can't act like that with Teddy to consider."

Remus flinched. "Merlin. No, I can't do that to him. Damn. I'll do it, Harry. I promise."

Harry nodded sharply. "Good."

"What happened next, Severus?" Minerva's lips had all but disappeared and her yellow aura flickered in her eyes. She was _ livid_. "I never heard of this attack, so Albus must have covered it up as well."

Severus shuddered. "Potter apologized and let me down. Remus brought me my wand and asked if I needed help to the Infirmary. Black tried to interfere at that juncture, but this time, Remus held his ground.

"Remus escorted me to the headmaster, who, as expected, claimed that the Marauders were simply 'upset' to hear me denigrate their friend in such a dark manner and had acted in fear for her life. Remus was not punished, though he offered his prefect's badge of his own will. Albus did not take it. He then gave Potter and Black a short series of detentions. Pettigrew received a longer stint of them."

"_Detentions_!" Molly's screech vibrated the windows. At least she was hacked off at the right person this time. "Detentions for _sexual_ _assault_? They deserved expulsion, especially Pettigrew, _at the least_!"

Severus nodded and closed his eyes in grief. "The portraits said as much. Yet, because Albus had already decided against me, they were not punished beyond what I mentioned, but _ I _ was. He gave _ me _detentions as well and forbid me to speak of it. Forbid me the chance to seek justice. Even Remus was appalled at his behaviour."

"I was," Remus agreed with a pained look. "And I had planned to seek justice for Severus since he couldn't." He dropped his head and hugged his chest. "But then Albus called me in. He talked about the choices one has to make in a war, and made it sound regrettable but necessary, what he had done. And then he reminded me of my status as a werewolf and how one war choice was allowing me to learn. To _live_. I was terrified."

"He did much the same to Poppy," said Severus. "He calmly threatened her position if she spoke up for me. She might have done it anyway, but she knew if she did, I would have no one left to guard me."

"_Gods_," Minerva said, tears racing down her face. "How did he fool us for so long?"

"The same way he did for me, I reckon," said Harry grimly.

"Harry," Molly said, "will you tell us your story?"

Harry blanched. "We'll need to bring in lunch and get Madam Pomfrey to check up on Sev'rus first. And Severus still hasn't finished."

"The rest of the story is simple enough," said Severus. "After that day, Potter stopped Black and Pettigrew from coming near me, but the damage was done. Lily wouldn't speak to me again, wouldn't believe I'd been assaulted. The dark Slytherins were the only people left interested in me besides Poppy, and I took her inability to speak of what happened to me as a betrayal, too. Then Black sent me into the Shrieking Shack after Remus on the full moon, and Albus again forbid me from speaking and did nothing to punish him. I broke. My spirit snapped down the middle, and I joined the death eaters that night. You know the rest of the story."

"So," said Remus sadly, "Severus was never Dark, not until we shattered him beyond repair. Albus simply pigeonholed him and decided his life mattered less than ours, and Severus was driven to the Dark as a result."

"That inhuman _ beast_," Molly cried. "I've half a mind to set his portrait on fire!"

"Wait until we hear Harry's story, dear," said Arthur in a hard-as-steel tone Harry had never heard from him. "And then we shall set him on fire together."

In that moment, Harry decided Molly in harridan mode had _ nothing _on a truly angry Arthur. Damn. Even Bill was edging away. 

Merlin help Dumbledore when they were through with him.


	22. A United Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still have to write the next one, so it might be a couple of days. 
> 
> And I didn't include Harry's story because it didn't break from canon until the fight at Malfoy Manor. So we've all heard it.

#  **Chapter 22**

##  _ A United Front _

As the others broke for lunch, Harry slipped into the main infirmary. Ginny and her friends had gone, much to his relief, and Pomfrey was finishing up with treating Narcissa. She looked up as Harry approached and gave him a concerned look.

"The meeting is certainly going on longer than anticipated."

Harry grimaced. "We're not through yet, either. We need you to look over Severus and make sure he's holding up all right, but before you do that…." He rushed to her and grabbed the stunned matron into a fierce hug. "Thank you. Gods, thank you."

Pomfrey patted his back awkwardly. "Harry?"

He pulled back with a sound halfway between a laugh and a sniffle. "Sorry. Was just a bit overwhelmed. Sev'rus… well, Molly said something like Dumbledore wouldn't condone dark magic while we were planning for the battle, and Severus… her comment hurt him, and he ended up telling us everything. About what those absolute _ bastards _did to him, his nose, the OWLs… and, Merlin, thank you, ma'am, for standing by him, even when no one else did."

Her confusion softened. "He had no one back then, no one but Lily, and she didn't understand him either." She shook her head sadly. "Do you know that I am widely regarded as the most powerful mediwitch in Europe?"

Harry blinked. "I didn't, but after hearing about Sev'rus' past and knowing what you did to… um… make his life better, I believe it. You even managed to keep me alive all these years, and that's no small feat."

Pomfrey snorted. "You do manage to land yourself in more trouble than any other student of my acquaintance…." She shook her head sadly and moved towards Severus' room. "Save only one."

Harry closed his eyes against a throb of grief. "Yeah."

"Well, to get back to my point, I told you the world regards me as exceptionally powerful, but they're wrong. Every single year, I receive at least twenty offers of employment elsewhere, and I tell them all the same thing: it isn't _ my _power making my treatments twice as effective as any other mediwitch's. I just happen to have the benefit of a close working relationship with Severus Snape." She gave a sad chuckle. "None of them ever write twice."

Harry snarled. "Dumbledore _ ruined _ his reputation! He all but destroyed his life just because Sev'rus wanted to help advance medicine and defensive magic. The man is completely brilliant, and I don't know if he'll _ ever _ have the recognition and respect he deserves all because that utter bastard decided his life meant less than those of his bullies. And now Sev'rus is the only one left, no thanks to Dumbledore, and that absolute _ wanker _wanted Severus dead, too!" He flushed under her stern stare. "Er… sorry, ma'am."

She nodded curtly. "Albus has much to answer for, to be sure." She held Harry's gaze. "And now that someone of equal or greater fame is aware of his deception and willing to challenge him on it, perhaps he may see some little justice soon."

Harry nodded and vowed to make damn sure the old man got some comeuppance, late as it was, for all the pain he had caused.

* * *

By the time Harry finished speaking on his life and the terrible abuse and neglect he had endured without aid, every last one of the Order members were livid, and so was Harry. He hadn't known Hogwarts required medical exams on every student every year to check for abuse, but Dumbledore certainly had when he made sure Harry never received one. On asking Poppy, they found that Dumbledore had given her false records and told her he took Harry to St. Mungo's every year before term.

"Ma'am," said Harry in a voice shaking with rage, "that was a baldfaced lie. Not only did Dumbledore never take me to a doctor or healer in any capacity, he never visited me at all. I didn't know the man existed until my first day at Hogwarts, when Ron showed me his face on a chocolate frog card."

That time, it wasn't Harry's anger to cause the nearest potion phial to explode.

"He lied to me," Pomfrey said, eyes flashing purple with her aura. "Not only that, but he _ forged _ medical records from a well-known and reputable healer. Still worse, he must have altered the memories of Healer Fullbright, as I have flooed him before to verify that the numbers on Harry's charts were accurate. As healers take oaths to do no harm, Patrick might have _ died _as a result of Albus' interference!"

"Not that causing a death or two here would be any skin off his nose," said a furious Ron. "Not like he cared about whether he killed Harry or the headmaster, is it?"

"Severus," said Severus. "You are my partner's best friend, and I find I do not wish to hear _ his _ former title in reference to myself at the moment. All of you, call me Severus. Please."

"This is too far," said a sparking Minerva. "Molly, Arthur, I find myself quite ready to aid you in carrying out your earlier threats."

"Got a few things I'd like to say to him myself," said a livid Kingsley. "But as I'm a senior auror, I suspect my time would be better spent researching what crimes a portrait can be charged with and what punishments they can receive. After all, if I'm not here to see violence done, well, I can't arrest anyone for vandalism, now can I?"

Harry snorted. "Save the research for Hermione. She lives for that kind of thing. You just help Aberforth get Hogsmeade ready."

"And ask a few questions of my own?"

"Exactly."

Kingsley saluted and left.

"Right," said Remus. "Time to set fire to an old bastard's arse and see how he feels about coming face-to-face with an enraged werewolf."

"Don't kill him," said Hermione with a wicked glint in her eye. "Leave me something to work with when his punishment comes due. And for Severus to curse once he's up to it, of course."

Harry grinned. "You're terrifying, Hermione, and I love you for it. Let's go torch ourselves a portrait, everyone."

All in all, Harry wasn't going to deny he had quite enjoyed watching Dumbledick hop around in his canvas to avoid fire from Pomfrey, the Weasleys, Hermione, _ and _Minerva. 

And himself, too, of course. The bastard wouldn't get off with what he had done to Severus.

Afterwards, Minerva and Pomfrey had debated as to whether they should remove Dumbledore's portrait. Hermione came up with a better suggestion.

"Actually, I think you should leave it," she said with a smile that reminded Harry to never get on her bad side. The older adults protested, but Ron and Harry shut them up.

"Wait. Hear her out." Ron grinned. "That woman can be positively _ devious _when someone hurts her family."

"He's right," said Harry with a snort. "Give her a chance. Guarantee you won't regret it."

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Carry on then, Miss Granger."

Hermione smirked. "Well, Dumbledore is all about power and perceived goodness, right? Taking him down would, indeed, ruin both of those for him, but then, he wouldn't be here to see it _ every time _someone turns their back on him in disgust just like he did to Severus and Harry. He doesn't deserve to get off so easily."

Minerva gave a slow, catlike grin. "Oh? _ Do _go on."

"I suggest we leave him up… _ after _publishing the story of how he neglected one hero and drove the other to the dark, then used Severus as a punching bag and scapegoat and sentenced him to die alone as a perceived traitor. Then we place a warning above his canvas with a permanent sticking charm proclaiming him a dangerous sociopath and traitor to the light who deserves nothing but our scorn. And leave him there to reap what he sowed as long as Hogwarts lives."

Pomfrey laughed. "Miss Granger, with cunning like that, you would have made an excellent Slytherin."

Hermione grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"There _ is _ one more thing we should do before we carry out that plan, much as I like the sound of it," said Remus. "He's too good at manipulation. We need to place a permanent truth spell on the canvas, so he can never lie or twist the truth again."

"An excellent suggestion," said Minerva. "All in favour?"

Dumbledore's one nay faded into a chorus of ayes.

* * *

Severus waited in the infirmary while the others interrogated Albus, a book on the untapped power of love magic open on his lap and resolve fierce in his heart. The more he read, the more convinced he became that he would need to be present when Bill removed the horcrux from Harry. Perhaps his friends, too, but definitely Severus. 

He didn't yet know what complications might arise with a living target, but just in case the removal didn't go as smoothly as he hoped, the strength of Severus' love for Harry might be what saved him. He had devoted his life to Harry twice, once to protect him with his life, and again in his choice to love him as a partner. Severus had lived and died for Harry for over eighteen years, from the moment he heard the prophecy and knew Riddle meant to kill the one person he had ever called a friend and her unborn child. No one but Harry had ever possessed Severus' heart, either.

Yes, he needed to be there. The bond between them could overcome the evil in Harry's scar, he was sure of it.

He only had yet to work out _ how_.

A knock sounded upon his door, and at Severus' call, Bill poked his head inside.

"Severus? Are you free to speak now?"

Severus hesitated. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. Everyone else is preparing for the evacuation. I'll have to head off soon, too, but I have a few moments. Is that enough time?"

"It should be. Close and ward the door, please. This is a secret of even greater risk than the one you placed under _ Fidelius _recently."

Bill frowned and obeyed. "Shouldn't you tell Harry before me, then?"

Severus shuddered. "Only excepting agents of the dark, Harry is the absolute last person who should know this until it is time to take action, for his own safety."

Bill's brow creased with worry. "We had best hurry then. I'm sure he'll come to check on you before he goes."

Severus nodded grimly. "Sit."

Bill settled on the chair beside Severus' bed and motioned him on.

Severus took a deep breath. "You are aware of the pain in Harry's scar and his visions?"

Bill nodded. "He's had a few at the cottage. Just flashes here and there, nothing major, but I've seen it. Ron's told me about the bad ones, too. He really feels all the curses Riddle casts in them?"

Severus nodded and took a shaky breath. "I have seen it. Bill, there is a reason for this. For the visions, the pain, the fact that he could see through Nagini's eyes in his fifth year, even the fact that my love and magic applied to his scar eases his suffering for a time. His scar… it is a horcrux."

Bill went ashen. "Bloody buggering _ fuck_! You're sure?"

Severus nodded. "Albus verified it, and so have I. It is definitely a horcrux."

Bill raked a hand across his forehead. "That's why you wanted me. You need my help to save him."

"I think he shall need us both." Severus tapped his book. "Albus once told me there was no greater power than love. Of course, at the time, he used the statement as a weapon to imply that mine was lacking, but the overall sentiment, I believe, had a basis in truth."

"Severus, the man was a monster."

"Hmm. In some ways, yes, but as cruel as he was, he _ did _fight for the Light. He was a ruthless sociopath and hurt people with his mind games and god complex, but his ultimate goal has always been, at least since Ariana's death, the eradication of evil. Thus, while we cannot trust his judgment of character nor his methods, his conclusions as to the forces of good and evil and battle strategy are generally sound."

"I'm not sure I want to trust anything that man said ever again."

Severus handed Bill the book. "I feel much the same, hence requesting this book to verify his theories. According to that, and to my own observation and experiences as of late, Albus is correct. The only power stronger than death is love, and I believe the fact that mine for Harry quiets the pain in his scar is proof that mine will be necessary to save him."

Bill read a page or so. "This is fascinating. Do you mind if I borrow it? We might be able to tweak the removal chant a bit to work in… love magic, as it were. You're right, too. Yours would be the most powerful, twice over." He read a bit more and nodded. "My gut says you're onto something. And my gut is usually right in matters of magic. And Mum's pot roast, of course."

Severus gave a wan chuckle. "Indeed. You are welcome to the use of the book. Only… _G__emino Duo_." He took the duplicated copy and set it back in his lap. "I had not finished reading it yet."

"Thank you."

Severus waved him off. "It is only a book. You are the only hope I have for the life of my lover. I would give you all I had and more for his safety."

"So you have, Severus," said Bill in a sad voice. "You always have. I'm sorry we didn't notice."

"You could not notice. We both would have been killed if you had." Severus took a shaky breath. "You believe it will work, then? That we can save him?"

Bill nodded. "Between the chant and the power of a love that was willing to live and die for him and nearly did, I have no doubt. We'll save him, Severus. I won't settle for anything less."

Severus swallowed around a sudden tightness in his throat. "Thank you. Merlin… thank you."

Bill stood and took Severus' hand. "Keep your chin up and study that book. I'll write out the theory and ritual behind the removal spell tonight and get it to you tomorrow. Between the two of us, we can save him, Severus. I have faith."

Severus squeezed his hand. "I will do what I can to assist."

"Then Harry is in the best of hands." Bill handed the book back to Severus. "I'm not going to have a chance to take that home before the evacuation. Just finish reading it as soon as you can and send it to me with your elf when you're done. As soon as we can come up with a working ritual, we'll get that nasty bugger out of Harry's head. I promise."

Severus hesitated, guts twisting with guilt and worry. "I hate myself for even mentioning it, but are you certain it is not wiser to wait until we know if Riddle has found out about the horcruxes?"

Bill scowled. "That's what Dumblefuck would have done. I think we're better than that, don't you?"

Severus inclined his head, relief flooding him. "You are correct. Harry's life is more important."

"And there's another way anyway. Harry said it himself: You-Know-Who underestimates house elves. Have your elves keep tabs on him. That way, we needn't risk Harry and we'll know without a doubt when Riddle goes after his horcruxes."

Severus jerked his head up with a gasp. "That… that is brilliant! So long as we ensure our elves' safety, that may just save everyone's lives. Well done."

Bill grinned. "That's a hell of a compliment, coming from a man as brilliant as you are. Thanks, Severus." He stood and straightened his shirt. "I've got to go. Work on that book while we're gone, if you can focus. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be careful, Bill. We need you. Harry needs you."

Bill nodded, expression sombre. "Yes, sir. I'll keep us both safe."

"Thank you."

Bill bowed and moved to the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob. "Dumbledore wanted Harry to die, didn't he? To sacrifice himself for the greater good."

Severus nodded grimly. "And he expected me to tell him."

Bill slammed his fist against the wall. "Bastard. Utter fucking bastard." He met Severus' eyes, his expression steely. "We won't let them win: either of them. I promise you that."

Severus nodded, resolve firming his posture and lifting his chin. "No. We shan't."

Bill saluted and walked out.


	23. Breaking Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogsmeade evacuation is underway!

#  **Chapter 23**

##  _ Breaking Curfew_

Harry paced the gates of Hogwarts, eyeing the two forces he had organized with the Order's help. His guts churned and his palms sweated. These were real lives on the line, about to enter a battle _ he _had conceived of and led. If anyone died, their blood was on his hands. 

Harry opened his mouth to offer them a way out, then closed it and shook his head. Everyone there had been informed of the risk. They were all consenting adults and soldiers. If Harry openly showed doubt now, he would only terrify them when they were already on edge.

This was it, a leader's responsibility. Harry mightn't be entirely sure of himself or his plan, but he'd better damn well look it, or he would lose lives before they begun. 

Right. He could do this. They had done all they could, ran the numbers and scenarios as much as they had time to do before the mission's start. For better or worse, his plan was set. His Slytherin side had had its say.

Now it was time for a little Gryffindor bravado.

"All right, everybody," he called. "Get in your team formations, get your kits on and ready to go, and get your game faces on. Curfew starts in…." He checked his watch. "Five minutes. We move out in fifteen."

He read the trepidation in their faces and leaned heavily on his instincts. 

"All of you can tell I'm nervous too, huh? Yeah. We'd all be mad not to be. And this is the first group battle I've ever taken the lead on. It's daunting. It would be for anyone."

He stood tall and held their gazes. "But don't forget that I'm not the only one who put this together. All the best minds of the Light have spent all day working on our strategy and improving our plans. 

"We're ready for this. The death eaters won't see us coming. And we have one thing they don't: love. We're all bonded by friendship and camaraderie, and even deeper bonds for some of us. The dark doesn't understand the strength of those bonds, and so they won't be prepared for _ us._"

He squared his shoulders. "I believe in you all. We can do this. We're ready. So get your gear on, grab your courage by the bollocks, and give 'em hell!"

A rowdy cheer met his statement, and Harry gave them a nod of thanks. "May the might of Merlin be with you all." He checked his watch once more. "Twelve minutes. Group up."

They all separated into their prearranged teams and readied themselves to go. Ron, Hermione, Zacharias Smith, and Kingsley jogged to his side. Harry wasn't happy about having Smith in his team, but he reckoned the arsehole could do less damage where Kingsley and Harry could keep an eye on him. The others, he trusted implicitly.

"Nice pep talk, kiddo," said Kingsley with a grin. "I _ really _hope you were serious about that auror position. You're captain material. With some experience under your belt, I could easily see you taking over for me one day."

Harry grinned, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "Thanks, King. I was serious, and still am. This is what I'm good at. But we need to focus on our own preparations now. Everyone have their kits ready?"

"Yes, sir," said Ron with a wink. 

"Good. Portkeys?"

"Right here, Harry." Hermione started dishing out over-the-shoulder bags to their group. Harry took his own with a smile.

"On top of things, 'Mione, as always. Tisha?" 

The little elf popped into existence by Harry's feet, wearing a Hogwarts tea towel toga and a tiny dragonhide tunic and helm. "I is ready, Master Harry."

"Good. From now until the mission's end, apparate silently, please. Let your companions know while we're finishing up?"

Tisha bowed and vanished without a sound.

"Brilliant." Harry tugged his heavy cloak hood over his head. "Hoods and glamours up, everyone."

They all obeyed, Smith with a scowl. "Why should _ I _have to hide? It's not my face on the wanted posters."

Harry gave him a sharp smile. "If you want to make yourself an easy target amidst a group of stealth agents, it's no skin off my nose. Might be a fair bit off yours, though."

Smith paled and tugged on his cloak. Harry fixed him with a cold look while his own hood was still down.

"Get something straight now, Smith. This is not a game. It's a real battle with real death eaters and dementors. We're on the evacuation side, yes, but that doesn't mean we won't have to fight. And if your piss poor attitude puts me, my friends, or our rescues in danger, you'll be off the mission and shipped back to the castle like a naughty little first year caught snooping around Honeydukes. What's more, you'll serve no further missions until you learn to respect your leaders, be it me or someone else. Do I make myself clear?"

Smith scowled. "I'm not going to get anyone hurt. I just think I'd be better suited to the strike team. Why aren't _ you _on it, oh great and powerful chosen one?"

"I'm not on the strike team because Riddle will _ expect _ to find me there, and his minions will, too. They'll be looking for me there. And the minute he's sure I'm at Hogwarts is the minute he attacks the school. Every minute we can avoid that means more time to save lives before he's bearing down on us all. As for why _ you're _not on the strike team…." Harry gave Kingsley a nod. "You want to take it?"

Kingsley smirked. "With pleasure." He turned to stare Smith down like he would a recalcitrant auror. With Kingsley's powerful frame and stronger bearing, he even intimidated Harry a little. Smith was all but shaking in his boots.

"You're not on the strike team, Smith, because you're a snooty, spoiled little brat who thinks he's _ entitled _ to be on the strike team, and none of us trusted you there. That combination tends to get trigger happy. Learn some humility and respect, and you can join the battalion. Until then, we're not letting a bloody cocksure brat like you anywhere _ near _combat if we have any choice in the matter. Now, either shut your mouth, get your hood up, and stop challenging your leaders, or you're done on missions until you get your shite together. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"I said, _ do you understand_?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Better. One more show of disrespect to authority, whether Harry's, mine, or your teammates', and yo—"

"My teammates'?"

"That's right. They can take orders and show respect for authority. You can't. That means you rank at the bottom of the pack. We don't trust arrogant sods with authority. That's how idiots like Fudge end up in charge. So until you straighten up, you take orders from _ everyone_."

Smith turned white, then red, then grey.

"Yes, sir!"

"That's better." Kingsley looked to Harry. "How much time do we have?"

Harry checked. "Five minutes."

"Hmm. Pass this lump a calming draught out of your kit, would you? There's not enough time for him to calm down as a rookie, and we all need our wits about us."

"Yes, sir." 

Harry and dished out the required potion. Smith gave him a bemused look. 

"What?"

"You're in charge, aren't you? Why are you taking orders from Auror Shacklebolt?"

As he sounded honestly confused rather than disrespectful, Harry explained.

"Auror Shacklebolt has years of experience on me. I'd be an absolute ponce to ignore his practical knowledge just because I'm technically the lead on this mission. We're all allies anyway. We help where we can."

Smith blinked. "Oh. Okay. That… does make sense."

"Glad you agree. Finally. Take your potion and get yourself in order. We have three minutes before we need to head to the Whomping Willow."

Smith gulped his potion, but still looked a little green. "You _ do _know that tree likes to… well, whomp people, don't you?"

"I'm familiar with it," Harry said in a dry tone. 

Ron and Hermione snorted.

Smith looked between them in confusion. "So, why there?"

"Remember what I said about helping each other? This would be a good time to trust that I have knowledge of the area that even Kingsley doesn't and follow orders."

Smith gulped, but nodded hesitantly. "Er… yes, sir."

"Good job." Harry checked his watch and frowned. "Time to go. Get back in rank, Smith."

The prat obeyed, and Harry began to hope he mightn't get them all killed after all.

"Right." Harry's whistle pierced the night and all chattering went silent. "Take position at your point of entry. Battalion, move to the forested area just before the apparition point. Wait for my signal to enter the town barrier. Remember to scatter your points of entry between teams and lead the death eaters well away from the Shrieking Shack. Get going. We move out in two minutes."

"Yes, sir!" 

The strike team began heading out of the gates in groups of four. So far, so good.

"Rescue team, follow me."

"Yes, sir!"

With a wave, he led them towards the tree. Once they were all in view, Harry levitated a stick.

"And this is where you learn the value of trusting your comrades, Smith," said Ron.

Harry nodded and pushed the stick into the trick knot. The branches stilled, and the trap door opened.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Smith.

Harry turned his shadowed face towards the boy. "Ready to trust us now?"

Smith nodded firmly, and Harry led his team into the tunnel.

* * *

Harry had come in to kiss Severus for luck thirty minutes ago. Since the man had gone, Severus had distracted himself from his worry with the book on love magic. It was a fascinating read and promised to help them save Harry, for sure, but Severus could hardly concentrate for fear Harry would return in the Infirmary in pieces.

Or worse, that he mightn't return at all.

He struggled to clear his mind and tried to focus on the words for the thousandth time, but he hadn't managed more than a sentence or two before the sound of his name startled him out of his concentration again.

"Uncle Sev?"

Severus jolted and gave his godson a searching look. "What is it?"

"Is there… any hope? Can Po… Harry really defeat him?"

Severus recalled how masterfully Harry had led the Order and nodded. "The dark lord will not expect him. You heard him when Jugson told him what happened to Avery. _ 'Careless fool, to let a child catch him off-guard.' _ He will be expecting Harry to be on the level of every other seventh year when Harry was skilled enough to defeat three of Europe's best at fourteen. Now, he is on the level of an auror. By the time I am through training him, assuming there is time before the wards break, he will be a match for me. And I am easily as skilled as Riddle."

"Why didn't you fight _him_ then?"

Severus closed his eyes. "A prophecy, and the fact that if I failed, Harry would have no one left to protect him."

"A… prophecy?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…._" Severus shuddered. "I was there to hear part of it given. It was my fault Harry's parents were killed." He stared out the window and prayed he would not need to bury the rest of the Potter family tonight. "The day I knew what my folly would cost him, I vowed to protect him with my life. And so I have done, from the shadows, to the best of my ability these eighteen years."

Draco sighed. "You were on the side of the Light the entire time."

"Since the day the dark lord threatened the only person who had ever cared for me before Poppy and Harry, I have devoted my entire being to keeping Harry safe."

Dark, seething anger turned his chest fiery and cold at once. _ 'And Albus wanted me to kill him. Bastard.' _

"I wish I would have known," Narcissa said, her voice barely a breath. "If I had had any idea you were not a loyal death eater, I would have begged sanctuary for Draco and myself years ago. Draco, at least, to be sure."

Draco tucked his knees to his chest. "Mum, why did you marry Dad if you didn't like what he was?"

She gave a sad laugh. "There wasn't much choice in the matter, pet. It was an arranged marriage I had little choice but to accept. I _ did _have some little fancy for your father at the time, but he has only ever had eyes for one person, and it was never me."

Draco gaped. "Mum…?"

"Did you never wonder, Dragon, why you are an only child and your parents sleep on opposite sides of the manor? Your father is… was homosexual, Draco, and in his youth, Tom Riddle was a handsome, charismatic man. He lured Lucius in with promises of shared devotion and shared nights, and I am not entirely sure they never happened. Either way, your father's eyes never turned to me again once he had his obligatory male heir, and I was not too unhappy to see him go, knowing by then where he truly longed to make his bed."

"Dear _ Merlin_," Draco said with a violent shudder. "How could he…? He's _ foul_. Even when I believed he had the right of things, I could hardly stand to look at him."

Severus aimed his wand at a point in front of Draco's bed. "_Legilimens Appareo_." An image appeared of a chiselled man with ruby eyes and artfully tousled brown hair pacing before a group of people in black robes and white masks. "That is what Riddle looked like before his return. Is it still so difficult to understand?"

Draco stared, eyes wide. "_That's _ what he really looked like? Dear gods. What in Merlin's name did he _ do _to himself?"

Severus paused. "That is a dangerous secret, child, and many lives ride on the line of it staying that way, Harry's life included. And while I believe his part in the prophecy shall be fulfilled before we go to battle, it may be possible that I am wrong and he truly shall need to be the one to deliver the killing blow. In that case, none of us would survive without him." He closed his eyes against tears. "And I shall not wish to, if he should go before me."

"You truly love him, don't you, Severus?"

Narcissa's voice held no censure or doubt, only warmth and hope for the man she had trusted with Draco's well-being even when he still wore that godsforsaken mask. She knew why he had broken and where his heart truly lay. Perhaps Regulus, too, had swayed her to trust him.

Merlin, Severus missed him.

"Yes, Narcissa. I always have, though not always as I do now."

"I should ruddy well hope not," Draco said with a snort.

Severus chuckled softly. Draco gave him a bemused look.

"What?"

"Nothing, really. I've just never heard you laugh before."

"Nor have I," said Narcissa, her expression soft and warm. "It is good to see you so happy, Severus."

"Harry has given me a reason to be, I suppose."

Narcissa nodded. "In that case, we should help you keep this new joy you have found. What can we do, Severus, to aid you?"

"In the war?"

"Yes."

Severus looked to Draco. "You wish to help as well?"

"You're more of a father than my own has ever been, Uncle Sev," Draco said. "I don't want to see you break. And Luna is fighting, too. I want to stand at her side, if I can." He stared out the window. "But we can't. They'll never trust us."

"They trust me."

"Now that they know you were on their side all along. I don't have that excuse, Severus."

"Perhaps not, but I _ do _have an inside connection. Perhaps we might be of some help."

Draco snorted. "True." He let down his knees. "I want to fight. I want to hurt the bastards for turning my home into a bloody dungeon and killing Dad, though I reckon he didn't do himself any favours, knowing what I do now."

"Most definitely not," said Narcissa. "Severus, I am not much for fighting, but do you suppose Poppy might accept my help here? Even if it is only to retrieve potions for her, at least I would be of some use." Her eyes filled with heavy sorrow. "I had once wished to be a healer, before Lucius came and locked me away from the world."

"I'm sure she would, dear, if you asked her," came Poppy's voice from around the corner.

Narcissa chuckled. "I believe I will, then."

Poppy came to them, her expression grim. "We are, shortly, to have You-Know-Who and all his armies beating down our doors. When he does manage to break down the wards, I imagine I'll be glad of every spare hand I can get."

Narcissa shivered. "Indeed."

Poppy squeezed her shoulder. "I'll refresh your mind on healing magic until then. I seem to recall you had quite the knack in your days here."

Narcissa smiled. "I would be most grateful."

"Right. Then since the lot of you seem to have decided your place in the war, tell me, dear, what is the proper wand movement for a standard diagnostic charm?"

As Narcissa began her training, Severus gave Draco a nod and returned to his book. Somehow, it was easier to focus with the lull of quiet conversation in the background, and Severus soon lost himself to the obscure uses and properties of love magic.

* * *

Harry held tight to a six-year-old girl's hand and led her and her parents to Aberforth's pub. The old man stood at the door, guarding the entryway. He nodded to Harry's group as they passed, and Harry led them through the bar's checkpoints to the tunnel to the Room of Requirement in the back. They passed three more guards, Sanguini, whom Harry recalled from one of Slughorn's soirees, a werewolf Remus trusted called Ferina, and Remus himself as the final checkpoint. He had to be close to the castle in case Teddy needed him, and this was the best compromise they had been able to think of while still letting him help where he could.

Shouts and curses sounded outside. Shite. Their time was up.

Harry handed the little girl to her father. "Go! Go on through. Hurry!"

The father balked, and Smith grabbed his shoulder. Harry braced himself to curse the twit, but Smith surprised him.

"Look, I know it's scary, but there are death eaters and dementors on the way here. For your daughter's sake, you've got to trust us. I promise it's safe."

Kingsley patted Smith's shoulder. "He's right. We've got this passage warded to hell and back, but it won't do you any good if you don't use it. Get your little girl out of this, sir. Please. She's too young to see the kind of battle that's going to burst through these doors any moment."

The man nodded, hugged his daughter tight, and dashed into the portrait hall after his waiting wife.

Harry breathed a sigh and raced back to Aberforth. "How many more families?"

"They were the last ones. Good work, kid. Now get out of here and go home before you get caught."

At Harry's nod, Hermione sent a message on Harry's DA coins to all their fighters and rescuers. 

"Thanks for all your help, sir. Time for you to go now. Take those of your people willing to go to Hogwarts through Ariana's walkway. Anyone who wants to make their own way out, follow me to the Three Broomsticks!"

Ferina waved and vanished with Remus and Aberforth. Sanguini came to Harry's side. "I have two bonded mates and five fledglings that will miss their sire if I am not home soon."

Harry kept his surprise at Sanguini's unusual family arrangement to himself. If it worked for them, then he had no business worrying about it. Besides, they had more immediate concerns.

A curse hit the pub and knocked a rain of dust and plaster from the ceiling.

"We'd best hurry and get you home then while we still can. I hope you're prepared to fight."

Sanguini's fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "I think I am able to handle myself."

"Good to know. Then, on the count of three, we rush out of here and hope we're fast enough to slip by the bastards. Tisha, be ready to get us out if we're not. One… two… three!"

Harry led the way out, wand at the ready, and threw up a shield as a curse shot their way.

Ron called, "Harry, six o' clock."

Harry turned and cursed. Bellatrix and her foul family were waiting for them.

"Tisha!"

Harry had just enough time to register the red light of a _ Cruciatus_, a sudden burst of pain, and two hands grabbing his, then everything washed away in a silent squeeze of apparition.

* * *

Severus had given up on reading long ago. Poppy had given him a sedative and sent him back to his private room, but nothing short of a double dose of extra-potent Dreamless Sleep could knock a worried Severus Snape out. In this state of terror and distress, Severus didn't want to think of the kind of dose it would take to make him sleep. The kind that would knock him out permanently, he surmised.

No, there would be no sleep for him until—

The door opened and shut. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off and tucked it in his pocket. The boy was covered in dust and ash, scratched all over, and sported a few residual twitches from a blast of the pain curse, but he was _ alive_.

"Harry! Are you all right? How did the mission go? Is everyone safe?"

Harry grinned and rushed straight into Severus' arms. "I missed you, too, love." He kissed his partner softly and sighed at Severus' charged kiss upon his forehead. "All of our fighters and rescuers are okay. And you need to give the house elves a bonus or something since we can't convince them to take pay. They were bloody _ brilliant_. Every time any of our groups ran into trouble, the house elves apparated the whole team to safety. We had a few injuries, but no one was seriously damaged, and we got all the citizens out okay."

Severus kissed Harry with fierce pride and love. "Well done, love. Your strategy saved hundreds of lives. I am so bloody proud of you. And I will most assuredly give the house elves a bonus, as soon as I work out what they would like."

"Maybe nicer tea towels, to start. They can't take clothes, but we can make their togas look nicer and feel softer. And an update to the elf quarters. I think they're still sleeping in cupboards."

"We shall do that and consult with Winky first thing about how to present both without causing offence. For now, let me know about the prisoners. Were there any dark supporters?"

Harry nodded grimly. "About twenty. Three escaped before we could capture them—we assume they must have caught wind of our loyalty wards somehow. We captured Jugson, Crabbe Senior and Junior, and Selwyn, as well as a few underlings. The rest got away or were left behind in our retreat."

"Good work, pet. That will thin the ranks quite a bit."

"The dark supporters' families aren't so happy." The look of haunted anguish in Harry's eyes told Severus it had been no easier on his partner.

"I can imagine. I am sorry, love."

Harry sniffled and nuzzled Severus' cloak. "It's been a horrid night, Sev'rus."

"Yes, I believe it. Still, you may take some comfort in knowing we saved as many as we could."

"Yeah." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Merlin, I'm beat."

Severus allowed him the little deception and pretended he hadn't seen his tears.

"Go shower and come to bed, then. I am tired, too."

"That sounds brilliant, love."

Harry gave Severus one last kiss and dashed away. With his worries assuaged, the sedative began to work at last, and by the time Harry slid in beside him and curled up against his back, Severus barely stayed conscious long enough to cuddle Harry's hand to his chest and fade back into dreams.

* * *

Harry woke in the middle of the night, heart thundering in his chest and Riddle's furious shouts still ringing in his ears. Severus had him held tight to his chest, and was kissing Harry's scar repeatedly. His body trembled around Harry.

"Harry?" Severus cupped his face and held him close. "Are you well? Were you cursed?"

"No. I woke up just before the torture started, thank Merlin. Must have been the effects of your love in my scar. I can still feel the bastard's anger, but it's distant."

One more charged kiss washed most of Riddle's foreign emotions away. 

"Oh, that's much better."

Severus nodded and traced Harry's face with a shaking hand. "Did you see anything of importance?"

Harry gasped. "Shite! Yeah. Bellatrix recognized me before Tisha got me away. He knows we're both here now."

"So he will be here with his entire army before morning."

"Most likely."

"Bloody hell."


	24. Under Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for battle commence. Also, my son's third birthday is this Saturday, and along with throwing a little party for him, we're trying to get him into preschool asap as soon as that's done. So it's going to be busy here for the next few days. Updating might not be as fast in light of that until the chaos calms down a bit.

#  **Chapter 24**

##  _Under Siege_

Harry leaned on the southeast parapet of the Astronomy Tower, eyes fixed on the horizon. Since his vision had woken him from his well-earned sleep, he had rushed to place the castle on alert and evacuate as many of the remaining refugees as possible. Remus had the troops waiting in the Great Hall, just in case, and Pomfrey had the Infirmary stocked and ready to go. All that remained was to watch and wait.

Ron and Hermione had accompanied him for his silent vigil, of course, but Kingsley and Minerva's desire to come along had surprised him.

"There are many sides on the Astronomy Tower," Minerva had said when he questioned her. "And each offers a decent view of the surrounding lands."

Harry had just shrugged and motioned her to follow. The tower had many sides, true, but Riddle had only four feasible entry points, and one was indoors. The DA and the twins had that one covered, and a group of Order fighters had stationed themselves in the Shrieking Shack, but Harry didn't think it likely that Riddle would use either passage. He wouldn't have room for his army to attack all at once that way, and only a sustained, multi-faceted attack had much hope of breaking the wards.

To that end, he placed Kingsley on the second most likely entry point, the forest, and watched Hogsmeade himself. The others fanned about as they saw fit.

Hogsmeade looked eerie without a single light to pierce the gloom. The sight of the deserted town and the grim black figures floating aimlessly above its rooftops filled Harry with simultaneous dread and relief. No one liked to see a creature that wanted nothing more than to feast on one's soul so close, and yet, the fact that the dementors still hovered about the town in relative disarray meant Riddle hadn't called for them yet. It meant the bastard was still plotting away in Malfoy Manor.

It meant they were safe, but it couldn't last.

Dobby popped into existence just then and nearly scared all five of the humans off of the battlement.

"Sweet Merlin, Dobby," Harry panted, clutching his racing heart. "Next time you need to pop in while we're all standing near high ledges, maybe just… do it quietly? Please?"

Dobby pulled at his ears. "Dobby is being a bad elf?"

Harry gently tugged Dobby's hands away. "No, no. You just startled us, that's all. Just use your silent apparition when we're standing close to dangerous things from now on, okay?"

"Dobby will do it and tells master Harry's Kreacher and Winky to be doings it, too."

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry stood again and glanced over Hogsmeade. Still quiet. "What did you need, then?"

Dobby gave Harry a wide grin. "Dobby is telling master Harry what we's been doing while you is getting Hogwarts ready for battle!"

Harry blinked. What on earth? "Er… all right then. What have you been doing?"

"We's being helping, Master Harry. Dobby, Winky, and the Hogwarts elves. We is helping keep the castle safe while Kreacher is watching over the headmaster and helping Mistress Poppy."

Harry cocked his head. "Winky did? Without an order from Sev'rus? And the Hogwarts elves, too? Not that it's a problem. Just surprising."

Dobby grinned mischievously. "When you is telling the castle to do everything she can to protect us, you is giving Hogwarts an order. And she is passing it on to the elves."

"Oh. I didn't realize it would be seen as an order. Or that I had the power to give it."

"You're the leader of the Order and the headmaster's partner, Harry," said Hermione with a snort. "Your power is about equal with Minerva's."

Harry flinched. "But I didn't mean to—"

"Mister Potter," said Minerva with a wave of her hand, "if there is anyone I trust to protect us all and do what must be done—other than Kingsley and Severus, of course—it is you. Take the power and welcome. _ I _would not have thought of asking Hogwarts herself to defend us, so I think you are better suited to the position of General, at least until Severus is recovered."

Harry gave her a wry smile. "I feel too young for it."

"Well, you _ are_, but you're also well-suited despite your age."

Kingsley nodded. "And don't forget, you're not doing this alone."

"Thank Merlin for that!" 

"And that, Mister Potter, is why you are so suited to the position despite your age," said Minerva with a smile. "You are humble enough to know this is not a one man job."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, ma'am. I try." He squeezed Dobby's shoulder. "Okay, so I ordered the Hogwarts elves to help by accident, apparently. What about Winky?"

"Headmaster Princey is part of the castle, too. And Winky is listening to Master Harry anyway, since you is Master Severus' mate."

Harry frowned. "Dobby, we never had a chance to ask, but why are all the elves calling Severus 'Prince' now?"

"Because he is being the Prince lord, master Harry. When you is taking off his evil snake mark, it is being passed to its only living heir on the good side."

Harry reeled. "He inherited his family estate? That's brilliant! Sev'rus will be thrilled." He frowned. "At least I think he will." He shook himself. "Anyway, sorry I interrupted again. What did you do to help?"

Dobby grinned. "We is helping make the wards strong with house elf magic, and we is leaving traps in the wizard town for the evil ones."

"Traps?" Harry blinked. "Like what?"

"We is making wards, and holes, and mazes, and doors that have no handles, and fireworks, and Weasley jokes, and—"

Ron interrupted with a snort. "Wait, wait. You and the other house elves left some of the twins' pranks in Hogsmeade for the death eaters?"

Dobby gave him a toothy grin. "I is thinking lord ugly will be uglier with a clown nose instead of no nose."

The humans burst into laughter. 

Ron slapped Dobby's back, gently so as not to send him flying. "That's bloody _ wicked_, mate. Well done! I'm asking Mum to knit you your very own Weasley gear this year just for that."

Dobby hugged his legs. "Oh, Master Wheezy is so kind!"

Harry stopped the elf's wailing by bringing him into a fierce hug. "Well done is right, Dobby. Thank you. Sev'rus and I will see all of you rewarded for your hard work and initiative as soon as we've a spare moment. Will you go tell the Hogwarts elves and Winky and Kreacher that we're very proud of you all and thankful for your help? Well, we'll tell them ourselves, too, but just so they don't worry."

Dobby beamed. "Dobby is happy to take Master Harry's kindness to his friends!"

"Thank you, Dobby, and well done."

Dobby wailed a bit, then popped away, no doubt to share the news with the other elves.

"The house elves left Weasley pranks in Hogsmeade for the death eaters," Minerva said, lips twitching. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"It's brilliant, though," said Harry with a grin.

"And it will buy us time," said Kingsley.

"I do hope you intend to reward them well," said Hermione.

Harry nodded firmly. "It's honestly hard to find stuff they'll take, but we will. Winky will help us figure out what to do for them. And for her, too, though she doesn't know it yet."

Hermione chuckled. "All right then. We'd best get back to our lookout though."

"Yeah." Harry turned back towards Hogsmeade, still chuckling under his breath. His mirth faded quickly at the sight of the dementors floating about. Hard to feel anything but fear with those monsters hanging about, reminding him of what was at stake.

He settled back into his watch, staring into the horizon long into the night. Just as the first light of dawn turned the sky over Hogsmeade grey-violet, the black forms of the dementors coalesced into a seething horde of evil.

"Ron. Hermione." Harry pointed the grim spectres out to his friends, just visible in the dim twilight.

"Damn," Ron muttered. "Here they come."

"Looks that way," Hermione agreed with a shudder.

* * *

While Harry stood watch with his friends, Severus and Bill worked like mad, struggling to piece together a working ritual for a living horcrux in time. 

"Bill, do you think if we altered this line of the magical weave to add in this element here about the protective effects of souls in tune to one another—" Severus highlighted the passage with a spell and passed his copy of the book to Bill. "—It would negate the risk here? If we harnessed the power of the resonance between our souls, would it be enough to shield Harry's from potential interference during the ritual?"

Bill read the passage, then read it again, chewing on the end of his biro, one borrowed from Severus. Severus wouldn't be asking for it back. Still, the sacrifice of a single biro to save Harry's life was nothing. He would give all he had to keep Harry safe.

"You know, I think it just might work. If we piece in that bit we talked about earlier, about the cleansing effect of pure love on an unbroken soul, and tie _ that _into the ritual's ingrained anti-horcrux shields, it should do it."

"Let us try it. Do you know how it will alter the chant?"

"Hmm. Let me see. I'll need… this here, and one less _ Anima _ there…." Bill wrote down the altered chant and muttered through it a few times. "And that should do it. Ready to test it?"

Severus nodded. He conjured a rat for testing—not a true living being, but he couldn't justify killing any actual souls to test a spell, not even a rat's soul. The rat ran in circles on the floor, but a well-aimed _ Immobulus _from Bill stopped it cold. 

Severus pretended the beast was Harry, conjured into rat form for safety, and flooded it with all the love he could muster through gentle pets across its head and back. A simulated horcrux was attached to the creature's simulated soul, and Bill began his chant.

The 'horcrux' put up a struggle, but even with the fact that Severus couldn't muster up the kind of love for a false Harry than he could for the true one, it eventually died without harming the rat or the humans.

Bill banished the rat and grinned. "It works."

"It was a bit rocky…."

"Severus, our subject is a bloody rat. None of us can love those things any longer no thanks to Pettigrew."

Severus acknowledged the truth of his statement with a grim nod.

"It'll be much smoother when we cast it on Harry. I don't think the horcrux will be able to fight at all, not with the kind of love you two share already."

"But you don't know for certain."

"Nothing is ever certain with an untested spell, Severus. You know that. I think this is as good as it's going to get."

Severus bit his lip. "Still, it would ease my mind if we could run over the incantations and spell weave one more time. I would much prefer to err on the side of caution when it is my lover's soul and life on the line."

"And my little brother's. Let's get out our fine-toothed combs then and have at it."

They set to work, meticulously dissecting every line of the magical weave, every syllable of the incantation, hunting for the slightest mistake, and did so working backwards when they had finished their first run-through. 

"I think this is it, Severus," said Bill once they ended the second analysis. "We've checked this thing inside and out and tested it successfully. I think there's nothing left to do but—"

The door opened, and Harry rushed in, breathless. "Riddle's in Hogsmeade. He'll be at the edge of the wards in maybe two hours or so."

"Hours?" Severus frowned. "It takes fifteen minutes to walk through Hogsmeade."

Harry smirked. "Our house elf friends left a few… surprises for him to chew on and buy us time."

Severus paused. "Did they now?"

"Oh, yes. I'd say two hours is giving him the benefit of the doubt. More likely, he'll be busy till sundown trying to wade through the mess they left for him. Still, better safe than sorry."

"True." Severus took a deep breath and set his annotated and highlighted book aside. "Bill, it is time. Please retrieve Poppy for me."

Bill nodded and left, and Harry climbed into the bed by Severus' side.

"Time for what, Sev'rus?"

Severus tipped Harry's chin down and kissed his scar, pouring as much love and magic into it as he could manage. Harry gasped and melted into him.

"So soft…."

"It is time to remove this." Severus placed another kiss just because he loved this man and prayed with all his heart that Harry pulled through.

"Remove it?" Harry pulled back with a frown. "How? And why? Aren't we counting on my visions to let us know when to implement the bait and switch plan?"

Severus closed his eyes. "There are a series of memories you should view in Albus' office, however, I need you to understand this first. Albus is a cruel bastard and wanted to sacrifice you for the greater good, but—"

Harry interrupted with a sharp curse. "I shouldn't be surprised." And yet, tears filled his eyes regardless. "I really was nothing more than a weapon to him, then."

Severus cradled his face. "You are _ everything _ to me, and because of that, we can save your life. Albus is a fool, Harry, to have missed the lovely person you are, to have thrown your loyalty and devotion away for schemes and meddling. I love you. I will _ never _let you go."

Harry blinked back his tears and gave Severus a shaky smile. "I love you, too. You didn't answer me about the visions, though. How are we going to know when to send out the golem without them?"

"Dobby, pet. We shall send Dobby to watch him, or Kreacher. Riddle will not suspect a house elf, and those two are skilled enough at spying by now to manage it safely."

Harry cocked his head. "Both of them in shifts instead. That way they don't kill themselves working around the clock without food or rest. They should disguise themselves as Malfoy elves just in case. Riddle doesn't pay enough attention to elves to know the difference, and the Malfoys are all either dead or here."

"Excellent plan, love. We shall ask Winky to help us with anything we need around the castle in the meantime."

"Winky obeys me anyway as I'm apparently your mate," said Harry with a grin.

Severus brushed his thumb over Harry's scar. "You are. You are my mate, and that is why Albus can shove his greater good up his arse. You are mine, and I shan't give you up."

Harry snickered. "If we're going to his office to watch those memories, can we please tell him that? Verbatim?"

Severus snorted. "I am looking forward to it."


	25. A Deeper Rapport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true depth of Dumbledore's callousness is revealed.

#  **Chapter 25**

##  _ A Deeper Rapport _

Harry stood outside the door to Severus' office, heart thundering. His scar twitched and throbbed despite Severus' tender kisses not ten moments before, as if it somehow knew its time would soon end. Severus, standing behind him, kissed the nape of Harry's neck and trailed his fingers from Harry's ears, down his neck, then his shoulders and arms, and finally laced their fingers together.

By the time he stopped, Harry was more than a little breathless. 

Severus kissed the side of Harry's neck and the lobe of his ear, sending shards of heat and tingling pleasure down Harry's spine.

"I love you," he whispered in Harry's ear. "I will not give you up. Remember that."

Harry turned into Severus' arms and kissed him. Thoroughly. Severus buried soft pants in Harry's shoulder once he moved away. 

"Definitely never giving you up," he gasped out.

Harry chuckled and stroked Severus' silky hair, easing him back down to earth. "Good. I'm never going to leave you, either." He paused. "Sev'rus, will you charge my scar again? It's already acting up."

Severus gave him a grim look. "It knows."

Harry shivered, dread curling cold and sickly around the base of his spine. "It… _ knows_?"

"The memories will explain, pet, or would you rather I tell you?"

Harry considered. "No, I'd like to see. They're part of you. If you don't mind sharing, that is."

"Everything I am is yours." Severus pressed several magic-charged kisses to Harry's scar, until it finally quieted. "Go on, love. We are right behind you."

Bill, standing at the base of the staircase, gave an amused snort. "Glad you remembered I was still here. Eventually."

Severus' chuckle came out weak. Merlin, he was shaking, too. He was terrified.

"Sev'rus?"

"It will all be all right, love. I cannot help being fearful, but I love you, and Bill and I have prepared the ritual to remove your scar in exacting detail. We are ready, my Harry. Simply remember that I will fight for you with everything I have, and do not be afraid. All will be well, soon."

Harry sighed and kissed Severus lightly. "Come on then, love. We'd best get this done before that Pepper-Up runs out. You're not healed yet, and it's my job to keep you safe."

"As it is mine to protect you," Severus said, voice strong and determined. "It always has been." He kissed Harry briefly. "Come. I am ready."

With a nod, Harry turned to the door again. He reached for Severus' hand and pushed it open.

Merlin. He hardly recognized the place.

The whirling gadgets had gone, to be replaced with bookshelves on one side of the office and a new door to the other. Winky had changed the walls to deep hunter green with wooden trim, with a large, natural stone niche between the entryway and the new door. 

In the centre of the niche hung the crest of Hogwarts, with the house banners situated in pairs on either side. The sorting hat sat on a display beneath the Hogwarts crest. Under each banner, a display case held the artefact of each house: Gryffindor's sword, Hufflepuff's cup—how on earth had Winky acquired _ that_?—Ravenclaw's diadem, and a duplicate of Slytherin's locket. A card in Slytherin's case detailed how the original had been destroyed in the war. 

Ah, that explained the cup. A card in the front of its display said that the Smith family had donated it to Hogwarts as soon as they realised what it was and who had returned it to their family. Harry made a mental note to send them something nice as a token of thanks.

Winky had given the furniture an update, too. The ornate desk had been replaced with a sensible one of dark wood, and two plush, brown leather armchairs sat at opposite angles facing it. A burgundy and forest green hearth rug sat before the hearth, and a dark wood coffee table sat at the centre with a cream sofa and two matching arm chairs on either side.

"Wow," Harry murmured. "This looks amazing. So much more elegant."

Bill poked his head inside and nodded in approval. "Now this is much more _ you_, Severus."

"Indeed." Severus sounded relieved. "I am glad the change is so drastic. I do not believe I would have been able to return with anything less."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand and led him to the new door. He peeked inside to find a state-of-the-art potions lab and another door. Harry went to the second door while Severus and Bill examined the lab with obvious delight. The new door led to a sunroom of sorts with all varieties of plants growing in neat rows and in pots hanging from the ceiling.

Harry whistled. "Severus, grant Neville access to this and ask him to help you tend these, and I reckon he'll get over his irritation in a hurry."

Severus looked inside and beamed. "Oh, this is lovely! Fine ingredients and cooking herbs right at our fingertips. I will indeed ask Neville, and Pomona, of course, to help me with this, and we must think of something to do for Winky in return. This is far better than I expected."

"Hmm. I'll ask Kreacher and Dobby for ideas before we send them out spying. For now, we should get to those memories before your strength runs out, love."

Severus kissed Harry lightly. "Thank you. This is wonderful, my love."

"Yeah, I love it, too. Oh, look!" 

Harry opened a third door, almost hidden behind a lattice wall of some kind of floral ivy, to reveal a small rooftop patio with a broom shed built into the side of the wall and more plants lining the balustrade. 

"Sev'rus! I can take off from here and fly! Already feels like home."

Severus smiled and hugged Harry from behind. "I am relieved to hear that, as I wish you to stay here with me from now on."

Harry beamed up at him. "Love to. Merlin! I'm excited, even with…." His scar twitched again, and a shudder passed through his frame. "I… I will live long enough to share this with you, won't I?"

Severus tugged him firmly against him. "Yes. We are going to ensure our future now, my Harry. You will fight for it too, won't you? Our love is the key to keeping you safe."

Harry steeled his resolve and met Severus' eyes. "Yeah, with all I've got. Let's go now, while we're both determined."

"That's a good plan," Bill said. "We can check out the rest of the rooms later, Severus. The wards are holding for now."

"I doubt he's here yet," Harry said.

Severus' arms tightened around Harry. "Then let us make haste to finish this while we can."

Harry nodded and led them to the pensieve case, made over in dark wood to match the other furniture and tucked in a corner behind the desk. The headmasters and headmistresses watched as Harry took out the empty pensieve and poured Severus' memories into the basin. One portrait, in particular, viewed the scenes with confused dismay.

"Severus, what are you doing? It is too early to show him."

Severus glared at the old man. "I am giving him what you, in your obsession with the greater good, failed to even consider."

"And that is? Corruption? Darkness?"

"A future, you barmy bastard," Harry snarled. "A future with my mate, my friends, and a bloody life of my own."

Dumbledore gave him a pitying look. "I see you haven't told him everything."

"Oh, he knows exactly what you tried to do to him, you ruddy traitor," said Bill. "It just so happens we're not willing to settle for that."

"But—"

Severus silenced the canvas, much to Phineas' amusement. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Almost." Harry stood on his tiptoes, grabbed Severus' face, and pulled him into a deep, fierce kiss. Severus couldn't help giving a little moan, then his fingers clutched at Harry's hair and bum, and his tongue branded Harry's soul.

_ 'Sweet Merlin!' _

Harry grabbed Severus' robes and held on for dear life.

He came up panting and grinning. Severus looked well-kissed, his hair rumpled, lips red and wet, face flushed. Harry loved it.

Dumbledore, apparently, did not. Harry guessed if they could hear the rapid-fire babble he shouted at Severus, not much of it would sound particularly professional.

Severus smirked at Phineas' poorly concealed snorts and gave Harry another brief kiss. "Well done, my love. He will be fuming about that for _ weeks_. Now, let us show him how very dark and corrupt the power of our love truly is, my Harry."

"Your love for me is the purest thing I've ever known, Severus. And I know you'll save me. I love you."

"I love you as well, and now we shall prove that once and for all, hmm?"

"Right."

Harry smoothed Severus' hair, kissed him once more for courage, and entered the pensieve.

* * *

_"You're a witch!" _

_ "GRYFFINDOR!" _

_ "SLYTHERIN!" _

_ "We'll always be friends, Sev, no matter what." _

Memories shifted by, showing scenes out of Severus' life. Harry wondered how many of these Dumbledore had approved of, as many did not portray the old man in a good light. Maybe Severus had added them after being reminded of Dumbledore's true nature.

_ "Headmaster," a shaking, sixteen-year-old Severus pleaded, "they assaulted me. They would have… if Lupin hadn't… how can you do nothing in the face of such evil?" _

_ Remus rubbed Severus' shoulder. "He's right, sir. This is too far. I shouldn't be…." He took off his prefect's badge. "I don't deserve this. And the others don't even deserve to be here after what they did, Sirius and Peter especially." _

_ Severus shot him a grateful look and hugged his chest as if he were trying not to break to pieces. "Sir, please. This isn't right." _

_ "I am afraid I see things quite differently, young man." Dumbledore stared at Severus over his spectacles, his expression grave. "I confess, I am quite disappointed to hear that a student of mine would antagonise his peers so, hurt his supposed best friend with a filthy slur, and threaten us all. I do hope you have learned what comes of associating with evil and delving into the dark, Mister Snape, but in hopes of driving the lesson home, you will serve two weeks' worth of detention with Mister Filch…." _

Harry would have cursed Dumbledore into bits had he not been in a memory. Thank Merlin the scene ended there or he might have cursed the arsehole anyway.

The memories went on, showing Severus' increasing despair and break from the light, then the prophecy and his mental turmoil after the next death eater rally.

_ A twenty-year-old Severus paced his living room at Spinner's End. The addition of wall-to-wall bookshelves, different furniture, and new photos on the mantle—two of Lily, one of a boy who looked a little like Sirius, one of a roe deer in a meadow, a few of various plants, and one of the sea—gave the place a character much unlike that of Severus' childhood home, but it appeared Severus had no better finances as an adult than he had as a child. _

_ Or perhaps he simply spent most of his income on books and potions ingredients. Harry could absolutely see him skimping on coffee and buying a secondhand armchair to afford the 'good' sunstar beetle wings. The thought made him smile despite the dark quality of the memory he had fallen into. _

_ Severus fell into an armchair by the hearth and dropped his head into his hands, nearly doubled over in his distress. _

_ "Merlin, what am I to do?" His quiet, tremulous voice resonated in the silence. "Dumbledore is the only one the dark lord fears, but I am afraid of him, too! In all likelihood, he will not believe me anyway. And if, by some miracle, he does, then he will not allow me to leave his office a free man. The price for asking his assistance will be my freedom or my life, perhaps worse, and yet, if I do not go…." _

_ He went to the mantle and cradled one of Lily's photos in trembling hands. "If I do not go, Lily is lost. Her child… they are both lost, if I do not act now." _

_ Severus set the photo down and leaned his head against the wall. Slow tears sparkled in the lamplight as they fell. _

_ "I will go. I must go. I could not live with myself otherwise." He lifted a hand to his face and whispered, "But gods help me, I am so afraid." _

_ Harry moved to memory-Severus' side and stroked his hair as he wept, ineffective as it was. "Someday, baby, this will all be a bad dream. I love you. I love you so much." _

_ As if the young Severus had heard him and took strength from his words, Severus stood tall, wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath. _

_ "I will save you and your family's lives, Lily, even though the price will be my own. I hope you are happier because of it than I shall most assuredly be." _

_ He glanced once more to the photos on the mantle, stiffened his spine, and walked out. Only the pallor of his complexion and the faint tremors in his hands revealed his terror. _

_ "Thank you, love," Harry called as the images began to shift. "Thank you for all you sacrificed for us. I promise your life will be happy from now on." _

Harry could barely see the next few memories for tears, but he gathered enough to know that Dumbledore had forced Severus into spying in exchange for Lily's life, and Severus had done it without complaint. Only later, in the privacy of his own quarters, did Severus reveal his grief and fear in heart-rending tears.

Harry knelt beside Severus' memory form and held him the entire time he wept, dropping kisses on his face and hair that Severus couldn't feel. It was pointless, really, to comfort a memory, but Harry couldn't bear the sight of his lover in such stark agony.

It only grew worse from there, with memories from Severus' spying days, the days he came home in shreds, and his discovery of the Potters' deaths.

Severus had checked Harry and Lily, gave a horrified cry of despair, and sank to his knees beside Lily's body. He sobbed helplessly over her, crying out that he had failed her, failed them all, until a tiny mewl pierced the night.

_ "H-Harry? Oh gods, little one, are you alive?" Severus raced to the crib and dropped to his knees in sobs at the sight of Harry's eyes, full of tears and fixated on him. _

_ "B-but, I do not understand. You were _ dead, _ child! How is this possible?" _

_ "Owie," Harry whined, and Severus gave a wet laugh. _

_ "I should say so, dear one. You only survived the ruddy killing curse." He reached into the crib and pulled Harry into his arms, healing magic glowing on his hands. "Safe. Merlin help me, I have lost my only friend, but you, at least, are safe." _

_ He kissed Harry's forehead, and the baby Harry let out a sigh and stopped whimpering. _

_ "Yes, that's it, little one. You are safe now. It will be all right, somehow." _

Harry's heart spilled over at the evidence of Severus' love for him even then. A different form of love, absolutely, but still powerful enough to ease the pain in his scar.

Then, Dumbledore showed up. He ripped baby Harry away from a broken Severus, denied him the right to raise him, and apparated away, leaving Severus to drown in bitter grief.

Harry cried all over again.

The memories moved on, showing Severus' side of events during Harry's school years, the alternating pride, love, and terror he felt each time Harry accomplished some terrible feat. 

_ Harry watched, stunned, as Severus visited his unconscious form in the Infirmary after the basilisk attack. The Infirmary was dark, after hours without a doubt, and Harry could only just make out Severus' face under his cloak. Severus stroked Harry's hair back from his forehead. _

_ "Merlin, child. You do so like to give me grey hairs. A basilisk! Gods, you are twelve, and you have just defeated a monster most aurors would faint at a mere mention of. I am so very proud of you, but might you do my heart a favour and cease putting yourself in such terrible jeopardy every two minutes?" _

_ He breathed in harshly and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Fawkes. You, at least, value him for more than a weapon." _

_ He took the small hand not wrapped in gauze and held it tight. "I am so relieved that you are sa—" _

_ Severus jerked up at the sound of a footstep nearby. In an instant, he faded into the shadows and slipped away. _

The years went by, showing titbits of Severus' devotion, and leaving Harry more in love with the man than he had ever been. Fifth year, he soon learned, had been equally traumatic for Severus. Merlin, the poor man was devastated after every Occlumency lesson. It was difficult for Harry to watch.

Learning that Severus had cursed the Dursleys to feel Harry's pain for three months that year gave him a shock and healed some broken part of him, the little boy huddled in his cupboard, pleading in the dark for someone to care about him. 

Gods. If Harry hadn't already loved Severus completely, he would have fallen then. 

Severus was the only one to notice. The only one to cry out against injustice and, when that did not produce results, take action to make Harry's life better.

No wonder the Dursleys had all but ignored him last summer. Severus had made damn sure they would never hurt Harry again, even if Dumbledore did take the curse off before it completed the full six months Severus had intended.

_ "Thank you, love." _

Merlin, it felt good to finally have a protector after so many years of being on his own against most of the world.

Then Severus' memories of Harry's sixth year began, and Harry nearly retched into the pensieve.

_ "A part of Voldemort lives on in Harry's scar," Dumbledore said, voice calm and unaffected, as if he were discussing a change in the weather rather than the impending death of a boy who had once viewed him as a second grandfather. _

_ A horrified, grief-stricken Severus whispered, "No." _

_ "It is the reason he speaks Parseltongue and sees through Riddle's eyes. Through the eyes of a being Voldemort's soul has corrupted, too." _

_ "What are you saying, Albus?" _

_ "When the time comes, the boy must die, and Voldemort himself must be the one to do it. That is essential for the prophecy to hold true." _

_ "Die." Severus' voice, however broken, held the edge of a threat. _

_ "Yes. It is unfortunate, but there is not—" _

_ "Unfortunate! You call the willing sacrifice of an innocent sixteen-year-old boy _ unfortunate_? What have we been doing all this time, then? Why are we protecting him if, all along, you planned to offer him up to the dark lord on a silver platter when the time is right?" _

_ "I am surprised, Severus. Surely this is no great sacrifice for one who has killed before." _

_ "If I killed," Severus said, his voice quaking with rage, "it is because you broke me! If I am dark, you have only your callous manipulation of human lives to blame! I had thought you could do no worse than how you have treated me, but I see now that I was gravely mistaken. You have raised him as a pig for the slaughter, and you _ dare _ to insinuate that _ I _ am the one who cares nothing for his life?" _

_ Severus whipped out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver doe cantered around the office and leapt through a window. "Tell me now that I do not care." _

_ Dumbledore frowned. "Lily's patronus was a sheep." _

_ "And Harry's?" _

_ Albus gave him a narrow-eyed stare. "He is sixteen, and too pure to be corrupted by a man who bears Voldemort's stain." _

_ "Did you not just tell me yourself that Voldemort lives on in the boy? Besides that, desire is not the only form of love that causes a Patronus shift. Mine altered fifteen years ago, when I first realized Harry had survived. I saw him as my charge then, not a mate, to be sure, but my devotion was no less strong. _

_ "And now, you ask me to be the one to murder the child I have bled and wept and suffered for all these years? The child I wanted once to raise as my own and have guarded my entire adult life? You are the cruel one, Albus. Not I." _

_ "You will do it, Severus, because we shall all die if you do not." Dumbledore took a lemon drop and pierced him with a cold stare. "And, I will remind you, your life belongs to me." _

_ Half the office burst into flames. Harry half-hoped Dumbledore would burn in them. Or choke to death on his own ego. Either one was fine with him. _

_ Perhaps it was a good thing that the old man was already dead, or Harry would have killed him before the night was over. _

_ "Good bloody riddance," he choked out, and clutched at his roiling stomach as the scenes ended and swirled into darkness. _


	26. The Most Powerful Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two going up tonight because this one is so short.

#  **Chapter 26**

##  _ The Most Powerful Magic _

Severus stood beside Harry, rubbing the younger man's back as Harry viewed his memories. Every so often, Harry's lungs would heave with sobs, or his body would shake, or his fists tighten with rage. Severus tried to comfort him through it all, and so he felt it when Harry's stomach clenched hard enough to make his entire back ripple with the shock.

"I have you, Harry. All will be well soon."

Bill watched Severus lean down to brace Harry's shaking form.

"He knows?"

"I think he shall rejoin us—"

Harry came out of the pensieve, retched, and vomited. That he _ aimed _it for Albus would be a memory Severus cherished forever. Later, of course. For now, he had a terrified partner to soothe and tidy.

"Harry, love, it's all right. We have a ritual to remove it, remember?"

Albus popped up in a disgusted Helen Nikolaides' portrait, still dripping chunks. "There is no ritual to remove it, Severus. You should accept your fate."

The Grecian headmistress shuddered, pinched her nose, and left her canvas to join Dippet, muttering what was no doubt a litany of colourful curses in her native tongue.

Severus murmured to Harry, "Pay that arse no mind. Bill and I are confident this will work." He banished the vomit from everywhere but Albus' canvas, conjured a wet flannel, cradled his sobbing partner in gentle arms, and tenderly cleaned his face. 

"Get it out," Harry screamed. "Get it out of me!"

Severus cradled his cheek. "We are. I need you to help me, pet. While Bill is chanting for us, I need you to focus on how much you love me. Let our love defeat the evil that demon left behind."

"How can love be enough to—?"

"You know my love quiets it, my Harry. It knows we are close, because love is antithesis to death. All you must do is—"

Albus shouted, "Severus! Your delusions are cruel! Do not torment the boy with false hope. You should not have told him at all until Riddle arrives! Now he will never be able to fulfil his pur—"

"_Silencio! Immobulus!_" Bill's hexes kept the headmaster in place and silent. "Sorry, ma'am," he said to the proper owner of her hijacked painting. "I'll evict him from your home and clean up the mess as soon as we're finished here."

She bowed and thanked him. 

Harry crawled into Severus' arms and trembled all over. "So scared."

Severus conjured a glass of water and a basin. "Rinse your mouth, love. And try to focus on love right now. Fear will feed the horcrux."

Albus' face twisted into an expression of horror. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, Albus. I've studied dark magic and countercurses practically since I was in nappies. I knew what it was the minute you mentioned it. Keeping all your eggs in one basket indeed."

Harry snorted through tears. "Good on you, love."

Severus kissed Harry's forehead and winced at a backlash of dark magic. He healed them both and cradled Harry's face. 

"See, pet? It knows this is the key. Now, clean out your mouth, climb here on my lap, and we shall fight this darkness together."

"All right." Harry obeyed, using a freshening charm to clean his mouth, too, and leaned against his partner's chest. Tears ran down his face as he whispered, "What if this doesn't work?"

"Harry, you have said you believe in my abilities as a spellcrafter, yes?"

"Yeah." He wiped his face. "You made it?"

"Bill and I did together. I think, between the two of us, we have more than enough skill to save you. Will you trust me?"

In that instant, Severus knew just how deep Harry's feelings ran. 

Harry's tears slowed and his eyes shone with faith and devotion. "Yeah, Sev'rus. I believe in you. I trust you."

"And I, you, my beloved."

Bill teased, "And what am I then? Flobberworm snot?"

Harry laughed and wiped his face. "You're my big brother who saved our arses with the cup, so I trust you with my life, too."

Bill's expression softened. "You bet, kiddo. You just hold onto Severus and pour each other full of love." He took out his wand and gave them a look full of grim determination. "I'll handle the horcrux."

"Thank you," Harry murmured, and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "You can't kiss my scar now—I know it burned you—but I always feel your love the strongest when you're kissing me. Show me, baby?"

Severus cupped Harry's face with gentle hands. "With all of me." 

He met Harry's soft lips with his own and poured every bit of his formidable power and even stronger devotion into Harry. 

_ 'I love you.' _

Harry met him in turn, matching Severus' power and emotion with his own, and light and heat enveloped his entire body. 

_ 'You are my everything.' _

Severus tangled his hand in Harry's hair and tugged him closer, delving into passion and warmth and the feel of Harry's heartbeat thrumming against his own.

_ 'Stay with me, love.' _

Dimly, he registered the sound of Bill's voice, of a musical chant only one with incredible power, knowledge, and skill could master. Someone like Severus. Like Bill. Harry was in good hands.

_ 'Hold onto me.' _

A sharp, wailing cry sounded above them. The horcrux. Oh gods, it wasn't supposed to be able to fight back.

Harry cried out within his mind, _ 'Sev'rus! Don't let me go!' _

_ 'Never!' _

Severus redoubled his energy, giving everything he had to keep the love of his life safe. 

_ 'I won't let you hurt him. I will guard him with my life.' _

A surge of warmth and powerful protective magic washed over Severus, like a shield against evil. A bit like he imagined it must feel to be hugged by his mother. 

Hogwarts. The castle had joined the fray.

_ 'Our love is stronger than death.' _

The wailing cut off. Tingling magic crackled on his skin, setting every hair on his body on end. Severus' insides vibrated with the thrum of deep, ancient power and the magical firestorm of Harry's love.

_ 'You are mine, Harry, and I am yours. No other can have you.' _

The magical surge ebbed, and Severus hair eased back into gravity. The crackles and vibrations quieted to a pleasant hum of warmth in his chest, and he became conscious of Bill's voice calling his name.

"Severus! Harry! It worked! It's gone—his scar, it's completely gone!"

_ 'I love you, Harry.' _

Severus let the oblivion of sleep carry him away.

_ 'Always.' _


	27. Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had several crises at once to deal with between this chapter and the last, and I'm home alone tonight, but I got it. I think.

#  **Chapter 27**

##  _ Free at Last _

Harry woke with Bill and Severus hovering over him, their expressions etched with concern. "Is it over?"

Severus let out a sigh of relief tinged with a sob and scooped Harry into his arms. "It is now."

Harry gave him a tear-streaked smile. "You saved me. Your love… Bill, you… gods." 

He threw his arms around Severus' neck and tugged him into a kiss, not caring that Severus toppled over atop him. Severus laughed into their kiss and leaned back, eyes full of joy, hope, and love. His strong hands came up to cradle Harry's face, fingertips cupping his ears.

"You are free." 

"My scar?"

Severus brushed Harry's fringe back and glanced up, then returned his gaze to Harry's eyes. "Gone."

Harry shuddered in relief. "Thank _ Merlin_."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of gratitude, too," said Bill with a laugh.

Harry stood on wobbly knees, helped Severus to his feet, and grabbed Bill into a tight hug. "Thank you. Gods, thank you. Without you and Sev'rus, I'd be—" His voice choked off in a sob. "Gods, thank you."

Severus swept Harry into his arms, one strong hand coming up to cup his head into Severus' chest. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, and Harry slumped in relief to feel nothing but the sweetness of Severus' touch.

"It's really gone," he whispered, and Severus' arms tightened around him.

"Thank you, Bill," Severus said over Harry's head, his voice thick with emotion. "You have given me a hope for a future, too."

Bill squeezed Severus' shoulder. "Least I can do. We would none of us be here without you, and you're family now. Weasleys stick together."

Harry looked up in time to see a half-hearted glare cross Severus' face.

"Whether they like it or not," Bill said with a laugh. 

Severus' lips curled up in a smile. "I am glad to be counted among you, though Merlin help us at family reunions. Harry and I shall stick out among the sea of red like two sore thumbs."

Bill snorted and clapped Severus' shoulder. "There's always glamours. Harry wouldn't mind being Barney again for a day, hmm?"

Harry glared this time. "We'll just stick to the shadows. We'll blend in there."

Bill snickered, but his mirth faded fast. "I think both of you have been relegated to the shadows for far too long."

"Indeed." Severus aimed his wand at the still frozen and filthy former headmaster. "_Finite_." 

Another flick of his wand cleaned the arsehole's canvas. Much as he deserved to rot, Severus could do without the smell mucking up his office. 

"You always did say that love was a far greater power than death, Albus. It is only a pity you have so little experience of it."

Dumbledore returned to his usual frame, his face slack with shock. "I do not understand. There is no way to remove a horcrux. How—?"

"There was always a better way, Dumbledore." Harry met him with icy tones and a colder expression. "The greater good was just another way of saying 'let's sacrifice people I don't want to protect what I do want,' but you don't have the right to decide who lives or dies. You might have saved so many lives while you were busy playing god, but instead, you let power and your own perceived righteousness blind you. And you _ missed _ it. The way was always there, but you _ missed _it because you decided Sev'rus and I have to die."

Harry glared at the portrait.

"Bill knew how to remove horcruxes from the beginning—all the senior cursebreakers do. Severus knows how to cure almost anything dark and, for what he doesn't know, he's been inventing countercurses and antidotes for years. He even kept the ring horcrux from killing you for almost a year when no one else could have done. Again, except for Bill, maybe."

Bill shook his head. "I had no idea what to do. Usually, that curse kills within a week and there is no cure. Severus performed miracles keeping Albus alive as long as he did."

"And yet, Dumbledore still ignored his obvious talents." Harry gave the portrait a look of utter disgust. "You had the means to beat it at your fingertips, Dumbledore. If you had placed any faith in the people around you, rather than using us all in a grand puppet show for the greater good, you might have known that a lot sooner."

Harry took Severus' hand and stood tall, his mate at his side. "There was always a better way, but you never bothered to look."

Severus lifted Harry's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, then gave Dumbledore a cold glare. "We will no longer be your pawns, Albus. The death toll is simply too high."

Dumbledore started, "Severus, Harry, I—"

"Whatever it is, Albus, I have no desire to hear it. Further insistence upon following your edicts will be met with deaf ears and a silencing charm, or perhaps permanent removal of your portrait if you cannot learn to curtail your manipulative streak. And any apologies are decades too late and, frankly, unwelcome."

Severus turned towards the door. "Leave me alone, Albus. You have worked towards that end for nearly thirty years now, after all. The least you can do is continue as you have begun."

"For both of us," Harry added.

Dumbledore slumped. "My only intent was to end the war."

"At the expense of everyone and everything you deemed useless to your cause." Bill shook his head. "You sacrificed human lives for your ideals, even your own followers, and overlooked those you saw as unimportant, much like another certain lord I could mention."

Harry nodded. "Severus. Draco. Bill. Me. And I doubt we were the only toys you ignored or used and tossed in the bin when they outlived their purpose."

He traced where his scar had once been and held the old man's gaze.

"Was Tom Riddle another of your pawns, cast aside for those with lighter values and happier pasts? I wonder, Dumbledore, if you might have stopped this war before it begun. The world bowed at your feet after Grindelwald, after all. You had the chance to use it for good—_everyone's _good, not just those you deemed worthy."

Harry shook his head sadly. "You might have saved the world, if you had ever learned to show an ounce of true compassion. Instead, everyone will remember you as the headmaster who used his heroes like chess pieces and puppets and threw them away when his toys broke."

He turned his back, guiding Severus to follow. "_That _is your legacy, Dumbledore. Severus and I will base ours on love."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "Every moment of every day, pet."

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah. Come on, Sev'rus. Let's get you back in bed. You'll need to finish healing fast if you intend to whip my sorry arse into shape before Riddle breaks through."

Severus nodded. "Let us go then." He nodded to the Greek headmistress. "Thank you for your patience, ma'am."

She smiled. "For this, I would have given you my home for good. Well done."

Severus bowed in thanks and led Harry and Bill from the office. None of them looked back.

Just before Harry shut the door, Phineas Nigellus said, "Well, Albus, this is what your blind devotion to the so-called greater good got you in the end. Was it worth it?"

Harry shut the door behind him, finding he didn't care one whit about what the old man might say in reply. He and Severus had banished the past that night. Now, it was time to secure their future.

"After you, love," Severus said, eyes warm with love and pride.

Harry smiled back and led them away.

* * *

Severus woke to the sound of a familiar, and irritated, voice.

"_Again_, Mister Potter? What will it take to see you sleeping in your _ own _bed?"

Harry groaned and curled into Severus' shoulder. "Ow. Oh, Sev'rus. Hurts."

Severus dragged himself out of sleep with a wince. "Poppy, I believe a strong headache draught is in order for Harry. And perhaps a bit of magic replenisher for myself."

Poppy summoned the requested potions with a sigh. "What manner of trouble _ have _the two of you gotten yourselves into now?"

"Sev'rus and Bill saved my life last night, ma'am. Scar was going to kill me." Harry lifted his fringe, revealing his clear forehead. "So they got rid of it."

"Sweet Circe! What in Merlin's name…? I… how? Nothing I ever tried would heal it."

Severus took the magic replenisher she offered him and downed it with a grimace. "Your healer-patient confidentiality vow…?"

"Is still in effect, Severus."

"Thank you. It could not be removed by standard medical means because it was a horcrux, a shard of Riddle's soul stored in Harry. As long as it existed, Riddle could never entirely die." Severus snarled. "Albus wanted me to send Harry to his death at Riddle's hands."

Poppy covered her mouth and breathed, "No!"

"It's true." Harry gulped down his headache draught with a retch. "Merlin, would a little flavouring kill you, Sev'rus?" Harry's headache vanished instantly, though.

Severus snorted. "It reduces the efficacy of treatments and incurs a risk of anaphylaxis."

"I'll pretend I understood half of what you just said."

Severus laughed into Harry's shoulder.

"He said it makes potions less effective and runs a risk of killing you via an allergic reaction," said Pomfrey, her lips twitching with mirth. 

Harry winced. "In that case, we'll just stick to the gross variety. They _ are _ruddy brilliant, even without flavouring."

"Of course they are. Severus made them, and—" Her voice broke. "And you bloody, stupid, silly little fools. You might have all been killed trying to fight that horcrux, and I would have been none the wiser!" 

She hugged them both, then cuffed them on the back of the head. "Don't you _ ever _attempt such a dangerous ritual without me, or another healer, present again, do you hear me? Or so help me, I'll have the both of you scrub out the entire infirmary with your toothbrushes!"

"We love you, too," said Harry with a wry grin.

She snorted and rubbed her thumb down the skin where Harry's scar had once branded him. "The pair of you are a couple of ruddy dolts for doing this without me, but _ Merlin_, I'm so glad you're safe."

Harry sat up and gave her a hug. "Thank you, ma'am."

She huffed and took out her wand. "Might as well scan you since you're here. Circe knows it's hard enough to pin you down otherwise." 

Harry grimaced as she ran her wand down his body. Pomfrey frowned at the parchment her spell produced and cast again. Twice.

"Er… ma'am? Am I all right?"

She stared at the parchment and pocketed it with a bemused frown. "Well, Mister Potter, it appears that the horcrux must have been feeding off of your physical strength and magic to survive. Frankly, you've never been so healthy or powerful. _ Do _take care in your spellcasting until you grow accustomed to your new power levels, or Merlin knows what manner of catastrophe you might bring about."

Harry grinned. "So I'm not going to be stuck in bed?"

"As if I _ could _stick you to a bed, Harry. Every time I look up, you have commandeered the headmaster's."

Harry snickered. "He's comfy."

"Merlin spare me," said Pomfrey, making Severus snort. "And you, headmaster. Don't think you're getting away without your daily check up simply because I'm relieved your unsupervised ritual didn't blast the lot of you to bits." She flicked her wand over a smirking Severus and stared, bemused, at his parchment again. 

"Poppy?"

"Well. Whatever the two of you did to free Harry did quite a number on you as well, Severus. You're in better condition than I would have thought possible so soon." She sighed and pocketed the parchment. "I'm keeping both of you for observation until dinnertime, assuming we don't have a battle on our hands sooner."

Severus' mirth vanished. "He hasn't broken the wards yet, then?"

"As far as I know, he's not even here yet."

Harry laughed riotously. "We're _ definitely _giving the house elves a bonus."

Pomfrey gave him a blank look.

"Apparently, Dobby et al took it upon themselves to lay traps for Riddle and crew," said Severus with a chuckle. "Well done of them. I think I shall buy out a clothing store for Dobby when this is all over."

Harry chuckled. "You might want to do it a bit at a time unless you want to see him kill himself trying to wear the entire store at once."

Severus snorted. "Noted."

Pomfrey chuckled, then shook her head. "Well, the two of you look much better. I'd still like you to stay until dinner, just in case, but after that, you're free to return to your own beds."

Harry smirked.

"I see." Pomfrey cleared her throat. "In that case, Mister Potter, I think I should inform you that the headmaster, while he _ is _well enough to return to his own bed and finish his convalescence there, is in no way strong enough to bear the rigors of penetrative sex. In fact, I will advise you to keep all forms of physical copulation to a bare minimum until he receives an all clear from me. He may, perhaps, be able to withstand frottage or manual—"

"Ma'am!" Harry squeaked and covered his face. "One, I haven't the slightest idea what you just said—"

"She told you I'm not up for being buggered," said an amused Severus, "but perhaps I might be well enough for a hand job or—"

"Dear gods, now they're _ both _trying to do me in."

Severus threw his head back and laughed, and Harry found he didn't mind being wound up a bit if it made him happy. He dropped his hands and gave Severus a warm smile. 

"Merlin, you're lovely when you laugh."

Severus caught Harry into a hug. "It's safe to laugh now. We are free. Our death sentences are gone, save only for the battle on the horizon, and I have faith we shall survive that, too. I have a reason to laugh again, Harry. We are free."

Harry kissed Severus softly. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

Poppy patted Harry's arm. "I am happy for you, but it's time for you to get freshened up. _ Seperately_. I'll have your breakfast brought by in an hour."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said with a smile. "Really."

"You are most welcome. I'll send some pamphlets up for you after breakfast, too."

By the way Severus burst into laughter again, Harry _ really _didn't want to know.

"Er… thank you. I'll just… go shower now. Um… bye."

He left the room to the sight of Madam Pomfrey seated on the edge of Severus' bed, both laughing unabashedly. Harry reckoned a little embarrassment was a small price to pay to see them so happy.

He closed the door behind him with a smile. The war still loomed on the horizon, but for the moment, they had defeated the shadows. They would defeat the rest, too. Harry would make damn sure of it.


	28. Ordering Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back after the birthday party from hell. It really should have been made into a Griswolds movie. We had fire (buddy burned himself on his candle before I could catch him--he's okay, though!), catastrophes (FIL was in a car accident--he's also okay), floods (the toilet upstairs broke and flooded our entire bathroom 3 times!), a harridan mother-in-law, sick kids (not mine), a cranky toddler who just wanted his nap (that one was mine), and even entire ceilings caving in (there is a _giant_ hole in my bathroom ceiling where the flood was). I mean, the only thing missing to make this a disaster of biblical proportions was the frogs. ⚡☄🌊
> 
> I ended up in tears before the end of it. More than once. But Clark had fun and got all kinds of neat presents, so that's what matters.
> 
> Whew. I'm glad that insanity is over. Minus the giant hole in my bathroom ceiling, of course.😭

#  **Chapter 28**

##  _ Ordering Chaos _

By eight that evening, Riddle still hadn't made it past Hogsmeade. Severus had already begun contemplating which clothing shop he planned to buy for Dobby and how he could make the other elves' lives better, but for the moment, he had to concentrate on the war. 

To that end, he opened his office to the Order and settled them all around a table transfigured from his desk. Hogwarts made the room larger to fit them all and provided comfortable chairs in a matching style to Severus' new decor. She even emblazoned the centre of the table with a circular phoenix emblem, done in crimson with gold trim. Severus half wanted to keep it on his desk when they transfigured it back, but decided hanging a copy on the walls would look better.

When all was said and done, the room looked like the meeting place of a wartime strategy group rather than a setting for teatime with someone's batty aunt.

"Well done, Hogwarts. This is lovely. Might you also copy that emblem onto the wall over the mantel?"

A wooden inlay appeared in the wall, painted in a muted version of the copy on the desk to better match the office's colour scheme.

"Perfect. Thank you, milady. This will do nicely."

Hogwarts gave him a hug and left him to his business. Severus called in Winky, who appeared wearing one of the neat dress and hat sets he and Harry had given her. As they had presented them not as a sign of displeasure with their elf, but as uniforms befitting a house elf assigned to the headmaster and a gift to show their happiness with a job well done, they did not break the bond. Winky couldn't stop herself from touching her skirts with an expression of utter joy and awe. Good. It was about time she had some happiness in life.

"I see you are still enjoying your new uniforms?"

Winky hugged Severus' legs, her eyes brimming with tears. "I is loving them. Headmaster Prince is being the best master ever."

He patted her shoulder affectionately. "I am glad you are happy here, Winky."

"Oh, yes, master!"

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

Winky sobbed all over again, and Severus backed off so she might calm down. The elves reminded him too much of himself. Used and abused so long, that the most basic of kindnesses left them in awe. It hurt, sometimes, seeing his own wonder and overwhelming gratitude reflected in her eyes.

"There you are, Winky. Feeling better?"

"Yes, sir!"

In fear of setting off another round of tears, Severus simply nodded. "Now then, I wish you to gather the Order members, please, including Harry, for a meeting here shortly. Tell Harry to assign a couple of aurors to his watch."

"Yes, master! Winky is going now."

"Thank you."

With a sniffle and a bow, Winky vanished. Severus smiled wryly after her and settled into his seat at the side of the Order's leader. The strategy master's seat. It fit him well.

Albus huffed. "You have taken all the _ character _from the place, Severus."

"Well, he certainly did away with the remnants of _ one _character," Phineas said with a smirk.

Albus shot him a glare.

"Do be careful, old man," Severus said in an unconcerned tone. "Your mask of human decency is slipping."

Albus popped a lemon drop. Several times in a row. Severus tuned out whatever nonsense was sure to follow. Perhaps he should simply silence the bastard so he couldn't interfere. Yet, the man _ did _have a head for strategy, despite his ruthless streak.

Well, Severus could give him a chance, he supposed. _ One_.

Harry walked in and settled right in Severus' lap. "Hello, baby. I missed you."

Severus chuckled and kissed him lightly. "You just saw me two hours ago when we left dinner."

Harry grinned. "Two hours too many, though I will say watching the death eaters get the shite pranked out of them in Hogsmeade was worth it. I'm positive the elves bought the twins' entire stock, and probably Zonko's, too." 

He snickered into Severus' shoulder. "I wish you could've been there. There was one death eater—Travers, I think. He stepped on a prank and got turned into a giant, clown-shaped hot air balloon. And every time they tried to get him down, the balloon would whiz off with a sound like…." He snorted and snickered again. "Like he had the worst case of gas ever. I'm pretty sure it blasted their hair back from the force of it."

Severus snorted, deeply amused. "Merlin. May I see?" He tapped his temple to clarify.

"Go ahead, love. I've got some great ones." 

By the time Severus left Harry's memories, he was laughing so hard, tears rolled down his face. "My gods, the twins are bloody brilliant. I will cherish those memories forever. Someone give them a raise."

Harry laughed along with him. "We could hardly keep a reliable watch, we were so busy laughing our arses off."

Severus gave a wheezing chuckle and wiped his eyes. "I daresay you were."

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" Bill laughed as he came in and squeezed Severus' shoulder. "The watch is brilliant, yeah? I think my sides are still aching, and I left my shift hours ago."

Severus set Harry off his lap and into his proper chair with a kiss. "I have never been so glad to know Legilimency."

Bill snorted. "I bet."

The rest of the Order began to filter in, so Severus put the humour away for the moment. He nodded to his partner once everyone had come in, some still snickering from the watch. Harry stood and went to open the meeting when Albus spoke.

"Ah, hello, everyone, and welcome to this meeting of the—"

"Albus," Minerva snapped.

Albus drew up short, clearly surprised. "Er… yes?"

"_Do _shut up."

Severus couldn't quite hold back a snort.

Harry grinned and took over. "Well, now that Dumbledore has had his reality check, let's get down to business. Hello, everyone. I'm not going to waste time on preliminaries, so hit me with your reports. I just left the…." He burst into giggles again. "Sorry, the Hogsmeade watch. Let's just say it looks like the death eaters will be stuck there for a while yet, but just in case, we left a couple reliable aurors on duty."

His expression turned serious again. "That aside, the sheer number of pranks going off in Hogsmeade every few seconds indicates that Riddle's forces are far larger than we estimated. Can anyone give me a rough number?"

Kingsley shook his head. "It's difficult to get an accurate estimate without the ability to send in scouts, but my guess is somewhere around two hundred. Add in the dementors, and the threat is worse."

"And our own forces?"

"Near a hundred and fifty."

"So we're outnumbered."

"Yes," said Severus, "but do not forget that we have two distinct tactical advantages. One, we have a stronghold at our backs. They are unprotected. And two, we have learned better than to pile all the responsibility and our hopes onto one person. They have not. When Riddle goes down, rest assured, the remaining forces of the dark will either surrender or flee."

Harry nodded. "So it's to our advantage to use their approach and time they spend battering our wards to thin their ranks, then focus a direct assault on Riddle."

"Excellent strategy, mate," said Ron. "We ought to feel out the residents of the forest, too. Some might be convinced to help if they know their home is in danger. And either way, they'll need to be warned so they can properly defend themselves."

Hermione beamed at him.

Harry frowned. "Sev'rus, do the wards extend past the forest boundaries?"

"Yes. It is one reason why it remains untouched by humans for the most part. The wards protect it from poachers."

Harry rubbed his chin. "Hagrid, we'll leave the recruiting and warning up to you. Make it clear they're not _ required _to help us, but any extra hands in the battle to come will be welcome, and either way, they need to be prepared to defend their territory. Riddle will probably be too focused on conquering all humanity to bother with the creatures, but the same can't be said of his followers. Magical animal and creature parts do tend to sell quite well on the black market after all."

"Be glad ter help," said the half giant with a nod. "I reckon there's a fair few centaurs as would want inter the battle. Not all of 'em, mind. Bane's lot won't raise a hoof till the death eaters are knockin' at their front door, but Firenze's friends might have sommat ter offer. Grawp'll want ter fight, o' course, and maybe the acromantula."

Harry shuddered. "Hagrid, the last time you sent me to the acromantula, Aragog offered Ron and me up as a snack for the colony. _ Please _ leave the acromantula out of it. No beasts that are as likely to eat us as the death eaters when the war goes quiet, please. But do speak to the centaurs."

Hagrid looked a bit disappointed to be denied time with his monster friends, but he agreed, to everyone's immense relief.

"Right, then our next order of business is preparing and strengthening our own forces. Kingsley, are any of your lot decent ranged fighters?"

"Hmm. A few, yes. I'm guessing you want them in the towers with long-range spells when Riddle arrives?"

Harry nodded. "Can any of us use a bow and arrow, though? Or does Hogwarts have cannons anywhere? Spells don't protect well against Muggle means, and ten-to-one Riddle is too arrogant to consider employing what few spells he does know."

"Or too exhausted from being pranked six ways from Sunday," said George with a grin.

Harry snickered. "Or that."

Ron rubbed his chin in thought. "Mate, I doubt Hogwarts has cannons still in the walls now, but there's a good chance we might find some in wherever the armory used to be. Wizards used to fight with weapons as much as magic, so I'll bet there are still some lying about somewhere."

"Let's see what we can find," said Harry. "And it mightn't be a bad idea for us to learn at least some basics in sword fighting and other weapons. Does anyone know how to use a Muggle weapon? Not a gun. Friendly fire would a massive concern, and it's unlikely that we would have much access to them regardless. But other weapons? Weapons that might be lying around about a medieval castle? What have we got?"

"I can shoot a bow and arrow," said Hermione. "A bit. I've practised over the summers for five years. I imagine some of our Muggleborn DA members or aurors might know something, too."

"I am skilled in swordplay and the use of throwing knives," said Severus, "and fully intend to use both in the days ahead."

Harry bit his lip against a sudden wave of heat. _ Damn_, the idea of Severus with swords was sexy.

"Earth to Harry," said Hermione with a snicker. "Stop fantasising about Severus and swords and get back on task. Though I do admit, you've got good taste."

Ron gave her a scandalized look, and Hermione giggled. "Well, why don't _you_ train with him and give me someone else to fantasise about, hmm?"

Ron smirked. "Sign me up, Severus."

Severus flushed. "Oh. Ah, thank you?"

Hermione laughed. "Go on, Severus. I know where your heart lies."

"Mine," said Harry with a mock glare.

Severus chuckled. "I see. I take it you wish me to train you as well, Harry, assuming there is time?"

Harry forced himself to think cold thoughts. _ 'Umbridge in a bikini. Filch in the pumpkin patch at midnight.' _Both images garnered a shudder and thoroughly killed his 'little problem.'

"I'd love to train with you, and not just because 'Mione is dead on about you and swords. The more ways to kill Riddle we have in our arsenal, the better our chances. Sev'rus will be in charge of blade training. King, do you know of anyone who could train other weapons?"

Kingsley rubbed his chin. "No one on the force currently, but aurors used to be trained in various weaponry through Grindelwald's war and up until the early sixties. I might be able to find someone from those rosters who could train us."

"Wonderful. Just make sure they're trustworthy if you do find someone." 

"Of course."

"Speaking of aurors," Severus said, "we need to know what kind of Ministry support we can expect in the final hours."

Kingsley shook his head. "Not much. All the aurors we can trust are already here."

"Then we'll just have to stick with our plan for training what forces we do have and thinning Riddle's ranks," said Harry. "King, I need you to train the best from the DA with your aurors. That's me, 'Mione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Daphne Greengrass, and Neville, of course."

Molly opened her mouth, no doubt to protest the inclusion of her 'sweet, innocent daughter,' but Arthur silenced her with a shake of his head.

"And I also want you to train Draco," Harry went on. "I want him in the Order, too, as well as Narcissa. I'd suggest Poppy, too, but she says her place is in the Infirmary. We should recruit Professors Sinistra and Flitwick, though."

A few mutters and whispers filled the air. Dumbledore protested loudest, of course.

"Harry, the Order of the Phoenix is an organization for fighters of the Li—"

Harry pretended he hadn't heard. "I realize that the Malfoys have worked against us in the past, but the truth is that Draco saved my life and that of all of my friends in Malfoy Manor, and his mum never wanted to be involved in the Dark at all. Narcissa has been training in the Infirmary and will be of great help there. And Draco wants to fight with us. They would be powerful allies."

"They are agents of the Dark, Harry," Dumbledore protested. "They cannot be trusted."

Harry fixed him with a cold glare. "Did you never think, old man, that your bias against Slytherins and those with interests in defence and dark magic might have _ driven _them to the Dark? Just like you did to Severus?"

Severus stood. "We have tried things your way, Albus. You nearly led us to ruin. Harry is leading us now, and, like him, I believe we should not ignore the worth of a potential ally because of dark roots or a shady past. They are sincere in their wish to help us. That is all you need to know." He turned back to the Order. "Harry?"

Harry nodded. "All in favour of including the remaining Malfoys, say aye."

Only a few spoke at all.

"Severus, Harry," said Molly, "you're quite sure they have left the Dark behind?"

"Yes.We have both tested them and found them to be honest in their desire to aid us." Severus gave them all a plaintive look. "I was once regarded as evil by this group as well, and we have all suffered for it. Neither Draco nor Narcissa have ever killed, and Draco was all but forced into the attacks he perpetrated last year, as Riddle had both of his parents prisoner and was torturing his father every time he refused to act. Draco saved the lives of several of our young fighters recently as well, as Harry pointed out. Without his help, we would not have them." He laid his hand in Harry's. "Without his help, you would not have either of us either. I urge you, as my friends and allies, to remember what unfair prejudice cost me, and choose with compassion in mind this time."

Harry took another vote. A few abstained, but no one refused, and as of that moment, the remaining Malfoys became a part of the Order.

Dumbledore scoffed. "What is the Light coming to, to allow such evil as this into her very heart?"

"_Silencio!_" Minerva scowled down her wand at the interfering old goat. "Perhaps we should move our meetings to friendlier settings, Severus. Or remove those who cannot learn to bite their tongue when their opinion is unwarranted."

"We will not ignore those who could, potentially, be of aid." Severus motioned to the portraits. "However, I agree that we shall employ silencing and immobilization charms on Albus' portrait from now on, unless we have need of him."

"We can manage just fine without such biased advice," said Molly with a huff.

Albus moved as if to go to another portrait and complain. Kingsley froze him before made it an inch.

"Right. Now that the fools and traitors have been silenced, let's talk more about training, Harry. Are you and your friends ready to go up against the toughest the auror department has left?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "We all faced the toughest Riddle had, didn't we? And that was two years ago. Yes. We can hack it. And I'll have to if you ever expect this war to end. Besides, when you're done with us, then it's Severus' turn to train me, and no offence, you're going to have to give me all you've got if I'm to last past the first session with Sev'rus."

Kingsley snorted. "I don't envy you, kiddo, but you've got it. Training starts at one this afternoon, then, right after lunch. Severus, I suggest you use the time before then to make sure our supplies of healing potions are topped off. We're going to need them."

"Oh, I intend to," said Severus with a wry laugh. "_Then _I shall help you, as Harry said, whip all their sorry arses into shape."

Amidst a burst of scandalised titters, Ron shuddered and groaned. "Lovely."


	29. At Face Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Draco is now a part of the pack!
> 
> Also, figuring out this new RT editor has been a pain in the butt. Hopefully I've got it now. Maybe.

#  **Chapter 29**

##  _At Face Value_

Harry, the top DA fighters, and Draco made their way to the training room after lunch. Luna and Draco hung back from the others. He clutched her hand tight and glanced all around every few seconds, as if memorising possible escape routes. Given all he had endured over the past year, Harry had no doubt Draco felt he needed a backup plan in case the shite hit the fan.

His need for security hurt Harry for him, but it troubled him more that Draco was probably right.

After all, Severus wasn't the only Slytherin whom Dumbledore had made persona non grata to the world as a whole. That bastard had a lot to answer for.

Granted, Draco might have made better decisions prior to getting dragged into this mess, but had he ever really had a choice? Between his father's infatuation with Riddle, Dumbledore's pigeonholing of Slytherins and bias against anyone with an affinity for dark magic, and Draco's own ingrained prejudices and snobbishness before pain set him straight, the boy hadn't had a chance.

Well, Harry would see to it that he got one now.

He walked beside Draco and rubbed his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Just stay near me, Ron, and Hermione, okay?"

"And me," said Luna.

"And Luna," Harry agreed with a smile. "We'll watch your back."

Draco frowned. "Why? Why would you watch out for me when I made your life a misery until now."

"Don't be silly, Dragon," said Luna with a chuckle. "That's just what friends do."

Draco paused. "And are we friends, Harry?"

"I reckon we're more like family, aren't we? I'm the Black heir, you and your mum are Blacks, _I'm_ a Black through my great-grandmother, and I'm your godfather's partner. That makes us something like cousins, doesn't it? Or some kind of kin anyway."

Draco looked away. "You and I both know people can be family and still hate each other."

"Merlin, yes, but I don't hate you anymore, Draco. Like you said, we didn't know what real hatred meant back then." Harry offered his hand. "So, friends?"

With a tremulous sigh, Draco shook Harry's hand. "I'm not sure I know how to be a friend. Besides Lu, I'm not sure I've ever had any."

"Well," said Ron, "I wouldn't advise treating Harry like you treat Luna…."

Luna tittered. Draco gave Ron an unamused glare.

"Have you lost the plot, Ron? One, I'm bloody well straight, and two, have you _seen_ my godfather duel? I'm not going anywhere _near_ Harry's arse now he's laid claim to it."

"Oi!"

The group laughed at Harry's embarrassed squawk.

Ron nudged Draco's shoulder. "I reckon you're doing just fine. We wind him up like that, too. It's very amusing."

Harry glared. "You're just asking to hear a dramatic retelling of the time you woke up singing an entire chorus praising Sinistra's, quote: 'arse a man could eat off of' and 'breasts that make you—'"

"_Anyway_," a red-faced Ron half shouted over a smattering of scandalised giggles, "you're doing fine, Draco. We all have a bit of fun with each other, and so long as you keep in mind that there are some things it's not okay to pick on, such as 'Mione's blood status, my family—or anyone's, really—and Harry's childhood, and you don't try to hurt us on purpose, I reckon we'll get on fine."

"We?" Draco's lips curved into a tentative smile. "You're… that offer is good from all of you?"

"Long as you stow that anti-Muggleborn rubbish," said Dean. "It's not right to treat an entire group of people as scum just because they're not purebloods or white."

Draco frowned. "Er… white? Your ethnicity, you mean? When did I attack you over that?"

"You haven't," said Hermione. "At least, not that I've heard, but a lot of Muggles treat blacks, women, and gays as second class citizens just because of the way they were born. Rather like some wizards think it's okay to treat house elves like scum, marginalize Muggleborns, and deny werewolves, vampires, and other beings with controllable conditions the right to live."

Draco frowned. "I didn't realize Muggles cared about those things. Well, women have a harder time here, too. Some idiots expect them to be nothing but baby spawners, especially pureblood women."

"And you don't think those prejudices are fair, do you?"

He gave Hermione a sorrowful look. "None of them are. I'm sorry I was such an arse to you. All of you, really."

"Apology accepted," Harry said with a grin. "So, now you're one of us. And we protect each other."

"It's how we survive no matter what the death eaters throw at us," Neville agreed.

Draco sighed. "All right. Friends then. I'll cover your arses, and you cover mine."

"I think Ron might like to cover Professor Sinistra's arse, too," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh, I should ask her along." Luna turned back the way they had come. "I'll be right—"

Hermione's arm shot out like an angry viper and snatched Luna's wrist. "Don't even think about it." Her glare set everyone laughing, Draco included.

* * *

The aurors took the addition of Draco about as well as expected. After a moment of listening to them all whinge about training death eaters and traitors, Harry grabbed Draco's trembling left wrist and ripped down his sleeve.

"He is _not_ a death eater." 

The aurors went silent, eyes wide with shock. 

"Don't judge on appearances or rumours," Harry snapped. "Just because someone knows dark magic or had dark roots, that doesn't make them evil."

A smallish, mousy-looking man towards the front piped up with, "But Dumbledore said the Malfoys weren't to be trusted."

Tonks' scoff and Kingsley's snarl had all the non-Order aurors scratching their heads.

"Albus Dumbledore also tried to offer me up on a silver platter to Riddle—You-Know-Who, to those of you too scared to use the bastard's name—as a sacrifice for the greater bloody good last week," said Harry with a sharp smile. "Still think he's the end-all-be-all of goodness and light?"

A female auror at the front of the line swayed a little and gave Harry a heartsick look. "He did _what_?"

As she hadn't been nasty to Draco and _had_ tried to convince her colleagues to shut up, Harry was gentler with her when he explained.

"Albus Dumbledore, for all he had the reputation of being a hero for the light, is truly a dangerous sociopath who used his reputation to get away with using anyone and everyone in his vicinity as pawns. All of you have heard the truth about Severus by now, I hope?"

A few scowled or muttered under their breath, but most gave him dazed nods. The female auror whipped around to glare at her colleagues, dark blonde hair cutting the air as she moved. "All of you ribbing the headmaster can just shut up now. He nearly died to give us this stronghold. He's been passing information to me and to Major Shacklebolt all year about the death eaters' movements and Riddle's plans. We knew he was innocent from the start. We just couldn't let on that we did or he would have been killed and control of Hogwarts passed to Bellatrix Lestrange or the Carrows. So bite your tongues and take your heads out of your arses. Harry is trying to give us information that is crucial to our chain of command, and I, for one, want to hear what he has to say."

Harry's respect for the woman went up about fifty notches. That Severus had trusted her with the truth of his loyalties made him trust her, too.

"Well said, Sergeant Fawley," said Kingsley. "And as for the rest of you, she's exactly right and Harry is telling the truth." He gave Harry a sad smile. "Go on, Harry. Though I'm not looking forward to hearing it again."

"I'm just giving them the gist. If they want to know more, they can ask us when we have more time or wait for the story we're holding until the Prophet can be… sort of trusted again."

"You'll be waiting a while for that," said Tonks with a wink. Teddy, safe in a warded bassinet by her side, gave a little coo of agreement. The aurors all looked to the baby with affectionate smiles and turned back to Harry. All traces of hatred had gone, replaced by dismay and honest confusion.

"Will you explain please, Harry?" Ellen's eyes held deep pain. "I was a Slytherin myself, one of the few of us aurors who were. Those of us who saw Severus out of the public's eye know how gentle and compassionate he really is when he has the freedom to be. So I… if he's been hurt…." Her eyes glistened. "I want to know."

Harry respected her more for her devotion to his partner. "He was, terribly, and so was I, but he's much happier now. I'm seeing to that."

"Thank you. He deserves it. What happened, though?"

Harry sighed. "A _lot_. Sev'rus always had an interest in the dark arts, not because he was evil or wanted to use them, but because he has a lifelong passion for defensive magic and improving what cures and protective spells we have, and they go hand-in-hand. All of you aurors should understand that."

They all nodded, some firmer than others.

"Right. Well, Dumbledore _didn't_ understand it, and so when Severus began asking the dark Slytherins about their knowledge of the dark arts as he had run through all the books in the library already, Dumbledore blacklisted him. He decided Severus was evil and a lost cause and treated him like rubbish from then on out.

"A group of bullies here blasted Severus' nose off and a bleeding crater in his face, tried to _Obliviate_ Severus and gave him a concussion instead, and left him for dead in the middle of the forest at night, and Dumbledore punished _Severus_. They attacked him, repeatedly, over his years here, and Dumbledore did nothing. They assaulted him sexually in his fifth year, and Dumbledore, again, punished Severus and bound him from speaking up about it, then manipulated his only friend to turn on him. The same bullies tried to kill him again in his final year here, and Dumbledore _again_ punished Severus and forced him to keep silent.

"That was the night Severus joined the death eaters. He didn't turn to the dark because he was evil or hated Muggles. He turned to the dark because the Light had abused him, scarred him, abandoned him, and then spun it as if he was to blame. He turned to the dark because the Light treated him worse than Riddle ever did. And yet, when the prophecy came out and Riddle threatened my life and Mum's, his only friend who Dumbledore stole from him, he _still_ went to Dumbledore begging for him to protect us. And Dumbledore forced him to act as a spy for it, knowing Severus would most likely die in agony for it one day."

Fawley was crying openly by this point. "Dear gods."

"Yeah. And when his 'protection' over my family didn't work, Dumbledore denied Sev'rus, who loved me, the right to raise me as his own and instead sent me to magic-hating relatives who called me 'Boy' and 'Freak' to the point that I thought Boy was my proper name, made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, starved me, beat me, and used me like a slave. Both Mum Weasley and Severus reported their abuse, but Dumbledore kept sending me back anyway and never did anything to stop it."

The mousy auror cried, "Sweet Merlin, _why_? Why not help you? Any decent magical family would have leapt at the opportunity to raise you as their own!"

"Molly and Severus both tried. Dumbledore refused them. He told them that there were blood wards protecting me as long as I stayed with blood relatives, which was true, but he could have done something about the abuse if he had cared at all."

Harry scowled. "The reason he did nothing is this: _'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.'_ That was the first line of the prophecy made before my birth. He raised me as a weapon. He had me abused on purpose. And all that time, he planned to sacrifice me for the sake of the war. Severus, too."

"Dear Merlin," Fawley breathed. "What kind of monster did we place our trust in?"

"Don't blame yourself, ma'am," said Ron. "He was a master of manipulation. He fooled us all."

Hermione nodded. "So do you see what Harry's saying, everyone? You can't judge people just based on what rumours say. Dumbledore was rumoured to be a hero, and he was a monster. And rumour makes Draco and Severus out to be monsters when they're heroes. So, give them a chance. Please."

"Exactly," said Harry. "Albus Dumbledore was a blinded, cruel man, and we aren't going to operate on those principles. We're all allies here, end of story. If you don't like it, there's the door."

Some of the aurors, the ones who had done the muttering and blaming, turned to Kingsley, faces etched in shock and horror.

"Harry just told you the blunt truth. Came as a shock to me as well, but the truth is that Albus was almost as bad as Riddle in some ways. Maybe he was on the right side, but he was just as ruthless and brutal in his methods as Riddle ever was. The truth is, if he was still alive and the Ministry was at all to be trusted, I would have taken him in on charges. Charges that would have seen him in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"And we would have won," said Neville. "What he did to Headmaster Snape alone…." The man shook his head. "Just that would have been enough. Throw in Harry's charges and everyone else's, and they would toss him in Azkaban and throw away the key."

Harry acknowledged Neville's tacit forgiveness and loyalty to Severus with a smile and a whisper of thanks.

"This is the way we're going to do things now," said Ginny. "No lives willing to fight for us are to be seen as less than others. Harry isn't a god, and Draco isn't a monster. We're all students caught in a war, all fighting for the same things you are."

"Right," said Seamus. "So, are you lot going to help us or not?"

Harry nodded and looked to the aurors. Fawley held out her hand to Draco. 

"Welcome aboard then," she said with a tentative smile. "Anything you can tell us about what we're all likely to face in a few days would be greatly appreciated."

Draco shook her hand. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll do my best, but Severus is the one you should ask about what to expect. He's been fighting this war from the shadows a lot longer than I have."

Harry glared at them all. "And after what we told you, anyone who _still_ has an issue with Severus, my life partner and the man who has continually protected me and saved my life from the time I was in nappies, and who just did it again last night—by inventing a ritual with Bill Weasley and calling on the power of his love for me, I might add—can piss right off."

The mousy man boggled. "Severus Snape is your partner? I… I thought he hated you. Everyone said—"

"Everyone was bloody well wrong," said Ginny. "That man adores Harry. It's enough to make a girl jealous." She winked at Harry.

He grinned back. "You've got your own hero!"

She chuckled and kissed Neville's cheek. "That I do."

Neville shook his head wryly. "The headmaster is more hero than I ever was."

Harry squeezed Neville's wrist. "Thank you. Really." He hugged Ginny. "It means the world to me, and when I tell him, he'll be so stunned and relieved, he'll cry. See if he doesn't."

A burly, dark-haired auror behind Fawley blinked. "Snape, crying?"

"He cried buckets when I told him the way to save my life," said Harry with a shrug. "He has had to maintain an image his entire adult life—something Dumbledore forced him into, by the way—but under those masks, he's the most loving, most brilliant, bravest, sweetest man I've ever known, and I love him with all of me."

The burly auror nodded. "That's a hell of an endorsement. I thought I knew the man, but I reckon none of us have ever even met him now. Not the real Snape anyway. I'll have to make a point of it while we're here, if we have the chance."

"Do that," said Kingsley. "The Severus we've seen since he warded the school and threw out the Carrows is nothing like we've known." 

Harry shot him a grateful look for his white lie. 

Kingsley pretended not to see it. "For now, though, it's time to put the discussion away and start training. Can I depend on all of you to treat Draco with the same respect as you would Hermione, and meet Harry in battle with the same level of strength as you would for Neville?"

"Yes, sir!"

Harry grinned at the unanimous reply.

Neville snorted. "Sir, you'd do better telling them to treat Harry like a fellow auror. Otherwise, you'll get your aurors back in pieces."

Harry ruffled up the back of his hair. "I certainly sent Avery back to Riddle in a right state anyway."

"Shame Bellatrix was able to sneak up on us," said Ron with a shake of his head. "Poor 'Mione. Gods, I'll never forget it." He shuddered and closed his eyes tight.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her sooner," said Draco, his voice echoing with the same kind of horror.

Ron clapped his shoulder. "You got us all out of there as soon as you could, mate. That's what matters."

"Glad to hear it," said Kingsley, his expression sharp, "but it's time to train now. You can talk over lunch."

"Yes, sir," said all the aurors and students.

"Right," Kingsley said. "Harry, face off with Ellen. The rest of you lot, pair up with an auror. Anyone left, switch up from your usual partners. I want to get a good feel for everyone's current level of ability before we get down to business."

Fawley offered her hand to Harry and led him a distance away from the others. "Sergeant Ellen Fawley, at your service."

Harry shook her hand. "Harry Potter." He took out Severus' spare wand and shifted into duelling posture.

She eyed him carefully. "Good stance. I can't wait to see what you can do, but…." She frowned. "Is that your usual wand? I was given to understand that it was holly."

Harry shook his head. "This is birch and thestral hair. Severus' spare. My wand was broken a few months ago."

She hesitated. "It obeys you?" She didn't sound incredulous, only concerned.

"Yes, ma'am. As well as my holly did."

She beamed. "Well, that's better proof of Severus' devotion to you than anything I've yet seen. Usually only bonded mates can switch wands."

Harry grinned. "His love is stronger than any other kind of magic, ma'am, but let's get going before King uses us for target practise. Ready?"

She nodded and cast her first hex. "_Lentesco_!"

Harry sidestepped, and the battle was on.


	30. Sealed with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still have to finish the last few chapters though they're all plotted out and half-written. So the next couple of updates will probably not come quite as fast, but we'll see.
> 
> That scene that was suggested to me didn't come out exactly as planned, but hopefully it's close enough 😂

#  **Chapter 30**

##  _ Sealed with a Kiss _

They managed to keep Riddle out for two months, until the day after Harry's eighteenth birthday, but their reprieve had come to an end. The goblins had contacted Bill that afternoon to let them know they had stalled all they could, and Riddle would likely know the truth by morning. The wards were at their limit, too. For better or worse, the final battle of the war would begin tomorrow. 

And it scared Harry senseless. 

He could go on, no matter what, as long as Severus and his friends survived, but he couldn't say without a doubt that any of them would still be alive this time tomorrow. Severus had trained him for all he was worth, and he would be right at Harry's side throughout the battle, but nothing was certain.

After everything they had faced together, Harry didn't want to face life without Severus in it. He didn't want to leave Severus to struggle on without him either.

He turned Severus' spare wand over his fingers as he walked back home from visiting his friends one last time. Ellen's words from the first training session kept running through his head. _ "Only bonded mates can switch…." _

Maybe that was as good of a sign as any that he had found his home, for good. He hadn't been with Severus long, but if they already had the kind of love that could defeat horcruxes and share magic two months before, then waiting longer wouldn't change anything. He knew where he belonged.

With a nod, Harry put Severus' wand away and entered the headmaster's quarters. _ "Hogwarts, how would you feel about witnessing a bonding ceremony for your favourite headmaster?" _

He felt a surge of joy and mirth bubbling in his chest, but as he passed Dumbledore's portrait—pretending to sleep, as was his habit lately—he paused, caught in a maelstrom of sudden alarm.

"Hogwarts," he said aloud, "you chose Severus because he put our lives above his own, because he fought to save as many as he could, but Dumbledore served his own goals. Why in Merlin's name did you choose him, and why didn't you get rid of him after what happened to Sev'rus?"

He felt a sensation something like a sigh of regret. Hogwarts showed him images of Dumbledore's early years as a professor and headmaster and how hard he had fought to make sure the students were safe, even if he hadn't been able to save them all.

"And later, when it became apparent that his methods had become detrimental to the students' welfare?"

Hogwarts showed him the memory of Severus' recovery after the Marauders had injured his nose so badly. He watched Pomfrey confront the then headmaster and the man's callous response. Fawkes had squawked in horror and flown away, his grief obvious. Hogwarts felt much the same.

She had guided the phoenix to carry a key to McGonagall, the headmaster's key. The woman had assumed Dumbledore was in danger upon receiving it and rushed straight into his office, just as Pomfrey left through the floo.

Dumbledore had manipulated her into believing Fawkes must have been worried for his safety, as Pomfrey had just been threatening his position for protecting students from an attacker. He made it sound as though Severus had attacked the Marauders and earned his punishment, and McGonagall returned the key. She hadn't listened to Hogwarts' warnings or hadn't understood, and when she returned the key, it marked a ritual refusal of acceptance of the headmastership. 

From there, Dumbledore had warded the key against the castle and everyone in residence but himself.

_ "I am sorry that you disagree with my methods, dear lady, but I will protect this school from the darkness encroaching on us all, whether you like it or not." _

Any further attempts Hogwarts made to alert the other professors had been summarily dismissed, either by the professors themselves, who all believed the best of the old goat anyway, or by Dumbledore's masterful manipulations. Hogwarts had tried for decades to replace Dumbledore, but until the night he died and the wards on the key broke, there had been nothing she could do.

Harry sighed and sent the school a wave of forgiveness. She had done her best. In the end, she only had as much power to act as her professors gave her.

"Thank you for protecting Sev'rus as much as you could, Hogwarts. I'm glad all that mess is behind us now." He cast a tickling jinx at Dumbledore's portrait as he passed. Let the old bastard pretend to sleep through _ that_.

"Sev'rus, are you home, love?"

Severus stepped out of the lab and kissed Harry in greeting. "I was in the sun garden. Finished with your friends for the night?"

Harry nodded. "We're all ready for tomorrow, I hope."

"So do I." At a particularly loud giggle from Dumbledore, Severus glanced at the portrait and raised an eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason why you are torturing the former headmaster tonight?"

"Just the usual. Lies, manipulation, warding the headmaster's key away from Hogwarts so she couldn't replace him after he turned on you."

Severus scowled at the portrait. "Serves him right, then." He silenced Dumbledore and turned his back. "We shall see how he feels about 'light' jinxes after a few hours or so of _ that_."

Harry snorted. "Oh, I have the feeling we might let him free sooner. I should probably ask you this upstairs, but I find I rather want to rub his nose in it."

Severus frowned. "Ask me what?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. "You know what, this is too important to have his presence tainting it. Come on." 

At Severus' nod, Harry led his partner onto their patio, guiding him to stand among a wall of moonflowers and early roses.

Gods. Harry's breath caught at the sight of moonlight shining on his ebony hair and splashes of colour framing his form.

Severus frowned and stroked Harry's hair. "What is it, pet? Are you worried about the battle?"

"Of course I am. I'd be mad not to be."

Harry glanced towards the front gates, where he knew Riddle and what was left of his armies were still hacking away at the wards. A flaming arrow shot over the gates, but vanished behind their porch greenery before Harry saw whether it hit its target or not. He rejoiced in the fact that a wall of climbing roses blocked his view and returned his gaze to his partner's face.

"But this isn't about the war. This is about us and our future."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry lightly. "Ask away then, beloved."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to still a sudden wave of nerves. His heart fluttered and his palms sweated, but he gathered his Gryffindor courage and faced his partner with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sev'rus, you make me so happy. I'm a better person because of the lessons your devotion and honour taught me, and your love, quite literally, saved my soul. It hasn't been long, but I already knew the most important parts of you, and everything I learn makes me love you more."

Severus tipped Harry's chin up and kissed him with slow, tender affection. "I feel much the same for you, my Harry. Your faith saved me, and your love gave me a future and a reason to go on."

Harry nodded and took Severus' hands. "Yeah. Same here, Sev'rus, and… and I don't ever want to go another day without it. Without you."

Severus stilled, eyes full of wonder, surprise, and tentative hope. "Nor do I, my beloved."

Harry grinned nervously. "Well, then this should be easy." He dropped to his knees and kissed Severus' hands. "I don't have a ring or a bracelet yet, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't want to wait another moment. Will you bond with me, Severus? Will you marry me, tonight, right here with the stars and the castle as our witness, and start our future together now?"

Severus' eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "If we bond, we live and die together. If one of us does not survive the battle…."

"I know. I want my life to be spent at your side or not at all. The thought of going on without you or leaving you alone to suffer…." Harry choked up and shook his head sharply. "Please, don't ask that of me. You're my whole world."

Severus let slip a shaky breath. "There _ is_ the fact that bonded mates have the power to heal each other, even on the verge of death."

Harry smiled and blinked his vision clear. "See? We could save each other if tomorrow gets bad."

"It is no guarantee, Harry. Not even mates can save each other from the killing curse."

"I know. I still want to bond to you tonight, Sev'rus. I love you, and I want to go out there tomorrow with our hearts and souls united. I want to know we're facing this together, in every way, for better or worse."

Severus squeezed Harry's hands. "You are sure?"

"Absolutely."

Severus closed his eyes. Tears slipped down his face, sparkling in the light of the moon. Harry's heart clenched and dropped and his gut turned to lead. Oh gods, had he misread everything? Had he ruined it all?

"Yes," Severus murmured, voice thick with emotion. "Oh gods, yes."

Harry leapt up and grabbed Severus' face, heart giddy and bubbling over with golden, fizzy hope. "Yes, baby? You'll bond with me?"

"Absolutely, irrevocably, yes!" Severus half shouted it, eyes aglow with love.

Harry caught him into a fiery kiss. 

* * *

Severus could hardly believe this was real. As he stood amidst their patio garden, amidst his plants and Harry's broom shed and the silvery glow of a summer moon, he felt as though he had stepped into a dream. Bonding. He would truly bond with his beloved here, under the stars, in the place where their lives together had begun. The place where they had clashed and screamed. The place where they had kissed for the first time and declared their love. The place where they had fought and won over betrayal, prejudice, and certain death to secure a future of their own choosing, a future full of love.

And the place, come morning, where they would fight to keep it.

He could not imagine a better place, or a better time, to tie his heart, his magic, and his life to the man he loved. Here, in this place they called home, they would join their souls forever and face their fate hand-in-hand.

Severus laced his fingers with Harry's and banished most of their clothing, leaving them only in their shirts and pants. He altered their shirts into the white robes of ritual bondings and gave Harry a shy smile.

"I need to banish our undergarments, too, for the ritual to take, and use a charm to purify our bodies. Will you allow me to proceed?"

Harry flushed and grinned. "Kind of need to take all of it off if we plan to c-consummate this later."

Severus flushed, too. "Yes. Have you ever…?"

"No, love."

Severus' ears burned. "Believe it or not, neither have I. I know the mechanics, but there was never anyone I trusted enough to give my body to."

Harry smiled shyly. "Until now?"

Severus squeezed Harry's hands. "Until now."

"I promise to take care of you, love."

"I know you will, and I promise the same." Severus took a step back, released Harry's hands, and banished their pants. Harry blushed crimson and squirmed, but he grinned at Severus anyway.

"This charm may feel strange," Severus murmured. "It purifies _ everything_, inside and out. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. 

_ "Purifico totalis." _

Harry gasped, jerked, and made a strange face. "That was definitely weird. Your turn."

"You must cast upon me, love. Did you catch the incantation?"

Harry nodded. "Ready?"

Severus braced himself. "Go." He gasped at a tingling coolness passing through him, then an odd sense of emptiness settled in his middle. He couldn't help but squirm as it cleared his system—Merlin, it tickled! The spell ended and left him feeling fresh and clean, and smelling of nothing but the flowers all around them.

Severus laid his wand in his palm along his middle finger and held his hand out to Harry. "Cover my hand with yours, keeping my wand between us, and offer yours to me in the same manner."

Harry frowned. "But I only have your wand, Sev'rus. Will it still work?"

"Since it has accepted you, yes."

Harry nodded and obeyed. 

"Good. Repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter…."

Harry repeated his lines, and Severus said the first part again with his own name.

"—Take you, Harry James Potter…."

Harry had gotten the gist and said Severus' name instead. Severus nodded in approval.

"—as my soul-bonded mate from hereon into eternity. With the moon and Hogwarts as our witness, we offer our hearts, souls, minds, magic, and bodies to each other, now and always. We promise to love one another, protect one another, and care for one another in all circumstances until the end of our existence. We choose to share our bond with each other alone, forever faithful, forever devoted. With these vows, our souls are one."

Severus closed his eyes, expecting a massive rush of magic and power, but he only felt a warm glow of love and affirmation.

Harry frowned up at him. "Is that it, Sev'rus?"

Severus shook his head, heart pounding and hands shaking. "Something is wrong. We should have felt…."

Hogwarts pressed an image into his mind. It was of the night Bill and Severus had battled Harry's horcrux. Severus gasped as he saw themselves, locked in a desperate kiss, rise into the air. Golden magic glowed on their fingers, lips, and between their chests, then spread over them in a blinding white aura. As Bill's chant continued, evoking the power of purity and love and ancient magic to fight the evil within Harry, and the white light banished the black fog of the horcrux and burned it to nothing, Severus understood.

"Oh Merlin. Harry, we're already bonded!"

Harry gaped. "What? You mean that night—the magic I just saw—we… bonded ourselves without a ritual?"

"I think the horcrux removal _ was _our ritual. We vowed to fight for our future then and there, we declared our love and devotion to each other, we sealed our promise with a kiss, and Bill evoked the ancient magic and served as our witness."

Hogwarts nudged him.

"And, apparently, the castle helped."

Harry gave him an awestruck look. "You mean our love was so strong, it not only burned away my horcrux without leaving a scratch on me, it also bonded us down to our souls?"

Severus nodded, tears of joy and wonder blurring the night into a swirl of colour and light. "Tonight served as a renewal ceremony instead of a full bonding. All that is left is to…."

Harry flushed. "To bond our bodies, too."

Severus' face burned and his heart raced. "Yes."

Harry took his hand. "Take me home, love."

Severus smiled shyly and led his husband—_husband_!—back into their quarters.

* * *

Harry, glowing and fuzzy on sheer love and joy, decided to take pity on Dumbledore and ended the jinxes as they entered the office. The old goat took one look at their ritual attire, paled, and cried out.

"_Severus_! What have you done?"

Severus could only grin. "Nothing! We did nothing!"

Harry giggled and hexed Dumbledore silent again. No way he was letting that shitehead ruin their night with his whinging.

"You certainly don't look as though you have just returned from doing nothing, young man," said a grinning Headmistress Nikolaides.

"Those are ritual robes," said Armando Dippet. "I am relieved you have chosen to go about things the proper way, headmaster. It just isn't _ done _to philander outside of a bond."

"Well, some folks manage it," said Phineas with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "Headmaster Black! You know quite well Severus is a man of honour."

Severus chuckled and squeezed Harry's hand. "I am. And, on that note, I was telling the truth. We have been doing nothing. Or, to be more specific, we _ tried _to soul-bond—" 

Harry glared at Dumbledore's expression of relief and triumph. "—But," he continued for Severus, "when we finished the vows, we found out that magic and the pure strength of our love had already bonded us."

All the colour drained from Dumbledore's face.

"Yes," said Severus with a smile tinged with awe. "I could hardly believe it, but the night we removed Harry's horcrux, the ancient magics and Hogwarts herself bonded us. I… I am amazed at the knowledge that our love runs so deep, and is so pure."

"Pure enough to spontaneously bond our souls." Harry smirked at Dumbledore's stunned expression, then pouted at Severus. "Hogwarts kind of stole my thunder, you know."

Harry felt the school's mirth and pride wrap him up like a hug.

Severus laughed, a bright, happy sound that warmed Harry to his toes. "We shall bring some thunder back now, hmm?"

"Severus!" Headmistress Nikolaides tittered. "How scandalous! Get thee to bed, young man, before we are witness to more of a bonding than we ought to see."

Harry grinned. "You heard the lady, Sev'rus. Let's make sure Dumbledore feels the castle rock, eh?"

Severus shot the fuming former headmaster a smirk. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for finding new and creative ways to put meddling arseholes in their _ proper _place." 

Harry snorted. "I'm not a student!"

"Close enough." 

Severus tugged a laughing Harry upstairs by his hand, guiding him to their bedroom. Harry beamed, heart alight, as Severus cupped his face and brought him into a sweet kiss.

"You are sure, beloved?"

"Yes, Sev'rus. Make love to me."

Severus shivered. "I think, my Harry, that this first time, I wish for you to make love to me."

Harry blushed to his ears. "You'll have to help me. I'm not that sure about what to do." He had hardly been able to look at the pamphlets Pomfrey gave him, and Severus' stifled snickers and 'helpful' comments while he tried hadn't exactly improved his ability to concentrate.

"I _ could _always read those informative pamphlets to you."

Harry started to protest, then the idea of hearing about the process of making love in Severus' dark chocolate voice sent such a wave of ardour through him, he found himself nodding. 

"Do it. Gods, I want to hear that voice of yours tell me how to make love to you."

Severus flushed. "Sweet Merlin."

Harry summoned a pamphlet and handed it to Severus, but he laid it aside. "We shall learn together, my love. Only be gentle and careful, and all will be well."

Harry kissed him with all the love he could show. "I promise, Severus Snape-Prince. I will take care of you tonight and always."

Severus took Harry's hands and guided him onto the bed. "And I promise you, Harry Potter—"

"Potter Prince, I think."

Severus smiled and guided Harry to straddle his body. "I promise you, Harry Potter-Prince, that I will offer you the same love and consideration tonight and into eternity." He breathed in harshly and caught Harry into a deep, fiery kiss that set his entire body singing. "Now, make me yours forever, husband mine."

Harry gathered Severus into his arms and let passion carry them away.


	31. A Future Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this. I gave up on restoring what I lost and have just decided to rewrite the end.
> 
> Also, angst incoming. 😭

#  **Chapter 31**

##  _ A Future Worth Fighting For _

Harry woke in Severus' arms, hazy and content. Gods, last night was amazing. Severus had been so responsive, so open to his touch. Watching his usual control break, feeling their bodies move together, Merlin, he had loved every minute.

It hit Harry then that the room was still dark. He couldn't have woken naturally. Severus? No, he was still fast asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry smoothed his husband's hair back from his face and thought to go back to sleep, but as he turned, the sight of huge, tennis-ball eyes a few inches from his face nearly startled him out of his wits.

"What the bloody hell?"

Severus jerked awake and reeled backwards. "Oh! Who… what?"

"Dobby," Harry said with a pant, hand over his racing heart, "don't _ do _ that. Don't just hover when we're sleeping. Merlin."

Dobby twisted one ear. "Dobby is trying to wake masters up, but they is not hearing yet."

Harry rubbed his face. "Oh. Right. Sorry then. Er… is something wrong?"

Dobby nodded gravely. "He knows, Master Harry. He is finally learning the cup is missing."

Harry bolted up. "The horcruxes. Damn. What's he doing then?"

"He is going to check the others, and then Dobby thinks he is trying to make more, unless Master distracts him first."

Severus patted Dobby's shoulder. "Well done. Thank you for the timely warning. Please rouse the Order and let them know it is time to implement Operation Bird in Hand. With a wail of gratitude, Dobby bowed and popped away. The instant he had gone, both Princes were out of bed and already tugging on their clothing.

"Hogwarts," Severus muttered, "please sound the battle sirens."

An instant later, a piercing wail hurt Harry's ears. "Agh! Loud!"

"That would be the point." Severus had to shout to be heard. 

The sirens ended a moment later, leaving Harry's ears ringing in their wake. At least there could be no doubt the castle would be awake and ready for war.

"So much for the honeymoon, huh?"

Severus kissed Harry lightly. "When this is over, we shall take a trip somewhere quiet and peaceful and have a lovely time. For now, we must fight for our future, my love, so we are able to keep it."

Harry cupped his husband's face. "It's worth it. You're worth every second."

"As are you, husband mine." Severus kissed Harry's palms and moved back. "We must not delay, much as I wish we could."

"I know, love." Harry yanked on his undershirt and pulled his boots on. "I feel… relieved, Severus. Is that strange? I've been terrified of this moment for months, years, really, but now that it's here, I'm just glad this nightmare is almost over."

Severus sat on the bed beside Harry. "I understand, too well." He tugged on his boots. "I _ am _ terrified, however. So much could go wrong, and the idea of dying with you tonight… no. I want the future we dreamed of, pet."

"So do I." Harry stood and guided Severus to his feet. "Stay by me, Severus. He won't expect us. Not me, at least."

"I will, pet, but I cannot help being afraid. Battle is unpredictable, and we are both his highest priority targets. There is no telling what the night may bring." Severus shuddered. "But I fear for us all."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand. "You're right. It's terrifying, and I'm scared, too, but I believe in us. I believe in you. It's going to be okay. I just know it."

Severus gave a wet snort and put on his belt. "Ever the Gryffindor optimist."

"I have to be, baby." Harry tied on his husband's cloak and smoothed his hair behind his ears. "Tie that back. I don't want it blinding you tonight."

Severus nodded and tied Harry's cloak, too. "Are you ready?"

"Just let me grab my weapons." He girded his standard steel blade to his waist, strapped the sword of Gryffindor to his back, and pulled a row of throwing daggers in charmed scabbards, several poisoned in preparation for Nagini, around his chest. 

"There. That's better."

"Yes."

Severus had armed himself to the teeth as well. Harry took an instant to appreciate the picture he made, dressed in battle armour, hair clipped back, with blades and spare wands strapped to strategic places all over his body. Merlin, his husband was a sexy man.

"Not the time, Harry," said Severus with a snort. "You can play with my swords _ after _the battle."

Harry grinned. "All of them?"

Severus blushed. "I will not refuse you, but we must focus now if we expect to survive."

Harry nodded grimly. "Right. Then let's go meet the troops and get the golem ready."

Severus shuddered. "I am not looking forward to this."

Harry grimaced. "No. Neither am I, but it won't last long, and when the golem goes down, we'll be ready for Riddle."

Severus handed Harry his invisibility cloak. "You know you must make your friends who are not in our highest confidence believe your escape to be real?"

Harry nodded. "They know me well enough that it shouldn't be too much trouble to pull it off, though I hate to do it to them."

"He must believe it is real, pet."

"I know." Harry tucked his cloak away and gave his husband one last kiss. "Promise me that by this time tomorrow, this will all be a bad dream?"

"I cannot make that promise honestly, pet, but I will promise you I will fight through hell to make it so."

Harry leaned into Severus' strength and took a bolstering breath of his scent, his warmth. "So will I, love. I'll fight with all I have for that future we promised each other last night." He stood tall and straightened Severus' collar. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, my beautiful husband." Severus kissed him with fiery, desperate passion. "That will not be our last. Promise me."

"Never our last." Harry responded with a fiery kiss of his own. "That promise I'm determined to keep."

"So am I." Severus smoothed Harry's hair. "Come. We must go."

"Yeah. Lead on, General Prince."

Severus laced his fingers with Harry's and led him away.

* * *

The Room of Requirement never ceased to amaze Harry. Until the final stage of their coup, he would be using the Room to stay out of sight and out of trouble while the golem bled his core, and, in the meantime, his allies had set it up as a base of operations any general would be proud of.

Several rooms branched off of a central observatory area. The first mimicked an Infirmary room, where Poppy would take Harry after the ritual if it drained him too much. Next to that, a half-closed door led to a large dressing area with several partitions and a small loo. Beside that, a ritual chamber already bore a painstakingly-drawn cast circle over the floor. The area smelled of incense and blood. He shuddered and moved on. 

At the centre of the Room, a large mirror revealed a bird's eye view of the Hogwarts gates. Mirrors on either side showed an image of Riddle—flying through the night with Nagini around his neck—and the Ministry atrium. A final mirror set a bit aside of the other three showed nothing at all. That one would be tuned to the golem once they finished creating him.

Merlin, but Harry dreaded it.

With a shiver, he checked the Hogwarts mirror and grimaced. The wards would fall within the hour. He had to hurry.

"Good morning, everyone." Harry strode into the debriefing room, where his core battalion had already gathered, and met their worried eyes with a grim nod. "Yes, he knows, and he's on his way. We don't have much time, so we're just going to hit the highlights of the plan and move out." 

He levitated the mirrors to the front of the room and pointed to the one showing the grounds. "We have, I think, about forty minutes before the wards give. Before then, my body double will need to be—" He paused as the other mirror showed Voldemort landing at Riddle house. "—In position. How many horcruxes has he checked so far, Dobby?"

"This is being the first he has come to, Master Harry," said Dobby. 

"We still have some precious few moments then," said Severus, "but only a few. As soon as you are briefed, we will begin creation of Harry's golem. From there, the golem will proceed under disillusionment charms into Hogsmeade and attempt to engage the death eaters in a one-on-one challenge, a suicide mission undertaken in effort to spare his loved ones. Everyone outside of this room will believe it to be the truth, and so must you do from this point on. It is imperative that Riddle believes the golem to be the true Harry. Convince him."

Severus' breath stuttered, and Harry stroked his hair in effort to soothe his sudden distress. This part of the mission, Harry feared, would scar his beloved husband, but they had little other choice. 

"After the golem is gone for fifteen minutes, or what time allows," said Harry, "you lot are to sound the alarm. Ron, 'Mione, that's up to you. You, too, love." He whispered an apology to his husband. 

Severus shook his head. "It is what must be done. Have no fear I shall be convincing." He turned back to the others, expression firm despite the worry and guilt in his eyes. "We shall attempt to time this to coincide with the wards dropping. At that point, the first attack will begin, and Riddle's minions will, we hope, communicate to him th—" 

In the mirror, Riddle let out a silent scream of rage and destroyed part of the house in a blast of volcanic fury.

"Two down." Harry shuddered. "We have only the journal, which Riddle might already know of, and the locket, and then he'll be on his way here."

"We must move quickly then." Severus looked back to the soldiers, expression grim. "You all know what happens when Riddle learns the wards are down and 'Harry' is at his mercy. While he is distracted, we must move to surround the enemy. Once Harry is in position, Dobby will bring a message to Minerva and Hogwarts to begin replacing what wards we can, starting with the anti-apparition wards. Then, when Harry's power has stabilised again and all fighters are ready, he will announce the true battle."

In the mirror, Voldemort took off into the night once more, leaving Riddle house engulfed in flames. 

"That's all the review we have time for," Harry said with a grim shake of his head. "Everyone, be strong. I don't need to tell you we're all facing the fiercest fight of our lives in a few moments. We all know Riddle is strong and vicious, and the loss of his horcruxes will only make him angrier. He has dementors, werewolves, and vampires lying in wait. His death eaters are numerous and powerful, and they don't care about anything but more power. Riddle's army is strong, and we all know it, but _ we are stronger_! We have a sentient castle at our backs, swords in our fists as well as our wands, and a bond of love and friendship no mad dictator can ever hope to break! The battle will be difficult, but we _ will _come out on top."

"Hear, hear!" Ron's cheer echoed among the group.

"Harry is correct." Severus had never needed to shout to silence a room, and it held true then, too. His soft, low voice carried to the furthest corners of the room and resonated with strength and resolve. "The night is dark, and the battle is long, but we _ shall _ win the day. Do you know why? Because, in their relentless pursuit of power, the dark has overlooked the power that we have in such abundance: love."

"Love defeated death for Severus and myself two months ago," Harry said, voice strong and rich with emotion. "And love will reign tonight, too. Tonight, we fight for our brothers, our sisters, our parents, our friends, cousins, and children, for our lovers and mates—" Harry kissed Severus briefly. "And for our future. Our bond to each other is the most powerful magic in the world, and because of it, I know the dawn will bring us victory!"

"Whatever horrors we face tonight, we shall face them together," Severus said. "Together, we will fight and make this world a safer place for our children." He bowed low. "And I could not ask for better allies or worthier friends to stand at my side. Thank you, all of you, for your support and devotion, both to the light and to us. Whatever happens tonight, know I am honoured to fight beside you this evening, and I am so very proud of all we have accomplished together."

"Damn straight!" Bill's shout set the others cheering again. "I'm proud to fight with you, Severus, as both my brother and my general."

"Lead us into battle, sir," said Neville, voice firm with resolve. "We're behind you, every step of the way."

Cheers and cries of support broke out all over. 

Harry's voice came out rough. "Gods, you lot are brilliant! Thank you, all of you. We love you, and we're with you, too." He saluted with his sword. "Army of the Light, move out, and kick those ugly bastards' arses straight back to the bog they spawned from! Give them hell for me!"

With another cheer, the army less the ritual participants formed ranks and left. Harry watched them go and took a shaky breath. 

"This is it, then? We're ready."

Severus guided Harry to the ritual chamber. "Almost."

Kingsley, dressed in a plain black robe and barefoot—and no less imposing for it—approached Harry. He held up a dagger and a stone basin. "It's time, kiddo. I need hair and blood."

Harry shuddered. "Right." He held out his arm and gritted his teeth. "Let's get it over with then."

Kingsley nodded and dragged the dagger across Harry's arm. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself staring into a perfect copy of his own eyes. Frightened eyes. Oh gods. His stomach lurched as the knowledge of what awaited him flickered in the golem Harry's expression. The golem's eyes filled and his skin blanched, and Harry felt like a murderer.

The golem looked to Severus. "Please."

Severus held him to his chest and kissed his hair. "Forgive me. Dear gods, forgive me."

Golem-Harry rubbed Severus' cheek. "Nothing to forgive. This is what has to be. At least I know what life I had, I lived for you."

Severus choked back tears. "Oh, gods. What have we done, Harry?"

The true Harry cringed and buried his head in Severus' side. "I-I'm so bloody sorry."

Golem-Harry squeezed Harry's hand. "It's the way it has to be. Promise me you'll take care of him? Keep him safe?"

Harry wiped his face and gave the copy of himself a firm nod. "Always."

"Good." The golem nodded to the door. "You need to go now, Severus. He has only the locket left to check."

Severus took a shaky breath. "Somehow, I think I shan't find it difficult to appear distraught." He rubbed the golem's cheek. "I am so sorry."

"Just promise me you'll be okay."

Severus bowed. "I will do my best."

"Thank you."

Severus kissed his husband and, at the pained look in the false Harry's eyes, kissed his golem lightly, too.

The other Harry gave him a wan smile. "Now I can do this, for you."

Severus wept openly. "Y-yes. I…."

"Go, Severus," the true Harry urged. "Go on, my love. Use this to sell our plan, and… and be safe, baby. Until I can protect you again, hold on. Please."

Severus nodded and wiped his face. "Wait. Before I… perhaps it will bring us luck." He took Harry's hand. "_Pingo Unguis_!" Golden polish shone on Harry's nails. 

"Nice choice, love." Harry repeated the spell for Severus with the red he had liked before. "Lovely."

Severus gave his hands a little shake and took the other Harry's. He repeated the spell, giving the golem's nails a luminescent, silvery polish. The golem blinked hard. 

"Mum… at least I won't be alone." 

Severus winced. "I…."

"It's okay. I'm not really Harry. Just… well, it feels like it, I suppose, but it's just magic." He gave Severus a brave smile. "Go, and be careful."

Severus took a shuddering breath and nodded. "I will."

"Good luck, Sev'rus." Harry kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," the golem murmured, and Harry watched Severus' heart break.

"I love you as well. I—"

A flash of light in the mirror made Harry cringe. The underground lake was on fire again. 

"Go, baby. We're out of time."

Severus kissed them both, gathered his strength, and tore himself away. The door shut behind him, and Harry closed his eyes against the terror that he might never see his husband alive again. 

"Be safe, love," he and the other Harry whispered at once.

Harry gave his double a sad look. "Good luck. I…."

"I know. Just protect him." The other Harry whispered, "_Obscurus_," and vanished into the shadows. 

As the door closed behind him, Harry staggered to the observation area. Poppy followed, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"I think I understand now why this magic is so dark," Harry said to the air, voice wavering. "Gods."

Poppy squeezed his shoulder and sniffled into her handkerchief. "You are too bloody brave for your own good." 

Harry watched the last mirror, where an image of the tunnel to Honeydukes had appeared. He couldn't see the golem Harry, but he sensed the kinship to his own magic.

"A-are we doing the right thing?"

Poppy watched the mirror, too, one hand pressed to her mouth. "Sometimes, Harry, there are no right choices."

Harry shuddered and turned away. "Yeah. So I see."

* * *

The plan had gone as expected. The temptation of a captured, weakened Harry to torture in front of his friends and family had drawn Riddle, horcruxes or no. The death eaters stood around their master, spectres of death staining Hogwarts' grounds, and the fighters struggled fruitlessly to rescue the golem Harry.

Riddle never noticed the core group moving to surround him, so focused as he was on making Harry's poor golem suffer. As Severus stepped into position and tried, desperately, to tune out both the sound of the golem's screams and Riddle's boasts, he reminded himself over and over that the boy lying on the ground a few meters away wasn't real. It was magic. Just magic.

Magic with Harry's face. His voice. His stubborn bravery and unflinching strength. 

His love for his husband. 

"Look well, fools," Riddle called, "on what your folly and resistance has brought you this day." 

Severus looked up in time to see Riddle's wand focus on Harry—_just a golem. Not real. _

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Perhaps the magic doll who had just died for them was little more than a puppet with cut strings, but the scream of anguish that ripped itself from Severus' throat as he watched the image of his husband die… that had come from the depths of his soul.

"_Harry_!"

Oh, gods forgive them.

Riddle laughed, the high, grating noise like saws against iron over the fighters' cries of despair. "And that is that! I have won! Surrender now, and perhaps I will spare a few of you. The useful among you, the pure, the worthy. A lord must have followers after all."

His wand focused on Severus, and the general faced him stoically despite the tears on his face. "Of course, some of you are too treacherous to be trusted. _ Cruc_—"

A red shield formed around Severus, a gentle hand brushed through Severus' hair, and a young man appeared beside him in a flash of silvery fabric. All around, Harry's allies appeared, too, forming a circle around the enemy.

"What?" Riddle's eyes narrowed and darted around the battlefield. "What trickery is this?"

"No trick," Severus said, voice cold. "Simply better planning, and the sacrifice of one brave enough to lay his life down, however short, for those he loved."

"Fools! I won! Your hero lies dead! I killed him! I—"

Harry's defiant shout resonated through the twilight dawn. "Oi, ugly! Over here!"

Riddle's eyes widened. "You! What... how? You are dead! I killed you!"

Harry stepped into view of the others and grinned, a frightening sight. "You _ missed_!"


	32. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, since it's my birthday and I'm spending it quarantined and sick, I figured I might as well use the downtime to give y'all a present, too. 
> 
> Part 1 of the Great Birthdate Update! 🤣 Sorry this one is a cliffie!
> 
> Edit: I didn't realize I named this the same thing as chapter 5! Oops. Fixing now.

#  **Chapter 32**

##  _Judgment_

Riddle snarled at Harry and the warriors surrounding him. "I should have realised you would have some new treachery up your sleeve, dear Severus."

"It was my idea, actually," Kingsley called from the head of his auror battalion. "Did you forget we have more than one strategist working against you? Even the house elves are determined to take you down."

Harry grinned. "Liked Hogsmeade, did you, Tom? You can thank our elves for that. And the twins, of course."

Fred and George, muddy, tear-streaked, and scratched all over, but still fighting, gave Riddle identical mocking salutes. 

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes…."

"Working wonders to wind up…."

"A weakling…." 

"Whinging…."

"Washed-up…."

Both twins finished with, "_Wannabe warlord_!"

"Enough alliteration already," Severus said with a groan.

George grinned. "Sure thing, General." He looked to his twin. "How much do you reckon that photo Colin snapped of Old Mouldy in the clown car will sell for, Forge?"

Fred smirked. "Oh, I'd guess about as much as the photo of him waddling like a duck and sporting a massive orange bill will do, Gred."

Riddle snarled again, and Harry laughed in his face.

"Well, a duck nose is an improvement over no nose, I suppose."

Suppressed snickers sounded throughout the forces of the Light. Riddle aimed his wand at those who laughed, but he couldn't hope to curse so many at once. Harry grinned and stepped forward, wand in one hand and Gryffindor's sword in the other.

"So, tell me. How does it feel to be the laughingstock of Britain, Tom?"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Riddle's curse came lightning-fast for Fred, but the bastard hadn't counted on their weapons training. Fred and George both raised their swords in tandem, and the curse bounced off their blades and deflected back towards Selwyn. As the idiot didn't have half the twins' speed, it hit home this time.

"Oh, well _ done_, Tom," Harry taunted. "One less monster for us to exterminate tonight. Couldn't have done it better myself." He gave Riddle a mocking bow, and Riddle screamed in fury.

"You will _ pay _ for this insulting treatment, Potter!"

"Really?" Harry gave a mock shudder. "I'm shaking in my trainers."

Riddle growled. "Insolent fool! Your death will be slow and painful—"

"You mean like the last time you killed me?"

Riddle's eyelid twitched. "Enough of this. Bella, Travers! Finish him off!"

Severus pressed in on Harry's left and Ron on his right. 

"Over my dead body," Severus said, voice low and lethal.

"That _ is _the general idea. Travers! Bella! What are you waiting for?" 

"Er… yes, my lord." A grimacing Travers stepped forward, Bellatrix and her annoying sing-song chants just behind him. 

As Severus and the others nearest Harry moved to challenge them, Riddle turned in a circle, blanched, and turned again. "What is this?"

"Having trouble, old man?" Ron grinned. "We knew you'd try to scarper, coward that you are. The anti-apparition wards were the first we put back up."

"You're caught now, Riddle," Hermione said, eyes gleaming in challenge. "You walked right into our trap."

"And now," Severus said, "we shall see who wins the day."

Riddle released a scream of frustration, then attempted to compose himself and turned towards the crowd. "I see. Stand down, Bella, Travers."

Bellatrix made a face like a toddler denied a biscuit. Travers scooted back as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

"I recognise talent when it is staring me in the face," Riddle started. Harry cut him off with a raucous laugh.

"_Do you_?" Severus' mocking challenge set Riddle's eyes blazing, but he went on without acknowledging him. 

"Come, Severus. Come back to your home, and I shall forgive your treachery—"

Severus' laugh had none of the mirth of his husband's. The sound raised the hair on Harry's neck. 

"You truly expect me to believe _ that_? Have you forgotten in your old age that I still bear scars from the last time you 'forgave' my supposed sins? I am not such a fool."

Riddle sighed. "Yes, perhaps I did make a few… questionable decisions—"

"_Questionable_?" Harry's temper blazed. "His entire back is marked all over with your cruelty, and you call it _ questionable_?"

Riddle narrowed his eyes. "And how would you know that, impertinent fool?"

Severus grabbed Harry's face, tipped up his chin, and kissed the breath from him right there on the battlefield. Harry kept one eye on Riddle even as he leaned into Severus and kissed back.

"Oi," Ron called, "is this _ really _ the time?"

Harry laughed into Severus' kiss. Severus moved back and gazed at him, dark eyes blazing with love and pride and haunted with the images of Harry's false death.

"I love you," Severus whispered.

"I love you, too." Harry kissed him briefly. "Not our last. I swear it."

Severus gave him a firm nod and turned back to the shell-shocked death eaters. "I will not abandon my family."

Harry fixed Riddle with a dark grin. "He's mine, Tom. Sucks to be you."

Ron snorted. "Merlin, Harry."

Harry saluted with his sword.

Riddle choked out something unintelligible. "I… you… well. I suppose this changes my plans." He looked between them. "Both of you then. Join me. We could be great—"

"_If _ you weren't a murderous bastard, maybe." Harry assumed a fighter's stance. "No one will be joining your regime of death tonight. Now, are we going to waste the morning nattering on, or are we going to fight?"

A silvery motion, quick as lightning, cut the air behind Riddle, and Nagini's severed head dropped to the ground. 

"What? No! _ Nagini_!" Riddle's scream of rage vibrated Harry's skull. 

Neville stepped away and dropped the hood of Harry's cloak. "We're going to fight, now that you're mortal again."

"No!" Riddle screamed. "She will regenerate. She cannot be killed—"

"With anything but fiendfyre or basilisk venom." Neville revealed a bone dagger with a silver handle. "That basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets has nice teeth. _ Had_, rather." He gave Riddle a feral grin. "Sorry to tell you, old boy, but your little pet is dead for good this time."

Riddle screamed and leapt at Neville, and the battle was on. 

About bloody time.

* * *

Harry faced off with Riddle, Severus fighting at his back. Ron and Hermione fought back-to-back at their left, leaving a fair distance for their swords, and Neville and Charlie, who had hit it off well in training, fought at their right. Harry slashed at Bellatrix's legs, but, while the bitch had no idea how to wield a sword, her speed still gave her a method of escape. Damn. 

Severus' body shifted behind him, and Harry followed his motion into a crouch not an instant too soon. A streak of green shot over their heads and crashed into the crowd. Someone's body thudded to the ground, and Harry prayed it wasn't an ally.

_Shwick!_

A magic-guided arrow from Hermione's bow zipped over their heads and landed straight in Dolohov's eye. He gave a strangled cry and dropped, dead.

"Bloody hell, woman," Ron choked out.

Hermione nudged him. "Back in rank!"

"Yes, _ma'am_!"

Harry couldn't help a short snicker. The prat. 

The battle raged on, and, while many light-sided fighters succumbed, the Death Eaters fell in droves. Soon, all but Riddle, Travers, Bellatrix, and Rookwood had perished, and Draco and the twins made short work of the latter. 

The four leading teams—Kingsley and Captain Fawley, Harry and Severus, Moody and Remus, and Ron and Hermione—closed in around the bastard and his bitch, and Riddle's eyes darted about madly.

"You're surrounded, Riddle," Fawley cried. "Give it up!"

"To hell with you!"

Ron snorted. "Well, you would know all about it, wouldn't you, ugly?"

Harry snickered, but it fast turned to horror as he sensed a wave of powerful magic careening towards his honourary brother. _ Shite_!

"Ron!"

Harry's call didn't come in time to save Ron from being hit with Bellatrix's cutting curse, but at least his warning meant his friend took it in the arm rather than the throat.

"You're going to _ pay _ for that!" Harry redoubled his charge against Bellatrix and Riddle, fury charging his strokes. 

"Give in, little boy," Riddle taunted. "You have no h—" 

Harry landed a cutting curse across the bastard's cheek and followed it up with a wandless concussive blow to his gut. Riddle wheezed, but he was back on his feet before Harry could finish him off.

"You were saying?" Severus' cool tones made Harry grin. 

"Just more of his—" Harry ducked under Bellatrix's retaliatory blasting curse and jerked Severus down with him. "—Boasting, love." He sidestepped a fire whip. "Pay him no mind."

"You…." Riddle's eyes blazed. "I am the greatest warlord ever! I am a g—" 

Harry shot a fire curse at him and managed to catch his robes. "Oh, spare me."

Riddle doused the flames. "Impertinent fool! You will pay for—"

Harry shot an _ Incendio _ at Bellatrix's head. She ducked, but Severus anticipated her evasion, and her movements put her right in line of a well-placed _ Sectumsempra_. Her head detached in a massive spray of crimson and rolled away. 

"Eurgh." Hermione's high-powered _ Tergeo _ almost went unheard in the shrill cry of rage that left Riddle's lips.

"_Noooo_!"

Harry glared and slashed his sword at the monster. "Give it up, Riddle."

"Never! I will defeat you!"

Riddle flicked a killing curse at Harry. Harry stood still and watched, grim satisfaction on his face, as the curse bent back on Riddle before it ever touched Harry. Eyes wide, Riddle ducked, and the curse hit someone's corpse. Harry couldn't tell who.

"What? What is this?"

Harry smirked. "Having wand trouble? Shame, really. Maybe if you had asked Ollivander nicely, he would have told you the same thing he told me."

Riddle snarled, "And that is?"

"You don't need to kill someone to gain their wand's allegiance. That would be my wand you're using against me. Good luck!"

Riddle screamed in rage and ripped Travers' wand right out of his hands. Travers scrambled to grab a discarded one from the ground only to find himself stunned and bound by Severus' hand before he made it two steps away.

"Now, boy, let us see how well you fight when the battle is fair."

Harry snorted. "_Fair_? You really are mad."

Severus ducked a curse and fired one back. "Enough, Tom. You are far outnumbered and outmanned. Stolen wand or no, you cannot hope to win now."

"Is that_ so_?" Riddle's eyes glowed crimson. "Then perhaps we should… level the playing field."

"Nice Muggle quote," Hermione fired back. 

Harry snickered, but his mirth died fast as he felt the ground begin to shake. "What the…?"

"Sweet Merlin," Severus gasped. "Inferi…."

Harry ducked a sword curse. "But we already killed the Inferi!"

Severus' face had gone ashen with horror. "These… are _ new_."

Harry opened his mouth to question Severus, then snapped it shut and squealed in shock. His own battered face stared back at him, eyes hollow and empty, but no less real for the knowledge that no true human life had ever existed within him. Beside him, Hannah Abbott dragged her broken body nearer, and a Slytherin sixth year Harry didn't know flanked his double's other side.

"Well, Potter?" Riddle smirked. "Not feeling so confident now, are you?"

Severus whimpered and dropped to his knees. "No. I… no."

Harry jerked Severus to his feet. "Sev'rus, look at me, baby. He's not real."

Inferi-Harry moaned in a spine-chilling likeness of Harry's real voice, and the real Harry flinched. 

"Go on then," Riddle called from the centre of the corpse soldiers. "Fight them. They are only bodies, after all."

"Fuck!" Harry grabbed Severus' hand. "Hold on to me, pet. Feel that I'm real. And… and don't watch."

Severus cried out as Harry sent Hannah's corpse up in flames. 

"I'm so sorry." Harry blinked his eyes clear. "Rest in peace, sweetheart." He set the Slytherin ablaze next. "Gods forgive me." 

Then, only his own face remained. "You deserved better, but all I can offer you is a pyre to honour your sacrifice."

With a wrenching sob, Harry lit his golem's body aflame.

And then, he saw Riddle's trap, an instant too late.

A flash of silver shot forwards. A sword, stolen from one of the downed fighters. Harry had no time to dodge, no time to think. A powerful force slammed into his side, knocking him back, and Harry jerked his head up just in time to see his worst nightmare materialize before his eyes.

Severus had taken his place.

_ 'No!' _

Time moved in slow-motion. Voldemort's cold, high-pitched laughter. A javelin of steel glinting in the lights of curses and burning bodies. A thud as the sword tip hit home, then a tearing as it sundered Severus' armour, and a horrific, slick slide as it cut through his husband's flesh. The moonlight glinting on crimson-painted steel through Severus' back.

And a scream, torn from the depths of Harry's soul, ringing in the air.

"_Sev'rus_!"

"Oh." Severus touched the sword through his middle with a shaking hand. "I'm… s-sorry."

"Oh, gods!" Harry caught his husband and eased him down. "Baby, oh, love! H-hold on. Please."

"I… l-love you."

Harry kissed him, careless of the blood bubbling from his lips. "I love you, so fight! Stay with me!"

"I will… tr—"

Riddle yanked out the sword, and Severus arched and screamed. A flow of crimson followed the blade and arced through the air. 

"Sev'rus!" Harry covered the wound with his hands. "'Mione!"

She raced to his side, tears on her face and Severus' healing chant already on her lips. Luna, Draco, and one of the medic aurors Harry had trained with rushed in to help.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand. "We have him. Go! It's down to you now."

"Go, beloved," Severus choked out, the last words he managed before he fell unconscious.

"Hold on, baby." Harry wiped a stream of blood from Severus' mouth and stood. "I'll be right back."

He rubbed tears and blood from his face and turned towards the demon who had hurt so many, his motions slow and deliberate, his body shaking, not in terror, but in fury. Rage burned hotter than the bodies of the fallen, turning his blood to magma, his core to a searing inferno of magic and wrath.

"You monster."

Riddle's cold laugh only fueled the flames licking at Harry's soul. "Oh, poor, deluded, little fool. Did you truly believe that love would save you?" He scoffed. "Look! Look and see where the path of weakness has brought you."

"Love is not a weakness." Harry's voice started low, but his words grew in power and strength with every word. "You, who spent your life dealing in death and darkness, will never understand the true power of love. Severus' love for me was powerful enough to save my life, over and over. My love for him saved his, and I will save him again. But you? You're pitiful. You have no one to love you. The queen bitch is dead. Your followers, dead. Even your dear pet snake is dead. And you killed the only one of the lot who ever cared about you at all by your own hand. Love is not a weakness. Love is the most powerful magic there is, and one way or another, you _ will _know its power tonight!" 

By the end of his challenge, Harry's voice had risen to an impossible volume. The earth trembled under the force of his declaration. His breath and skin blazed with golden and green sparks. His vision tinted yellow and white. 

And, for the first time in Harry's memory, Riddle looked at him with fear.

_ Good_.

"You know now, don't you? This power, this magic, it's far more powerful than you can ever hope to be."

Riddle cried, "Fool! I am a god!"

"No. You're a sad, lonely little man who will never know the beauty of sacrifice." Harry waved to his golem. "Loyalty." To his friends. "Or love." He pressed his hand to his heart and let his magic flow freely into his bond. "Whether this is the first moment of my future or my last, I will go on in peace knowing that I led a richer, happier life than you could ever dream of, because of all the people who loved me."

Harry raised his sword, only mildly surprised to realise his magic had set it, and his skin, ablaze with white fire that didn't burn. Pure magic. It was beautiful, in a stark, dreadful kind of way.

"Begone, Riddle. Die, and poison the world no longer."

He lifted his hand and let his devotion for his friends, family, and his dear husband blend with his grief and fury, pouring a lethal cocktail of magical judgment into his core. Riddle lifted Travers' wand and uttered the killing curse, but Harry's sword of fire simply absorbed it and used its power to amplify the inferno blazing around him.

Above him, the sound of a phoenix's cry pierced the ringing silence. 

"No more." Harry raised a hand and brought it back down, and a bolt of lightning arced from the sky. His companions shrieked and jumped back, but Harry only watched as the golden-white streak crashed into Voldemort and immolated him. Magic at its purest. Dear gods, it was terrifying.

"Magic has judged you and found you guilty this night, Tom Riddle. May you never taint another soul with your evil."

The electricity faded, the fire vanished, and all sound stopped.

And Riddle's corpse disintegrated and vanished into the earth. The Elder Wand floated, still whole, from the ash and landed in Harry's shaking hand.

Harry's breath left him in a sob. It was over. Oh, thank the gods, he had finally done it.

But at what cost?

He fell to his knees as the power left him, dizzy and weakened in its wake. A thrum of icy pain burned his chest where the warmth of his bond used to be, and Harry crawled to his lover, desperate to heal what had been broken. 

No. It couldn't end like this. He would never let his beautiful Severus go.

Harry slumped to the ground beside his husband and felt his chest. Severus still breathed, but only just. 

"I love you." 

He curled around his husband's form and kissed him. Instinct guided him to do it, and whether it was the last kiss they would ever share or his one hope of salvation, Harry had no power to deny it. Words slipped from his lips—he recognised the sounds as Latin, but he needed no translation for they rang throughout his very soul.

_ "By our bond, you are mine. By our vow, I am yours. By our love, we are one. Death cannot break what love has forged in fire and sealed in faith. I call you, my love, I call your soul back to mine. Take of my strength, drink of my love, taste my kiss, breathe my breath, and be whole once more." _

Harry sealed his lips over Severus', cradled his head gently, and let their breath mingle. He laid his hand over the wound on Severus' stomach, and warmth flowed from his fingers. Tingling magic flowed from Harry's wand and the Elder Wand, and though he hated the latter, Harry didn't let go in hopes that its power might be enough to save his husband.

"Come back to me, beloved. Come home."

Severus coughed and groaned, and the spell over Harry broke.

"Oh, _ Severus_," Hermione sobbed. "Oh, gods. I think… he's going to be okay."

Another cry of phoenix song trilled overhead. Was that a streak of red sailing towards them? He couldn't tell.

"Yes," said Luna with a smile. "The whittlewinds will bring him home."

Harry gave his friends a dazed, weary smile. "Brilliant."

With that, he sank into a dead faint, warm against the still-living body of his lover.


	33. A Hero's Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is it for Discretion and Valour! I hope the ending delivers!
> 
> *muah!*

#  **Chapter 33**

##  _A Hero's Welcome_

Harry woke to the all-too-familiar scent of hospital antiseptics and iron. The Infirmary. _ Again_. Really, they should just engrave his name on a plaque and hang it over his customary bed, and….

Wait. He was in an Infirmary bed, but judging by the firm muscle under his head and the warm breath in his hair, he wasn't in it _alone_.

He opened his eyes and groaned as the light lanced into his sore brain. Come to think of it, everything on him was sore.

"Ah, awake, are you?" Poppy dimmed the lights, and, without the glare shining directly into his skull, Harry could open his eyes again and gain his bearings.

Ah, yes. The Infirmary, Severus' warded room, and Severus lay underneath him, unconscious and too pale, but still warm and breathing. Harry's head lay on his husband's shoulder, his arm tucked carefully at his side. A thick, white bandage just visible under the edge of the blanket warned Harry not to press there.

"Sev'rus?"

"He is recovering, Harry, just as you are. How are you feeling?"

Harry groaned in response.

Poppy snorted. "Yes, I thought that might be your answer." She guided Harry to lift his head and pressed a phial against his lips. "Drink."

Knowing better than to argue, Harry choked it down. It tasted foul and gritty, but the pain eased and his head cleared. Poppy held a glass to his lips, and he swallowed a few sips of water, grateful to rid himself of the taste and sticky, sandy coating on his tongue.

"Sev'rus?" He couldn't bear not knowing.

"You both gave me quite a scare." Poppy gave him a tired smile. "He will be fine, though it was hard going to keep him out of danger until I worked out that he needs your touch and magic to heal."

So that explained the combined bed. Not that Harry was complaining. 

"I'm healing him just by touching him?"

"Yes." She stood and stroked Severus' hair, the gesture warm with relief and maternal affection. "Severus is… one of the dearest people to my heart, and I have you to thank for saving him."

Guilt crashed into him with the force of a speeding lorry. He curled his fingers in Severus' hospital robe and blinked tears down his face. 

"No. No, ma'am, don't thank me. This is all my bloody fault. H-he was hurt while saving me. I… I should have seen it coming. It was a trap, and he took the blow meant for me. He saved my life, not the other way around."

Poppy squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You couldn't have known, dear. By all reports, not even the aurors expected You-Know-Who to attack the way he did." She flicked her wand, and a ward of some sort settled around them. A silencing spell, probably. "I was not referring to your performance on the battlefield regardless."

Harry struggled to make his sluggish mind connect the dots, but failed.

Poppy gave him a stern look belied by her twinkling eyes. "You've been keeping secrets, dear."

Harry shook the cobwebs from his brain, or made a valiant attempt at it, at least. "I have?"

"Hmm. Is there anything you want to tell me, young man?"

Harry stared, utterly gobsmacked, until Hogwarts nudged him with a series of mental images. An overpowering wash of relief surged through him at the knowledge that the old girl was still alive.

Well, after a fashion anyway.

"Hogwarts, you're okay."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Hogwarts. She was explaining what you meant, and I'm just so glad she's okay."

Poppy's eyes softened. "She has her wounds, too, dear, but not to worry. She'll be right as rain again soon."

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"Now, about this secret soul bond you've entered into with Severus?"

Harry flushed. "It wasn't really a _ secret_. We just haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet. We only worked it out a few hours before the battle."

Poppy frowned. "That is not what my readings say, Mister Potter, and such a new soul bond would struggle to save their partner from death regardless. One must bond their magic fully to their partner to achieve that, and such a bond is not accomplished in a matter of hours."

Harry shuddered. "So I wouldn't have been able to save him?"

"No, though I imagine Fawkes would have if you hadn't. He helped. He couldn't stay, but he helped you and Severus heal as much as he could."

Harry gasped. "Fawkes came?"

"Yes. He loved you both. I think he is not ready to bond again to another human, or he might have stayed. Albus left deep scars on his familiar's heart, too."

Harry closed his eyes in grief. "Yeah. I would have liked to thank him."

"Perhaps you will still be able to, one day. I have the feeling his love for Severus will call him back when he heals enough. One day."

Harry smiled and blinked back tears. "Yeah. I hope so."

"So do I." Poppy gave him a stern look. "Now, Harry, my scans indicated a fully settled bond between you, so if you will explain…?"

"Er… yeah. I meant we only _ found out _ about the bond last night. We were actually bonded two months ago when Sev'rus and Bill got the…." He grimaced. "The _ you-know-what _ out of my scar. It was a spontaneous thing. We didn't know until we tried to bond last night and nothing happened." 

Poppy gasped. "A… you… it was truly a spontaneous bond?"

"Yeah. Shocked the life from us when we realised." He grinned, though it took too much effort to move his facial muscles. "And the old goat, too."

Poppy gave a dark chuckle. "Oh, I daresay it did." Her mirth faded, and sincere, powerful joy replaced it. "I am so… so _ relieved_. So happy that you will both be loved from now on." She brushed Harry's hair from his forehead, and he teared up at the motherly gesture. "You will take care of him, won't you? And let him take care of you?"

Harry looked up to his unconscious husband and snuggled back into his warmth. "Always."

Poppy smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Really."

* * *

Severus drifted out of a sea of darkness and confused dreams. A voice was calling him, the one he loved best in the world, and Severus ached to respond. The voice sounded lonely and scared, and he hated to leave the person calling him in suffering.

_ "Severus…." _

Severus wanted to tell the voice he was there, he was listening, but his mouth refused to move.

_ "Severus, please." _

Who was this? Who would call out to him with such pain and need in their voice.

_ "Sev'rus, baby, please wake up. I can't do this without you." _

Baby? Severus' heart thumped. Only one person had ever called him that.

"H-Harry?"

Harry gasped and gave a little cry of surprise and relief. "Oh, Sev'rus! You're awake!"

Shaking, strong arms surrounded him, and Severus groaned at a surge of pain. 

"Oops. Sorry, love." Harry gently set him back upon the sheets—were they in bed?—and tender fingers brushed his hair off of his face. "I was just so relieved." He kissed Severus and stroked his cheek. "Can you open your eyes, baby?"

With an herculean effort, Severus dragged his eyelids up and struggled to bring the room into focus. White. Everything was white and smelled strongly of citrus and bleach.

The Infirmary then, not his bed. 

"What… happened?"

"There you are," Harry said, voice soft and eyes alight. "Hold on, love. I'll answer all your questions once you're safe. Poppy! Sev'rus is awake!"

The matron came bustling over, eyes damp and bright. "Oh, Severus! Thank goodness!"

Poppy's deft wand and gentle hands tended his wounds, fed him potions, and changed his gown and sheets. Harry stood by, cradling Severus' hand in his own and watching with a tearful smile.

"There you are," she said with a last wave of her wand to settle the blanket over Severus again. "Go on, Harry."

Severus had thought she meant to send Harry away, but the man climbed into bed beside him instead. "Harry?"

"My touch and magic is healing you right now, love. You need me near."

Severus gave him a weak smile. "Yes."

Harry kissed him softly. "What do you remember, Sev'rus?"

"Ah… bonding. I remember bonding. And then… perhaps it was a nightmare. I remember seeing you die."

"No. It was the golem Harry." Harry shuddered. "As necessary as it was, dear _ gods_. I think I'll never be the same."

Tears blurred Severus' vision. "No. Neither shall I."

"I'm so sorry, Sev'rus. We… it shouldn't have come to this."

Severus kissed Harry's forehead and sighed into his hair. "No, but war is never won without sacrifice."

"Unfortunately." Harry held him closer. "Do you remember anything else?"

"There was a battle. We were fighting the Death Eaters, and then… our students."

"Inferi. Riddle turned them all into Inferi. It was horrifying."

Severus whimpered. "I could not hurt you. I could not bring myself to… even if it was only an image. And then…."

"I killed them," Harry said in a haunted tone. "There was no choice. And just when I thought we had won…."

"Riddle tried to stab you, and I…."

"You pushed me out of the way and took the sword instead." Harry wept into Severus' hair. "I'm so bloody sorry. If I had been smarter, faster…."

"No, pet. Ssh. You were wonderful." Severus kissed Harry's head. "The war is over?"

"Yeah. Riddle is dead and all the surviving Death Eaters are in Azkaban."

"Without a trial?"

Harry grimaced. "No. There were only seven Death Eaters left alive, and they've already been tried. You've been unconscious for a week."

Severus winced. No wonder Harry had been so afraid.

"I tried so hard to save you. I… our bond. I fought for you. Even Fawkes came for a bit and cried on us both to help. And all this time I've been terrified I came too late in spite of it all."

Severus dragged his hand to Harry's hair and rested his palm against those soft, wild curls. "No. I am here, beloved. All is well."

Harry gave a shuddering sigh that was more than half sob. "Yeah. Thank Merlin."

Severus smoothed his husband's hair. "How did you defeat Riddle?"

Harry shuddered again. "To be honest, I don't know. I just… I was so _ angry _that you were hurt. My magic kind of… took me over, I guess. I didn't use an incantation or anything, but… well, Hermione and Draco said I called magic itself to judge him. All I know is I said he was guilty, and then a great bolt of lightning came down from the sky and burned him to cinders right there on the battlefield. It was horrifying."

"Dear _ gods_. You called magic itself? I did not know it was possible."

"I didn't either."

Severus gave a wry chuckle. "You truly do have the strangest luck, my love."

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah. It's over now though. No more need to rush about like a brainless Gryffindor now that the war's over and you're safe."

"No. No more need for heroes. Now we may go forth as two men who love each other, no grand destinies or sins to atone for, but only lovers and companions in a normal, simple life."

"I'm not sure I would recognise a normal life if it smacked me across the head."

Severus chuckled. "We have time to learn."

Harry lifted his head to grin at his husband. "Yeah. Yeah, we do." He smirked. "But we're not _ quite _ in the clear from being heroes yet."

"We aren't?"

"They held off the awards ceremony until you were well enough to join in. Well, rather, Hermione and Kingsley strong-armed the Ministry into waiting since I wasn't about to leave your side. So we still have that to do before we can settle into the quiet life."

Severus blinked hard. "I never expected to be a hero."

"Well, you are, love, and no one will tell me any different." Harry kissed him lightly. "Gods, I'm so glad you're okay."

Severus caressed Harry's cheek. "So am I."

* * *

Three days later, Poppy finally gave Severus the all clear to return home. Kingsley had scheduled the awards ceremony for the night after next, and much as Severus wanted to see it, he was relieved to have a couple of days to recuperate at home before he had to face the public once more. So many would not accept him regardless of his sacrifices, and he wanted to be stronger before he had to endure the public's scorn. It hurt to think of it, but Severus didn't allow himself to dwell on the opinions of strangers for long. 

His family loved him, and that was enough.

"All right," said a grinning Harry. "Are you ready to go home, love?"

Severus sat gingerly and gave him a warm smile. "Yes, very much so. Though it has been lovely to spend time with Poppy as an ally again. Merlin, how I missed her."

Harry kissed his cheek. "She loves you so much. I'm glad you had this time to talk again, but I'm also glad to leave the Infirmary. Much as I love Poppy, this is probably my least favorite place in the world." He wrinkled his nose. "Well, no, not the least, but it's fairly high on the list of places I'd rather not be."

Severus nodded. "You and I are too active to enjoy being confined to one place for long."

"Exactly." Harry wrapped his arm around Severus' back and guided him to his feet. "Speaking of active, you should see our elves. Winky and Dobby are _ thrilled _ that you're coming home today. They're both bouncing off the walls. Even Kreacher is going a little mental with excitement. I'm pretty sure they've all surpassed the human plane of existence at this point."

Severus gave a soft laugh. "Ah. I am glad they are happy."

"Yeah. So am I. We finally get to sleep in our proper bed again."

"Yes, that will be lovely."

Harry kissed his husband softly. "I love you, Sev'rus. So much. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I love you, my Harry."

"Yeah. Always yours." Harry kissed him once more and gave him a sly grin. "Well, are you ready, love?"

Severus couldn't work out why Harry was grinning like that, but he would find out soon enough, he supposed.

"Yes, lead on."

Harry helped him to the doors, where Poppy stood by to give them both a kiss on the cheek. 

"Rest easy, Severus, and let Harry take care of you." She squeezed their hands. "I am so proud of you both."

Harry kissed her cheek as well. "We love you, too, but here's hoping the next time we stop by, it's just for a chat and a visit."

Poppy chuckled. "Yes, indeed!"

Severus kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being there for us both. We would never have made it through without you."

Poppy's eyes shimmered. "Oh, Severus. I'm so relieved you're finally free to be the man I always knew you were." She rubbed Severus' cheek and stepped back with a sniffle. "Right. Off with you, then."

"Yeah, see you later, Poppy." Harry gave Severus another grin. "The public awaits."

Severus breathed in sharply. "What? Harry, I… what do you mean?"

"See for yourself, love." Harry pushed the Infirmary doors open, and Severus stilled, shock and dismay coursing through his veins.

Students, aurors, soldiers, and people of all sorts lined both sides of the hall, their eyes all glued to the doorway and the couple standing there. Oh _no_. Severus wasn't in the shape to deal with so many at once….

Wait.

Were they…?

"Three cheers for General Snape, hero of the Darkest War!" Ron grinned from down the hall, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Neville, Ginny, and all their usual crew beaming at his side, and Severus' heart thumped. 

"Three cheers for General Snape," the people called back, and Severus' knees turned to water. The sound of applause and whistles and cheers roared in his ears, and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Oh, gods," he breathed.

Harry grinned. "It's General Prince, actually!"

The applause paused.

"What?" Ron gave his little sister a bemused look. 

She shrugged. "What do you mean Prince, Harry?"

Harry grinned wider. "Let me be the first to introduce my husband, General Severus Snape Prince, my soul-bonded mate and the love of my life. We chose his magical name as both of our birth surnames have negative connotations. He's really my Prince now." Harry added the last with a laugh.

All sound stopped. For an instant, Severus feared the crowd would turn on them. Then, a chorus of whoops, cheers, and whistles deafened him.

"Congratulations to the Princes, heroes of the war!" Ron's bellow carried over the din, and then Severus found himself surrounded by their friends and family and drowned in hugs, kisses, and excited well-wishes for the future.

Oh, _ gods_. Never in a million years had he expected a welcome like this. 

His heart swelled until he thought it might burst, and tears raced unchecked down his face. Harry winced and took his face in gentle hands. 

"Sev'rus? Is it… was this not good, baby?"

Severus pulled Harry into a fiery, passionate kiss, uncaring of their audience. He ignored the catcalls and chuckles and kissed the breath from his lovely, wonderful husband. Only the need for air made him pull away.

"Oh, Harry. I… gods. It is beautiful. You did this?"

Harry shook his head and smiled softly. "No, Severus. _ You _ did this. Just by being the brave, beautiful, loving man that you are."

Severus covered his face and choked back a sob of sheer wonder. "Oh, gods. Oh, Harry. I… this is so… I can't believe it."

Harry eased Severus' hands away and kissed the tears from his face. "Believe it, pet. From now on, you'll always have the honour and love you deserve. I won't settle for anything less."

"Hear, hear," Neville agreed, and Severus' heart burst with wonder and love for them all.

He swept Harry into a tight embrace and buried tearful kisses in his husband's hair. Their friends hugged them, too, and Severus thought he had never known what joy meant until that moment. 

Harry pulled back with a warm smile, eyes wet and glowing with love for his husband. "Well, Severus? Are you ready to start our life together?"

Severus leaned on Harry's shoulder and smiled like he had never been able to before. "Merlin, yes. I cannot wait."

Harry grinned and guided him out into the still-cheering crowd. "Then let's go home, love."

Severus nodded and followed his husband down the hall, heart full and joy shining in his eyes and their family walking beside them. The crowd lined up on both sides of the hall and saluted as they passed, and Severus could not check his tears. Gods, it was a heady feeling to be so loved.

The salutes continued until they reached the headmaster's gargoyle. He could hardly believe so many people cared, but the applause ringing in his ears left no room for doubt. 

"Hey, Sev'rus," Harry said as they stepped onto the headmaster's stairs. "Is it possible to project a memory onto a canvas, like a miniature film?"

Severus cocked his head. "I don't believe that has ever been attempted. A curious thought. Hm. Perhaps I shall make it my next spellcrafting project. Why do you ask?"

Harry gave him a wicked grin. "I want to put that entire memory on canvas and hang it up directly in Dumbledore's line of sight, so he has to watch you be welcomed as my husband and a hero of your own right over and over and over…."

Severus' laughter rang throughout the halls. "A fantastic idea, my love. I shall start as soon as my health allows."

Everyone nearby joined in their laughter. When it quieted down, Harry smiled and guided Severus onto the stairs. "Let's go home, love."

Home. Yes, they had truly come home now. Merlin, it was a beautiful feeling.

"Yes." Severus kissed his husband lightly and let himself be led into their chambers. 

The war was over, and now they had their entire lives to share at each other's side, with their friends and family all around. They had suffered losses in war and years of grief to make it to this point, and they would never forget those taken too soon, but now the war was behind them, at last, and they had a bright future ahead.

For the first time in Severus' life, all was well.


End file.
